El Alba
by DanielleCullenBlack
Summary: La historia de Edward y Bella a partir del fin de " Eclipse". Se acerca la boda y con eso todas las consecuencias que implica... Ella lo ama y él a ella pero, ¿podrán estar juntos hasta el final? ¿o habrá más complicaciones?LEAN. SIN SPOILERS DE AMANECER!
1. La gran noticia

este fic es la continuación de Eclipse, escrito por Stephenie Meyer. Adoro esta historia y espero que a ustedes les guste lo que escribí! :)

subiré un capítulo por semana masomenos..espero que lo disfruten y se enamoren tanto como yode Edward y Bella.

**l****os que no hayan leído ni crepúsculo,ni luna nueva ni eclipse, no lean este fic pq les arruinaria los libros!**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER :)

ahora sí, disfruten!

**La gran noticia**

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Charlie, suspiré. Los nervios me invadieron, haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi estómago. Pero en cuanto la mano de Edward tomó la mía, el nudo fue reemplazado por la falta de aire. Me contemplaba con dulzura infinita, centrando sus ojos dorados que tan loca me volvían en los míos, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su perfecto rostro. Era conciente de lo que causaba en mí, y le encantaba hacérmelo notar.

-¿aún no te acostumbras?- dijo con su voz sedosa, mientras me daba un beso en mi cuello. El calor invadió mi cuerpo, arrasando con el frío que sentía hace unos minutos a causa de la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros.

-si yo fuera una semi diosa griega a ti también te sería difícil.-dije con todo el autocontrol del que fui capaz. Alejó sus labios de mi cuello y corrió un mechón de cabello húmedo con sus finos dedos para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. El sonido melodioso de su risa me envolvió.

-¿quién dijo que me acostumbro a todo lo que me provocas, Bella?- acotó riendo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos-honestamente, espero nunca acostumbrarme…me fascina lo humano que me haces sentir. Y todo sin siquiera proponértelo.-

Sorprendida por milésima vez de que ese ser tan perfecto me perteneciera, lo besé mientras el rubor inundaba mis mejillas blancas. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a toda velocidad mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban en su pelo y mis labios jugaban con los suyos. Edward me detuvo con ternura mientras algunas gotas caían por su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara con reproche.

-esta lloviendo más fuerte y tendríamos que entrar a darle la noticia a Charlie, ¿no crees?-

Un débil "está bien" salió de mi boca. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa con Edward pisándome los talones, y golpeé tres veces. Charlie me abrazó al mismo tiempo que decía mi nombre en señal de bienvenida. Al ver a mi novio detrás de mí, su rostro pasó de alegre a ceñudo.

-Edward.- dijo usando el tono de comisario.

-Buenas tardes, Charlie.- respondió él con una sonrisa perfecta-Será mejor que te cambies, Bella. No quiero que te enfermes-

-estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- dijo Charlie algo confuso y gruñendo un poco. Asentí.

Entramos a la casa mojando el piso. Odiaba la idea de dejar a Edward solo con Charlie en la sala, pero tenía que ponerme ropa seca, a menos que quisiera resfriarme. Y una novia que estornuda en vez de decir "acepto" no es exactamente agradable. Subí a mi habitación y cambié las prendas empapadas por una pollera negra y un sweater rojo. Fui al baño y sequé mi cabeza con una toalla para que dejara de chorrear agua. Tomé otra para Edward y regresé a la sala mientras tomaba aire. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

En cuanto aparecí y tomé asiento en el sillón enfrente del televisor, los dos se silenciaron. Charlie lucía un poco incómodo y miraba la punta de sus zapatos, mientras que Edward reprimía una sonrisa y me quitaba suavemente la toalla de mis manos.

-¿interrumpo algo?-

-No- dijeron al unísono.

-de acuerdo...-respondí no muy convencida. Edward, sentado a mi lado, tomó mi mano, ganándose una mirada dura de mi padre. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Qué útil hubiera sido que Jasper estuviera aquí. Los tres nos mirábamos. No sabía por donde empezar.

-Charlie, Bella quiere decirte algo.-

La voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Por qué tenía la manía de tirarme a los tiburones? Aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar, mientras Charlie enderezaba la espalda en su asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

-si, es cierto.-dije intentando mantenerme tranquila.

- bueno, entonces dímelo. ¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno…- de repente vi el pánico en al cara de Charlie y entendí lo que estaba pensando. La expresión divertida de Edward confirmó mi teoría.

-¿no estarás…?-

-¡no! ¡Dios mío, no estoy embarazada papá!-El rubor invadió mis mejillas mientras abría los ojos sorprendida.

-Bella, casi me matas del susto. Si no se trata de eso, estoy preparado para lo que sea.- dijo suspirando aliviado y sonriendo levemente.

-Lo diré rápido, así que presta atención.- inspiré- Edward y yo vamos a casarnos-

La sonrisa relajada que había en su rostro desapareció apenas terminé de hablar. Sujeté con fuerza la mano helada de Edward y esperé el veredicto. Charlie estaba completamente estupefacto mirándome con ojos sorprendidos y los labios tensos. Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

-No puedes- soltó de repente apretando los dientes.

- no vamos a discutir esto, papá.- respondí con tono cansino intentando controlar mi genio, mientras Edward se limitaba a observar inmóvil la escena, imitando una estatua a la perfección.

-¡Eres demasiado joven!- la voz de Charlie aumentó haciendo que me sobresaltara. Fue lo peor que pudo decir. No pude contener más mi carácter, por lo cual me puse de pie, histérica.

-¡Tú y Reneé se casaron a mi edad! ¡No tienes…!-

-¡Por eso mismo te lo digo! A esta edad no sabes lo que quieres realmente- Charlie se agarraba la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala- Y puede que no funcione y luego termines como tu madre y yo y...

-vamos a hacer que funcione.- dije con seguridad calmándome un poco. Si Charlie supiera la verdad detrás de todo esto, vería que con Edward todo funcionaría a la perfección. Seguramente lo nuestro era parecido a la imprimación de los hombres lobos, pero mutuo. En ese instante agradecí que Edward no pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos porque le hubiera molestado la comparación. Él me amaba y yo a él de una manera poco común. Nuestro amor era_, literalmente_, eterno. Iba a serlo después de la boda. Ya no iba a tener que envejecer viendo como él se mantenía hermoso y perfecto para siempre.

-vas a cumplir diecinueve en poco tiempo.-dijo refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¡ya soy mayor! Sé lo que quiero. Y lamento si esto no te hace tan feliz como a mí. Me gustaría que así fuera.-

-¿tu madre lo sabe?-

-no, se lo diré en cuanto termine contigo.-

Noté como le costaba juntar la fuerza para decir lo que sea que iba a decir. Vi la tez pálida, el nudo en la garganta, y el juego de manos y supe que diría algo que no era usual en él.

-Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas…pero solo deseo tu felicidad y si esto es lo que quieres, intentaré aceptarlo. Lo prometo, Bella.-

Soltando la mano de Edward, fui hacia donde él estaba, y lo abracé antes de que continuara intentando imitar el rol de padre comprensivo. Sonreí agradecida de que lo entendiera a su manera.

-Gracias, papá-

-esto de las demostraciones de afecto no son para nosotros, ¿verdad?- bromeó Charlie riendo y contagiándome. Dejó de abrazarme para dirigirse a Edward, quien sentado en el sofá contemplaba la escena con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-más vale que la cuides bien, muchacho.-Charlie había retomado el tono serio- a menos que quieras tener problemas.-

- Lo prometo Charlie. La protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario.- dijo honesto Edward con seriedad mirando a mi padre a los ojos. El rubor inundó mis mejillas nuevamente, como sucedía cada vez que él decía cosas de ese estilo.

-¿tienen fecha ya fijada?-

-Sí, el 13 de Agosto.-respondió cordial Edward.

-bueno, deberías llamar a Jake para contarle las noticias, Bella.- dijo mi padre con expresión amable y lastimera. Clavó el dedo en la llaga. En cuanto el nombre de Jacob llegó a mis oídos, mi estómago se cerró por completo, y la sangre que hace segundos estaba en mi rostro desapareció dejándome blanca como el papel. Giré sobre mi misma y fui a la cocina. No quería que Charlie notara lo que me pasaba.

-¿estás bien, hija?-

-Sí, solo tengo sed. Voy a preparar limonada. Ahora regresó.-

Recordar a Jacob me dolía demasiado. Y pensar que lo había perdido me resultaba completamente desolador. Él era mi Jake, mi sol personal. Había pasado días enteros con él en la Push, conversando en el garage mientras arreglaba las motos, caminando por la playa mientras aprendía las leyendas de los quileute. Él había sido mi mejor amigo, el que me había ayudado a recuperar la sonrisa durante el período más negro de mi vida, en el que pensé que morir era la única felicidad posible. Y ahora, me sentía exactamente igual. El comentario de Charlie hizo que viniera a mi mente lo inevitable. Después del casamiento, seríamos enemigos mortales. Vampiros contra hombres lobos. Me iba a convertir en lo que él más odiaba: una chupasangre. Me estremecí con solo pensar en ver la repulsión de sus ojos. No podía imaginarme una vida en al que no estuviera mi mejor amigo. Pero tampoco podía concebir la vida sin Edward. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que fuera si eso significaba estar atada a Edward durante toda la eternidad. Ya había tomado mi decisión por mucho que doliera.

Terminé de cortar los limones, cuando noté como unos brazos fuertes me tomaban por detrás de la cintura. Sonreí intentando que no me viera. Con una mano deslizó mi cabello hacia un lado y acercó su boca a mi oreja haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

-¿estás bien, Bella?- sonaba preocupado. Casi podía ver en mi cabeza su expresión.

-si.- giré, enfrentándole mientras colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-se que es por Jacob y si deseas invitarlo a la boda no hay problema alguno.- dijo sonriendo con vos ronca y sincera mirándome a los ojos, mientras comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada.

-no se si él podrá manejarlo. No quiero invitarlo a la boda. No quiero hacerlo sufrir más, Edward.- mi voz se quebró un poco y él con los reflejos de un lince, me abrazó enseguida. Sentí su pecho helado y me aferré más a él, arrugándole la remera que usaba.- ¿por qué es todo tan difícil?-

-sabes que si prefieres conservar tu condición humana lo entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo la relación que tienes con él y no quiero ser un obstáculo.-susurró asegurándose que Charlie no escuchara mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente.

-no seas tonto-dije mirándolo a los ojos con determinación- Ya elegí lo mejor para mí. Sé de quien puedo prescindir, Edward.-

Acercó su boca a la mía sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y me besó con ternura. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza, intentando que la distancia no existente entre nosotros dos fuera más corta aún. El beso se hizo más profundo, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda causándome estremecimientos leves y yo jugaba con su cabello castaño. Con suavidad, se alejó de mí, haciendo que me sintiera vacía.

-Gracias- dijo con su voz musical.

-¿por qué si puedo saberlo?- pregunté entre divertida y enfadada por la interrupción. Edward rió.

-Por elegirme a mí.-su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha mientras me daba un beso fugaz.-me encanta cuando te ruborizas.-

-vas a tener que intentar no aburrirte de esto entonces-acoté señalando con mi dedo el color en mis pómulos.- porque nos queda toda una eternidad juntos-

-nunca podría aburrirme de ti, Bella Swan.-respondió con dulzura y agregó divertido antes de besarme de nuevo- o debería decir Bella Cullen-

Mientras su aliento frío se introducía en mi boca, no podía dejar de pensar en esas dos últimas palabras mientras sonreía dentro del beso. Bella Cullen. Qué bien sonaban con aquella melodiosa voz. Su voz.

--

ojala les haya gustado y quieran leer mas :)

espero ansiosa por leer reviews porque es la primera vez que publico algo, asi que agradeceré todo tipo de mensajes!

criticas o lo que sea :)

gracias!!


	2. Decisiones

_**Decisiones**_

Cuando la voz de Reneé sonó en el auricular del teléfono sentí una alegría inmensa. Hacia un tiempo que no charlaba con ella fuera de los e-mails y la extrañaba. Al darle la noticia el entusiasmo en ella fue casi palpable. Me tomó por sorpresa su aceptación, dado que no era partidaria de los matrimonios juveniles.

A mi lado Edward reía: con su oído de vampiro estaba escuchando absolutamente todo.

-el 13 de Agosto, mamá…si, tienes que venir a Forks. No, no voy a casarme en Phoenix a la luz del sol, me gusta la humedad.- agregué riendo.-te paso con Charlie así solucionamos el problema del hospedaje. ¿Phil podrá venir? ¡Estupendo!-

Hablar con mi madre me ayudó a mejorar mi humor.-¿quieres..? … de acuerdo, aguarda.

Sorprendida, extendí el auricular hacia Edward, el cual lo tomó sonriendo como un niño travieso. Me pregunté si su poder de leer la mente funcionaba a larga distancia. Ser humana era muy poco útil cuando tu novio vampiro habla con tu madre por teléfono sobre ti y no puedes escuchar absolutamente nada. Me alegré al pensar que la situación cambiaría pronto.

-no se preocupe, señ…de acuerdo, Reneé.-dijo riendo dulce- lo tendré en cuenta…-otra vez sonrió- de ninguna manera…pueden quedarse en mi casa. Es muy espaciosa y seguramente mis padres estarán felices de poder conocerla mejor antes de la boda…el 6 de agosto es perfecto.-mi cara pasó del blanco normal al rojo carmesí en segundos. ¿Mi madre y Phil conviviendo con los Cullen una semana?- iremos a recogerlos al aeropuerto... ¡Hasta luego!-

Colgó el auricular y me sonrió divertido al ver mi expresión.

-¿qué fue eso?-pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

-tranquila, Bella. No colapses- respondió mirándome travieso.

-¡como no voy a colapsar si…si... Reneé y Phil van a pasar una semana con tus padres! Ah si, ¡y tus hermanos!- me abrazó, y aunque traté de escapar me fue imposible. Edward continuaba lanzando risas cantarinas en el aire.

- es una gran idea, amor. Esme y Carlisle van a estar felices de recibirlos.-

-Alice se va a poner imposible.-dije refunfuñando como una niña, sabiendo que estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

-capaz exagere un poco con la bienvenida, pero la conoces.-me besó en la frente.- a demás, ella será mi suegra, tengo que caerle bien, ¿no crees? Lo mismo el resto de la familia.

-de acuerdo.-suspiré resignada- pero vas a tener que compensarme por esto. No vas a salvarte.

-no pretendía hacerlo- agregó mientras me daba otro beso fugaz en los labios, haciendo que se me hiciera muy difícil continuar con el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-genial…-articulé entre beso y beso- tenemos que…ir…-me encantaba la manera en que jugaba con mis labios-…a…darle la…noticia…a…Angela…y Ben…y Mike…-mi mano entrelazada en su pelo no podía quedarse quieta.-…y a …decirle a…tus padres…lo de ..Reneé y…

- Alice ya lo sabe.- susurró mientras me besaba una última vez-ya debe habérselos dicho.

-cierto, olvidaba que mi dama de honor ve el futuro.- ambos reímos, felices de que faltara tan poco para la boda.-al menos va a tener alguien que este tan emocionado como ella con los preparativos…Reneé adora las fiestas.- lo abracé con fuerza, respirando su aroma.-todavía no entiendo como tomó tan bien la noticia.

-no veo porque tendría que tomarlo de otra manera-murmuró Edward con lentitud mientras reía.

-no se si lo notaste-dije sarcásticamente-pero en mi familia la idea de casarse es algo complicada, extraña y horrible.

-no me sorprende que la noticia la alegre, es increíble la percepción que tiene.

-no entiendo cual es tu punto.

-Cuando vio la manera en que me comportaba contigo, primero pensó que era algo…sobreprotector-rió al ver mi expresión burlona- pero después de observarme un poco más…bueno, digamos que logré convencerla.-

Lo miré un poco confusa. Reí frunciendo el ceño pidiendo una explicación. No es que no entendiera como Edward podía ser el individuo más persuasivo del planeta, pero quería saber lo que realmente pensaba Reneé al respecto. Al ver que no acotaba nada, continuó.

-su mente es más ingenua, más parecida a la de un niño en algunos aspectos, y eso mismo fue lo que ayudó a convencerla. Justamente porque pudo ver mi esencia, sin todas las fachadas y prejuicios que tiene un adulto común. ¿Entiendes ahora?- negué con la cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír-notó todo lo que siento por ti. Lo percibió al instante. Y no necesitó constatación alguna. Pensó en la manera que te miraba, en como te protegía como si fueras un tesoro de incalculable valor, en todo. Y lo entendió en un segundo. Sabe que te amo y que no es un capricho adolescente.- reí al pensar en la verdadera edad de Edward. Obvio que no era un adolescente.-Y eso es según creo lo que la pone tan feliz de que hagas esto conmigo. ¿Estás bien?-

Sin darme cuenta, los ojos se me humedecieron mientras sonreía. Estaba tan agradecida con Reneé…saber que apoyaba completamente mi decisión, me llenaba de alegría. Había dejado los prejuicios sobre el matrimonio atrás solo porque veía lo feliz que era junto a mi novio.

-Si-dije sonriendo- vayamos a casa de Angela así tendrá algo para chismosear con Jessica durante el verano.

Fui hacia la puerta y tomé las llaves de mi pobre vehículo con Edward caminando detrás. Charlie había ido al trabajo a darle la noticia a sus compañeros así que estábamos solos. Le dejé una nota debajo del teléfono para no preocuparlo y salí.

Aún llovía y el cielo parecía empecinado en mantener el color gris. Antes de que pudiera abrir a puerta de mi camioneta, los brazos de Edward me tomaron en el aire mientras reía con su voz aterciopelada.

-es una linda tarde para correr.- dijo en mi oído dulcemente.

-si, si deseas resfriarte-respondí mientras mi pulso se aceleraba.

-vamos, Bella…llegaremos más rápido. A demás,- dijo seductor mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos- me encanta como luces empapada.-

-tramposo.- le respondí entre dientes absolutamente roja. Sabía que no podía resistirme a ese tono en particular, y menos diciéndome aquello. Edward sonrió luciendo sus brillantes dientes blancos y me ayudó a colgarme de su espalda. Le di un beso suave en el cuello, y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque.

La noticia del casamiento se esparció, entre los ahora ex alumnos del instituto, en cuestión de días. Había recibido llamadas de varias personas que me felicitaban mientras preguntaban si estaba cuerda. "¿estás segura, Bella?" había dicho Jessica con voz curiosa "entiendo que Edward es uno de los muchachos más guapos que vi en mi vida, pero ¿no son demasiado jóvenes? Porque el sexo con él debe ser increíble, pero tal vez te estás dejando llevar…" cuando tocó ese tema tan delicado, me avergoncé completamente. No solo por el pudor que significaba para mí, sino por el enojo que me daba pensar en que debía esperar a la boda para poder intentarlo. Sé que Edward se negaba por mi seguridad, pero mis hormonas iban a volverme loca. Evadí la pregunta de Jessica explicándole cuanto amaba a Edward y dándole detalles tontos sobre la relación. Ella estallaba de alegría al tener algo nuevo que comentar por ahí, y yo estaba contenta de poder decirle esas cosas, ya que la leve envidia en su voz era notable. ¿Qué muchacha no querría estar junto a Edward?

Más allá de conocer sus sentimientos hacia mi, me sentía torpe y poco atractiva para estar a su lado. Me había demostrado infinidad de veces que yo le parecía deseable y hermosa… y no es que no le creía, sólo me resultaba muy extraño que alguien tan perfecto como él, se fijara en mí.

A veces pensaba que no le merecía. Era tan egoísta y posesiva cuando se trataba de él. A pesar de que el enfrentamiento con Victoria había pasado y los Cullen y los lobos habían ganado, continuaba temiendo que algo malo se interpusiera en medio de nuestra felicidad. Deseaba con tantas ansias que llegara el día de mi transformación. Eso iba a solucionar muchas cosas entre nosotros.

No solo no iba a sentirme inútil si algún día algo pasaba y teníamos que luchar, sino que iba a dejar de ser frágil como porcelana, lo que implicaba que Edward podría abrazarme con tranquilidad y besarme con toda la fuerza que quisiera, que no iba a lastimarme. Me relajé al pensar que iba a poder ceder su autocontrol una vez que fuera un vampiro. Y la ventaja más importante de todas era que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Pero en cuanto pensé en el deseo inevitable de beber sangre humana, me estremecí. Tenía miedo. La idea de matar a un inocente me revolvía el estómago. Pero Edward me había prometido que no iba a convertirme en un monstruo, que si era necesario iríamos a la Antártida a cazar pingüinos. Reí ante la idea. Iría hasta el mismo infierno si era con él.

La pulsera en mi mano izquierda tintineó cuando rocé con ella la jarra de jugo para servirme más. Observé con nostalgia y tristeza el pequeño dije de madera que colgaba de ella junto al corazón brillante. El lobo estaba tallado con tal dedicación que parecía real, y no pude evitar pensar en Jacob y que el usual nudo se formara en mi garganta. Odiaba que todo fuera tan difícil. Desde nuestra última charla que no lo veía, y había sido hace tiempo. Tal vez tendría que armarme de valor e ir a verle. Era mi mejor amigo, y si después nuestras naturalezas nos convertían en enemigos, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba simplemente como Bella y Jacob. El me había dicho que me llamaría para ir a verlo y no lo había hecho aún…quería charlar con él, contarle como iban los preparativos y como Alice me estaba volviendo loca con sus cinco llamadas diarias. Pero eso implicaba hacerlo sufrir más. Hablar del casamiento significaba demasiado para los dos y no sé si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Después de luchar conmigo misma varios minutos, decidí hacerlo. Se que tal vez no quisiera verme, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo. No me importó lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Le avisé a Charlie a donde iba a estar toda la tarde, y subí a mi camioneta lista para enfrentar lo que sea que me esperara en la Push.

--

hola a todos! primero muchas gracias por los 9 reviews :)

me pusieron muy contenta!

espero recibir más con este capitulo. se que es corto pero prometo que mejora luego :)

tengo algunas ya escritos, asi que todos los viernes o sabados actualizare con nu capitulo nuevo. por favor recomienden el fic si les agrada y disfrutenlo!

ojala les este gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo.

gracias!dejen muchas opiniones! todas son recibidas, buenas y malas.

opinen por favor sobre los personajes o sobre q les gustaria q pase o sobre lo que sea jajaj :P

por supuesto que todos los personajes son de la invención y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :)


	3. La Push

gracias y más gracias por los reviews! realmente me pone muy contenta que por lo menos haya 14 personas que me leen y disfrutan mi historia

iba a esperar hasta el viernes para actualizar con un nuevo capitulo, pero decidí que como un regalo a los que firman y leen, podía dejar hoy el capítulo tres para que disfruten y empiezen bien el lunes :P

recomienden el fic si quieren, me pondría muy contenta tener más lectores :P : :)

este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Mica que me presentó a Edward y Bella y que lee siempre lo que escribo. te quiero muchisimo :)

ahora lean y continuen enamorándose de estos vampiros.

--

**La Push**

Durante el camino a la reserva de los quileute recordé que no le había dicho a Edward donde iba a estar. Ahora no era peligroso que fuera sola a la Push pero seguramente se enojaría por no contarle mi paradero. Más allá de que todo era calma y seguridad ahora en Forks y que Jacob y él habían terminado en lo que podrían llamarse buenos términos, la idea de no saber donde estaba le gustaba tan poco como a mí. Pero no había tenido tiempo de tomar el móvil que me había dado Alice, así que esperaba que lo entendiera. Tenía una necesidad inhumana de verle y saber como se encontraba.

Estacioné junto a la casa de Billy, y me precipité hacia la puerta entusiasmada y un poco nerviosa. Golpeé con fuerza, pero nadie respondió. Volví a intentarlo más fuerte, sin importarme que hacia pocos días me habían quitado el cabestrillo de la mano izquierda. Sin respuesta alguna, me senté en el capó de mi camioneta a esperar que alguno de los dos apareciera para entrar a la casa y me viera. Intenté de imaginar la sonrisa de Billy incrustada en su rostro y la expresión sorprendida de Jake. Seguro me abrazaría quitándome el aire de los pulmones por su fuerza. Reí al recordar eso tratando de alejar la parte de mi conciencia que decía que debía irme así Jake no sufriría aún más.

De repente Leah Cleawater apareció de la nada y se acercó a donde estaba con paso lento y sorprendida.

-¿Comó estás, Leah?-pregunté amablemente mientras sonreía y la abrazaba.- ¡me alegra verte!

Sin entender por qué, me empujó de ella con tal fuerza que me hizo caer al suelo. Me miraba altiva con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con un tono helado que no era propio de ella, mientras clavaba sus penetrantes ojos en mí.

-vine a visitarlos…quería saber cómo se encontraba Jake…-

Me levanté, choqueada con su reacción.

-¡largo! ¡Vete! ¡Ya no eres bienvenida, Bella!- gritó con fuerza haciéndome estremecer de miedo. De repente la muchacha tranquila que conocía, parecía una fiera salvaje.

-Leah…no entiendo…-

-¡déjanos en paz!-

Sentí pánico. Su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse y gruñidos profundos salían de su pecho. De repente y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, un lobo gris apareció frente a mí y gruñó. Se me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Encorvó la espalda dispuesta a saltar sobre mí, cuando un golpe de choque amortiguado parecido al que provocaban dos vampiros al golpearse entre sí, inundó mis oídos. Abrí los ojos y vi un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo que dominaba claramente a Leah. Después de una leve lucha entre ambos, la loba gris se internó en el bosque seguida del otro.

La figura de Sam apareció a mi lado en poco tiempo. Su rostro expresaba lástima y disgusto a la vez. Me miró como alguien que observa a un niño que ha hecho un desastre y entonces habló.

-Lo siento, Bella. Leah es inestable aún.-

-¿pero por qué me atacó? no entiendo…- los temblores no me dejaban hablar prácticamente.

-ha sufrido mucho. ¿No lo sabes?-la voz de Sam era tranquila y pausada.

-Si, Jacob me ha contado la historia y de veras lo lamento…-miré el suelo avergonzada pero aún confusa. ¿Por qué alguien que era mi amiga reaccionaba así?

Sabía todo lo que le había dolido que Sam se enamorara de su prima Emily por la imprimación, y como a causa de ser un licántropo no podía ocultar sus sentimientos frente a la manada cuando estaba transformada. Y como si fuera poco su padre Harry, había muerto.

-No se trata de su familia-hizo una pausa que me asustó-¿has visto a Jacob últimamente?-

-no, por eso vine para…-

-Se fue, Bella.-

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Sentí como una parte de mí se desmoronaba dentro. Me quedé quieta, esperando que de repente Sam dijera que todo era una broma para asustarme por casarme con un vampiro y que Jake saltara detrás de mí burlándose de cómo había caído. Pero no sucedió nada. La mirada impasible y lastimera de Sam era lo único que tenía enfrente.

-¿por qué?-logré articular mientras los sollozos reprimidos comenzaban a surgir ya sin control.

-no pudo soportarlo.-

Asentí. Entendí todo. Y a la vez nada. ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido? La última vez que hablamos, había dicho que siempre me estaría esperando tras bambalinas. Que me llamaría para verme porque creía que solo se volvería loco. Y no era cierto. Se había ido. No había dejado siquiera una nota en donde me dijera donde estaba o por qué había decidido partir. Nada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Me había prometido que siempre iba a estar cerca, rondando por ahí a la espera de que me cansara de Edward o decidiera conservarme humana. Yo le había explicado que nunca iba a suceder aquello, pero que a él lo quería como si fuera de la familia y siempre lo iba a hacer. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y ya no me importaba que Sam me viera destrozada. Lo entendía. Jake era fuerte y duro como una piedra, pero su corazón no. Y yo lo había retorcido y pisoteado hasta que no quedó nada. Y lo seguía haciendo. Me odiaba tanto a mi misma que deseé que Sam no hubiera intervenido entre el lobo gris y yo.

-será mejor que regreses a casa.

-¿Dónde fue, Sam? Tengo que encontrarlo.

-no te lo diré, Bella. -replicó, distante y lastimero- Creo que Jacob merece un tiempo de tranquilidad. Estaba destrozado.-

-¿Sabes cuando volverá?- las lágrimas me cerraron la garganta.

-No sé siquiera si lo hará.-me estremecí ante la idea de no verle nunca más.- regresa ahora antes de que vengan a buscarte.

-¿Leah, va a estar bien?

Sam asintió con la cabeza mientras giraba sobre mi misma y entraba a la camioneta. Con manos temblorosas encendí el motor que rugió con un ruido metálico. Miré una última vez hacia la casa que antes era mi segundo hogar, donde ya no era bienvenida. Di marcha atrás para tomar la ruta hacia la casa de Edward. Ya había herido a las personas que amaba muchas veces, ¿qué importaba si lo hacía una vez más? Reconocí mi egoísmo y seguí llorando mientras tomaba la última curva que faltaba para llegar a la Mansión Cullen.

Estaban en la puerta esperándome. Alice cruzada de brazos, sentada en las escaleras entre los brazos de Jasper, y Edward recostado sobre una de las columnas de la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos. Estacioné cerca del jeep de Emmet y bajé lo más rápido que pude del vehículo. Intenté ignorar la expresión amargada de Alice cuando pasaba junto a ella, y me lancé sobre Edward. Sus brazos me rodearon, mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho amplio, aferrándome a su torso como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Bella…- murmuró mientras mezclaba su aliento con mi pelo. No podía dejar de llorar y sorprendentemente, la cercanía a Edward no me calmó tan rápido como esperaba-¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Lo único que sé es que venías en camino en este estado…-

Miré a Alice rápido y volví a ocultar el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Parecía que las lágrimas no estaban decididas a detenerse. Y no las obligué a hacerlo tampoco. Entendía perfectamente el enojo de Alice: no podía verme cuando estaba junto a un hombre lobo. Quise disculparme pero no estaba en condiciones para hablar. Me abracé a él lo más fuerte que pude, poniendo todo mi empeño mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Sabía que no estaba sola, que Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward habían entendido mis sentimientos antes, y que lo volverían a hacer. Sabía que a Charlie le dolería tanto como a mí el hecho de que él se fuera sin siquiera despedirse de nosotros, su segunda familia. Sabía que Billy estaba al tanto y que no había querido hablarme en La Push. Sabía que la manada me culpaba por la huida de Jacob. Sabía todo eso y al mismo tiempo absolutamente nada. Todo encajaba a la perfección en mi parte racional, pero a la vez no lograba concebir la idea como tal. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Habría encontrado tranquilidad?

Sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos que se habían tornado incontrolables. Intenté pensar en alguna cosa que me hiciera sentir mejor, pero no pude. Mi mente ya estaba lejos de Forks, vagando por lugares que nunca había visto, preguntándome donde estaría Jacob. Era mi culpa. Todo su tormento, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento. Mi culpa. Mía y de nadie más. Yo había causado que él escapara. Yo había hecho de su vida un infierno. Yo.

-tranquila, estoy aquí.-su voz en mi oído fue lo que hizo que recuperara el sentido de la realidad.-todo está bien, amor.-

Edward continuaba abrazándome, firme y dulce. Pero ya no estábamos en la puerta, sino en su habitación, sobre la cama. No había notado cuando habíamos cambiado de lugar y la verdad, no me importaba. Lo único importante era que él seguía junto a mí. Estaba acurrucada en su torso, abarcando lo máximo que podía con mis brazos. Mi cabeza calzaba perfectamente debajo de su mandíbula, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Separé mi rostro un poco para observarlo. Al parecer mis lágrimas se habían dignando a detenerse, pero amenazaron con volver a surgir en cuanto lo vi. Sus ojos dorados mostraban la más profunda tristeza. Y todo por mí. Estaba preocupado, con los labios tensos y la vista atenta a cualquiera de mis movimientos. Intenté vislumbrar el enojo que me merecía, pero sin embargo no pude hallarlo. Ni siquiera una pizca de el.

-te desmayaste unos minutos después de llegar.-dijo rompiendo el silencio con su aterciopelada voz mientras acaricia mi pelo con la mano libre. Asentí mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza en su pecho, intentando controlar las lágrimas nuevas en vano.

-perdón- dije en voz demasiado baja mientras mojaba mis mejillas.-perdóname, por favor.-

-tranquila, Bella.- respondió suave y gentil, apretando un poco más sus brazos a mí alrededor.

-por favor, no sigas tratándome así. No me lo merezco.- Sentí como su cuerpo se ponía levemente más rígido, mientras con su pulgar secaba mis lágrimas.-perdóname por ser tan horrible-

-Bella…-

-solo di que me perdonas- mi voz disminuía mientras el llanto aumentaba, silencioso.

-si te hace feliz lo haré. Te perdono, pero aún no entiendo por qué debo hacerlo- su voz sincera hizo que me sintiera aún peor.

-eres demasiado bueno para desperdiciar tu vida con alguien como yo- tomé un poco de aire por la boca mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas de pronunciar bien las palabras.- lo único que hago es lastimarte una y otra vez sin parar. Te estoy destruyendo. Y no puedo soportarlo más. A Jake ya lo destruí…- la voz se me quebró, y Edward me acunó en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi espalda lentamente.

- no eres un mon…-

-se fue, Edward. ¡Se fue dios sabe donde solo! - me incorporé en la cama y me abracé a mi misma- ¡ y todo por mi!

-No es tu culpa que Jacob se haya enamorado de ti, Bella.- se había sentado a mi lado y me observaba con paciencia y comprensión. Hablaba lento y pausado, como si le explicara algo obvio e inevitable.

-¿no lo entiendes? No me bastó con solo romperle el corazón _al elegirte _sino que retorcí cada pedazo que quedaba vivo. Los retorcí y los pisoteé hasta hacerlos polvo…-

Mis palabras salieron de mi garganta sin que llegara a pensarlas, de un grito. En cuento las escuché fuera de mi mente, tapé mi boca con ambas manos y comencé a llorar más fuerte que antes. Vi como la expresión calmada de Edward cambiaba a una donde lo único que podía verse era dolor y una profunda tristeza. Genial.

-no quise de…-

-si quieres voy a buscarlo. No tardaré más de tres días, lo juro. Lo encontraré y así podrás estar junto a él, Bella- su voz era más tranquila que antes. No había sarcasmo ni ironía en ella. Sentí caer las lágrimas sobre mis dedos y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Miedo a perderlo. Se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia la puerta con paso decidido.- puedo correr rápido y no creo que haya muchos lugares donde pueda estar. Voy a decirle a Alice que…-

-Detente. Por favor.- intenté mantener mi voz firme.

Él congeló su andar, y giró para mirarme. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Corrí hacia la puerta y lo besé mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos cerrados. Fue un beso desesperado, urgente. Al instante en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí como se apoderaba con dulzura de mí. Como tomaba con apremio mi cabeza entre sus manos, cuidando de no herirme. Intenté trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía, el miedo a perderlo, la seguridad de que le prefería, la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado y el deseo de no separarme nunca jamás de él.

De repente, me detuve y centré mis ojos en los de Edward en los que asomaba un atisbo de alegría.

-no me dejes sola.-susurré abrazándolo más fuerte. Me devolvió el abrazo y luego con el dedo índice levantó mi cabeza para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-nunca lo haré, Bella. Nunca.- me dio un beso suave y corto.- ¿has entendido? Siempre estaré ahí para ti. No importa si prefieres quedarte con Jacob y echar todo atrás. Nunca voy a dejarte sola.-

-no me arrepiento de haberte elegido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le di un beso en el pecho sobre la remera que había empapado con mis lágrimas. Sonrió de una manera dulce y comprensiva.

-Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Pero entiende que mi prioridad es que seas feliz y no me importa con quien. Si es Jacob lo que necesitas, lo encontraré para reunirlo contigo. No importa lo que cueste.-

-Jake es…era alguien importante para mí, pero no tanto como tú. Solo debo superarlo. Y sé que podré.-dije firme mirándolo maravillada de su buen corazón.- la única manera de alcanzar la felicidad es contigo, Edward. Estoy segura. Jamás pienses otra cosa.

Volví a abrazarlo colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y él me correspondió con los suyos en mi espalda. Sentí como respiraba mi aroma apoyando sus labios sobre mi pelo.

-¿segura no quieres que lo busque?-

-si. Necesita estar lejos de mí. Y yo de él.-

-De acuerdo. Cualquier cambio de opinión, dímelo. No voy a enojarme-

-gracias por ser más de lo que merezco, Edward. –lo abracé intentando fundirme a su cuerpo. Sentí como su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa cálida.

-De nada.- besó mi frente con sus duros y fríos labios.- te amo, Bella.

Él parecía cumplir ahora el rol de Jacob hace un año. Había eclipsado mi mundo y lo había redefinido. Había desestabilizado mi vida, y la había hecho mejor que nunca. Él lograba que yo estuviera viva ahora y sonriera. Todo mérito de Edward. Absolutamente todos.

-Yo también, Edward.- y lo besé una vez más para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, y que ese ser perfecto me pertenecía y era real.

--

ojalá les haya gustado y esten deseosos de leer más! estoy escribiendo bastante y ya algunos capítulos están terminados. disfruten de su semana y nos reencontramos el viernes o el sabado! gracias :)


	4. Preparativos

llegó el viernes junto a un nuevo capitulo! muchas gracias por las opiniones :)

realmente me fascina leerlas. lo unico que les suplico es que si leen la historia, porfavor dejen un comentario, aunque sea uno pequeño, pq es la unica pauta que tengo para saber si esta teniendo exito o no... :)

espero que esten disfrutando la historia. cada vez falta menos para la boda y para las consecuencias que acarrea...mejor no hablo más y dejo que lean!

nos vemos abajoo!

--

.

_**Preparativos.**_

Atendí el teléfono y no me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Alice. Faltaba una semana para la boda, y ella estaba encargada de los preparativos. Suspiré al escucharla hablar entusiasmada. Me dijo que Edward pasaría a buscarme en veinte minutos para ir a la mansión a almorzar y arreglar algunos detalles de la boda. Ella quería que participara en la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, así que llamaba cinco veces por día para preguntarme cosas que seguramente ella podría elegir con mejor criterio que yo. Todos los Cullen estaban empeñados en que viviera la mayor cantidad de experiencias humanas posibles antes de mi transformación. Soportarlo y sonreír ante sus esfuerzos era lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuirles lo que ellos hacían por mí.

Cinco de agosto. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que parecía que todo el sufrimiento de los últimos días hubiera sido un eco lejano de otra vida. Había decidido no herir más a la gente que quería, así que coloqué toda mi voluntad en mejorar mi ánimo, logrando buenos resultados. Por supuesto que no podría haberlo logrado sin los chistes de Emmet ("piénsalo así Bella, nosotros olemos mejor que a perro"), la dulzura de Esme, la ayuda de Jasper, Alice, Edward y Carlisle. Habían sido pilares básicos en mi recuperación, y estaba feliz de pensar que compartiría mi vida, mejor dicho la eternidad, con ellos. Me cambié rápido para prepararme antes de que mi novio llegara. Escribí una nota en un pequeño papel amarillo y lo dejé junto al teléfono, diciéndole a Charlie que pasaría el resto del día con los Cullen. Subí a mi habitación y comencé a buscar en el ropero algo decente. Encontré unos jeans azules que adoraba y me los puse, quitándome luego la remera vieja que tenía puesta, mientras intentaba hallar alguna que me gustara. ¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada adecuado para ponerme? Alice tenía razón…debía comprarme más ropa. Seguramente no tendría problema en acompañarme a Port Angeles a buscar alguna prenda bonita. Mientras buscaba entre las escasas pilas de ropa del ropero, escuché como una voz seductora y ronca, hablaba a mis espaldas.

-me gusta mucho este conjunto-

Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con manos frías como hielo. Reí ante el comentario e intenté controlarme; de hecho, lo estaba logrando bastante bien por primera vez. Él depositó un beso gélido en el hueco de mi clavícula mientras mi corazón intentaba mantenerse en su sitio.

-no se que usar todavía. Lamento el retraso- dije tragando saliva y con voz algo entrecortada.

-no te preocupes, Bella. Luces increíble en cualquier cosa. Créeme.- giré sobre mi misma para enfrentar mi mirada con la de él. Le sonreí mientras enrojecía un poco. En sus tenues ojos dorados, brillaba una chispa extraña, mientras una sonrisa traviesa permanecía en sus facciones perfectas.

De repente, cuando el efecto de verle se suavizó levemente, mi mente reaccionó y relacionó todo en un segundo. Estábamos solos en mi casa. Yo estaba en jeans y corpiño, con el pelo revuelto sobre mis hombros, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con una suavidad increíble. El contacto de su piel helada con la mía tan cálida, hizo que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda, mientras una corriente eléctrica se extendía por mi cuerpo. Esa chispa no era otra cosa que deseo. Vi como sus ojos brillaban expectantes y cuidadosos de no perder el control. Y sus labios delgados estaban tensos en esa sonrisa traviesa que me contagió en segundos. Mi corazón no pudo contenerse más tiempo ante esa perspectiva y comenzó a latir desbocado, incluso yo podía oírlo, o al menos eso creía.

Con mis brazos rodeé su cuello, sintiendo como me invadía su aroma. Despacio, acerqué mi boca y lo besé en el cuello de forma suave, rozando su piel con mis labios. Se mantuvo quieto y sonriente mientras le daba besos suaves y corría el cuello de su camisa para prodigarle algunos otros. Comencé a jugar con su pelo, y noté como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco.

-Bella…- tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perfecta.

-¿soy tan horrible que no quieres mirarme?-dije intentando sonar seductora y besando la comisura de su boca con suavidad, deteniéndome sobre la suya, disfrutando el momento, para luego separarme y respirar.

-sabes porque no lo hago…-dijo aún sonriente y intentado mantenerse controlado.

-Edward…estamos solos… y podemos decirle a tus padres que tuvimos un problema con el auto y por eso nos retrasamos...- no sé cómo había parecido esa idea en mi cabeza pero sonaba muy bien. En ese instante abrió los ojos y me miró haciendo que tuviera, si era aún posible, más calor. Tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y podía sentir su aliento helado. Sonrió otra vez.

-déjate llevar por una vez…- susurré mientras miraba su boca y sus ojos, sin poder decidirme en cual enfocarme.

-podría matarte, Bella. A demás hagamos lo que hagamos, Alice lo sabría y nuestra mentira piadosa sería descubierta.- estaba controlado y hablaba pausado y divertido. Me acerqué a él y lo besé primero con delicadeza, y luego con deseo. No se resistió, sino que continuó el juego que yo había empezado. Respondió al beso de manera suave y salvaje a al vez, jugando en mi boca y causando que mi corazón tratara de salir del pecho. No podía creer que estaba dejándose llevar, respondiendo a su instinto y no a su conciencia. Esos besos eran nuevos a todos los que había probado, y realmente me gustaban. Sentí como su mano bajaba por mi cintura hasta la mitad de mi pierna cubierta por mi pantalón. Odié habérmelo puesto tan rápido. Recorrí con mis manos su cuello y sus hombros, duros y helados como mármol. De repente sentí como Edward se apartaba lentamente de mí sonriendo. Agitado, susurró en mi oído: -hasta aquí puedo llegar por ahora, Bella. Será mejor que te vistas-

Lo miré con reproche mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Cuando recuperé fuerzas para hablar le dije:

-Odio tu estúpido autocontrol.-

-yo más que tú, créeme. Pero tenemos que irnos. A demás-dijo dándome un beso pequeño en los labios y haciendo que me mareara de nuevo- en nuestra noche de bodas prometo perderlo en parte suficientemente responsable, para poder hacerte mía.- el tono pícaro en su voz ronca hizo que recorrieran mi espalda mil escalofríos de placer.

-estoy ansiosa por ver como lo haces…perder tu autocontrol. A eso me refería.- agregué rápido sonrojándome, mientras su risa cantarina inundaba la habitación. Tomé la primera remera que vi y me la puse. -¿Qué te parece?-pregunté para cambiar de tema mientras intentaba no olvidar respirar.

-perfecta- respondió sonriente mientras me besaba la frente y bajábamos por la escalera.

Al llegar a la mansión, Jasper se acercó a darnos la bienvenida.

-al fin llegan. Esme ya estaba preocupada. Tuve que intervenir.- dijo riendo con una voz melódica y suave. – Antes que lo olvide Bella, intenta no quedarte a solas con Alice hoy-

-¿por qué?- pregunté confusa.

-es por tu bien, confía en mí -Jasper rió, mirando a Edward quien sonrió levemente y rodó los ojos.- Vayamos al comedor, allí es donde nos están esperando-

-¿no la han pasado nada mal eh?- esa voz familiar masculina e infantil, solo podía ser de una persona.

-hola Emmet, ¿cómo estás?- dije riendo sin entender a que se refería, mientras me abrazaba, cuidando de no lastimarme. Vi como tomó a Edward por el cuello y lo despeinó con la mano libre, mientras reía. Edward rodó los ojos y, tomándome de la mano, me llevó junto a Esme y a Alice. Al verme, la primera me abrazó como a una hija, mientras Alice miraba suspicaz y divertida mi rostro.

Después de almorzar unas pastas deliciosas, acompañada por la presencia de los Cullen puesto que ellos no necesitaban alimentarse con carbohidratos, Alice, Rosalie y yo fuimos hacia el living para arreglar detalles de la boda, mientras los muchachos iban a jugar béisbol afuera con Esme como arbitro. Aparentemente, estaba por llover otra vez.

-empecemos con el color de los manteles. Estuve pensando si elegir los blanco marfil y dorados o los azules y plateados. ¿Qué opinan?- dijo Alice cantarina, mientras continuaba mirándome de manera extraña. De repente, noté como Rosalie también me contemplaba de manera fuera de lo común.

-depende del color de las flores, ¿han decidido ya cuales serán?- respondió Rosalie, mirando a través de la ventana.

-no, aún no. Eso también quería discutirlo con Bella hoy. No sé si colocar rosas o azucenas…-

-disculpen, pero antes de continuar, ¿podrían decirme por qué me miran así?-Alice y Rosalie rieron a coro, sonando igual que la mejor de las músicas.

-es tan emocionante. ¡Estamos muy felices!

-me alegro que estén felices pero… ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?-

-¡por lo que sucedió con Edward antes de que llegaran!- dijo gritando de la emoción Alice, alcanzando un tono tan agudo que cualquier soprano envidiaría. Mi expresión pasó de divertida a avergonzada. Oh no. Alice lo había visto. Era obvio, yo lo sabía y Edward me lo había advertido pero mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, no había reparado en el detalle de que vería a mi dama de honor que ve el futuro ese mismo día. Maldito efecto Cullen que hacía que perdiera la perspectiva de la realidad.

-no pude evitar contarlo Bella, lo lamento. Sabes que a veces me voy de boca ¡pero es tan emocionante que hayan _estado_ juntos! Es decir, no puedo creer que hayas domado al autocontrol de Edward y…- Alice parecía una niña que acababa de recibir el regalo soñado en navidad.

-¡Alice!- dijo Rosalie mirándola con reproche e intentado ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¿qué? Vamos, no aparentes que estás avergonzada. ¡No hicieron nada malo!-

-lo sé, pero deja de ponerla incomoda, la pobre parece a punto de estallar de vergüenza. Voy a ver el partido. Emmet apostó contra Edward. Eso va a ser bueno.- Alice rodó los ojos para luego centrarlos en mí, comprobando lo que había dicho su hermana. Mis mejillas completamente encendidas revelaban mis pensamientos mejor que cualquier palabra. Rosalie se había ido, lo que implicaba que el interrogatorio iba a comenzar.

-quiero detalles, Bella. Como tú amiga, dama de honor y futura cuñada debo saberlos.- se sentó en el borde del sillón mirándome expectante.

-¿qué detalles quieres si viste todo?- dije cada vez más avergonzada si eso era posible. Tendría que haber escuchado a Jasper.

Alice resopló y se cruzó de brazos - no vi _todo_. Solo el principio, el resto lo adiviné.-

-¿era necesario contárselo a Emmet? No va a dejarme en paz por un tiempo.- ella me ignoró.

-puedo esperar toda la eternidad a que me cuentes, Bella.-

-es que…adivinaste mal…- la expresión de Alice se tensó, trasformándose en una mueca de confusión.

-pero…casi nunca me equivoco en lo que veo.-

-viste bien, adivinaste mal el desarrollo…- oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, avergonzada.

-odio que pase eso. Qué injusto.- dijo ofuscada y molesta cruzándose de piernas y brazos. Reí al verla en el papel de niña caprichosa.- igual sabes que si quieres hablar de eso puedes contar conmigo. ¿Verdad?-

-claro, serás la primera en enterarte, de cualquier forma.- dije sarcástica, sabiendo lo idiota que sonaban mis palabras.

-igual me gustaría que me contarás.- dijo divertida y traviesa haciéndome reír. Miré al techo.

-volvamos a lo de los manteles, ¿quieres?-

Me alivié al ver como Alice comenzaba su explicación de por qué era mejor elegir los manteles marfil y dorados antes que los otros, así podíamos evitar la charla aún más incómoda que tendría lugar si no intervenía a tiempo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, respondí a sus propuestas de colores de manteles, servilletas, decoración y luces pretendiendo interés, aunque sabía que ella elegiría lo que quedara mejor. Suspiré. Sería una tarde algo extensa.

-¿entonces que flores prefieres?-

-no lo sé, es lo mismo.

Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró cansinamente. Estaba sentada en el sillón opuesto al mío cruzada de piernas y con los pies descalzos, mientras sus botas negras de tacón descansaban a su lado en el suelo. El pelo azabache revuelto le daba un aspecto divertido, aunque no mayor que su rostro. A cada minuto, irradiaba más alegría mientras hablábamos de la boda. Hacía ya dos horas desde que habíamos comenzado y lo único que logramos decidir fue el color de los manteles: marfil y dorados.

-¡Bella! ¡Es tu boda! ¡No es cualquier flor! Ahora dime, ¿cual es tu favorita?-

Recostada sobre uno de los inmensos sillones, contemplando el cielo raso del living, escuché como la lluvia comenzaba a caer lento y a repiquetear sobre los vidrios de las ventanas.

-ehh…rosas- dije sin pensarlo.

-¡perfecto! Ahora decidamos el color. El vestido es blanco así que si fueran rojas lucirían mejor, ¿no crees?- Asentí sin prestarle atención.

-¿no te cansas de encargarte de esto?-

-no seas tonta, ¡me encanta!-su risa parecida a la de un niño, resonó en el ambiente- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-no lo sé, es que dedicas todo tu tiempo a la boda, y ni un segundo a ti misma…

-¡lo olvidé! ¡Hice reservaciones en Perrine Bruyere para las 6! – Alice se levantó en una maniobra elegante y veloz del sillón, y comenzó a colocarse las botas.- Bella, ¿puedes acompañarme por favor? Que tonta soy-

-claro-dije no muy convencida. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por mi futuro- espera aquí mientras le aviso a Edward y regreso-

-¡no hay tiempo! ¡No va a enojarse si te secuestro por dos horas más! De todos modos, el partido durará lo suficiente para que volvamos a un horario razonable- dijo haciendo uso de su mejor expresión lastimera.

-De acuerdo, vamos- suspiré resignada. Era imposible negarle algo a Alice.

-¡genial! Eres la mejor, Bella. Ya que iremos juntas podremos buscarte algo a ti también...-la sonrisa divertida y traviesa de su cara, me hizo cruzar de brazos.

-no te atrevas, Alice. No neces…-

-claro que sí, las mujeres necesitamos ropa todo el tiempo-

-pero...-

-sin "pero", ¡vamos a pasarlo en grande!- dijo cantarina y satisfecha, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba tan rápido como mis pies lo permitían, al estacionamiento donde el porshe turbo amarillo canario nos esperaba. Me senté en el lugar del acompañante resignada mientras el motor empezaba a funcionar. Había dejado de llover, o por lo menos el cielo había decidido darle una tregua a los habitantes de Forks.

Alice comenzó a dar marcha atrás para tomar el camino que nos llevaría hacia la ruta, cuando de repente frenó, haciendo que mi cuerpo se balanceara entre el asiento y el cinturón de seguridad, golpeando mi cabeza contra el techo. -¿qué demonios…?- la voz de Alice se perdió en cuanto bajó del auto con elegancia, mirando enojada a la figura que estaba detrás del vehículo impidiendo la salida. Yo también abandoné el porshe, intrigada por saber que sucedía. En el instante que vi a Edward discutiendo con su hermana, una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara y un rubor tenue en las mejillas. Mantuve distancia suficiente del lugar de la disputa como para no intervenir, sentándome en la trompa del auto; pero aún podía oírlos.

-¡casi la matas! No puedes aparecerte detrás del auto así-

-no tienes que secuestrarla, Alice. Seguramente está acompañándote por compromiso- la voz de Edward era de enojo y reproche. Alice rió.

-eso quisieras querido Edward, pero ella quiere ir. A demás, va a comprarse algo también.

- Alice, por favor, Bella es prácticamente alérgica a las compras. Aunque es obvio que tu no.- Vi como ella entornaba sus ojos y regresaba caminando hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward estaba a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura.

-no vas a llevártela, Alice-

-por dios, si que eres aburrido. Suerte conviviendo con él toda la eternidad, Bella, te va a hacer falta para no querer suicidarte en Volterra por aburrimiento- Reí ante el comentario de Alice y la expresión en al cara perfecta de Edward.

- Edward, voy a ir con ella por voluntad propia, no me está obligando. –Me miró con desconfianza- de veras, no está obligándome- repetí intentando convencerlo.

Puse mi mejor cara de complacencia, sonriendo levemente. Él acercó su rostro al mío, y dándome un beso fugaz que hizo a mi corazón subir un poco su ritmo, me susurró:-eres muy mala mentirosa, Bella.- su risa cantarina inundó mi cerebro. Alejó su boca de mi oído, y miró a Alice.

-de acuerdo, has ganado esta vez, Alice- sonriendo satisfecha con el final de la discusión, agregó burlona y divertida:

-siempre lo hago, Edward.- él rodó los ojos y rió.-¡entra al auto, esclava!- dijo mirándome y ganándose una mirada severa de su hermano.- era broma, ¡tranquilo!-

Besé a Edward una vez más y subí al porshe, mientras Alice encendía la radio.

-será muy divertido, Bella, lo prometo-

Sonreí a modo de respuesta, mientras pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que ella me haría probar. Miré como la figura de mi novio se perdía en la distancia y sin poder evitarlo, sentí que una parte de mí se quedaba junto a él.

El trayecto de la mansión Cullen hasta Seattle fue más rápido de lo esperado. No solo a causa de la velocidad a la que todos esos vampiros manejaban, sino que no había tránsito prácticamente. La lluvia había vuelto a empezar, y aún con las ventanas cerradas por el frío, podía olerse el bosque húmedo.

-Bella, estás muy callada…-

-lo siento, estaba con la mente en cualquier lugar- dije mirándola, mientras Alice hacia lo mismo, quitando la vista del volante, y enfocando sus ojos dorados en mí con suspicacia.

-¿en que pensabas?-

-nada en particular…-

-Bella, no puedo leer la mente como Edward, pero sé que estás ocultando algo.-

¿Es que acaso era un libro abierto? Reneé siempre lo había dicho.

-solo me preguntaba como va a sentirse estar casada…-

-¡es genial! Bueno, por lo menos así lo creo-

-será estupendo estar con Edward sin que se preocupe por lastimarme.- dije ensimismada sin pensar antes de pronunciar las palabras. Simplemente brotaron de mi boca sin previo aviso. Sonreí ante la perspectiva. Alice rió y me miró burlona. No necesité leer las mentes para entender lo que estaba pasando por la suya en ese instante.

- no me refiero a eso, Alice. ¿Es que no puedo contarte nada sin que pienses en sexo?- mis mejillas se encendieron por milésima vez en el día.

-lo lamento…es que luego de la visión de hoy, me es complicado evitarlo. Si, supongo que va a ser bueno para ambos, poder abrazarse sin temor a que te quiebres. No entiendo como hace para controlar su fuerza…me impresiona el autocontrol que posee.-

¿Y a quién no? Era imposible torcer la voluntad de Edward.

-a mi también- dije mientras Alice estacionaba en la puerta de una boutique que parecía lujosa y exclusiva.

-¿lista para las compras?- exclamó Alice entusiasmada.

-si, completamente lista para la tortura.- dije con sarcasmo riendo.

-¡Bella!-

-era broma Alice, no reacciones así que empiezas a parecerte a Edward- ella me sacó la lengua y después soltó una risa cantarina y melódica, mientras atravesábamos la enorme puerta de cristal que citaba con caligrafía estilizada el nombre de Perrine Bruyere.

--

y? que les ha parecido? se que todo parece calma y tranquilidad por ahora...pero ya veran que habra desafios y situaciones algo complicadas.

gracias de nuevo por leerme :)

hasta la semana que viene!!


	5. Bienvenida

_**hola a todos!  
**_

_**es viernes! la tarea puede esperar!**_

_**ahora lean y opinen! :)**_

* * *

_**Bienvenida**_

El sueño que había tenido esa noche no alentó mi tranquilidad, más bien logró ponerme un poco más histérica que antes, si es que eso era posible. En el, mi madre y Phil llegaban a la mansión Cullen enojados y molestos por el viaje. Esme y Reneé discutían violentamente sobre cual de las dos iba a estar en la mesa principal, mientras Carlisle, Phil y Charlie peleaban a puño limpio porque Phil había estacionado su auto y rayado "accidentalmente" el Mercedes de Carlisle.

A pesar de lo agotada que me había dejado el día de compras con Alice, no había podido dormir bien. Pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, incluso cambie de posición varias veces, sin resultado alguno. Solo pude relajarme un poco y cerrar los ojos cuando Edward me cantó mi nana al oído mientras sujetaba mi cuerpo en sus brazos.

Desperté dos horas antes de lo previsto, sobresaltada. Aún era de noche. Moví las manos en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar el torso de Edward. Enseguida noté el frío que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la ropa y, acercándome a él, abracé su cintura, depositando parte de mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Sentí como sus fríos labios colocaban un beso en mi frente.

-¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó prácticamente susurrando, tanto, que a duras penas lo oí. Negué con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-estoy nerviosa- admití suspirando. Escuché como su risa melódica brotaba del centro de su pecho, y llenaba mis oídos de forma suave y delicada, lo suficientemente baja para que solo nosotros dos escucháramos.

-tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá de mil maravillas-

- ¿cómo lo sabes? tu no ves el futuro-respondí burlona y un poco molesta por su tranquilidad.

-es cierto, pero Alice sí. Y dijo que por lo menos hasta ahora todo marchará estupendamente-

-¿hasta ahora? Es decir que luego todo ira mal. Lo sabía, le diré a Phil que estacione lejos del mercedes de Carlisle.- pude ver la expresión confundida de Edward en mi mente con la misma claridad que hubiera tenido si lo alumbraba con una linterna.

-ya veo… y también piensas decirle a Reneé y a Esme que no discutan por la mesa principal, ¿verdad?- agregó riendo.

-¿hablé en sueños de nuevo?- dije molesta más afirmando que preguntando. La respuesta era obvia. Agradecí que la oscuridad me protegiera, sino Edward hubiera visto como me sonrojaba, víctima de la vergüenza.- que tonta-

-si te sirve de consuelo, me gusta que lo hagas-

-eso es porque no puedes dormir, si fueras mortal pedirías el divorcio incluso antes de casarte conmigo- sentí su pecho vibrar por la risa.

-creo que aún siendo mortal lo soportaría. Tiene sus beneficios-

-nombra uno-

-para empezar, al no poder leer tu mente, es la única manera que tengo de saber que se te cruza por la cabeza en verdad.-

-eso va a cambiar en menos de una semana.- dije refiriéndome a mi transformación. Noté como se tensaba un poco, y luego reía.

-no lo sabemos aún, Bella.-dijo con voz ronca y aterciopelada.-espero poder hacerlo. Aunque es más divertido _a veces,_ que tenga que adivinar.-

-¿otro beneficio?- pregunté, mientras, por puro impulso, le daba un beso corto sobre su helada mejilla y volvía a acurrucarme en su pecho duro.

-voy a extrañar eso.-declaró ensimismado. Parecía que su mente estaba lejos de mi habitación en aquel momento.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunté confundida, por el repentino cambio en su tono de voz.

-la calidez de tu piel…-

-oh.-

No sabía que responder ante eso. No lo esperaba. Me quedé inmóvil, mientras sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. El tema de la transformación lo habíamos discutido centenares de veces, pero nunca me había dicho aquello. Era una idiotez, lo sabía, pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez el hecho de convertirme en vampiro, podría ser un obstáculo en nuestra relación. Edward siempre había intentado persuadirme de hacerlo. Si me transformaba podría estar junto a él toda la eternidad pero a su vez, me convertiría en una más "del montón". Ya no sería Bella con mis cualidades de humana torpe, sino que sería una fría más. Si lo hacía, iba a perder todas las particularidades que hicieron que él se enamorara de mí.

Me estremecí ante mis pensamientos, y Edward lo notó.

-lo lamento tanto Bella, no quise que te sintieras así- su voz ronca y preocupada, hizo entristecerme aún más. No pude resistirlo y cuando las palabras brotaron de mi boca, el nudo en la garganta se hizo más fuerte.

-todo va a cambiar si lo hago, ¿cierto?- su silencio no hizo más que responder a mi pregunta.- me refiero a lo que sientes…- en ese instante, lágrimas amargas salieron de mis ojos, mientras los recuerdos lejanos del momento en que Edward se había ido abandonándome a mi suerte, volvían con la misma vivacidad de antes.

En cuanto comencé a llorar, Edward se movió, estirando su brazo para encender el velador. La tenue luz de la bombilla, hacía que su piel brillara como un diamante. Sus ojos, dorados como caramelo, me observaban con paciencia y dulzura infinita. Seguramente estaba completamente roja por las lágrimas e hinchada por el llanto. No me importaba. Desvié la mirada de la suya, y la enfoqué en la colcha a cuadros.

-Bella, mírame por favor-

No quería hacerlo. Colocó sus dedos níveos en mi rostro, guiándolo hacía el suyo. Levanté la vista mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas. Secó algunas con su pulgar de hielo.

-dime una buena razón para que entienda por qué crees que voy a dejar de amarte- su voz paciente y dulce, parecía música.

-por lo que dijiste sobre mi piel…si me transformo, seré igual que cualquier otro vampiro…y será lo mismo para ti estar junto a mí que junto a alguien como Tanya- dije, citando el único ejemplo de mujer vampiro que se me ocurrió, que no fuera Alice ni Rosalie.

-Bella, no me importa si eres vampiro o humana. Te amaría de cualquier manera con tanta intensidad como ahora. Tú quieres transformarte y yo lo he aceptado porque confío en tu criterio de felicidad. Es verdad, tu cuerpo será helado como el mío y tus hermosos ojos también cambiarán de color, pero tu esencia será exactamente la misma. Cada vez que roce tu piel o te mire, solamente veré a Bella…_mí_ Bella. La única dueña de mi corazón para siempre. Lo mismo sería si hubieras decidido no convertirte en lo que soy, y hubieras envejecido. Mis sentimientos no cambiarían nunca.-

En su mirada dorada no había ningún atisbo de inseguridad o duda respecto a lo que estaba diciendo con tanta convicción. Mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con ambas manos, sentí el cariño que transmitían aquellas caricias. Habíamos comprobado que no podíamos vivir separados el uno del otro y habíamos experimentado el sentido de pérdida de una forma cruel. Después de todo lo que pasado juntos, sabía que nunca me cambiaría, que siempre sería única para él, como él lo era para mí. Solo que a veces mi mente retorcida se encargaba de que lo olvidara. Sonreí.

-¿es decir que incluso me querrías si fuera una mujer lobo?- mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia en cuanto escuché su risa suave.

-exacto, aunque te obligaría a utilizar frascos enteros de perfume- respondió con dulzura, mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre los míos e inundaba con su aliento helado mi boca. Luego, separándose lentamente, me acurrucó en sus brazos y apagó la luz.-intenta dormir un poco, amor. No falta mucho para que amanezca.-

Dándole un último beso, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, y cerré los ojos entregándome de nuevo al sonido de mi nana, mientras de a poco me quedaba dormida.

Cuando desperté sentí retortijones y mariposas en el estómago. Las ganas de ver a mi madre se hacían notar. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, la idea de pasar una semana juntas me ponía de bueno humor, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa porque conviviría con los Cullen. Sabía que todos serían desmesuradamente amables y que la harían sentir como en casa. Sabía que Emmet la haría reír con sus bromas y Alice con su entusiasmo. Sabía que todo marcharía bien, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Después de todo, los padres de mi futuro esposo conocerían a la otra parte de mi familia. Así que era completamente normal que estuviera nerviosa.

Bajé a desayunar con el pijama puesto. Edward se había despedido por la ventana, diciendo: "nos vemos en 20 minutos". Charlie estaba en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico con el traje de policía puesto.

-buenos días, Bella-

-hola papá-

-¿emocionada?- dijo con ánimo sin quitar la vista del diario.

- ansiosa.-

-será mejor que te cambies, a menos que quieras que te vean en esas fachas- dijo intentando disfrazar el tono receloso de su voz, sin mucho éxito. Ignorándolo, subí las escaleras y me coloqué unos jeans azules, una remera verde y un sweater abrigado, puesto que el frío exterior era notable aún sin haber abandonado la casa. Cepillé mi cabello hasta dejarlo presentable y me apresuré a volver al comedor.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de llenar mi vaso con jugo de naranja, escuché tres golpes en la puerta.

-está abierto- dijo mi padre usando un tono áspero e intentando parecer cordial.

Al ver a Edward atravesar la puerta con elegancia, Charlie sonrió un poco falso para mi parecer. Por lo menos estaba intentando controlarse. Pero la expresión en su rostro cambió cuando vio la compañía que venía detrás de mi novio.

-¡Alice!, ¿cómo estás?-

-muy bien Charlie, gracias. –respondió ella con tono musical y una sonrisa resplandeciente y amable.

-hola, Edward- agregó con un acento más parecido al habitual.

-buenos días Charlie-

Por alguna razón que nunca comprendí, Charlie tenía prácticamente adoración por Alice. Desde el momento en que la había conocido, cada vez que la veía parecía olvidar que era hermana de Edward, y la trataba como a una hija más. No es que dudara sobre por qué Alice podía caerle bien incluso al mismo diablo, era simpática, graciosa y dulce, pero lo que si realmente me despistaba era por qué mi padre le tenía más aprecio que a cualquiera de los otros Cullen, sin incluir a Carlisle y Esme. Por supuesto que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario: era bueno tener un aliado en mi batalla eterna para que mi padre aceptara completamente a Edward, aunque supiera de antemano que esa batalla estaba perdida.

-¿vienes con nosotros Charlie?- preguntó Alice mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros y sonreía.

-no quiero ser una molestia…-

-¡oh por favor! No lo eres, ¿verdad Bella?-

-a veces lo es- respondí burlona ante el comentario de Alice, haciendo que tanto ella como mi padre rieran- vamos papá, ven con nosotros-

-¿hay suficiente espacio en el auto?-

- Hay espacio para todo Forks en sus autos- dije mientras Edward y Alice reían.

-está bien, vamos-

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto, mi estómago se revolvió un poco más a causa de los nervios. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto del volvo, mientras por el espejo retrovisor, podía ver como un porshe amarillo nos seguía el rastro con Alice y Charlie charlando animadamente en el. Agradecí que papá viniera con nosotros, dado que era la única forma de evitar que los Cullen manejaran a alta velocidad. Mi estómago le debía una a Charlie.

-tranquila, respira- dijo Edward acariciando mi mano y dibujando círculos en ella con su pulgar helado.

-eso intento, pero no estoy teniendo mucho éxito.

Su risa me hizo sonreír. Cuando no.

-todo saldrá bien, Bella. Confía en mí-

- todo es muy extraño.-solté de repente, viendo su cara de confusión.

-explícate-

-no lo sé…-titubeé de nervios y porque los ojos de Edward me estaban contemplando divertidos, en vez de estar mirando la ruta.- no logro concebir la idea de estar a punto de casarme…me resulta raro que mi madre, la primera opositora fiel del movimiento a favor del matrimonio, este viniendo a Forks, un lugar que odia, para conocer a tu familia y ver como me caso contigo, un vampiro. Ah cierto, lo olvidaba: lo más increíble es que acepte todo esto sin protestar. Ni un solo reproche.

-tu madre no sabe que soy un vampiro.- dijo riendo Edward a modo de respuesta.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- alegué un poco molesta, ya que ante mi obvia crisis nerviosa, solo me daba esa respuesta.- se te está agotando el ingenio, Cullen-

- no es tan extraño. Eres una chica enamorada que quiere casarse.-

-recordatorio: en mi familia la idea es repulsiva- dije recalcando el adjetivo- sobre todo para mi madre-

-ya te he explicado porque tu madre lo acepta. ¿Recuerdas?-habló lento y despacio.

-si…pero igual me sorprende.

-lo peor ha pasado, Bella: se lo has comunicado a ambos y lo han tomado estupendamente. ¿Preferirías que estuvieran enojados persiguiéndome con antorchas y cuchillos?

-muy gracioso.- Volvió a reír ante mi reacción.- me resulta extraño que todo este saliendo tan bien…

-no digas eso de nuevo, o atraerás desgracias. Y ambos sabemos que eres un imán para eso.-

-y tú eres uno para detectarme en problemas y rescatarme, así que no tengo por qué esconder mi habilidad de atraer mala suerte-

Edward rió melodioso, y yo me uní a su risa, tranquilizándome un poco. Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y según el cielo taponado de un gris oscuro, la lluvia iba a empezar a caer en cualquier instante. Bajé del auto al mismo tiempo que Charlie y Alice. El aire estaba frío y cargado de humedad. Entramos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para ver la marea humana que recogía sus valijas y se encontraba con sus familiares. Nunca pensé que tantas personas visitaban Forks. Más bien creía que la gente huía en busca del sol de California y no detenía la mirada en un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso. Los pasajeros estaban completamente abrigados a pesar de estar en agosto; al parecer, el clima exterior no iba a decepcionarlos.

Observaba con especial atención a los pasajeros con piel morena por el sol y cargados de valijas, esperando poder localizar a Phil o a Reneé. Mi estómago era a estas alturas, una mezcla de mariposas y piedras. Por suerte, en menos de diez minutos de búsqueda, reconocí la cabellera castaña de mi madre. A su lado y con una gorra de béisbol puesta, Phil marchaba con una amplia sonrisa. Levanté los brazos y los moví haciendo señas. Phil movió la cabeza en nuestra dirección, acercándose seguido de Reneé, quien al verme, apoyó sus valijas en el suelo y se lanzó sobre mí, ahogándome con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Bella, te extrañé tanto!-

-yo también mamá- dije contenta, mientras contenía el llanto. Era una bobería ponerse a llorar, aunque ella ya había echado alguna que otra lágrima. Alejó su cara de mí y me observó con detenimiento, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Estaba exactamente igual desde la última vez que la había visitado con Edward. Los ojos vivaces y algo húmedos por la emoción recorrían mi cara, mientras la sonrisa enmarcada por algunas arrugas pequeñas relucía en ella. El pelo castaño alborotado y corto al mejor estilo de Alice y ropa colorida. Miré a Edward de reojo. Estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-estás preciosa hija. Adoro lo que tienes puesto- dijo alegre mientras se alejaba para darle espacio a Phil.

-un obsequio de Alice, una de las hermanas de Edward de las que te hablé.- dije señalándola con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a nosotros y con una sonrisa impecable, le dio un abrazo a mi madre y otro a Phil.

-¡estoy tan feliz de que pudieran venir!

-gracias cariño, nosotros también- dijo Reneé sonriendo ante la muestra de afecto que acababa de recibir.

-si necesitan cualquier cosa durante su estadía, por favor avísenme.

-gracias, Alice- dijo Phil cordial-Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-bien Phil, gracias. Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo-

-estuvo bien, aunque Reneé se mareó un poco al final. Creo que de nervios, pero yo no he dicho nada- esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras mi madre le golpeaba el brazo con reproche. Reí.

-bueno...el es Edward.- dije nerviosa señalándolo con la mano y enrojeciendo un poco. Él se acercó a mi madre y a Phil y estrechó su mano con la de ambos. La expresión sorprendida en la cara de Phil, era esperable. Siempre que alguien veía a Edward por primera vez quedaba hipnotizado por su belleza sobrenatural. Y eso que todavía le faltaba conocer al resto de los Cullen.

-te dije que era guapo- susurró Reneé al oído de su novio, creyendo que no podíamos oírla. Enrojecí un poco.

- un gusto, muchacho-dijo Phil con tono amable.-debe hacer frío afuera. Tus manos están heladas.

-el clima no es especialmente cálido hoy.- dijo Edward sonriendo y haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, mientras yo reí por lo bajo.

Luego de que Charlie los saludara con su mejor intento de una cara feliz, ayudamos a cargar el equipaje para poder llevarlos a casa de los Cullen. Sentí lástima por él, debía ser duro ver a la persona que amas junto a otro.

De más esta decir que Edward no dejó que cargara absolutamente nada, impresionando a mi madre y haciendo que Charlie revoleara los ojos sin ser visto. Distribuimos el equipaje entre el baúl y el asiento trasero del volvo, tres valijas en cada uno. Honestamente no entendía porque cada vez que viajaba, mi madre llevaba prácticamente todo su ropero con ella, sin importar si su estadía era de cinco días o cinco meses. Reneé, Phil y Charlie estaban obligados a viajar con Alice en su porshe, dado que no entraba ni un alfiler en el auto de Edward.

-nos vemos en casa -dijo Edward amable, despidiéndose de todos, y agregando solo para que Alice lo oyera: Maneja con cuidado, pequeño monstruo.- ella le sacó la lengua y antes de subir respondió:-si no lo hago, es por tu mala influencia-

El viaje llevó algo más de una hora. Sin adultos presentes, hubiéramos tardado veinte minutos, como mucho. A duras penas pude ver las figuras de ellos charlando en el porshe y riendo. Las valijas tapaban prácticamente toda la visibilidad. Me relajé un poco más mientras atravesábamos la carretera rodeada de árboles altos y húmedos. Durante el trayecto, Edward habló conmigo, asegurándose de que no iba a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo.

-¿Esme cocinó para todos?-

-Sí, con ayuda de Rosalie. Ella es la que tiene más recuerdos humanos sobre eso-la voz de Edward reflejaba tranquilidad y diversión.

-¿y qué harán con la comida? Es decir, ustedes no la necesitan- pregunté riendo.

-somos normales a los ojos de tus padres y Phil, así que comeremos junto a ustedes. Será divertido, como una obra de teatro-soltó una risa cantarina que resonó en el auto, burlándose de si mismo.

Cuando llegamos, Esme, Carlisle y Jasper estaban en la entrada de la mansión con paraguas abiertos esperándonos. La lluvia había empezado a caer hace unos minutos, bastante fuerte y tupida. Los padres de Edward se acercaron al porshe de Alice, y abrieron las puertas, cubriendo a los invitados de la lluvia. Jasper se dirigió directo hacia el volvo y después de saludarnos, comenzó a ayudar con las valijas de mi madre.

-si que están pesadas, ¿donde está Emmet? – dijo riendo Jasper, exhibiendo su dentadura perfecta.

- listo para ayudarte- la voz del oso de la familia Cullen me sobresaltó.- Bella, no te asustes. No voy a morderte- agregó guiñándome un ojo.

Entre ambos llevaron todo el equipaje dentro de la casa, tan rápido que no noté cuando habían terminado. Entramos a la mansión, chorreando agua. A pesar de los paraguas, la lluvia logró empaparnos a todos. Por supuesto que los Cullen parecían modelos de una revista con el cabello húmedo y las ropas mojadas, pero en cuanto a los mortales que estábamos ahí, lo más parecido a nosotros era la imagen de indigentes sin techo. Una vez dentro, hice junto a Edward las presentaciones formales.

-mamá, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward- dije señalándolos. Ambos estrecharon manos con Charlie, Phil y Reneé, mostrando sus sonrisas perfectas y haciendo gala de sus movimientos delicados. A juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de ambos, el aspecto de los progenitores los había hipnotizado. Estaba segura que nunca habían visto personas tan hermosas que no pertenecieran al mercado del espectáculo.

-el que está aquí, es Jasper y ese enorme es Emmet. Hermanos de Edward- dije riendo mientras los dos saludaban con caballerosidad absoluta a mis padres y a Phil, mientras mamá intentaba mantenerse con una expresión normal ante tanta belleza. Por supuesto no lo logró. Éramos familia después de todo.

De repente, Alice bajó de las escaleras junto a Rosalie, quien estaba terminando de colocarse un sweater color rojo que resaltaba sus facciones de ángel.

-y ella es Rosalie, la hermana de Edward que faltaba- les dedicó una sonrisa cálida a los tres, irradiando porte y gracia sin poder evitarlo. Charlie y Phil parecían estupefactos al verla, claro que no podía culparlos. Reneé carraspeó un poco, pero rió a la vez.

-siéntanse como en su hogar. Espero estén cómodos durante la estadía.- dijo Esme amable, mientras Carlisle pasaba el brazo por sus hombros.

-muchas gracias, Esme. Tu casa es preciosa. Los felicito- respondió Reneé, maravillada de encontrarse en un lugar semejante.- igual que sus hijos, son hermosos-

-¡mamá!- le reproché mientras mis mejillas se encendían.

-¿qué? Oh…lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta- Esme rió, imitando a la más dulce de las melodías.

-por favor, nos halagas. Lo mismo pensamos de Bella-

Ahora sí estaba completamente roja. Tanto que un tomate sentiría envidia. Miré a Edward suplicándole que interviniera. Tenía una sonrisa torcida irresistible cuando habló, captando enseguida que quería desviar el tema d conversación. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y allí todos los presentes lo sabían bien.

-¿por qué no vamos a la mesa? La comida estará lista pronto, y ustedes deben estar hambrientos después de tan largo viaje.

-buena idea, muero de ganas de comer_ pasta_- acotó Emmet riendo por lo bajo y disfrutando su chiste interno, mientras Jasper reprimía una sonrisa. Respiré hondo. Por ahora todo iba de maravillas. Había tenido razón. Cómo siempre.

* * *

gracias por los reviews! :D

me puse muy feliz al ver que lo están disfrutando!

gracias en especial a: **danicullen , ediyu, Rudby, mica-prongs,nonblondes, PknaPcosa, MaKAkiSs, hermioneyron, - Tenshi of Valhalla -, The little Cullen, ERY MALFOY y yurii cullen** que han tenido fe en este fic desde el primer capitulo!

a ustedes, muchas gracias de nuevo. me ayudaron a inspirarme mas veces de las que puedo decir.

gracias también a los lectores nuevos que me estan dando la oportunidad de entretenerlos con mis creaciones :) espero que siga creciendo el nro de reviews! :)

por favor, no dejen de escribir sus comentarios! recuerden, si lo leen, dejen por favor algun comentario por mas pequeño que sea! es mi único parámetro para saber como marcha todo :)

.


	6. Actuaciones

_**hola amigos! llegó el viernes con un capítulo nuevo!**_

_**disfruten! nos vemos abajo! :)  
**_

* * *

_**A**__**ctuaciones**_

Durante el almuerzo, contuve la risa la mayor cantidad de veces que pude. Ver como Emmet escondía la pasta en su servilleta intentando tragar la menor cantidad posible, era de lo más gracioso. Por supuesto, cuando Carlisle notó lo que estaba haciendo, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, a la que él respondió con una sonrisa infantil y los hoyuelos marcados. Jasper reía ante los intentos fallidos de su hermano por no comer, mientras Alice a su lado, tragaba cada bocado con una expresión de pura satisfacción, igual que Edward y Rosalie. Tenía que admitir que eran grandes actores. Era imposible que alguien sospechara que en más de 100 años no habían probado un bocado. Realmente todos se estaban esforzando por aparentar más de la cuenta. Eran la perfecta imagen de una familia tipo sentada en un almuerzo cotidiano.

La charla fue amena y divertida. Phil conversó sobre béisbol la mayor parte del tiempo con Edward y Jasper, mientras Reneé, Esme, y Rosalie charlaban sobre la boda con un entusiasmo que contagiaría a cualquiera. Yo ya había oído todo por lo que me limité a observar la escena de la pequeña obra de teatro secreta que tenía montada frente a mí. Vi cómo Charlie sonreía ante los comentarios de Emmet y Alice y me sentí relajada. Al menos lo estaba disfrutando. Mi mayor preocupación había sido que todos se llevaran bien, y gracias al cielo, lo estaban haciendo.

Ver a todos interactuar entre risas y gestos amables, me ponía de excelente humor, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a una familia tan grande. Siempre habíamos sido tres o en su defecto dos. Me resultaba extraña la idea de pertenecer a un clan tan numeroso. Pensar en los Cullen como parte de mi, no me era difícil. Siempre habían estado a mi lado ayudándome en todo lo posible y más. Habían arriesgado sus vidas por mí varias veces y con eso, me demostraron que ya no era una simple mortal para ellos.

Cada uno tenía una función específica en mi vida, o al menos así me gustaba pensarlo. Cada vez que tenía algún tipo de problema o estaba de un humor de perros, Emmet era el encargado de hacerme reír hasta las lágrimas. Alice me aconsejaba y consentía como si fuese su hermana menor, Esme y Carlisle me habían adoptado de la misma manera que yo a ellos, como dos figuras paternales más. En cuanto a Jasper, no hablábamos demasiado, pero a su manera me ayudaba a entender cosas de los vampiros de manera clara y nada confusa; también colaboraba a calmar mis nervios con su don. Y a pesar de la extraña relación que tenía con Rosalie, ella a su modo, estaba junto a mí. Pensar que formaría, o mejor dicho formaba parte de una familia de tantos miembros estaba lejos de asustarme: realmente me gustaba la idea.

Después del almuerzo, Charlie fue al trabajo diciendo que volvería para la cena como Esme le había hecho prometer. Mientras, el resto de los hombres se dirigió hacia el campo de béisbol a jugar un partido. Esta vez Jasper sería el árbitro, porque para mi suerte, todas las mujeres se habían quedado en el living para discutir detalles de la boda.

-tienes un gusto impecable Alice. ¡Adoro estos manteles!- dijo entusiasmada mi madre mirando las fotos de los servicios que se habían contratado.

-gracias, Reneé- respondió Alice sonriendo complacida mientras sus dientes brillaban.

-creo que los centros de mesa pueden ser de flores blancas y rojas, harían un lindo contraste con el resto del decorado.- murmuró pensativa mi madre. Vi como Alice abría los ojos con asombro y sonreía más feliz que un niño en navidad.

-¡estupendo! Faltaba ese detalle. ¿Tu que crees, Bella?-

-creo que está bien…-aseguré intentando sonar entretenida. Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido ver el partido de béisbol. Seguro sería divertido ver a los Cullen corriendo a velocidad normal, y tratando de disimular sus habilidades. Claro que Phil no sospecharía en lo absoluto: Jasper sabía hacerse respetar si alguno intentaba algo "gracioso". Asocié inmediatamente este pensamiento con Emmet y reí. Faltaban todavía algunos detalles que arreglar, y mi madre y Alice parecían tan emocionadas como Esme. Rosalie había decidido ir a observar el partido. Era mi oportunidad de huir, pero decidí quedarme. Después de todo, extrañaba a Reneé, así que no me mataría escucharla hablar de los preparativos con Alice y Esme y asentir ante lo elegido. Sonreí y moví la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo cuando me interrogaron sobre unas servilletas de un color que no logré a escuchar.

Después de la cena junto a Charlie, que fue exactamente igual que el almuerzo, lleno de risas y conversaciones amenas, Esme y Carlisle acompañaron a Phil y a Reneé a su habitación. Les habían asignado la de Edward. Él iba a "dormir" en el sillón del living, que era tan grande y cómodo como cualquier cama. Tal vez más que la mía. Me despedí de ellos con un abrazo, y me dirigí afuera mientras Charlie terminaba su café y charlaba con Jasper y Emmet sobre acampar en el bosque.

El aire estaba helado, por lo que subí el cierre de mi campera hasta lo más alto, tapándome el cuello. El cielo lleno de estrellas, estaba enmarcado por una luna brillante y redonda que dejaba ver con su luz al rocío sobre la hierba mediante pequeños destellos. El bosque oscuro y profundo dejaba ver a las luciérnagas que titilaban sobre el, mientras la luz de la luna recortaba la figura de los árboles sobre el fondo negro. Realmente era hermoso. Los paisajes de Forks no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de Phoenix, aquí la naturaleza parecía convivir en paz con los hombres. Sentí como Edward rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos helados. Sonreí.

-linda noche-dijo en mi oído con voz ronca.

-realmente hermosa- coincidí, tiritando un poco. Estúpido frío. Edward se quitó su campera y la puso sobre mis hombros. A pesar de que estaba helada, enseguida tomó una temperatura cálida, envolviéndome en el aroma que tan loca me volvía. Me senté en el primer escalón de la entrada, mientras Edward también lo hacía.

-gracias-

-de nada, amor- últimamente usaba mucho esa palabra. Cada vez que brotaba de su boca, me enrojecía, no de enojo, sino de alegría.- ¿en qué piensas?

-en lo estupendamente bien que salió todo.

-te lo dije- acotó con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos orgullosos.

-si, lo hiciste. Igual, la llegada de Reneé y Phil me recordó que…- Edward se tensó un poco, pero se relajó en un instante.-…me debes algo.

-¿si?- preguntó confuso haciéndome reír.

-así es. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-podrías darme una pista- dijo con tono seductor, mientras miraba mis ojos con una intensidad casi palpable. De manera predecible mi corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo.

-no. Tienes que adivinar.- acercó sus labios a los míos sin tocarlos y dijo susurrando:

-vamos, una pista pequeña.-

-no- dije intentado sonar autoritaria y tranquila, aunque mi voz amenazaba con cortarse por culpa de la proximidad entre ambos. Él rozó mi boca con la suya, haciéndome estremecer.

-vamos, Bella…dime, ¿qué es? – su voz aturdía mis oídos y su aroma me nublaba la vista. Mi cerebro se debatía entre enfocarse en sus ojos dorados, besarlo sin pensar un instante más, o responder. Respiré hondo haciendo que su perfume inundara el único espacio de mi cabeza dedicado a la parte racional.

-¿Bella?

-… ¿qué?- estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos vivaces y su rostro perfecto.

-ibas a decirme qué te debía- dijo continuando con el tono seductor que estaba disparando mis hormonas al cielo. Enrojecí. Tenía que aprovechar mi oportunidad. Sabía que Charlie estaba dentro de la casa pero en ese momento no me importo demasiado. Traté de usar un tono sexy y cautivador.

-me tienes que compensar por haber invitado a mi madre y a Phil a quedarse aquí. Me lo prometiste.- vi en su mirada la chispa del entendimiento.

-ahora lo recuerdo. Bueno, ¿qué deseas?-

-ya sabes lo que quiero, Edward- intenté continuar con el coqueteo de manera torpe.

-Tonta, Bella- dijo riendo mientras me besaba despacio – lo que sea menos eso.

Resoplé algo enojada. ¿Es que nunca lo iba a lograr?

-falta menos de una semana.- dijo susurrando en mi oído y depositando un beso en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos intentando mantener la cordura.

-no quiero esperar tanto.-

- El tiempo pasa rápido-

-si claro, tu porque ya viviste todas las experiencias…humanas y no humanas-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-nadie, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta- lo miré confusa mientras reía divertido.

-Bella…serás la primera _en todo,_ pero no ahora.-

-espero que valga la pena esperar. Sino voy a fugarme con Mike. Estará encantado.- dije intentado ponerlo celoso. Era mi única arma de castigo.

Edward se envaró un poco, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero antes de responderme, enfrentó su rostro al mío, tomándolo entre sus manos. Intenté no ponerme colorada pero no podía controlar el flujo sanguíneo de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados me contemplaban con cuidado y ternura. Parecía que estaba calculando algo, o viendo hasta donde podría resistir. Acercó su boca a la mía y apoyó sus labios helados en los míos. Despacio, empezó a jugar con ellos con destreza y dulzura, mientras sentía como mis manos, instintivamente, se enredaban en su pelo castaño. Sin pedir permiso sentí su aliento y su lengua en mi boca, mientras el viento revolvía mi cabello. Apreté su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, si es que era posible y entregándome a las sensaciones que golpeaban mi cuerpo y mi cerebro sin detenerse. Después de unos minutos, separó su boca de la mía, dejándome recuperar el aliento. Miré su sonrisa traviesa.

-seguramente Mike no puede besarte así.- dijo divertido y sonriente mientras mi ritmo cardíaco volvía a asentarse de a poco- y esto no es nada, Bella. Créeme.

-te creo- solté de repente más sonrojada que antes.- y después pretendes que resista hasta la boda.- rió ante el comentario.

-auque si decides fugarte con él, creo que seré capaz de darle un pequeño susto para que te deje libre de nuevo.- dijo haciéndome sonreír.

-ya veremos. Tal vez tengas que luchar a puño limpio con él.-

-ambos sabemos quien va a perder- su posesividad me hizo sentir bien…muy bien de hecho-será mejor que entremos, Charlie está preguntándose por qué desaparecimos juntos y tardamos tanto.

Rodé los ojos mientras entraba a la mansión seguida de Edward. Realmente, era una caja de sorpresas.

La mañana siguiente desperté al mediodía. Había dormido profundo y sin interrupciones gracias al agotamiento que tenía por la llegada de Reneé y los nervios de la presentación. Cuando bajé las escaleras, no encontré a papá. Solo había una nota escrita con letra rápida que decía: "fui a lo de Billy. No me esperes para almorzar. Papá". Sentí a mi estómago retorcerse ante la mención de padre de Jacob. ¿Qué excusa le daría para justificar la desaparición de su hijo? Intenté despejar mi mente preparando jugo de naranja y tostadas. Aún no tenía hambre. Otro hecho extraño era que Edward no estuviera en mi habitación en cuanto desperté. Era la segunda vez que sucedía y no me gustaba nada. No era una actitud normal en él. Seguramente estaba haciendo algo que sabía que yo no aprobaría. Un regalo de bodas demasiado caro o algo por el estilo.

Me desplomé en la silla y dediqué toda mi atención a comer mi desayuno. No pude evitar observar el anillo en mi mano izquierda sin sentir una leve repulsión. Era el pequeño precio que tenía que pagar para estar junto a Edward el resto de la eternidad, y era realmente pequeño en comparación a lo que él tendría

que hacer por mí. Pensar en la transformación no me preocupaba tanto. A más cerca estaba la fecha, más emocionada me sentía. Tenía que admitir que me alegraba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Pero no me importaba sufrir. En lo absoluto. Tres días en el infierno contra una eternidad en el paraíso era un negocio más que razonable. Mordí la última tostada y me cambié rápido de ropa. Luego encendí el motor de mi vehículo, que hizo un ruido increíble, y conduje hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar, estacioné junto al Mercedes de Carlisle. Recordé mi último sueño y verifiqué no haberlo golpeado, riendo como tonta. Me acerqué hasta la puerta que estaba abierta. Entré sin pedir permiso. Lo primero que observé fueron varias personas caminando de un lado a otro, trasladando maderas, telas y sillas. Un muchacho me golpeó sin querer, y moviendo la cabeza en señal de disculpas, continuó apurado su trayecto. Fui hasta una mesa en donde una mujer anciana arreglaba diferentes centros de mesa en serie, colocando rosas rojas y blancas con verdadera maestría.

-disculpe, ¿sabe dónde están los dueños de la casa?

-afuera en el jardín, cariño.- respondió amable la señora sonriendo a través de sus anteojos.

-gracias.

Ese estaba resultando ser un día de lo más extraño. Salí apurada hacia donde me habían dicho. A penas llegué al jardín, vi varias cosas a la vez: una enorme carpa blanca que cubría un piso de madera, que supuse era una pista de baile, y varias mesas montadas; arreglos florales, que tuve que admitir estaban muy lindos, siendo ubicados; faroles apagados colgando del techo de la carpa y marcando un sendero hacia una glorieta que estaba unos metros alejada del gran manto blanco. De acuerdo, Alice había exagerado. Suspiré. No tenía sentido enojarme. Logré verla junto a Emmet dando instrucciones sobre algo que no pude entender a distancia. Me acerqué a ambos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de soprano de ella reflejaba asombro.

-eh…vine a ver a mi madre…-

-pero si Edward iba a retirarte esta mañana y…- de repente, vi en el rostro perfecto de Alice una chispa de entendimiento.-vampiro tramposo- agregó entre dientes.

-bienvenida al infierno, Bella-dijo Emmet ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana. Reí.

-hablando de Edward… ¿saben donde está?

-si, pero no puedo decírtelo. Aunque debería después de esto. Se suponía que no vendrías hasta mañana a la casa.- dijo algo enojada Alice- Emmet, ese farol va más arriba.

-¿Cuándo acabará la tortura? Para algo has contratado tantos empleados. ¡Qué ellos hagan el trabajo!

-no te mataría colaborar un poco- le reprochó Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. Emmet acomodó el farol cómo su hermana le dijo, mientras hacía una mueca.

-¿y el resto?- pregunté confusa por la situación que tenía en frente.

-Carlisle y Phil fueron a ver trajes junto al debilucho de Jasper- dijo burlón y con voz ronca y grave Emmet, mientras Alice volvía a golpearlo. El golpe sonó como dos

piedras chocando entre sí, aunque con el ruido que había entre tantas personas, nadie lo oyó- ¡deja de hacer eso!

-deja de llamarlo así- al ver la expresión en mi rostro agregó casi susurrando con voz melódica:- lo obligué a ir junto a ellos porque no quería tentarlo entre tantas personas. No dudo que todo hubiera pasado sin problemas, Jasper es muy fuerte- el orgullo y su sonrisa eran notables.

-entiendo- dije comprensiva sonriendo. Alice se alejó siguiendo a la mujer de las flores.

-en cuanto a tu madre, Esme y Rosalie fueron en busca de vestidos para la boda, cosas de mujeres- continuó Emmet con una sonrisa traviesa- soy el único que no ha podido escapar de este monstruo.

-te compadezco- dije riendo honesta, mientras él me devolvía la sonrisa.

-en realidad, yo te compadezco a ti. Tú eres la víctima principal de esto. "La novia"-agregó intentado sonar como si fuera algo realmente horroroso-Será divertido ver como enloquecen el día de la boda.

-también lo será cuando le cuente esto a Alice y ella te golpee- contraataqué. La aludida llegó a mi lado.

-¿Alice, no crees que todo esto es demasiado?- pregunté, sin lograr contener mi carácter. Es cierto que le había permitido organizar todo el evento, pero estaba implícito que no tenía que exagerar tanto.

-¿me sobrepasé?- dijo con cara traviesa en su rostro de muñeca- vamos…solo te casarás una vez y me dijiste que podía organizarla…

-Alice, ¿era necesaria _tanta_ gente?

-¡no podía sola con todo! a demás Emmet es más torpe de lo que pensaba- acotó con voz inocente y dulce. Parecía una niña que intentaba escapar del castigo. Suspiré. Era una batalla perdida.

-voy a casa a ducharme. Dile a Reneé que me llame por favor-

-¿quieres ducharte aquí?

-si claro. Con mil personas mirando cómo me cambio. Cómodo- dije sarcástica y forzando una sonrisa.- hasta luego, chicos.

La ducha me sentó genial. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos tensionados y en cuanto terminé, me sentí aliviada y descontracturada. Dediqué media hora a secarme el cabello con secador y a peinarlo. Me puse una camiseta vieja sin mangas porque milagrosamente hacía un poco más de calor y unos pantalones viejos. Faltaba un poco para el horario de la cena, por lo que fui a la cocina a empezar a preparar la comida. Saqué un poco de pescado del congelador, y empecé a cortar unas papas para acompañar. Después coloqué todo en el horno y calculé el tiempo. Tenía de sobra y nada que hacer. Me desplomé en el sillón del living mirando al techo. Aunque intenté evitarlo, los pensamientos sobre Jacob aparecieron en mi cabeza por si solos.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué excusa le daría Billy a mi padre para justificar la partida de su hijo? ¿Charlie me sometería a un interrogatorio interminable sobre Jake? Pregunta idiota. Por supuesto que sí. Odiaba que todo se hubiera desarrollado así… ¿Es que acaso no podíamos convivir todos en armonía? Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y darme cuenta me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Creía tener asumido ya el tema entre los lobos y los vampiros y que seríamos "enemigos"…pero en algún recóndito lugar de mi cabeza albergaba esperanza. Que tonta era al pensar que tal vez Jake volvería y todo sería como antes. Sin seres mitológicos de por medio, o con ellos pero sin mi conocimiento. Tenía que reconocer que extrañaba un poco la tranquilidad que reinaba en mi vida antes de descubrir el secreto de Edward…aunque el vacío que era mi existencia en aquel entonces, estaba lejos de extrañarse. No me arrepentía en lo absoluto de cómo se habían desarrollado algunas cosas. Lo único que me molestaba era extrañar tanto a mi amigo. Auque quizás así, todo seria más fácil y mejor para los dos. Sentí el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura y me incorporé.

-¿Bella?-

¿Quién sino? Me acerqué a saludarlo.

-hola, papá. Ya estabas preocupándome, la cena está prácticamente lista- dije con tono despreocupado. Quería evitar el tema de Jacob, pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseosa de tener noticias de él.

-huele delicioso-respondió con voz pausada y lacónica. No era un buen indicio.

Tragué despacio, mientras servía el pescado y las papas en dos platos y los ubicaba en la mesa, junto a dos vasos de jugo. Ambos nos sentamos en silencio. Al parecer la comida tenía buen sabor, pero Charlie estaba demorando en tragarla. Miraba ausente el plato y jugaba con el tenedor.

-¿está bien la comida?- pregunté sin poder soportar el silencio incómodo entre los dos.

-Si, lamento no haber dicho nada.-

-¿estás bien, papá?- no podía prolongarlo más. Dejó el tenedor en el plato antes de contestar.

-Bella…tengo que decirte algo, pero no se cómo hacerlo para no lastimarte…-

Tragué un bocado con dificultad. La peor parte ya la sabía.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunté intentado sonar convincente. Vi como inspiraba para darse fuerzas.

-Jake se fue de la reserva.

-oh. ¿Pero está bien?

-si. Billy me dijo que fue de excursión con algunos amigos.-

Respiré. Era una excusa completamente humana.

-¿no estás enfadada? Se fue sin despedirse.-

-algo molesta nada más... ¿dijo cuando volvería?- pregunté mientras mi pulso se ponía un poco nervioso ante la posible obtención de información.

-No, parece que se fue por un tiempo largo… Pensé que te enojarías- el timbre en su voz fue un poco más relajado. Al parecer lo único que le preocupaba era mi estado de ánimo. Intenté que no se viera la frustración en mi cara.

-papá, te preocupas demasiado por boberías.-respondí, mientras él sonreía un poco.

-puede ser, Bella-

-lo es…no voy a enojarme con Jake por esto. Solo lo golpearé cuando regrese- intenté que sonara a broma pero Charlie se enserió.

-Bella, la última vez que lo intentaste, terminaste con la mano quebrada.-

Cierto. Reí para ocultar la amargura del recuerdo que desencadenaba otros más dolorosos.

-usaré un bate- ese había sido el consejo que el propio Jacob me había dado para lastimarlo. Charlie rió.- voy a dormir, papá. Estoy cansada. Mañana lavaré los platos, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo hago yo, no te preocupes. Descansa, hija.

-gracias.

En cuanto volteé para subir las escaleras, tuve que obligarme a no llorar. Había prometido que no volvería a lastimar a los que amaba. Y pensaba cumplirlo. Al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, el sueño se apoderó de mí, aunque la pesadilla de Edward y Jacob luchando por mí y destrozándose a pedazos, no me dejó dormir. Ni un poco.

* * *

_**qué les pareció? les gustó?**_

_**dejen opiniones!**_

_**agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews! :)**_

_**son un público excelente!**_

_**nos vemos el viernes que viene! besos!**_


	7. Conversando con Alice

**_Millones de gracias por los reviews!_**

**_jamas pense pasar los 25 cuando empece a postear el fic :P :D_**

**_me hacen muy feliz :)_**

**_mejor dejo de decir pavadas asi pueden leer :)_**

**_ah solo una cosita mas!_**

**_las personas que me agregan a favoritos dejen comentario tambien porfavor!_**

**_por supuesto les agradezco q me agreguen pero les agradeceria aun más si dejan un comentario :) ( saben que a lso autores nos llegan mails alertando cuando alguien nos agrega a favoritos y cuando alguien deja un review nuevo :P ) GRACIAS :)  
_**

**_ahora si, disfruten! :)_**

* * *

_**Conversando con Alice**_

Lo primero que vi al despertar, fueron un par de ojos dorados que me contemplaban intensamente. Me sobresalté. En un movimiento rápido me incorporé dentro de la cama, quedando enfrentada a Edward. Estaba tendido a mi lado, con su rostro cerca del mío y una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté como tonta. Aún estaba grogui. Su risa cantarina llegó con total claridad a mis oídos.

-vengo todas las noches, Bella…-

-me asusté- dije como respuesta mientras intentaba no reír por la alegría de tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo.

-creo que es tarde para asustarse de mí…deberías haberlo hecho cuando nos conocimos- dijo burlón mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba particularmente feliz. Reí.

- soy una oveja tonta… ¿recuerdas?-

-no puedo imaginar una pareja mejor para este león morboso y masoquista-

Increíble que se acordara esa conversación.

Su voz aterciopelada nubló mi vista, mientras mi corazón intentaba huir del pecho. Ambos reímos al unísono. Su risa melódica se complementaba con la mía. Centró sus ojos profundos en mí, acercándose hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaran. El rubor inundó mis mejillas mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos de hielo. Sus ojos dulces y brillantes no dejaban de mirarme.

-eres hermosa, Bella- dijo antes de besarme con sus labios duros y fríos. Fue corto y dulce, pero mi pulso se aceleró como de costumbre.

-eh...tu también- fue lo mejor que pude articular. Tenía la mente nublada por su olor y atontada por su cercanía. La risa que soltó logró ponerme más estúpida. Volvió a besarme, con un poco más de entusiasmo. Comencé a hiperventilar.

-estás especialmente contento hoy- dije mientras intentaba restaurar mi pulso.

-¿y eso es malo?- preguntó con suspicacia sin borrar la sonrisa perfecta de su rostro.

-por favor- respondí sarcástica. Era perfecto. Nada estaba mal en él.

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?- me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi frente. Con la respiración entrecortada y la somnolencia encima, era complicado pensar en la fecha. Intenté unir los últimos hechos en mi cabeza: la llegada de Reneé, la alegría excesiva de Edward…no hizo falta continuar pensando. Me puse nerviosa.

-me caso mañana.-solté de repente. Sentí miles de nudos en el estómago.

-_nos _casamos mañana, Bella-

-mañana. Es decir…mañana-

¿Tan rápido había llegado? Increíble la velocidad con la que pasaba el tiempo.

-¿no te alegra?- preguntó tensándose un poco y mirándome preocupado.

-no seas tonto- dije intentando sonar contenta. Claro que me alegraba.- solo me sorprendió. Pensé que faltaba más tiempo.

-¿pero te encuentras feliz?- dijo cauteloso para asegurarse.

-Edward, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sabes que es así.-le sonreí y lo besé con ternura. Decir ese tipo de cosas parecía fácil cuando él estaba allí. Sentí como sonreía dentro del beso.

-lo sé…- agregó besándome de nuevo con ímpetu y suavidad a la vez.

-fanfarrón.

Rió y volvió a besar mis labios, haciendo que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. Escuché vibrar al celular de Edward. En un movimiento felino atendió con rapidez.

-Alice…no, está durmiendo…-me dedicó una mirada divertida.- de verdad. Está bien… aguarda.- estiró su mano blanca y marmórea para darme el teléfono. Parecía un poco enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

-¿Alice?-

- Bella, ¿eres conciente de qué hora es?- la voz de soprano llegó a mis oídos con velocidad. Edward me mostró su reloj de pulsera, adivinando el pedido de su hermana.

-las 9:32 exactamente...-

-¿es decir?- dijo ella enojada y un poco impaciente.

-ehh…¿es decir que es momento de que los humanos bajen a desayunar?

-no es divertido, Bella. Tienes que venir a casa para hacerle los últimos arreglos al vestido. Tu boda es mañana por si no lo has notado.

-pensé que estaba listo...-dije con voz pausada mientras revoleaba los ojos. Hoy Alice estaría especialmente tediosa.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que se descosa algún botón o algo así. Te quiero en una hora aquí. Y dile a Edward que no puedes mentirle a alguien que ve el futuro. Hasta pronto.

Estiré la mano, dándole el celular a mi novio. Estaba con la frente arrugada y un poco enojado, aunque todavía poseía la alegría en sus ojos cautivadores.

-¿qué sucede?- dije abrazándolo y dejando un beso en su cuello duro como mármol.

-lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Bella…

-¿te refieres a Alice?- sentí como asentía despacio con la cabeza. Reí para calmarle.

-es divertido… a demás si no hubiera sido por ella, no tendríamos ni pastel, ni vestido, ni fiesta…

-hubiera sido lo mismo casarnos en Las Vegas. No me importa todo este espectáculo montado por Alice.-

Sabía que le gustaba la idea de una boda lo más humana posible, con todo el rollo del vals, la torta y esas cosas. Él era conciente que su hermana estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. También sabía que decía eso solo por mí.

-de verdad, amor- dije usando una de sus palabras preferidas- no es molestia. Quiero que disfrute esto lo máximo posible, igual que tú...-

-¿tú lo harás?- preguntó bajando las defensas y sonriendo.

-no me importa lo que suceda a mi alrededor, siempre disfruto cuando es contigo, Edward.

-¿te dije qué eres perfecta por ser humana?- me dio un beso profundo que me heló entera.

-me gusta que lo repitas…-

Continué besándolo mientras jugaba con su pelo. Contra mi voluntad, tuve que separarme de su abrazo eterno, debido a que Charlie despertaría en cualquier instante. A demás, a diferencia de los vampiros, necesitaba respirar y ese beso me había dejado totalmente agitada y sin aire.

Después de ver como mi Romeo se iba por la ventana desapareciendo entre los árboles con gran velocidad, bajé a desayunar junto a mi padre. Sería mi última comida como soltera. Me estremecí un poco, mezcla de nervios y…¿alegría? Increíble. Edward hacía que hasta me gustara la idea del matrimonio.

Cuando entre en la cocina, no pude evitar reír. Charlie estaba preparando tostadas y exprimiendo naranjas. El humo negro que salía de la tostadora indicaba que había puesto más tiempo del necesario el pan, y su expresión molesta demostraba que estaba ejerciendo mal la fuerza sobre las frutas para sacarles el jugo.

-buenos días, papá- dije riendo. Él volteó, y esbozó una sonrisa de forma avergonzada.

-buenos días, hija-

-déjame adivinar, ¿querías quemar la casa?-

-quería darte una sorpresa…dado que mañana es el gran día…- su voz avergonzada y algo triste me hizo sentir un poco de pena.

-bueno…veo que lo estás manejando muy bien.-agregué divertida mientras quitaba el pan del tostador y lo tiraba a la basura. Había quedado incomible. Coloqué unas nuevas rodajas blancas en el tostador.- gracias, papá-

-de nada…me tuviste demasiado mimado, así que decidí contribuirte...-

-la próxima vez, creo que deberías comprarme un libro. Será más seguro para ambos y para la casa.- Charlie rió mientras abandonaba las naranjas sobre un plato- yo me encargo desde aquí-

-de acuerdo- aceptó sonriendo mientras tomaba el periódico y se sentaba a leerlo en la mesa.

Empecé a exprimir las naranjas despacio mientras el jugo caía en la jarra de vidrio. Para mi sorpresa, Charlie había llenado la mitad. Continué con mi tarea hasta que terminé con las tres naranjas que quedaban. Tiré las cáscaras vacías y me dediqué a controlar las tostadas. Mi cabeza se llenó de sensaciones y pensamientos mientras intentaba centrar mi atención en el tostador. No podía creer que habían pasado más de dos años desde que había decidido mudarme a Forks para que Reneé fuera más feliz, sin saber que iba a encontrar en el lugar más lluvioso del mundo, mi propia felicidad. El insignificante y pequeño instituto de Forks, había hecho que mi destino se cruzara con el de Edward. Cada vez que pensaba en esto, agradecí haber tenido la idea de abandonar Phoenix. Nunca creí que iba a encontrar a mi alma gemela, y menos tan joven. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Me sentía plena, feliz, atontada y sorprendida. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto en todos los sentidos podía estar interesado en mí? Tenía mucha suerte. Sonreí de manera automática en cuanto el recuerdo de la voz de Edward apareció en mi cabeza con claridad. _"Te amaría de cualquier manera con tanta intensidad como ahora"._ Un escalofrío de alegría recorrió mi espina dorsal. Él era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi corta y vacía existencia. Haría cualquier cosa por Edward. Incluso casarme si esa era la única condición que ponía para transformarme. A demás nada era demasiado horrible o grave si estaba junto a mí. Ahora que la boda estaba a punto de caer sobre nosotros con todo lo que implicaba, la idea parecía cada vez menos aterradora. Era una inversión que tendría más beneficios que pérdidas.

Aunque pensar en lo que sucedería después de la fiesta me ponía algo nerviosa. Al fin llegaría el momento que estuve intentado adelantar por tanto tiempo. Edward y yo tendríamos nuestra "noche de bodas". Era imposible no sentirse algo turbada por la idea de que el hombre más perfecto del mundo estuviera _sin ropa_ en una cama, solo para mí. Quería hacer todo bien. Decepcionarlo no era una opción. Pero, ¿cómo iba a lograr no decepcionarlo si mi experiencia con chicos era prácticamente nula? Sabía que estábamos parejos respecto al sexo y a la experiencia…pero ¿si no cubría todas sus expectativas? Era una simple humana después de todo. Estaba segura que me pondría nerviosa de más y que Edward reiría ante mi comportamiento.

El humo que salía del tostador hizo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento. Saqué las tostadas rápido, y las unté con mermelada. Llevé el plato a la mesa, luego la jarra y los vasos, y me senté enfrente de Charlie.

-Bella, Alice llamó mientras dormías, y dijo que te necesitaba para unas pruebas o algo así- anunció mi padre mientras mordía una tostada. De acuerdo, Alice estaba más nerviosa que yo.

-será mejor que me cambié y vaya a la casa de los Cullen entonces- dije resuelta mientras subía rápido las escaleras. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward de nuevo con esa alegría tan particular que tenía encima.

Mientras manejaba por el camino habitual, noté que entre los árboles que enmarcaban la carretera, había faroles redondos de color blanco. Resaltaban visiblemente entre la espesura verde. Me di cuenta que la línea de faroles a ambos lados de la ruta, marcaban el trayecto a la mansión. A Alice no se le escapaba ni un solo detalle. No era fácil acceder a la casa, así que su idea de señalizar el camino me pareció mil veces mejor que la mía de entregar mapas con el recorrido marcado. Encendidos debían provocar un efecto muy bonito.

Llegué y no me sorprendí al ver a muchos empleados trasladando manteles, mesas, flores y más cosas al jardín. Habían terminado de colocar los faroles blancos, dispuestos en dos tiras que, suspendidas sobre una alfombra larga, enmarcaban el rumbo hacia la enorme carpa blanca. No pude evitar sonreír ante el esfuerzo de Alice. Esme me abrió la puerta haciéndome pasar.

-¡qué alegría que hayas llegado, Bella!- dijo sonriendo mientras me besaba en la frente- Alice te está esperando junto a Reneé en su habitación. ¿Sabes llegar?

-Si, gracias Esme. ¿Tú no vienes?

-no, debo ayudar a Carlisle con unas cosas. Pero prometo que iré en un rato a ver como va todo.-el tono en su voz me hizo creer que estaba ocultándome algo, aunque su sonrisa amable permanecía en su rostro.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba, esquivando a empleados que trasladaban floreros y ramos enteros de rosas. Entré sin golpear en la habitación de Alice, un poco nerviosa.

-¡hola, cariño!- saludó mi madre con voz dulce.

-hola, mamá-

-¡al fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo mi dama de honor sobresaltada mientras ayudaba a mi madre a subir el cierre de un vestido color violeta.

-manejando…buen trabajo con los faroles. Me encantan- respondí ignorándola y diciéndole un cumplido en un intento de calmarla un poco. No funcionó por completo aunque logró arrancarle una sonrisa orgullosa.

-gracias, Bella. Y aún no has visto nada- sonaba misteriosa y satisfecha. Suspiré y sonreí.- ¿te gusta, Reneé?

-me fascina. ¡Eres una excelente asesora de imagen, Alice!-

-muchas gracias, sabía que este color te quedaría perfecto con tu bronceado. – los dientes blancos y perfectos de Alice relucieron en una sonrisa, mientras mi madre le devolvía otra.

-¿qué opinas, Bella?-

-te queda hermoso, mamá- dije de corazón. El vestido largo, con la espalda semi descubierta y escote en ve no muy profundo, le sentaba perfectamente. Estaba impecable. Nadie podía negar que Alice fuera excelente a la hora de elegir ropa.

-¿qué estás esperando, Bella? ¡Desvístete!- me ordenó con autoridad. Me quité los pantalones, el sweater y la remera rápido. No quería hacerla enojar. A demás, no sentía vergüenza por quedarme en ropa interior frente a ellas, dado que Alice me había ayudado a asearme cuando tuve un yeso en la pierna y bueno, Reneé era mi madre. La vi reír ante la actitud frenética de la hermana de Edward. Ella fue hasta un cuarto de baño que comunicaba con la enorme habitación y trajo una gran bolsa transparente que contenía un bulto blanco. Mi vestido. Tragué con fuerza, un poco nerviosa. Entre ambas, me ayudaron a acomodar la prenda a mi cuerpo y a abotonarlo. Sentí que me faltaba un poco el aire, pero no supe si era por la ansiedad o por el vestido.

-estás hermosa, hija- dijo Reneé lagrimeando un poco mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Alice me observaba orgullosa y emocionada.

-eres mi mejor creación, Bella. ¡Estás preciosa! A Edward le va a encantar-

Me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia el gran espejo antiguo que estaba sobre una pared. Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos para enfrentarme a mi reflejo. No podía creer lo que veía. El encaje delicado que cubría la parte superior del vestido, le otorgaba la elegancia propia de la época victoriana, mientras que la falda no demasiado amplia, caía con delicadeza, dándole un toque más moderno y casual, creando el equilibrio ideal. Giré sobre mi misma para ver la parte trasera: un corte profundo que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda dejaba ver mi piel desnuda, y luego continuaba con una fila de cinco botones forrados de seda que mantenían el porte elegante. Era perfecto.

-Bella, di algo. ¡El suspenso está matándome!-

- es hermoso, Alice. Perfecto- con ojos húmedos me acerqué a ella y la envolví en un abrazo, sintiendo como sus fríos brazos me correspondían- gracias.

-¡de nada! ¡Estoy tan feliz que te haya gustado!

-ayúdenme a quitármelo, tengo miedo de arruinarlo…-

Mi madre empezó a desabotonar el vestido mientras Alice preparaba la bolsa para guardarlo. De repente escuché como la puerta se abría mientras el flash de una cámara me cegaba.

-¡Emmet, sal ya mismo de aquí!¡ y no te atrevas a mostrarle el vestido a Edward a menos que quieras que te asesiné!- la voz de Alice era aguda y musical al mismo tiempo. Comencé a reír ante su enojo junto a mi madre.

-lo siento, pero alguien tenía que retratar esta tortura para que Bella pueda denunciarte por acoso- dijo él con tono divertido- Ya me lo agradecerás- agregó guiñándome un ojo para luego huir rápidamente de la habitación al ver la expresión de Alice. Dos segundos después, Esme entró al cuarto con una expresión de confusión absoluta.

-¿qué sucedió?- Alice murmuró algo inentendible, mientras Reneé le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Emmet intentó sacarnos unas fotos sorpresa, digamos- dije riendo mientras Esme me imitaba.

-es un niño- comentó con resignación- deberían bajar, estamos a punto de probar las propuestas del catering para definir los platos. Es hora del almuerzo.

Después de dos horas dedicadas a comer toneladas de platos diferentes, probando postres y cosas saladas, logramos definir el menú para la fiesta. Mientras tanto intentaba encontrar a mi novio, pero entre la cantidad inmensa de empleados no lo logré. ¿Dónde estaba? Alice me obligó a acompañarla a su habitación de nuevo, distrayendo mi atención. Empezó a revolver en su armario, que tendría el triple de lugar y cosas que el mío. Por un instante la vi desaparecer dentro del placard, pero en menos de diez segundos, resurgió de entre la ropa multicolor con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara y un bulto rojo en la mano.

-¡lo encontré!

-realmente un milagro- accedí riendo. Alice empezó a desvestirse sin pudor alguno, quedando en ropa interior. Nadie podía evitar mirarla y decir que su figura era realmente igual a la de una modelo. La piel pálida y firme contrastaba contra la lencería color negro que estaba usando, que resaltaba su cintura pequeña y sus piernas esbeltas. Enrojecí un poco avergonzada ante semejante belleza. Debería ser ilegal que existieran seres así.

-¿qué te parece?- dijo Alice mientras desfilaba por el cuarto con el vestido que acababa de ponerse- está sin planchar pero aún así quiero una opinión.

Era un vestido de raso rojo largo, que ajustaba de manera perfecta su figura, realzándola aún más. En la parte trasera, poseía tiras delgadas de tela que se cruzaban entre si sobre la piel nívea de la espalda de Alice, creando un efecto alucinante.

-podrías ponerte una bolsa encima y lucirías genial.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿es decir que te gusta? es el modelo terminado de aquel que me probé cuando fuimos juntas.- acotó resplandeciente mientras hacía gala de su elegancia innata.

- Estás hermosa, Alice- me devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡gracias! ¡Estoy tan emocionada, Bella!-

-yo también…y nerviosa- confesé ruborizándome un poco. Me miró confusa y relajada.

-todo saldrá espectacular. ¡Confía en tu dama de honor!- dijo riendo y guiñándome un ojo- Estuve toda la semana explicándoles a los encargados de las mesas como colo…

-no me preocupa el desarrollo de la fiesta- dije con voz tan baja que de no haberse tratado de un vampiro, no me habría oído. Dejó las palabras en el aire y me miró con suspicacia.

-¿y qué es entonces lo que te preocupa?-

Maldije en mi fuero interno. Alice reprimía una sonrisa. Sabía lo que me ponía nerviosa, y estaba segura que iba a obligarme a decirlo en voz alta.

-cómo haré para que Charlie no discuta con Phil- fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza, auque lamentablemente no se tragó la excusa. Suspiré. Estaba atrapada.

-tu preocupación tiene que ver con Edward, una cama, bueno en realidad no necesariamente una cama y…-

-¡de acuerdo! Ya entendiste- la detuve más roja que el vestido que tenía puesto y mirando al suelo. De repente, la alfombra de la habitación me pareció de lo más interesante. Su risa hizo que me tumbara sobre su cama y me tapara el rostro con las manos.

-no es divertido- dije un poco molesta por su reacción. ¿Es que acaso no entendía mi desesperación?

-lo siento… ahora dime, ¿qué quieres saber?- su voz ansiosa y entusiasta llegó a mis oídos como música.

-bueno, _qué no quiero saber_ sería la pregunta indicada- me destapé la cara y comencé a jugar con un almohadón que estaba a mi alcance. ¿Por qué me humillaba sola?

-no es diferente a tener sexo con un humano. Bueno eso creo.- agregó divertida sin quitarme la vista de encima- la verdad, siempre he estado con Jasper así que…

- Edward será el primero, así que no sirve la comparación…- sentí a la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas con mas intensidad. Nombrar a Edward en una oración que incluía sexo era realmente vergonzoso. Más frente a su hermana, pero era mi única fuente de información.

-¿de verdad? Yo creí que…-vio mi incomodidad y se detuvo- lo siento. Volviendo al tema, hazme una pegunta y la responderé lo mejor que pueda si eso te ayuda- añadió sonriente.

-bueno…¿cómo empiezo? Es decir antes de hacerlo hay un "juego previo"¿ verdad?- agradecí no tener un espejo enfrente para mirarme.

-¡claro!

La miré esperando una respuesta.

-no hay una fórmula, Bella…las cosas van sucediendo por si solas de manera natural. No puedo decirte cómo actuar, qué hacer, cómo moverte ni…-

-de acuerdo, entendí el concepto.- respondí interrumpiéndola. Mis pómulos debían ser color granate. Alice rió- lo más importante que quiero saber es si debo tener alguna precaución para ayudarlo a no perder el control o algo parecido…quiero hacérselo lo más ameno posible.

-creo que el autocontrol de Edward es infalible sin importar las circunstancias. Es decir, después de la visión que tuve de ambos en tu habitación yo..-

-¡Alice!-

-lo siento. Me refería a que llevas tu olor contigo a todas partes. No creo que haya forma de taparlo o algo parecido. A demás, no te asustes, pero el tuyo es particularmente delicioso y fuerte para nosotros…bueno, ya lo has comprobado, y sobre todo para Edward. Solo confía en él.

-Gracias Alice- respondí sonriendo. A pesar de la incomodidad que me causaba hablar sobre el tema, me sentí más liviana después de la conversación.

-¿soy una buena dama de honor, o qué?- dijo burlona, mientras me abrazaba. Respiré su olor. Era exquisito como el de todos los Cullen.

-la mejor-

La puerta se abrió de repente y el flash de la cámara de Emmet, volvió a cegarme. Alice se alejó de mí con cuidado y enfocó su mirada en la figura enorme de su hermano adoptivo.

-¡Basta de fotos!-

-pensé que te gustaban- respondió burlón, mientras esquivaba la mano de Alice con una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño. Vi como Emmet huía por las escaleras, mientras oía que Alice decía: "¡ya verás cuando me cambie!". Reí sin poder contenerme. En menos de cinco minutos, mi dama de honor se había puesto unos jeans y una remera azul que le quedaba espléndida. Cuando no.

- ¿te molestaría quedarte unos minutos sola, Bella? Tengo que arreglar cuentas con Emmet…- dijo con suavidad y tanta dulzura que me compadecí de nuestro fotógrafo.

-en lo absoluto- dije mientras la figura esbelta se deslizaba por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Me dispuse a caer sobre la cama acolchada de Alice, sonriendo. Las cosas estaban resultando de maravillas. Sentía que nada podía salir mal. Sin darme cuenta, me dormí, cayendo en un sueño profundo y sereno. La imagen de Edward en traje protagonizó mi sueño, y me dio la calma que hace tiempo no tenía. Casi podía sentirlo junto a mí, sonriendo a mi lado y en algún lugar de mi inconciencia, pedí que el sueño durara un rato más.

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado.._**

**_cada vez falta menos para el casamiento!_**

**_se que se esta ahciendo larga la espera ,pero prometo que valdrá la pena! :)_**

**_opinen y gracias de nuevo por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic :)_**


	8. El gran día

**_hola a todoos!_**

**_llegó el viernes y como el titulo lo indica el gran día! :P_**

**_disfruten :)_**

* * *

_**El gran día**_

Sentí que me tomaban en brazos con facilidad. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la superficie dura y helada que tenía cerca, sin abrir los ojos. De repente, un olor familiar entró por mi nariz, mareando mi mente. Podría identificar ese aroma aún con un resfriado de meses.

-Edward...

- es hora de que vayas a casa a cambiarte, amor- dijo con ternura. Me aferré a su camisa intentando aspirar más su perfume.

-¿por qué?- pregunté con los ojos aún cerrados. Sentí como su pecho vibraba despacio a causa de la risa.

-tenemos la cena de despedida. Idea de Alice y Reneé.

-genial-Suspiré resignada. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaban de organizar celebraciones?

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya habíamos llegado junto al volvo plateado. Antes de que pudiera intentar bajar al suelo, Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto con una mano y me depositó suavemente en el asiento. Sonreí mientras lo veía cruzar delante del auto para entrar del lado del conductor.

-llegaremos rápido- dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía y me guiñaba un ojo.

Sentí un poco más de calor de inmediato.

Con la velocidad típica de los Cullen al volante, llegamos en veinte minutos a la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo que implicaba que mi padre debía continuar en el trabajo. Miré el reloj del living. Las siete en punto. ¡Increíble! Había dormido más de tres horas. Edward se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor.

-¿me esperas un minuto? enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas- le dije a mitad de la escalera. Rió.

-aquí estaré- respondió mientras congelaba su postura.

Subí rápido las escaleras. Me desvestí cambiando la ropa que tenía por una falda negra hasta la rodilla y la remera azul con escote que a Edward le encantaba. Me acerqué a la mesita de luz y tomé el cepillo para acomodar mi cabello. De repente, vi un papel doblado a la mitad al lado de la lámpara con mi nombre en letras negras. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible no reconocer la caligrafía. Jacob.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para no gritar mientras apurada, me acercaba a la ventana. La abrí y saqué la cabeza a través de ella. Intenté divisar entre el bosque ya cubierto por la oscuridad, alguna figura humana o animal. Nada. Escuché un silbido entre los árboles y esperanzada, miré en aquella dirección. Solo era el viento. Cerré la ventana con fuerza. Tomé la nota doblada entre las manos, sintiendo una quemazón. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de mi mejor amigo… tenía tantas ganas de saber de él, tanta ansiedad por enterarme de dónde estaba…pero de repente, la imagen de Edward sentado en el sillón invadió a mi mente con claridad absoluta. Había prometido no lastimarlo más. Y estaba dispuesta a mantener mi promesa. Sin leer el contenido, apreté la nota con fuerza y la arrojé dentro del tacho de basura que estaba junto al escritorio. Tenía que alejarme de Jacob lo más posible. Era mi manera de arreglar las cosas con él, de pedirle perdón… o por lo menos pensarlo así me hacía sentir un poco mejor conmigo misma. Me lavé la cara en el baño para despejarme. Terminé de arreglarme un poco, me coloqué perfume y bajé a reencontrarme con mi novio.

-estoy lista- dije con una sonrisa intentando ocultar toda emoción. Puse todo mi empeño en que no notara nada extraño. Milagrosamente pareció no darse cuenta. Al parecer Jacob había sido realmente cuidadoso con dejar huellas olfativas.

-hermosa como siempre- se acercó y me dio un beso corto en los labios. Así era aún más fácil aparentar alegría.

Cuando el volvo arrancó, un suave ronroneo salió del motor. Tomamos la carretera para regresar a casa de los Cullen.

-¿está todo bien, Bella? escuché que golpeabas tu ventana…-

-me tropecé y choqué contra ella. Tal vez eso fue lo que oíste.- dije con dulzura.

-¿segura?- sus ojos dorados analizaban mi rostro con cautela. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? Me abandonaste a merced de Alice- agregué burlona para cambiar de tema. Sonrió, deslumbrándome, mientras tomábamos una curva.

-fui de cacería con Jasper.

-pero ya habías ido hace menos de una semana…-comenté confusa. Temí que su sed se estuviera haciendo más periódica que de costumbre.

-solo quiero tomar todas las precauciones que pueda para nuestra noche de bodas.- respondió resuelto con la sonrisa inamovible, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Enrojecí por completo. Me alegró pensar que no era la única ansiosa con respecto al tema. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

- no me lo perdonaría nunca si te lastimara.

-no lo harás. Confió en ti- le dije segura mientras acariciaba su mejilla de hielo con mi mano. Edward la tomó con la suya y depositó un beso en la palma con ternura.

- Deberían encerrarte en un loquero…confías ciegamente en un vampiro- comentó riendo y contagiándome.

-a ti deberían encerrarte en donde sea que encierran a los vampiros locos que se enamoran de sus presas. ¡Estás rompiendo el equilibrio natural! Yo solo caí en tu trampa- contraataqué burlona, mientras Edward continuaba riendo.

-eres increíble, Bella-dijo mientras desviaba la vista del camino y me besaba con dulzura. Mi pulso se aceleró como siempre.

-me encanta que estés de tan buen humor últimamente.- solté otra vez sin pensar, mientras le daba un beso corto en al mejilla. Volvió a sonreír.

-tengo razones de sobra para hacerlo, ¿no crees?-

Asentí sonriendo mientras su brazo níveo me envolvía, reclinándome sobre su costado. No podía ser más perfecto. Y era mío. Todo mío.

Esa noche, el menú preparado por Esme consistía en carne asada acompañada con papas glaseadas. Realmente tenia pasta de cocinera. Estaba exquisito. Noté que las porciones de carne de Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward y Alice estaban bastante menos cocidas que las de los humanos presentes. Supuse que era una forma de hacer más "apetecible" la comida falsa para ellos. Esta vez no fue diferente a las anteriores: todos charlaban y reían animados. Al finalizar la cena, Alice se incorporó de su asiento con gracia y anunció con voz de soprano:

-Vayamos todos al living.

-¿por qué?- pregunté mientras la aludida me observaba sonriente y suspicaz.

-¡tienen que recibir sus regalos!

-¿regalos? ¿Pero esos no se entregan después de la boda?- comenté algo sorprendida. Edward suspiró. Encima de haber organizado toda la boda y de haber gastado muchísimo dinero, nos habían comprado regalos. Alice rió armoniosamente.

-tonta, Bella. ¡Regalos de despedida de solteros! Los otros serán mañana- aplaudió emocionada mientras el resto se dirigía a los sillones.

Edward me tomó de la mano y yo se la apreté con fuerza. Depositó un beso en mi frente con sus labios helados y sonrió.

-paciencia, amor. No tomará demasiado tiempo.-

-eso espero.

Tomé asiento junto a mi madre, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo junto a Emmet en el sillón de enfrente al mío. En la mesita de café puesta en medio del "círculo humano" que habíamos formado, había paquetes de tamaños diferentes. Por suerte, eran muchos menos de los que esperaba encontrar. Alice tomó uno de color rojo y lo extendió hacia mí. Estaba a punto de tomarlo entre mis manos cuando ella retiró el paquete de mi alcance y enfocó sus ojos dorados en los hombres presentes.

-¡ustedes tienen que irse! El cuarto de Emmet está disponible. Los regalos de Edward están allí.- dijo riendo mientras el aludido entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿por qué?-pregunté en voz baja mientras todas reían a mí alrededor mientras los hombres presentes se alejaban por las escaleras. Rosalie se acercó a mí y en voz casi inaudible me dijo:

- hay algunos regalos que no querrás que Charlie vea- luego se incorporó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Oh no.

-¡genial! Ahora, toma este, de parte de Reneé- dijo Alice mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Respiré. Si era de mi madre no podía ser tan malo.

Quité el papel verde con cuidado de no cortarme. No quería tener algún accidente y arruinar la velada, como en uno de mis cumpleaños anteriores. Era una caja pequeña de terciopelo. Miré a Reneé intrigada y esta me devolvió una sonrisa. Abrí la cajita para ver el contenido. Un dije plateado muy brillante en forma de candado reflejaba la luz de las lámparas.

-es hermoso, mamá. Gracias.

-era de la abuela antes que mío. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.- la abracé y besé en la mejilla. Por ahora no iba tan mal la entrega de regalos. Agregué el candado pequeño a la pulsera junto al corazón de cristal y al lobito de madera, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de tristeza y nostalgia.

-este es de Esme y Rosalie.

La mano blanca de Alice extendió un paquete un poco más grande hacia mí. Debajo del envoltorio había un piloto de lluvia color rojo con botones en el frente.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Alice!- le reproché mientras sonreía.

-¿qué? Tú dijiste que te gustaba mucho pero que me prohibías comprártelo…así que échales la culpa a ellas- dijo cantarina y con voz musical mientras Reneé reía.-yo no puse un centavo.

-gracias, me fascina- las abracé sonriéndoles mientras me devolvían una sonrisa perfecta cada una.

-y ahora para cerrar la noche…-

-¿hay más?

-¡dejé lo mejor para el final!- me interrumpió con mirada divertida y traviesa. Sospeché que este era el regalo al que se refería Rosalie. Sin saber que me esperaba, mis mejillas se encendieron un poco. Colocó el paquete azul sobre mi regazo. Todas me observaban expectantes. Tragué con fuerza. Despacio, quité el papel metalizado, para intentar retrasar el momento. Espié dentro de la caja. Ahora sí estaba completamente roja. Alice me apuró con la mirada y suspirando hondo, saque el conjunto de lencería que me había dado. Era azul marino con encajes, muy delicado, femenino y provocador.

-¡es precioso!-

-¡mamá!

-Bella, tienes que admitir que es hermoso.- Reneé reía un poco sonrojada mientras Esme la acompañaba con su risa musical.

-es lindo…gracias Alice- dije juntando fuerzas y sonriendo.

-de nada., Bella- me abrazó mientras con su aliento gélido sobre mi oído decía: a Edward le va a encantar. Y no sabe nada. Les prohibí a Rose y a Esme que pensaran en esto frente a él. Así que será una sorpresa. -

Le devolví el abrazo con ternura y guardé los regalos en una bolsa más grande para evitar la mirada traviesa de Alice. Al parecer, esas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

Esa noche, me costó mucho dormir. Los nervios se hacían presentes en mi estómago y me mantuvieron despierta hasta las tres de la madrugada. Esa es la última hora que recuerdo. La voz de Charlie me despertó con suavidad.

-Bella…

-¿mmm?- murmuré entre sueños.

-tienes que levantarte. Llegó el gran día.-dijo con voz grave. Abrí los ojos con dificultad por culpa del sol que lastimaba mi vista. Logré definir la figura de mi padre frente a mi cama.

-¿ya es 13 de agosto?- pregunté intentando asimilar la fecha por milésima vez.

-si, Bella… tu madre va a venir a buscarte para desayunar.

-¡es 13!- grité tapándome la boca. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que me casaba ese mismo día- ¡dios mío!

-¿estás bien, hija?- indagó Charlie cauteloso y algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

-si... Voy a cambiarme-

Charlie salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Me iba a casar en unas horas con el ser más maravilloso del mundo. No podía creerlo. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, y sin embargo él seguía junto a mí. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que la ceremonia y la fiesta saldrían de maravillas: en manos de Alice todo funcionaba perfectamente bien. Pero aún así las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban con fuerza y velocidad. Que la boda fuese ese día, implicaba que se acercaba el momento de estar con Edward de la manera que tanto había querido. Me ruboricé en cuanto mi imaginación formó un Edward desnudo en mi cabeza. Empecé a cambiarme para distraer mi atención. De repente me taparon los ojos un par de manos heladas.

-si así crees que no voy a reconocerte, estás equivocado.

Su risa angelical inundó mis oídos y me hizo sonreír.

-pensé que Charlie no iba a irse nunca…- descubrió mis ojos y girándome, enfocó los suyos en mi rostro. Hoy estaban particularmente vivaces y dorados. De un color tan intenso como el ámbar, brillando con ternura.

-¿sabes algo? estoy rompiendo las reglas de Alice al venir a visitarte _hoy_- agregó con voz ronca y la sonrisa inamovible.

-es divertido romper reglas- dije mientras, sin poder soportar estar lejos de él, lo besaba con dulzura.

-me lo dice alguien que no quiere sobrepasar el límite de velocidad al manejar-añadió riendo mientras volvía a besarme. Sentí que el piso debajo de mis pies empezaba a moverse y a desaparecer. Su aliento de hielo me hizo estremecer cuando entró en mi boca. Separó su rostro del mío y me envolvió en un abrazo. El contraste de temperaturas y el éxtasis en que me encontraba, hicieron que los escalofríos se esparcieran por mi cuerpo. Besó mi pelo, aspirando mi aroma.

-soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo…- susurró con dulzura en el lugar donde mi pelo cubría mi oído. Sonreí y deje un beso sobre su cuello desprovisto de protección. Cada vez que decía ese tipo de cosas me desequilibraba de una manera única, dejándome sin palabras. No podía dejar de sonreír. Me aferré a su torso de mármol, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Edward volvió a besarme en la coronilla, mientras sentía su aliento gélido contra mi piel. El silencio que nos envolvía a ambos, solo era interrumpido por el latir de mi corazón y nuestras respiraciones. Me sentía tan segura en sus brazos. Se alejó de mí lo suficiente para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-tengo que irme, Reneé está por llegar a recogerte.

-¿tan pronto? Pero no has estado aquí ni diez minutos…- argumenté mientras lo volvía a abrazar con fuerza para retenerlo. Su pecho vibró al tiempo en que su risa me envolvía.

-voy a estar contando los segundos para volver a verte, Bella- me besó una vez más con sus labios dulces, y helados, deteniéndose un poco al final. Abrí los ojos para verle partir por mi ventana, como había hecho tantos otros días durante todo este tiempo.

Mamá llegó exactamente quince minutos después de que Edward se fue. Me llevó a uno de los restaurantes de Forks con vista al bosque. En realidad, desde cualquier punto del pueblo se veían árboles tupidos prácticamente, gracias a la enorme cantidad de vegetación que rodeaba al pueblo. Nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña, y mi madre ordenó tostadas con mermelada de mora y chocolate caliente. Era una mañana un poco fría, pero el sol estaba amenazando con salir entre las nubes.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede? No has tocado prácticamente la comida y a ti te encanta la mermelada de mora…

-no es nada mamá, son los nervios...-dije sonriendo amablemente. Una chispa de nostalgia inundó la cara juvenil de Reneé.

-si…recuerdo lo que se siente… ¡y espera a caminar por el altar!- agregó mirándome con ternura. Se me contrajo el estómago un poco más.

-espero no tropezar y caer al suelo-comenté en broma, haciéndola reír. Aunque en mi fuero interno la idea no parecía para nada descabellada o improbable.

-Charlie te va a sujetar-me guiñó un ojo- auque si te caes, es probable que él también lo haga. Ya sabes lo patoso que es-

-lo heredé de él-

Ambas reímos. Tomé un sorbo de chocolate para calentar mi cuerpo un poco. Estaba delicioso.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, hija? Se que tal vez no es el mejor momento…- su tono de voz me puso en alerta.

-claro, mamá…dime.

-no quiero parecer una pesada ni nada por el estilo…-comenzó a decir, jugando con una servilleta entre los dedos-... es decir, estoy más que feliz del tipo de chico que tienes al lado y de la clase de familia a la que pertenece…y realmente se nota que te ama…pero, ¿estás segura?

-si, mamá. Más segura que de tu edad-contesté burlona. Ella siempre mentía sobre la cantidad de velas en su próximo pastel de cumpleaños. Solo yo sabía su verdadera edad. Me ignoró.

-es que hay algo raro…no creas que no me caen bien los Cullen, son muy agradables y hospitalarios, pero…

-¿has estado leyendo novelas de misterio otra vez?- dije riendo.

-si, pero es que…

-mamá ya sabes que empiezas a imaginar cosas cuando lees mucho…escucha: amo a Edward y estoy segura de que es mi alma gemela.- enrojecí al decir esto en voz alta frente a ella. Sonreí.

-pero es que siento que hay algo raro que te ocultan o…

-mamá…confía en mí.

Maldita sea su percepción.

-de acuerdo…-dijo suspirando resignada-creo en ti, Bella.

-gracias, es muy importante para mí.

Reneé me sonrió con ternura. Tomé otro sorbo de mi taza mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Me sentí un poco más aliviada después de haber sobrevivido a su inseguridad.

-tengo otra pregunta, Bella...-dijo poniéndose seria y clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-dispara- respondí mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte la taza blanca del restaurante en mis manos.

-si Rosalie y Emmet son hermanos supuestamente, ¡¿por qué los vi besándose en el jardín hace dos días?!- preguntó mi madre escandalizada y sin sentir vergüenza.

-te dije que no leyeras las novelas. Eso lo has imaginado, mamá.- repliqué con paciencia. Tenía que aferrarme a mi argumento si no quería que los descubrieran. Iba a matar a Emmet. ¿Es que acaso no podía contenerse por una semana?

-Bella, no estoy enloqueciendo, se que lo vi y…

-mamá. Usa la cabeza, es _imposible_. ¡Sería incesto!

-tienes razón...aunque no creo que mi imaginación sea tan potente para…

-mamá- suspiré cansinamente.

-de acuerdo, está bien, tal vez lo haya imaginado.- aceptó mi madre mientras bebía más chocolate.

-_seguro_ lo has imaginado.

Terminamos de desayunar entre risas y anécdotas que aludían a la capacidad inventiva de Reneé, y luego de una hora, nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen. Durante el viaje, volví a prestar atención al detalle de la señalización del camino. Me gustaba mucho el contraste de los faroles blancos con el verde intenso de los bosques que enmarcaban la ruta.

Al llegar, estacionamos el auto de Phil cerca del jeep de Emmet. El tramo de camino entre la entrada de la casa y el estacionamiento estaba marcado por faroles igual a los anteriores pero más pequeños, que guiaban a los invitados hacia la gran carpa del jardín. El trayecto estaba también, cubierto por una especie de techo alargado de tela blanca con luces que estaban apagadas. Precaución por si llovía. A Alice no se le escapaba un solo detalle. Sonreí. La idea de someterme a la tortura de la peluquería y el maquillaje no me parecía tan terrible ahora.

Después de saludar a Esme y a Carlisle que estaban en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles del menú de la boda, y dejar a Reneé en su compañía, subí a la habitación de Alice. Intenté encontrar a Edward por alguna parte sin éxito. No me gustaba tenerlo lejos…menos con la cantidad de nervios que tenía encima. Entré al cuarto de mi dama de honor y al verla no pude evitar reírme un poco. Estaba sentada en la cama con brazos cruzados con Jasper a su lado, el cual sonreía dulce. En cuanto él la abrazó, la expresión de Alice pasó de preocupada a relajada.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunté.

-¡Bella! al fin llegas…claro que puedes- dijo Alice suspirando y sonriendo.

-hola, Bella- dijo Jasper con tono amable.

-hola…¿seguro no interrumpo nada? puedo regresar después…

-no te preocupes. Es solo que Alice estaba algo nerviosa. Y vine a ayudarla.

- tengo derecho a estarlo, ¡soy la dama de honor!- alegó ella con voz armoniosa mientras Jasper le daba un beso corto para callarla.

-voy a ver a los chicos. Nos vemos en unas horas.

-¿Edward está aquí?- dije ansiosa. Alice fulminó a su esposo con la mirada mientras él reprimía una sonrisa.

-no, Bella. Lo siento. Tendrás que esperar a la boda para verle. Hasta pronto.- se despidió galante y abandonó la habitación.

-¿por qué?-refunfuñé en voz baja.

-es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con antelación- respondió Alice con tono cansino y paciente como si estuviera explicando que dos mas dos da cuatro-ahora voy a llamar al peluquero así te pruebas los peinados. Espérame aquí.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió acompañada de un muchacho que, a juzgar por su rostro, estaba embobado por la belleza sobrenatural de Alice. Sin preguntarme nada, ella empezó a darle órdenes de manera amable mientras tomaba mi pelo y lo colocaba a su antojo, fijándolo con _spray_ y haciéndome toser. Después de dos horas de probarme más de 20 peinados, bajé a almorzar junto a Esme, Reneé y Carlisle a la cocina. Por supuesto que no terminé de digerir la comida, porque en cuanto tragué el último bocado, Alice vino a buscarme y me encerró en su habitación de nuevo, junto al peluquero y su maldito _spray._

Mientras ambos cambiaban de lugar los mechones de mi cabellera y discutían sobre que iría mejor con el vestido y mi rostro, intenté pensar en otra cosa. Enfoqué mi atención en el reloj de pared que había cerca del escritorio de Alice. Mala idea. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver la hora. Las cinco de la tarde en punto. Si mis cuentas no fallaban, iba a casarme en una hora y media. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mientras las mariposas en mi panza empezaban a agitar sus alas con más fuerza que antes. Inspiré hondo y solté el aire varias veces para calmarme, deseando que Jasper estuviera a mi lado. Seguramente, Reneé y Esme estaban peinándose y dándose los últimos toques de maquillaje, mientras Carlisle, Phil y Charlie terminaban de colocarse los trajes. Rosalie debía estar arreglando su larga cabellera rubia, y Emmet y Jasper estarían asegurándose que todo este en su sitio para que Alice no colapse y los castigue con su mal humor.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el flash de la cámara de Emmet inundó la habitación de una luz blanca y fluorescente.

-¿nerviosa, Bella?- preguntó juguetón vestido con una camisa blanca y un traje negro, que tenía una rosa roja en la solapa. Más de una invitada empezaría a suspirar con su belleza y porte- no hay porque estarlo…Edward no muerde. Bueno, al menos por ahora.

Reír me ayudó un poco a liberar la tensión que se acumulaba en la boca de mi estómago.

-enseguida regreso. Termina de arreglarle el mechón izquierdo por favor, Alex- dijo dulce Alice mientras salía de la habitación empujando a su hermano. Me compadecí de Emmet.

Las cinco y media. Edward debía estar ya vestido con su piel pálida contrastando contra el traje de gala. ¿Estaría nervioso? No creo que tanto como yo. Volví a inspirar y soltar el aire. Las mariposas aleteaban con tal fuerza que me dolía. Me obligué a mantener mi pulso a un ritmo normal. Alice entró rápido a la habitación. Al verme una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro de porcelana.

-¡quieto Alex! Así esta perfecta.

El peluquero se alejó de mí y me extendió un espejo, pero mi dama de honor se lo arrebató.

-¿no vas a dejar que me vea?- dije algo confusa. Se estaba sobrepasando un poco con sus reglas.

-no hasta que tengas el vestido y el maquillaje. ¡Todo esto es tan emocionante!- respondió con voz melodiosa. Suspiré. El peluquero abandonó el cuarto mientras Alice tomaba una caja plateada entre sus dedos finos. Sacó pinceles y sombras de varios tonos y empezó a maquillarme con gran maestría. Después de diez minutos entre labiales y polvos, estaba lista. Se acercó con mi precioso vestido blanco y ayudó a ponérmelo. Con suavidad y cuidado deslizó la tela sobre mi cabeza, para luego abotonar los cinco botones traseros y acomodar la cola del vestido. Movió unas ondas de mi cabello hacia delante, haciendo que cayeran sobre mis hombros.

-perfecta- dijo en voz baja y alegre. Vi en sus ojos humedad, algo cercano a las lágrimas y me obligué a contener las mías. Me acerqué al gran espejo antiguo para ver el producto final. Tuve que contener el aliento. Me encantaba. Tenía el pelo de forma natural con unas ondas no muy pronunciadas que mantenían el aire de sofisticación. Se complementaba de manera increíble con el maquillaje delicado que me había puesto resaltando mis ojos marrones y el rojo intenso en mis labios. El vestido caía con gracia y hermosura hasta el piso. Me costaba creer que el reflejo me pertenecía. Respiré hondo por milésima vez para no llorar.

-gracias, Alice.- dije emocionada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella me devolvió el gesto.

-¡fue un verdadero placer, Bella!-su voz entusiasta me contagió- tengo que cambiarme, no puedo aparecer así vestida. Tú quédate quieta aquí. Enseguida regreso.

Si tardó cinco minutos sería mucho decir. Con la velocidad de un rayo, Alice estaba delante de mí luciendo su hermoso vestido de raso rojo. Ya estaba maquillada y tenía el pelo arreglado. Al parecer los vampiros hacían todo rápido y bien. Estaba hermosa.

-¿lista para el mejor día de tu vida?-preguntó completamente feliz mientras verificaba con sus ojos vivaces que todo en mi aspecto estaba en orden. Me dio el ramo de rosas rojas con ternura. Asentí. Mi corazón parecía a punto de salirse del pecho. ¿Quién podía culparme? Después de todo, estaba a pocos minutos de atar mi alma a la del ser más perfecto del universo. Para siempre.

* * *

**_no me odien! soy mala al prolongarlo pero me parece que asi se disfruta más, y también es la manera de dejarlos "enganchados" con la historia :P_**

**_quiero opiniones! :)_**

**_desde ya muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar siempre :)_**

**_son los mejores :)_**


	9. La boda

**_amigos :)_**

**_el momento esperado!_**

**_la boda!_**

**_disfrutenn!_**

**_y disculpen la tardanza :P_**

* * *

_**La boda**_

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme. Arruinar el vestido no era una opción. El nudo en mi estómago se reforzó a medida que nos acercábamos al exterior. A mi lado, noté que Alice estaba casi tan nerviosa como yo. Me obligué a pensar en cosas que me calmaran, pero mi cerebro parecía negado completamente a alejarse de la imagen de Edward.

Nos dirigimos hacia una carpa más pequeña que no había visto antes, un poco más apartada del sendero que marcaban los faroles y la alfombra. En cuanto entré, vi a Charlie vestido con un traje de gala negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata a juego. Sus ojos se mostraban divididos entre la alegría y la resignación.

-estás hermosa, hija- me dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Contuve las lágrimas.-espero que seas muy feliz, Bella. Te lo mereces.-

-gracias, papá. Te quiero.

Apreté mis brazos con más fuerza en torno a su cintura. Las lágrimas acumuladas en mi garganta lucharon, pero no las dejé salir. Al parecer todo este asunto del casamiento nos había puesto sensible a los dos. Alice tocó mi hombro desnudo con su mano de hielo.

-lamento interrumpirlos, pero es hora.

Su voz de soprano resonó alegre y dulce en el ambiente. Asentí mientras Charlie extendía su brazo y yo lo tomaba, entrelazándolo con el mío. Respiré hondo pero las mariposas siguieron aleteando más fuerte que nunca. La música de entrada se escuchaba con claridad. Me sorprendí. Era mi nana.

-vamos, hija.

Lo primero que pensé en cuanto comencé a caminar por la alfombra hacia el altar, fue en la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba allí. Reconocí a Angela, con lágrimas en los ojos junto a Ben que la abrazaba; Mike sentado al lado de Jessica, que tenía un vestido azul precioso, los amigos de la comisaría de Charlie, y a Tyler que mantenía una expresión embelesada, que me hubiera incomodado si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes.

Sentí que mi corazón daba un salto tan grande que pensé que se saldría del pecho. Ahí estaba él. Mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia. Perfecto, inmaculado, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, el traje oscuro resaltando sobre su piel de porcelana y los ojos llenos de orgullo y alegría. La luz débil del crepúsculo hacía que un brillo sutil lo envolviera. Me sonrojé tanto como la rosa en su solapa mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y el nudo se hacía más fuerte que nunca. Emmet estaba a su lado como padrino, desprendiendo porte y sofisticación. Me sonrió, mientras sentía como una ola de calma se extendía por mi cuerpo. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco para mirar a Jasper, que sentado junto a Rosalie en la primera fila, me guiñó un ojo. Le devolví una sonrisa agradecida.

Llegamos cerca de ellos. Charlie tomó mi mano y dándosela a Edward le dijo:

-cuídala bien, muchacho-

Edward asintió con la sonrisa inamovible de su rostro de ángel. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se retiró a sentarse con Phil, Reneé y los Cullen. Podría jurar que tenía los ojos aguados. La mirada ambarina y dulce de Edward se junto con la mía al tiempo que tomaba mi mano. Le devolví una sonrisa afectuosa y sincera.

-eres perfecta- susurró usando todo el poder de su mirada, mientras las últimas notas de mi nana se perdían en el aire. No pude responderle, pero creo que mi expresión de felicidad, el rubor en mis mejillas y las lágrimas en mis ojos eran más que suficientes.

En el momento en que Edward tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas para colocarme el anillo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas y agradecí que el maquillaje fuera a prueba de agua.

-yo, Edward Cullen, me entrego a tí, Bella Swan, y te elijo como esposa, prometiendo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- su voz ronca, clara, segura y firme me envolvió mientras mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho. Cada palabra pronunciada por él poseían una verdad indiscutible. Sus ojos, reflejaban alegría, nervios y la más infinita ternura mientras me miraba. Colocó el anillo plateado en mi dedo, y el roce de nuestras pieles me infundió valor. Aclaré mi garganta antes de decir mis votos, por miedo a equivocarme. Tragué con fuerza, pero la voz me salió temblorosa.

-yo, Bella Swan, me entrego a tí, Edward Cullen, y te elijo como esposo, prometiendo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No habría muerte en nuestro futuro. La eternidad era más que vasta para compartirla juntos por siempre. Sonreí aún más. Nunca íbamos a separarnos. Edward me deslumbró con una sonrisa amplia en cuanto terminé de hablar y coloqué, con algo de torpeza, el anillo plateado en su dedo pétreo. El cura, un anciano bajito y de mirada dulce, nos miró satisfecho y con voz añeja dijo:

-Por el poder que Dios me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puede besar a Bella Cullen, su esposa.

Suspiró feliz, y se acercó a mi rostro, juntando nuestros labios con suavidad. Su aliento en mi boca, me hizo estremecer en un torbellino de sensaciones. Todos los invitados aplaudieron al unísono. Al separarme, vi a Reneé llorando junto a Phil. Alice daba saltitos emocionada a más no poder, Charlie y Carlisle sonreían orgullosos y se daban palabras de aliento y Rosalie lucía complacida junto a Jasper y Esme, que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sabía que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Mi nana volvió a sonar. Edward tendió su brazo de manera caballerosa, y yo lo tomé sonriendo. Empezamos a caminar por la alfombra para ir hacia la gran carpa blanca en donde tendría lugar la fiesta. Alice y Emmet cerraban el séquito. En ese instante, me sentí completamente diferente. Ya no iba a estar sola nunca más: mi ángel protector estaría a mi lado durante toda la eternidad. Y no había nada que me hiciera más feliz.

Cuando entramos a la carpa blanca, una nueva oleada de aplausos apareció. Todos se acercaron a saludarnos y a darnos abrazos y palabras amables. Esme y Reneé me estrujaron emocionadas, al igual que Charlie y Carlisle. Angela se lanzó sobre mí y me envolvió en un abrazo tierno.

-adoro tu vestido, Bella.- dijo con voz temblorosa. Al parecer había llorado bastante.

-gracias. ¡Tú también estás hermosa! Seguro Ben esta contento.- respondí guiñándole un ojo. Se sonrojó un poco. Edward a mi lado, estrechaba las manos de los invitados y sonreía amable.

-¡abran paso! quiero saludar a la novia.- pidió Jessica cantarina, mientras le hacían lugar y me abrazaba. Después de felicitarme y preguntarme cuanto había costado el vestido, fue el turno de Mike.

-supongo que felicitaciones, Bella- dijo mirándome con la resignación propia de alguien que había perdido una batalla. No pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima.

-gracias, Mike. Lo mismo digo: salen juntos hace seis meses. Guau. Todo un logro.- respondí incluyendo a Jessica, que a su lado empezó a saltar emocionada y a contarme que Mike le había regalado un ramo de rosas para su último aniversario. Fuimos interrumpidos por Edward que me tomó de la cintura, y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-felicitaciones, Edward- dijo Ben estrechándole la mano. Mike lo imitó con mala gana, y noté que Edward sonrío satisfecho y orgulloso. Lauren se acercó al grupo y con los celos a flor de piel, me felicitó arrastrando las palabras. A propósito, le di un beso corto a mi esposo.

De repente, dos figuras familiares se alzaron frente a mi entre la multitud. No podía ser verdad. Pestañeé varias veces.

-¿Sue? ¿Seth?

-felicitaciones, chicos- dijo sonriente Sue Cleawater seguida de su hijo, mientras me abrazaba. ¿Qué hacían allí? yo creía que todas las personas de La Push me odiaban por haber hecho que…_él _desapareciera. Me dolía pensar su nombre. Miré a Edward en busca de una explicación con lágrimas en los ojos.

-sorpresa- fue lo único que dijo, sonriéndome inocente.

-te echaba de menos, Bella- dijo Seth dándome un abrazo de oso similar a lo que antes me otorgaba otra persona. Estaba enorme. La felicidad de verlos y del casamiento se mezclaron con la tristeza que golpeaba con violencia mis recuerdos de la reserva. Sentí como el hueco en mi corazón que se había abierto con la partida de mi amigo, ardía en carne viva. Me obligué a sonreír.

-yo también. A ambos- respondí sin pestañear por miedo a que desaparecieran.

Sue me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y secó mis lágrimas con su dedo en un gesto maternal. Seth abrazó a Edward con afecto. No pude evitar sorprenderme ante la expresión satisfecha de él. Parecían amigos. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que bailar el vals, señora Cullen- me susurró al oído Edward, mientras me estremecía ante la mención de mi nuevo título.

-¿tengo que hacerlo? Sabes que soy torpe y que…-

-nada de excusas.-me interrumpió rompiendo a reír al ver mi cara de niña. Me condujo al centro de la pista de baile, que se había liberado para hacernos espacio. Dejamos a Sue y a Seth atrás. Era de noche, y el cielo despejado de Forks estaba cubierto de estrellas. Los faroles que Alice había colocado, estaban encendidos, resaltando brillantes contra el paisaje nocturno. Noté que los árboles también tenían luces, completando el efecto mágico a la perfección. La música empezó a sonar.

Edward colocó mi mano derecha sobre su hombro envolviendo mi cintura con un brazo y tomando mi mano libre con la suya. Me sonrió haciendo gala de su dentadura perfecta.

-intenta no pisarme- dijo burlón.

-en cualquier caso, te lo advertí.- respondí al tiempo en que empezaba a deslizarme junto a él. Mientras me hacía girar, me detuve a contemplar sus ojos. Parecían oro líquido e irradiaban felicidad. Era imposible que no contagiara alegría. Todo parecía perfecto. Hasta me atrevería a decir que era el día más feliz de mi vida.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó con voz aterciopelada. Negué con la cabeza.

-nada, solo quería decirte gracias. Por lo de los Cleawater y por todo esto- una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y él la atrapo con su pulgar. Lo abrasé con fuerza mientras seguíamos bailando. A nuestro alrededor, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta antes, varias parejas daban vueltas riendo. Vi a Charlie bailando con Alice entre risas y burlas. Edward acarició mi pelo con una mano y luego bajó hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Me habló al oído con voz suave y ronca. Al parecer, estaba sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te haya hecho bien verlos-su aliento helado se mezcló en mi oído. Soltó una risita corta y musical que me hizo sonreír inevitablemente- sabía que iba a ser un regalo que no podrías rechazar. Bueno, parte, porque tengo otro más para darte. Y no quiero quejas-no respondí al instante. Su olor me mareaba y la reciente interacción con los quileute me había dejado algo atónita. Pero tenía que asegurarme de una cosa. Y no podía esperar al día siguiente. La ansiedad empezaba a carcomerme por dentro.

-¿Bella?

-¿cómo hiciste para que vinieran?-mantuve mi cabeza sobre su pecho pétreo mientras él acariciaba la parte desnuda de mi espalda. Su tacto era suave como la seda. Tardó unos segundos en contestar. Parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas para no lastimarme.

-después del último enfrentamiento en el que nos unimos para luchar, Seth y yo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos y llegamos a caernos bien. Así que en cuanto me comuniqué con él para invitarlo, aceptó de inmediato-

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi cabeza. ¿Eso significaba que después de la transformación podría continuar teniendo a mi amigo? sin importar que nuestras naturalezas fueran diferentes…

-yo creí que me odiaban por lo de Ja..- cerré la boca. No podía pronunciarlo en voz alta. Menos delante de él.

-ambos te aprecian mucho y no te culpan de nada, Bella. Te lo aseguro.

-pero Leah…- el recuerdo me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, para intentar alejar el dolor que me provocaba aquella imagen.

-ella tiene sus razones para haber reaccionado así. No la justifico, pero de cierto modo la entiendo.

Edward hablaba despacio, sin dejar de movernos. No me soltó ni un instante.

-no comprendo.

-pensé que lo sabías…

-¿saber qué?- la ansiedad por encontrarle una explicación a ese hecho me aceleró el pulso.

-está imprimada de Jacob.-

Las palabras de Edward golpearon con fuerza mis oídos. Retumbaban en mi cerebro como ecos en un túnel. Sentí un leve clic en mi cabeza. Tenía más sentido que nada su reacción. Leah estaba sufriendo mucho…y lo entendí a la perfección. Su dolor debía ser parecido al que yo había experimentado cuando Edward se fue. Un dolor punzante, desgarrador, mortífero. Lo abracé más fuerte en cuanto evoqué ese recuerdo.

-estoy aquí, Bella…-dijo con dulzura infinita-nunca más estarás sola. No voy a permitirlo. No soportaría causarte más dolor…

Parecía que me hubiera leído la mente en ese instante. Esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba. Me lo había dicho miles de veces, pero cuando lo repetía, una nueva ola de calidez me embargaba. Ahora él era el encargado de sellar el agujero en mi corazón con el nombre de Jacob.

-Gracias.- Sentí que su mandíbula se tensaba en una sonrisa. Me separé un poco del pecho, para unir mi mirada a la suya. Sus ojos ambarinos escudriñaban mi rostro con ternura y sorpresa. Parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿qué sucede?

-todavía no lo creo…-murmuró.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunté confusa y algo asustada. Pero él sonrió con seguridad, acelerando mi pulso una vez más.

-la suerte que tengo.

Al ver mi expresión continuó hablando, sin despegar sus ojos eternos de los míos.

-de que me hayas elegido…gracias de nuevo-

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Era increíble que un hombre como él pensara que era afortunado por estar con una simple humana como yo. Podría estar con cualquier mujer que deseara, pero sin embargo él solo tenía ojos para mí. Y eso lo había entendido hace tiempo.

-eres un tonto a veces- Edward me hizo estremecer con su risa musical-te amo más que a nada en el mundo- me sonrojé ante la verdad de mis palabras. Se acercó sutil a mi rostro, y con delicadeza absoluta, besó mis labios de una manera dulce y sincera. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco.

-yo también. Eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz.- dijo mientras su aliento gélido me envolvía, inundando mi nariz con su exquisito aroma. Me dejé llevar por las emociones y lo besé un poco más fuerte. No se resistió. Escuché aplausos a mí alrededor y no me importó que todos estuvieran mirando. Ya nada importaba. Estábamos en nuestro mundo feliz. Juntos. Solo Edward y yo.

Durante toda la fiesta, intenté huir de los momentos de baile en vano. Si Alice no me atrapaba (cosa que casi siempre sucedía), Emmet o Edward eran los encargados de hacerlo. Cada vez que bailaba con algún miembro de la familia Cullen, me sentía más torpe de lo habitual. Todos hacían movimientos llenos de gracia. No dejé de sonreír durante toda la noche. Era imposible mantener el rostro serio con Emmet a tu alrededor. A demás la alegría desbordante de Edward me hacía sentir demasiado bien, contagiándome. Pensé en mi nueva etiqueta: Isabella Cullen. Señora Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen. Me estremecí, mezcla de nervios, temor y alegría. Ahora el hecho de que le pertenecía a Edward era aún más público y estaba reforzado por mi nuevo nombre. En realidad, no me importó. Todo lo que me relacionara a él me hacía feliz.

Alice estaba en su elemento. Saludaba a todos los invitados con cortesía, sonriendo por doquier. De repente, se detuvo en su lugar desviando la vista de Reneé, con la cual estaba manteniendo una conversación a pocos metros de donde Edward bailaba conmigo. Asomé mi rostro sobre el hombro de mi novio. El termino esposo no me gustaba mucho.

-¿qué sucede?

-creo que Alice esta a punto de matar a Lauren.-dije riendo nerviosa. La susodicha estaba hablando con Jasper, mientras hacía movimientos que podrían llamarse seductores. Supuse que tenía unas copas de más, sino no hubiera tenido el valor de ir a conversar con el perfecto hermano Cullen. Edward comenzó a reír sonando cual música.

-acabo de leer los pensamientos de Alice, y créeme que puede llegar a ponerse muy violenta y posesiva con respecto a Jasper.

Lo miré un poco preocupada. Su risa renovada me calmó.

-tranquila, no va a desmembrarla en frente de todos…

-¡Edward!- exclamé alarmada. No creía que Lauren mereciera la muerte solo por haber sucumbido al encanto de los vampiros.

-cálmate, Bella. Alice no le hará daño. Es solo una manera de expresarse.

Miré hacia el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la acción. El rostro de Lauren se encogió ante la belleza que derrochaba Alice. Parecía intimidada. Bueno, cualquier humana se hubiera sentido de la misma manera. Al parecer, ambas intercambiaban palabras, pero no pude entender nada de lo que dijeron. Aunque la sonrisa falsa y extremadamente dulce de mi dama de honor, hizo que me compadeciera de la pobre Lauren. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, había funcionado. Mi compañera se alejó y tomó asiento en su mesa, refunfuñado.

-déjame adivinar. Lauren esta pensando que odia a Alice y que desearía ser como ella. ¿O no?- dije divertida. Edward me otorgó una sonrisa torcida.

-algo parecido. Los humanos son tan predecibles- respondió con voz aterciopelada. Enarqué una ceja y aclaré mi garganta.

-de acuerdo, todos los humanos menos tú. ¿Mejor?- acotó sonriendo con persuasión. Sus ojos parecían brillar con la luz del ambiente.

-un poco. Te faltó decir que soy una caja de sorpresas y que me consideras la humana más valiente que conoces.

Ambos reímos. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-pensé que eso ya lo sabías. Estuve prácticamente un año repitiéndotelo. Espera- murmuró poniéndose serio. Lo miré intrigada.

-olvide decir algo sobre las excepciones que te competen como humana.

-¿Qué soy la más torpe?-aventuré burlona.

-no.

-¿qué soy un imán para el peligro?-dije teatralmente, rodando los ojos.

-no, aunque definitivamente debemos añadirlo al a lista- parecía estar disfrutando mi falta de agudeza mental para las adivinanzas.

-me rindo. Dime qué otra excepción se aplica a mí.

La sonrisa traviesa de Edward se esparció por su rostro. Acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrarme la respuesta.

-eres la humana más hermosa y perfecta de todas.

Varios escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. No sé si por su aliento de hielo sobre mi piel cálida o por las palabras que decía. Intenté recobrar el control sobre mi pulso antes de mirarle sus facciones perfectas de nuevo.

-eres un mentiroso, pero igual te amo- le dije como respuesta. Lo besé mezclando su aliento con el mío y jugando con su pelo. Sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía y que las mariposas aleteaban fuerte en mi estómago. Se separó unos centímetros de mí.

- voy a mentirte más seguido.-murmuró juguetón. Rodé los ojos antes de besarlo de nuevo. Sentí que me tomaban de la cintura, y me alejaban de Edward.

-¿qué demonios…?- exclamé. Emmet me había tomado con un solo brazo, colocándome como si fuera una mochila sobre el hombro derecho. Era enrome como un oso y tan fuerte que mi peso debía parecerle insignificante.

-¿podrías ponerme en donde estaba, por favor?

-lo siento, pero llegó el momento del brindis y si no te separaba de Edward dudo que hubieras sobrevivido. Parecía a punto de tragarte. Al menos si pensaba cenarte, podría haber avisado y compartido con su familia. Menudo egoísta-comentó divertido, riendo con voz ronca.

-ja ja ja- dije sarcástica. Uno de los fotógrafos que Alice había contratado (eran como veinte en total) nos seguía disparando flashes ante cada mueca que hacía. Lo mismo con el camarógrafo. Bueno, los camarógrafos. Eran once.

-Emmet, ¿quieres tener problemas con Alice?- pregunté con falsa dulzura.

-no le tengo miedo, si es a lo que te refieres- me dijo con orgullo infantil.

-entonces, no tendrás problemas si le cuento que te vi besando a Rosalie cerca de la glorieta del jardín, prácticamente expuesto a que cualquiera los viera y descubriera que no son hermanos. Estará encantada.

_Touché. _Emmet tragó con dificultad.

-¡pero está hermosa!- alegó en su defensa. Era cierto: el vestido azul francia de Rosalie resaltaba su figura de modelo y el maquillaje destacaba sus ojos dorados a la perfección.

-no es mi problema.

- no serías capaz de delatarme.

-pruébame.- respondí riendo.

-pasar tanto tiempo con Edward te ha vuelto sádica. Tengo miedo ante la perspectiva de que compartan toda una eternidad.-se quejó; luego me dejó en el suelo. Parecía un niño al que acababan de descubrir haciendo una broma.

-gracias.

Nos acercamos alrededor de una mesa enorme y redonda que tenía un pastel gigantesco. Estaba cubierto de glaseado blanco y tenía ribetes sofisticados hechos con la manga de un maestro pastelero. Podría jurar que era pastelería francesa, _directo desde Francia. _Ningún Cullen escatimaba en gastos y menos la planeadora del evento. Millares de mozos vestidos de _smoking_ se acercaron a los invitados, sirviéndoles copas de _champagne_. Se hizo presente un silencio expectante. La figura de Carlisle, erguida, orgullosa y radiante, se adelantó un poco y con voz firme y armoniosa empezó a hablar.

-no quiero aburrirlos con palabras repetidas- sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos y vi a Lauren sonrojarse. Se enfrentó a mí y a Edward que me tomaba de la mano libre de copa -así que seré breve: Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Edward, sé que la cuidarás muy bien y que serás un esposo ejemplar.- sentí que apretaba mi mano un poco- y en cuanto a ti, Bella, bienvenida a la familia- me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí emocionada. Mis mejillas ardían.- gracias por haber aparecido en la vida de mi hijo y haber hecho de su existencia algo maravilloso. No tienes idea cuanto te lo agradecemos todos. Sean felices.

Carlisle levantó su copa. Todos los invitados lo imitaron. Reneé y yo teníamos lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentí feliz y avergonzada. Los únicos merecedores de mi agradecimiento eran ellos, los Cullen. Me había aceptado sin importar las circunstancias. A pesar d haberles complicado las cosas, no tuvieron problema en ayudarme siempre. Y sobre todo, ellos me habían dado una estrella propia para iluminar mi oscura existencia: Edward. Siempre les agradecería aquello.

Cortamos el pastel y con la velocidad de un rayo, los mozos distribuyeron porciones para todos. Todos los vampiros presentes rechazaron sus trozos gentilmente, excepto Edward, quien tuvo que comerlo obligado para la tradicional foto.

Estábamos en la última tanda de baile, a eso de las cinco de la madrugada. El sol empezaba lento a esparcir un haz de luz en el horizonte, tiñendo las copas de los árboles más altos de un dorado verdoso. Aunque el cielo estaba oscuro en su mayoría. Alice se acercó a nosotros dando saltitos.

-es hora de que abandonen la fiesta.-anunció cantarina y emocionada.

-pero recién son las…-empecé a protestar pero me detuve en cuanto comprendí lo que venía a continuación. Tragué con dificultad. Lo nudos que habían sido desatados, aparecieron en mi estómago con fuerza renovada, acompañados del aleteo incesante de las mariposas. Intenté mantener la cordura. _Era solo sexo.¿_por qué me hacía tanto problema? Claro, cierto que iba a ser mi primera vez y con el ser más perfecto del mundo. Ahora todo tenía lógica.

-¿vamos?- susurró Edward a mi oído suave y seductor. Sentí la aceleración de mi ritmo cardíaco. Se rió. Me avergoncé al recordar que él podía oír mis latidos.

-si mi corazón latiera, estaría más acelerado que el tuyo, Bella- murmuró sólo para que yo lo oyera. Alice rodó los ojos y yo me sonrojé más.

-antes de irte, Edward, Jasper te está buscando. No se que querrá decirte, pero allí está. Ve a ver- sonrió.

-enseguida vuelvo.

Alice me miró fijo con su mirada vivaz y tan dorada como la de su hermano.

-sé que estás nerviosa, pero no te preocupes. ¡Todo irá de maravillas!

-¿_ya lo viste_?-pregunté más roja que nunca. Deseé no tener sangre en mi cuerpo.

-hay cosas que puedo saber sin usar mi habilidad, Bella. Quería decirte que en el baño del cuarto dejé una bolsita con mi regalo,- me guiñó un ojo. El conjunto de lencería. Tragué con fuerza- algunas espumas de baño y ropa limpia. ¡Voy a estallar de la emoción!

-dímelo a mí.

-mañana me contarás todo.¿oíste? absolutamente todo-

-deja de saltar así, Alice. Para ese momento _ya sabrás todo._-comenté intentando despejar mi mente. Estaba casi segura que tendría una visión muy clara de los hechos.

-no me interesa. A demás _vi _que me contabas.-replico autosuficiente y sonriendo-¡suerte! Te quiero- me abrazó con dulzura. No pude dejar de temblar. Parecía una hoja movida por el viento. Se alejó de mí rápido. Para ella, sería como contarle una película que ya había visto. En menos de dos minutos, Edward estaba a mi lado, sonriente.

-¿lista?-

Asentí sonriendo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Había esperado tanto por ese momento y ahora estaba nerviosa y callada como una idiota. Escuché a Edward reír a mi lado y lo imité para liberar tensión. S_i mi corazón latiera, estaría más acelerado que el tuyo, Bella_. Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Él también estaba nervioso. Me tranquilicé un poco. ¿A caso había otra manera de estar más segura que con Edward? ya lo creo que no. Con él todo marchaba estupendamente.

* * *

**_y? que les parecio?_**

**_OPINEN :)_**

**_gracias por seguir con esta historia :)_**

**_hasta el viernes que viene!_**


	10. Emociones encontradas

**_hola a todoooos!_**

**_llegó el cap que estaban pidiendo!_**

**_lo subo hoy, porque mañana no tengo itempo_**

**_espero que lo disfruten! :)_**

* * *

_**Emociones encontradas**_

"Respira. Todo irá bien" me dije a mi misma fácil cien veces. Estúpidos nervios. Mi cabeza era una coctelera de ideas y mi estómago estaba totalmente anudado. Intenté mantener el rostro tranquilo; no quería que Edward notara aún más, mi nerviosismo. El corazón golpeaba fuerte contra las costillas, intentando huir del pecho a gran velocidad. Concentré toda mi atención en el contraste de temperaturas entre mi piel y la suya. Sostenía mi mano con delicadeza mientras me guiaba hacia la puerta blanca de la enorme casa de los Cullen. La fiesta había quedado en el extenso jardín, y hasta ese instante no había reparado en que estaba tan alejado de la casa. El ruido y la música eran prácticamente inaudibles desde donde estábamos.

Me adelanté un poco a sus pasos para entrar y así poder ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, como en no tropezar con los escalones, o en quitarme el vestido con cuidado de no romperlo. Pero antes de que pudiera girar la manija dorada, Edward me tomó de la cintura, deteniéndome. Lo miré confusa mientras trataba de reestablecer mi pulso. Estaba como loco y _aún no había sucedido nada._

-ya soy tu esposa, no me voy a escapar.

-increíble- murmuró para si mismo haciendo más profunda su sonrisa inmaculada. Desvié la vista de sus ojos dorados que desbordaban de ansiedad y alegría. No iba a ponerme en evidencia. Bueno, al menos iba a intentarlo.

-¿qué cosa? ¿Que sea tu esposa o que no me escape?

-Ambas- su risa y su aliento me provocaron escalofríos múltiples. De repente, con su rapidez habitual, colocó un brazo sobre mi espalda desnuda y otro detrás de mis rodillas, levantándome en el aire. Aprovechando la distracción, acercó su rostro al mío y por milésima vez en la noche me besó. Mis hormonas ya estaban enloquecidas, eso no era necesario. Pero no me iba a negar a mi dosis diaria.

-¿Por qué es esto?-pregunté intentado no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-tonta Bella…-

-te fascina esa frase, ¿Verdad?- le dije sarcástica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se supone que el novio debe entrar a la novia en brazos a la casa como símbolo de buena fortuna.

Volvió a besarme, y noté que estaba sonriendo. Separé mi boca de la suya en busca de oxígeno. Miré por encima de su hombro a la puerta que habíamos dejado atrás. No había caído en la cuenta de que ya habíamos subido las escaleras y que estábamos en la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Tragué con dificultad. Me colocó con delicadeza en el suelo, y abriendo la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar primera.

Tuve que taparme la boca con ambas manos. Mis ojos debían estar abiertos como platos. La habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por pequeñas velas, que creaban una atmósfera relajada. La cama de dos plazas que ya conocía estaba en medio de la habitación, enfrentada al estante gigante que tenía más CD's que cualquier disquería. Las cortinas largas y pesadas estaban cerradas, tapando cualquier tipo de claridad que se atreviera a entrar al cuarto. Parecía que todavía era de noche. Aunque no estaba segura de si ya había o no amanecido en realidad. Una música suave proveniente del reproductor flotaba en el ambiente.

-di algo, Bella- susurró con su voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Estaba de espaldas a él pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo- ¿no te gusta?

-es…perfecto- logré articular. No podía leerme la mente, pero sin embargo, sabía lo que prefería de forma certera.

A penas recobré la compostura, me di cuenta que Edward estaba cubriendo mi hombro desnudo con besos cortos, deslizándose cuidadoso por mi cuello. Mi pulso se aceleró un poco más.

-espera…-dije con un hilo de voz. Se detuvo, alerta, pero sin soltar mi cintura de entre sus brazos.

-¿qué sucede?

Me odié a mi misma por detenerlo, pero tenía que ir a ponerme el regalo de Alice. No quería decepcionarla, a demás para eso me lo había regalado, ¿no?

-tengo que ir al baño…-vacilé mientras la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Su risa melodiosa me hizo estremecer.

-de acuerdo- fue hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-no te muevas…-dije nerviosa.

"Estúpida".

-aquí estaré, amor.

Fui al baño con el recuerdo de su sonrisa torcida grabado a fuego. Las mariposas parecían a gusto aleteando frenéticas en mi estómago, al igual que los nudos. Coloqué una mano sobre mi corazón. Sentí como golpeaba la palma de mi mano con violencia, mientras los latidos hacían eco en mis oídos. Mojé mi cuello y la cara con agua fría de la canilla. Suspiré. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan nerviosa? Había intentado acostarme con Edward varias veces, todas sin éxito, pero aún así la perspectiva de que intentáramos de verdad, sin oposiciones, disparaba mis hormonas al cielo.

Mi aspecto ya no era tan inmaculado como antes, aunque el maquillaje permanecía en mi rostro casi intacto y el peinado estaba bastante desarmado. La bolsa de la que me había hablado Alice, estaba esperándome cerca del espejo del baño. Se me contrajo, un poco más, el estómago al verla. Me quité los zapatos de taco alto y el vestido con sumo cuidado. Tomé el conjunto de lencería y me lo puse con rapidez para contemplar mi aspecto final. Antes de enfrentarme al reflejo, mordí mi labio inferior, nerviosa. ¿Y si no me quedaba tan bien como Alice esperaba? ¿Y si no _le_ gustaba?¿ y si..? Me obligué a detenerme. Levante la vista y me vi. La parte superior del conjunto pronunciaba mi busto enmarcando el escote con encajes delicados, y la parte inferior acentuaba la curva de mi cintura. Mi pelo, algo revuelto, daba un aspecto más descuidado que contrastaba perfectamente con lo delicado del conjunto. Alice sabía elegir ropa. El color azul me sentaba muy bien y tenia que admitir que el modelo también. Estaba…_sexy._ Me ruboricé más al pensar la palabra en mi cabeza.

La ansiedad me daba ganas de gritar. Respiré hondo varias veces y me enfrenté a la puerta que comunicaba el baño con la habitación. No me animaba a salir así, sin ninguna otra prenda encima. "Tonta. ¿Pretendes tener relaciones con la ropa puesta?" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, que decidí ignorar. Revolví en la bolsa que Alice había preparado y me puse la camisa limpia que estaba allí. Me sentía un poco más "decente" y menos avergonzada. La abotoné hasta arriba, y abrí la puerta.

Edward estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. La única diferencia, era que no tenía saco y estaba descalzo. No lo miré directo a los ojos por miedo a ver rechazo en ellos. No lo soportaría otra vez. Mientras mantenía la vista fija en la alfombra del cuarto me acerqué a la cama despacio, deteniéndome a unos centímetros de él. El silencio me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sus pies descalzos se acercaban hacia mí, estancándose enfrente de mi cuerpo.

-¿no vas a mirarme?-preguntó con voz ronca, mientras su aliento helado golpeaba mis mejillas. Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse ante la cercanía. No podía evitarlo por más tiempo. Tenía que animarme. Esperando lo peor, levanté la mirada. Sus ojos se estaban tornando de un color más oscuro, parecido al del caramelo pero más concentrado. Reflejaban ansiedad, nervios y deseo. Sonreí completamente enrojecida. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos sin hablar. Intenté memorizar su rostro perfecto, sabiendo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con el mío. Amaba la forma en que su pelo castaño enmarcaba su mandíbula; su nariz perfectamente tallada, sus labios delgados que ahora estaban encorvados en una sonrisa, y sus ojos almendrados, melancólicos y vivaces a la vez. Amaba cada milímetro de Edward.

Estiré el cuello y deposité un beso cálido en su mejilla fría como la piedra. Su mano acariciaba mi pelo con ternura. En cuanto volví a mirarlo, Edward rozó sus labios con los míos. Fue suave y despacio. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y presioné un poco su cabeza para acercarla aún más a mí. Mi lengua se introdujo en su boca con precaución, y me alegré al sentir como la suya, se entrelazaba con la mía, congelándola un poco. Su boca empezaba a jugar de una forma más insistente y violenta, pero no menos dulce. Mis dedos se entrelazaban en su pelo de ángel, al igual que los suyos en el mío. Podría haber estado besándolo así por horas, días quizás, pero tenía que respirar. Me separé de él lo mínimo que requería para tomar aire, manteniendo mi frente apoyada en la suya. No me sorprendió descubrirme agitada y con la respiración algo entrecortada. Ahogué mi mirada en sus ojos, que estaban de un color tan negro como el ébano a causa de la sed. Pero no sentí miedo. Ni un poco.

-¿estás bien?

-si-respondió algo agitado Edward, sin pestañear. A pesar de que me otorgó una sonrisa deslumbrante, podía ver la lucha interna que mantenía en ese momento con su instinto más primario-¿tú estás bien, Bella?

-mejor que nunca- dije mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Recorrí su boca, disfrutando su sabor. Era completamente exquisito. Empecé a sentir que cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba electrificada. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, al punto que hasta yo misma creía poder escucharlo latir. La boca de Edward buscaba la mía con urgencia permanente cada vez que tenía que detenerme para respirar. Mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban con insistencia deliciosa y su aliento colmaba mi cerebro, mis manos, que estaban sujetas fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, empezaron a recorrer curiosas sus hombros. Eran amplios, duros, y musculosos. Al mismo tiempo, sentí como las manos de Edward descendían con suavidad sobre mi camisa, siguiendo el contorno de mi cintura, hasta llegar a la mitad de mi pierna, donde se detuvo, para luego continuar subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mi costado. Su tacto era como la seda. Suave y frío. En cuanto pude, empecé a tocar su pecho cubierto por la ropa, que comenzaba a creer que estaba de más. Profundicé el beso, mientras una sonrisa de placer se transparentaba en su boca. Mis dedos torpes comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que daría envidia a los mismos dioses griegos. La débil luz de las velas arrancaba destellos frágiles de su piel. Mis hormonas estaban cada vez más enloquecidas, pidiendo a gritos atención. Separé mi rostro del suyo para respirar.

Mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de oxígeno, Edward depositaba besos húmedos por mi cuello, y sus manos empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa. Mi pecho subía y bajaba frenético. Mis hombros fueron lo primero en quedar desnudos, y Edward no tardó ni un segundo en acariciarlos con su tacto sedoso, mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello con premura deliciosa. Sentí la camisa caer alrededor de mis pies descalzos, y recordé que tenía puesto el conjunto de lencería. Edward se detuvo de repente, y la ínfima parte racional que estaba funcionando en ese instante en mi cabeza, recordó que tal vez esto era demasiado para él.

-¿Edward?- pregunté agitada. Tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos eternos.

- me encanta.-dijo con voz ronca y la respiración casi tan entrecortada como la mía. Una sonrisa torcida había aparecido en su boca, y sus ojos, negros como la noche, derrochaban fuego por doquier.

-¿seguro no necesitas que me aleje?- articulé con dificultad mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-no te atrevas- respondió travieso mientras sujetaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, y apoyándolo contra el suyo, volvía a besarme con pasión desmesurada. Ahora sí, mi corazón estaba oficialmente fuera de control. Edward acariciaba la parte desnuda de mi espalda con suavidad y dulzura, mientras mis manos tocaban su torso inmaculado con fuerzas renovadas.

Con el fuego ardiendo en mis venas, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, frío y duro como una estatua, anulando el contacto entre ambos. Edward me hizo girar, recostándome en la cama, sin dejar de jugar con mis labios de una manera que tendría que ser ilegal. Se colocó sobre mí cuidando de no volcar todo su peso en mi cuerpo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda desnuda con velocidad, queriendo abarcarlo todo, mientras mi torso se arqueaba contra el suyo, reclamando atención. No podía sentir a otra cosa que no fuera Edward.

Escuché un gruñido proveniente de lo profundo de su pecho, y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba provocándole. Aprovechando de nuevo la falta de aire de mis pulmones, empezó a besar mi cuerpo con lentitud. Sentía como miles de escalofríos se extendían por mi columna. Su boca de hielo descendió por mi cuello con suavidad y dulzura, tocando mi clavícula, acariciando mi busto. Un gemido de placer salió de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Los labios de Edward se tensaron en una sonrisa antes de continuar dejando besos húmedos por mi abdomen. Volvió a reclamar mi boca, y no me resistí en lo absoluto. Mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más electrizado, y mi corazón latía desbocado. Mil sensaciones invadían mi cabeza y mi organismo. No podía pensar más. Estaba completa y totalmente entregada al mar de estremecimientos al que Edward me había lanzado. Mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el mío entre jadeos incesantes de ansiedad, deslicé mis manos torpes sobre su pantalón y desabroché el cinturón, quitándole la prenda. La necesidad de tenerlo más cerca aún, se hacía cada instante más fuerte y demandante. Me sentía deseada, plena, feliz, y a la vez algo culpable por obligarlo a forzar sus límites. Pero tenía que admitir que era una culpa deliciosa. El cuerpo de Edward temblaba de autocontrol mientras me besaba y me tocaba. No había dejado de medir su fuerza inhumana ni un segundo para no herirme, lo que me halagaba de sobremanera. Pero las convulsiones que provocaba su autocontrol en su cuerpo, hacían que me diera cuenta de lo difícil que era esto para Edward. En su lugar, yo no sería capaz de resistir la tentación. Su tacto, su boca, su aroma, todo me llamaba, me cantaba para que me entregara a mis emociones y jugara con él. Intenté mantener control sobre mi cuerpo pero me era imposible. Todo mi ser se había rendido a mis instintos más básicos, y no le respondían a la mínima parte racional que estaba a punto de dejar de funcionar. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando?

Edward mordió con ligereza mi labio inferior, para luego dirigir su boca a mi mandíbula. Un gemido salió disparado de mi boca, fundiéndose con el gruñido gutural que Edward acababa de soltar. Volvió a congelarme con su lengua helada en mi boca, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura, mis piernas y mi abdomen con delicadeza reprimida. Colocó un brazo suave detrás de mi espalda, separándola de la cama y obligándome a incorporar mi torso. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza sus su cuello, intentando evitar la separación. Para mi suerte, Edward se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos musculosos y besaba el hueco de mi clavícula. Me estremecí aún más. Él temblaba de autocontrol y yo de excitación y nervios. Mi respiración entrecortada señalaba que no resistiría mucho tiempo más sin besarle. Me dedicó una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada inquisidora mientras sus manos se detenían justo en el punto donde estaba el broche del corpiño azul marino. Lo besé con seguridad para infundirle confianza.

-¿segura?-susurró en mi oído jadeando. El sonido de su voz me dio escalofríos de placer. Lo vi sonreír dos segundos antes de lanzarme sobre su boca, reclamando sus labios apasionados. ¿Quién podía negarle algo? Como toda respuesta, empecé a jugar con su lengua de hielo, sin oponer resistencia. Sentí como la presión del corpiño sobre mi tórax desaparecía. La textura del encaje fue reemplazada por el tacto sedoso y frío de Edward, que volvía a besarme insistente. Apoyó con sutileza mi espalda desnuda sobre la cama y volvió a acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar de mezclar su aliento helado con el mío. El roce de su piel y la mía me estaba enloqueciendo. Y por lo que notaba, a él también.

-Bella…dios mío…Bella-dijo jadeando mientras su boca a duras penas se despegaba de la mía. Cuando sus dedos gélidos tocaron con lentitud mi busto, una nueva ola de electricidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, causando otro gemido. Edward me observó por unos segundos, deleitándose con la vista. De más esta decir, que yo hice lo mismo, mientras mis dedos recorrían los contornos de su pecho marmóreo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído derecho, mordiendo el lóbulo.

-eres perfecta…nunca lo dudes-dijo ahogándome en su exquisito aliento. No pude responder nada ya que las sensaciones me impedían armar una frase coherente en mi cabeza. Lo único que pude exclamar fue su nombre.

Despacio, bajó sus manos heladas por mi cintura y mis muslos, deteniéndose sobre la tira azul que contrastaba con mi piel. Con suavidad y delicadeza deslizó la prenda por mis piernas, hasta quitarla, dejando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Por supuesto que mis mejillas estaban más encendidas que nunca, pero no sentía pudor, más bien nervios y miedo. Miedo a que ahora que habíamos llegado tan lejos, la sed lo trastornara y le impidiera continuar, y nervios de no ser lo que él esperaba. ¿Y si lo defraudaba? Edward notó que mi cuerpo se tensaba levemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó cauteloso, sin dejar de colmarme de besos y caricias deliciosas.

-tengo miedo de no ser buena-confesé avergonzada y agitada al máximo. Él levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos oscuros en mí.

- no seas buena, se humana- dijo con ternura antes de besarme de nuevo. Ahora toda duda estaba despejada. Dejé todos mis miedos atrás y me arrojé a mi instinto con una confianza que no creía poseer.

Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos con violencia y pasión desmedida. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban pidiendo fundirse en una sola. Sentía el tacto sedoso de su piel contra la mía por doquier. Sus manos lo contorneaban todo, desde mi clavícula hasta mi cadera. El contraste entre nuestras temperaturas solo aumentaba el placer de ambos. Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas, atrayéndolo hacia mí lo más posible. Sentía sus brazos rodearme con locura, mientras su boca se deslizaba frenética sobre mi cuerpo intentando abarcarlo todo. Edward me miró una vez más, con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos profundos y negros. Mi sonrisa le fue suficiente para atreverse. Un ligero pinchazo de dolor apareció en mi bajo abdomen, acompañado de un gemido por parte de los dos. Oculté mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Era un dolor distinto a otros.

-¿te lastimé, amor?- indagó preocupado sin separarse de mi. Sus hombros temblaban violentos a causa del autocontrol que se estaba exigiendo.

-estoy bien- dije mientras lo animaba a continuar. Después de unos minutos, el dolor mutó en placer. Un placer que jamás había imaginado. Inundó cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada célula, sin dejar nada calmo. Las corrientes eléctricas recorrían enloquecidas mi espina dorsal acompañadas de los escalofríos. Clavé mis uñas en su ancha espalda sin poder evitarlo. Un gruñido grave surgió de su pecho, mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más. Presioné mi cadera contra la suya mientras sentía como su aliento inundaba mi cabeza. La sensación placentera aumentó gradualmente. Los escalofríos se multiplicaban, haciéndome temblar, y no de frío precisamente. Las descargas eléctricas se repartieron por doquier, llegando incluso a la punta de mis dedos. Mi corazón latía más desbocado que nunca, mientras que mis pulmones parecían no alcanzar nunca el aire requerido. Sin previo aviso, una ola de placer más grande que las anteriores me ahogó de forma maravillosa y fantástica.

Edward cayó a mi lado jadeante, con una sonrisa inmaculada en su rostro de ángel. Su pecho marmóreo subía y bajaba al igual que el mío, a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar. Mi cerebro tardó unos segundos en asimilar la cantidad desmedida de emociones que me estaban atacando. Me sentía aturdida, plena, mareada, completa, feliz. Había sucedido. Lo había logrado. Había podido resistir la sed que lo atormentaba tanto, por mí. Una vez más, Edward había sacrificado algo suyo solo por mí. Sonreí, maravillada por milésima vez de que me hubiera elegido y de que todo esto acababa de suceder. El silencio que nos envolvía era calmo, para nada incómodo. Solo era interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Edward deslizó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, hasta el lugar donde estaba mi corazón. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de los latidos. Me sonrojé.

-increíble que aún te sonrojes.-dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo-admití riendo. Él respondió con su risa armoniosa que tanto amaba. Pasé un brazo sobre su pecho desnudo y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura. Recosté mi cabeza debajo de su cuello mientras lo abrazaba, aspirando su aroma. Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.- ¿sientes mi temperatura? Jamás había estado tan cálido…-su voz profunda, sonaba maravillada, como cuando un niño recibe el regalo esperado en navidad.

-gracias, Bella.

-gracias a ti- dije, depositando un beso corto en su cuello y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho musculoso. Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz. Las ocho de la mañana. La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas. ¿Habíamos estado más de dos horas haciéndolo? Tapé mi rostro con la sábana mientras sonreía involuntariamente.

-no te escondas de mí, por favor…-suplicó riendo Edward mientras corría la sábana blanca y clavaba sus ojos en mí. Acarició con sus dedos níveos mis mejillas enrojecidas y volvió a reír.

-no es gracioso…

-Bella… ¿después de lo que acaba de pasar, continuas sonrojada?

-no puedo evitarlo…-bajé la mirada pero el levantó mi rostro suavemente, obligándome a mirarlo.

-me encanta que lo hagas-se inclinó y me besó con ternura- Adoro tus reacciones…-Lo abracé con fuerza, aspirando su aroma. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, desparramando mi pelo. Jamás me acostumbraría a todo lo que me provocaba. Volvimos a quedarnos callados, deleitándonos con la compañía del otro. Mi pulso se había reestablecido, al igual que mi respiración, pero mi cabeza aún seguía enloquecida de la emoción. De repente, la voz musical y ronca de Edward llegó a mis oídos, aunque de no haber estado tan cerca no lo habría escuchado. Hablaba ensimismado, para si mismo más que para mí.

-tuve tanto miedo de herirte…de no poder controlarme…-

-pero lo hiciste, Edward…prueba suficiente de que eres una excelente persona y de que tu alma no merece la condena eterna. ¿No crees?- murmuré mientras lo besaba en los labios con suavidad.

-pero estuve cerca…oh dios mío, no me lo perdonaría nunca si…

-Edward…no sucedió nada malo. Todo funcionó a la perfección. No te tortures...-lo besé, deteniéndome un poco al final-gracias de nuevo.

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro angelical. Me envolvió en un abrazo de hielo, mientras dejaba un beso corto sobre mi pelo. Lo miré. Sus ojos estaban recuperando el color ambarino, pero no cesaban de reflejar amor y ternura al mirarme. Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos, deleitándome con su sabor otra vez. Era adictivo. Eso era. Edward era una droga completamente adictiva.

-¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de nuestras diez mejores noches?- preguntó relajado con una sonrisa. Asentí.

-esta es definitivamente una de ellas.- volvió a besarme fundiéndose en mi boca.

-no podría estar más de acuerdo- dije mientras no dejaba de reclamar sus besos, más dulces que cualquier otra cosa. Despacio, me recosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho de piedra.

-duerme, amor mío. Lo necesitas desesperadamente...

Era cierto, estaba muy cansada. Pero no podía dormirme. Tenía miedo de que desapareciera como un espejismo cuando despertara. Aún no podía creer que estaba conmigo y que todo lo sucedido no era un sueño.

-¿prometes estar aquí cuando despierte?- pregunté. Me sentía algo tonta, pero no me importó.

-lo prometo. Estaré entre tus brazos todo el tiempo que desees-respondió mientras su voz me envolvía. Los ojos empezaban a pesarme, cerrándose poco a poco.

-para siempre...-murmuré.

-entonces para siempre será.-me cubrió con las sábanas y besó mi frente con dulzura infinita. Empezó a cantar mi nana, obligándome a entregarme a Morfeo. Mientras perdía la conciencia, la imagen de su rostro feliz se mantuvo frente a mis ojos.

"te amo, Bella" fue lo último que oí antes de dormirme con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**_y? los decepcioné? espero que no!_**

**_les confieso que este capitulo iba a ser diferente, con otro tipo de final, no tan feliz, pero decidí que Edward podría contenerse gracias a su amor incondicional.  
_**

**_OPINEN :)_**

**_digan sus partes favoritas o si no les gusto algo._**

**_gracias como siempre por leer!_**

**_hasta el viernes que viene! :)_**


	11. Sorpresas

**_hola a todos!_**

**_primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber actualizado casi el sabado(digo casi porque son las 23:54) _**

**_el capítulo lo acabo de terminar porque no pude dedicarle mucho tiempo. estoy tapada de exámenes :S es un capitulo corto en comparación al último, pero prometo compensarlos :)_**

**_gracias por el apoyo :)_**

* * *

_**Sorpresas**_

No quería abrir los ojos. Se estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Edward. La suavidad de su piel me invitaba a continuar inmóvil. Deseaba prolongar el estado de ensoñación lo máximo posible. En cuanto tomé conciencia de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, mis mejillas se encendieron. No iba a resistir quieta mucho más, la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos me carcomía. Giré sobre mi misma apoyando la cabeza en su amplio pecho y abriendo los ojos. La mano nívea de Edward comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-buenos días, amor- su voz aterciopelada trasparentaba una sonrisa.

-hola- dije riendo.

-¿has dormido bien?

-si… ¿fue real?-solté sin previo aviso. Aún no podía creerlo. El pecho de Edward vibró y su risa musical penetró en mis oídos.

-ya lo creo que sí, Bella.

-genial. Porque si hubiera sido un sueño estaría muy molesta…-lo abracé con fuerza y besé su pecho helado y pétreo.

- si hubiera sido un sueño, no estarías desnuda en mi cama…-dijo travieso con una media sonrisa que aceleró mi pulso como de costumbre.

La sangre se acumuló en mi rostro. Oh dios mío. No me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa puesta. Subí la sábana un poco más cubriendo mi torso por completo. Empecé a reír frenéticamente, mezcla de alegría y vergüenza. Oculté mi cabeza bajo las sábanas mientras que las imágenes de lo vivido hace unas horas aceleraban mis latidos.

-¿fui tan malo que vuelves a esconderte de mí?-comentó burlón mientras colocaba sus brazos debajo de mi espalda desnuda y me volteaba, colocándome sobre él. Quedé envuelta entre las sábanas, que me cubrían de manera similar a un vestido. Todo mi peso reposaba sobre su cuerpo helado. El contraste entre nuestras temperaturas me resultaba delicioso. Con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y el cabello dorado revuelto enmarcando sus facciones angelicales, me era imposible dejar de admirar su belleza sobrenatural.

-¿puedes decirme que estás pensando antes de pierda la cordura por favor?-pidió con dulzura sin despegar su mirada ambarina de la mía.

-creo que fuiste tan malo que voy a escaparme con Mike.-dije burlona, poniendo cara pensativa. No hacía falta poder leerme la mente para saber que era una broma. Edward sonrió con ojos divertidos mientras colocaba mechones de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja.

-¿por qué alguien habría de ir a los brazos de Mike Newton teniendo a Edward Cullen?-replicó con voz ronca haciéndome estremecer. Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque sus palabras eran ciertas. ¿Qué mujer iría con mi amigo si un vampiro caballeroso y perfecto, la invitara a salir? Una mujer ciega o con instinto de supervivencia probablemente.

-tal vez porque Mike no tiene un ego tan grande-respondí burlona.

-es parte de mi encanto, Bella.

Edward sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos, envolviéndome en su aroma eternamente dulce. Mi corazón no saltó desbocado, aunque sí se aceleró levemente. Al parecer, estaba logrando controlarme, algo que me ponía muy orgullosa.

-podría decir lo mismo de mi torpeza, ¿verdad? Que es parte de mi encanto.

-lamento defraudarte, amor, pero no lo creo.- volvió a sonreír mientras hacía mi mejor cara de niña enojada.

-¡no es justo! tu puedes ser egocéntrico y sexy y yo no puedo ser torpe y sexy- en cuanto abrí la boca me enrojecí. ¿Acababa de decirle a Edward que era sexy? Me tapé la cara con ambas manos, mientras la risa se apoderaba de mí. Espié entre mis dedos la expresión del ángel. Parecía complacido y algo sorprendido. Una sonrisa perfecta se extendió por su rostro, al tiempo que la muralla de mis manos ocultaban la mía.

-quiero decirte dos cosas, Bella. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad arrolladora- La primera es que eres la mujer más atractiva del universo. Estoy completamente seguro de que no existe alguien tan torpe y tan sexy como tú.- sentí como mis mejillas ardían. El comentario sobre mi torpeza me molestó un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo. La voz de terciopelo de Edward me invadía junto a su olor. Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse un poco. Parecía tan cómodo y resuelto diciéndome ese tipo de cosas, que deseé no ser tan infantil para poder hacer lo mismo.

-y la segunda, es más bien una pregunta…

Abrí mis dedos lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver mi ojo izquierdo. Edward parecía divertido, como si disfrutara de un chiste que solo el sabía.

-dispara.

-¿crees que soy sexy?

Empecé a reír frenéticamente. ¡Era una situación tan graciosa! Es como que Brad Pitt preguntara si era o no atractivo. Edward era perfecto. En todo. ¿Por qué siempre lo olvidaba?

-¿te parece una pregunta coherente para hacerme justamente a mí?-respondí dándole un beso corto en los labios de hielo. Una sonrisa se trasparentó.

-eres mi esposa, es tu deber responderme con la verdad.

Su mirada traviesa y su expresión entretenida indicaban solo una cosa. Casi escuché el "clic" en mi cabeza.

-oh no, no voy a repetirlo.

-¿por qué no? vamos, una sola vez…-murmuró usando su mejor cara de alma en pena, recordándome a Alice. Me besó con suavidad, deslizando su boca hasta mi mandíbula. Intenté mantener el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Edward… no lo haré…es vergonzoso…- el contacto de su cuerpo me hacía estremecer y su aroma nublaba mis sentidos.

-después de nuestra noche de bodas no pueden continuar avergonzándote conmigo…-su boca insistente describía un circuito entre mis labios y mi clavícula.

-Edward...basta…quiero desayunar…

Podría haber continuado durante toda la eternidad si de mi dependiera.

-una vez, amor…te lo suplico…

-eres peor que un niño, ¿sabes? debe ser la influencia de Emmet…-dije tragando con dificultad. Los labios helados descendían con lujuria por mi piel- está bien- puse los ojos en blanco para evitar la vergüenza.

- eres sexy, Edward.

Sonriendo, me besó de una manera que debía ser ilegal. Mi corazón reprimido, saltó contra las costillas con fuerza. Edward estiró uno de sus brazos, tomó su ropa y empezó a cambiarse. Con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, sostuve la sábana sobre mi cuerpo y lo miré. Parecía tallado en mármol con la perfección propia del mismo Miguel Ángel. Bajé la mirada para controlar el instinto de abrazarlo y volver a empezar lo anterior.

-¿Edward? ¿Puedes alcanzarme la ropa, por favor?-sonreí tímida. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Recogió la camisa blanca del suelo alfombrado, y fue hacía el baño. Salió unos segundos después con la bolsa que Alice me había preparado en la mano. Seguramente había leído la mente de su hermana.

La colocó a mi lado en la cama y se inclinó para besarme una vez más. Verlo tan feliz me hacía sentir maravillosa y más aún saber que gran parte de su felicidad era mi responsabilidad. Mientras me cambiaba, vi a Edward ponerse de espaldas a mí; sabía que me avergonzaría si me observaba mientras me vestía. Era tan considerado y detallista que me parecía inconcebible la idea de encontrar a alguien mejor que él para mí.

Terminé de abotonar la camisa y de colocarme unos jeans nuevos que Alice me había regalado, y me dirigí hacía mi milagro personal. Lo abracé por la cintura, encastrando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello como dos fichas de rompecabezas.

-gracias.

-de nada.

Me besó en la frente con sutileza y una sonrisa que parecía imperturbable en los labios. Estaba tan agradecida de que el destino nos hubiera cruzado. Tomó mi mano, entrelazándola con la suya y me condujo escaleras abajo. Estaba tan feliz junto a él, que podría haberme llevado al mismo infierno y no lo hubiera notado. Siempre que Edward estuviera a mi lado, cualquier lugar sería mi paraíso. Fuimos a la cocina y nos encontramos con Esme. Tenía un vestido verde oscuro y un delantal blanco sobre el. La mesa tenía puesto un plato con hotcakes calientes y una jarra de jugo recién exprimido.

- ¡buenos días!- saludó musical, sonriendo y dandonos un abrazo corto a cada uno. Todo en la cocina Cullen era impecable como el resto de la casa. La luz y la calidez presentes en cada rincón de la mansión se sobreponían de forma irónica con el mundo sombrío al que asociaban a los vampiros.

-Gracias por el desayuno.- dije tímidamente. No iba a acostumbrarme nunca a lo detallistas y considerados que eran conmigo.

-de nada, cariño. Espero que estén a tu gusto.

Me senté mientras Edward hacía lo mismo a mi lado. Corté un bocado y lo llevé a la boca. Estaba exquisito. Esme tenía definitivamente habilidades culinarias. Mientras masticaba comencé a pensar en mi futuro. Ahora el siguiente paso era la transformación. Recapacitar sobre el dolor que sentiría me daba nauseas. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder controlar mi sed, de lastimar a alguien que amaba, de perderme a mi misma. Pero todo temor y toda duda se borraba de mí en cuanto pensaba en el premio: la eternidad junto a Edward. Pagaría cualquier precio por tenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Lo que sea.

Después de conversar animadamente con Esme sobre la fiesta, Edward me dijo que quería mostrarme algo y me guió hacia el jardín. Todo resabio del despliegue de carpas y faroles había sido retirado con velocidad absoluta. El terreno se mostraba limpio y ordenado; los árboles altos que marcaban el límite con el bosque, habían recuperado su fachada natural, sin luces. Edward se mostraba enigmático y divertido. Una media sonrisa en su cara y los ojos vivaces y brillantes de color caramelo me hipnotizaban al punto de olvidarme lo que estaba a punto de decir. Nos sentamos bajo un enorme árbol de tronco grueso y rugoso. Apoyé mi espalda sobre él y Edward hizo lo mismo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?-pregunté intrigada. Giró su rostro angelical enfocándose en mis ojos.

-tu regalo de bodas.

-¿puedes repetirlo? Creo que entendí mal-repliqué algo molesta. Sabía que odiaba que me hiciera regalos costosos. Se lo había prohibido. Intenté contener mi enojo para darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

-Bella, no seas infantil- comentó resuelto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi enfado estaba amenazando con salir a la luz.

- aquí el único niño eres tú. ¡Te dije que no quería regalos!

-pero yo te había advertido que te daría un regalo de bodas y prometiste no quejarte.

-¡no es cierto!

-si, lo es, Bella.

-soy humana, no idiota, Edward. Recuerdo perfectamente haberte aclarado que..

-no tiene sentido que te enfades porque ya lo he comprado. Cálmate y…

Edward no pudo finalizar su frase porque Alice había aparecido junto a Emmett dando saltitos hacia nosotros. Me regocijé en mi fuero interno. Me alegraba que mi novio se sintiera molesto ya que la interrupción de sus hermanos le impedía mostrarme el estúpido regalo.

-¿Qué se siente no ser virgen, Edward?-preguntó Emmet divertido, ganándose un golpe en el pecho que lo tumbó de espaldas. Me sobresalté por el sonido del choque; parecían dos autos que habían colapsado a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, no intervine. A demás Emmet se reía, dándome cierta tranquilidad. Ambos hermanos empezaron una especie de lucha estúpida de empujones entre risas y comentarios tontos.

-¡felicitaciones!- gritó Alice alcanzando un tono muy agudo pero musical e ignorando a Edward y Emmett. Se la veía casi tan feliz como a Edward. Su rostro de duende mostraba orgullo y complacencia.

-gracias- dije aceptando el abrazo que me ofrecía. Si Jasper hubiera estado cerca, habría explotado de alegría, ya que su esposa la transmitía de manera prácticamente palpable.

-¿le gustó el conjunto?-preguntó con una mirada de satisfacción absoluta.

-Insisto en que me parece tonto que me preguntes cosas de las que ya conoces la respuesta…-

-¡no arruines la diversión, Bella!- replicó rodando los ojos con gesto infantil. Suspiré. Alice nunca cambiaría. Siempre sería Alice.

-si, le gustó.

-sabía que el azul era tu color, Bella.-agregó guiñándome un ojo ambarino. A continuación, lanzó una mirada suplicante hacía mi. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa. Parecía que a los Cullen les gustaba hacerme pasar por ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿por qué me miras así, Alice?

-no es nada…solo que podrías aprovechar que Edward está siendo salvaje con Emmet y no te tiene bajo su protección constante para ir juntas de compras y así, contármelo todo…

-¿por qué siempre todo lo que haces está relacionado con gastar dinero?- pregunté ruborizada intentando salvarme de una excursión de compras extensa y un interrogatorio peor que el del FBI.

-Bella, no cambies el tema.

-Edward dice que siempre lo hago. No cambio de te…

-Bella- la voz de Alice sonaba cansina e impaciente. Le sonreí inocente, intentado inventar algo bueno para zafarme, cuando de golpe vi venir a mi salvación.

Rosalie se dirigía hacia nosotros a paso rápido. Su rostro perfecto no mostraba ninguna emoción cuando llegó, dos segundos después de haberla visto, junto a Alice. Mi dama de honor congeló su postura un minuto mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por la confusión. Estaba viendo algo. Y al parecer, anda bueno.

-oh no.-el susurro de Edward llegó con claridad a mis oídos. Seguramente había leído la mente de sus hermanas y se había enterado lo que estaba pasando. La mano blanquecina de Rosalie se extendió hacia Edward dándole un celular. Intenté concentrar toda mi atención en las palabras que diría.

-¿alguien puede decirme que demonios está sucediendo?-preguntó Emmet algo ansioso y molesto. Me identifiqué con él enseguida. Edward colocó el auricular en su oído.

-dime.- su cabeza asentía mientras su expresión se mantenía imperturbable. La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo y tenía el presentimiento interior de que algo nada bueno estaba pasando. Alice observaba a su hermano con atención y el rostro sereno, al igual que Rosalie. Solo Emmet y yo parecíamos completamente perdidos.

-de acuerdo. Hasta luego.- dijo Edward cortando la comunicación, despu´s de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí con preocupación. Se me anudó la garganta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté desesperada. Edward me abrazó contra su cuerpo pétreo.

-hubo un…percance.

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?- cada vez me sentía más desorientada. Lo miré a los ojos en busca de respuestas. En cuanto mi mirada se posó en al suya, un presentimiento se clavó con fuerza en mi pecho. Toqué mi pulsera instintivamente, mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente se preparaban para el golpe.

-Jacob ha tenido un accidente.

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado. y les quede la intriga._**

**_gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y el entendimiento :)_**

**_espero no se enojen :)_**

**_hasta la semana próxima!_**

* * *


	12. Cuenta regresiva

**_hola!!_**

**_espero que les guste el capítulo y porfavor DEJEN REVIEWS :(_**

**_son mi único incentivo para seguir con la historia!_**

**_gracias :)_**

* * *

_**Cuenta regresiva.**_

Todos comentaban la noticia a mí alrededor, pero no los oía. Sus bocas se movían rápido, aunque no lograba entender ni una sola palabra. Toda mi concentración estaba puesta en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Jacob había tenido un accidente. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? No tenía noticias suyas desde antes de la boda. No sabía si estaba bien ni donde se encontraba…. ¿y si Jacob había...? un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta y Edward me sujetó con más fuerza. El solo pensar en que podía estar muerto, me dio escalofríos de horror.

-¿qué más sabes de él? ¿Es muy grave?-pregunté desesperada mirando a Edward.

-no voy a mentirte. No lo sé.

-¿está m…?-

No podía siquiera pronunciar la palabra.

-aún no.- la voz de Edward denotaba preocupación.

-quiero verlo. Por favor.-

Necesitaba hacerlo. Tanto tiempo sin saber de él, sin verle reír, y ahora podían quedarle pocas horas de vida. ¿No se suponía que los licántropos se curaban a gran velocidad? ¿Qué eran tan duros como rocas? Maldije en mi fuero interno a todos los seres míticos que conocía. Quise preguntarle a Alice si podía saber como se resolvería lo del accidente, pero recordé que ella no ve el destino de los lobos. Volví a maldecir en mi interior.

-te llevaré con él, si es lo que deseas, Bella.- dijo Edward con paciencia infinita mientras me ayudaba a colgarme de su espalda. Era más rápido que cualquier auto.

-¿dónde está?

-en la reserva. Carlisle ya está allí.-respondió en un intento de tranquilizarme. Eso significaba que tal vez había decidió volver. O que lo había encontrado herido en medio del bosque y habían acudido en su auxilio porque no podía moverse, trasladándolo a la Push. Me engañé a mi misma eligiendo la primer opción.

-cierra los ojos, amor.

No lo había notado, pero mientras Edward corría a través de los árboles altos y añejos, sentí como el frío viento secaba mis lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Me aferré un poco más fuerte a su cuello. No podía ser cierto. Quería creer que todo esto no era más que un sueño horrible, que despertaría en los brazos de Edward como esta mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que un día que había empezado siendo tan maravilloso se hubiera transformado en algo así? Me sentí terrible al pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward, pero en ese instante el miedo de perder a Jacob para siempre predominó en mi interior. Lo único que hacía mi culpa era agregar más peso a la carga que llevaba encima. Confié, como siempre, en que Edward lo entendería. Sabía que sería así. Tenía que serlo.

Edward detuvo su carrera de golpe. Con la velocidad de un rayo me llevó contra un árbol, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Miré sobre su hombro para ver un enorme lobo gris del tamaño de un caballo frente a nosotros, mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados. Edward gruñó amenazador.

-¡es Leah!- dije casi sin aliento.

-lo sé, pero no está dispuesta a dejarnos pasar- susurró Edward con suavidad, mientras me aprisionaba más entre su espalda y el árbol.

-¡pero tengo que verlo!- repliqué molesta con los ojos empañados. Leah gruñó con fuerza, mirándome con rencor. Entendí de inmediato la negativa. Pero no me importaba que corriera peligro mi vida. No si la de mi mejor amigo también lo estaba. Edward estaba concentrado mirando a los ojos a la loba en silencio. Estaba intentando convencerla de que ceda el paso, podía intuirlo, pero ella era muy obstinada. El recuerdo de mis días en el garage junto a Jacob quejándose de las manías de Leah, descosió un poco las costuras que había en mi corazón. Intenté escaparme de la prisión de Edward. No podía perder más tiempo. Cada segundo que tardaba podía ser fatal para Jacob. Una cuenta regresiva. Empecé a gritar para asegurarme que Leah me escuchara.

-¡por favor, Leah! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Podría morir en cualquier instante y yo no voy a poder despedirme!- las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras temblaba de impotencia y las palabras se agolpaban por salir- ¡te lo suplico, se cuanto quieres a Jacob, y prometo no complicarle las cosas! ¡Pero entiende que a mi manera yo también lo quiero! Por favor, Leah… ¡olvida el tratado por un minuto!...necesito verlo una vez más ¡por favor! Tienes que…

Un lobo no mucho más pequeño de color arena, golpeó a Leah en un costado, tumbándola al suelo embarrado. Mi grito fue tapado por una sucesión de gruñidos y dientes chocando entre sí. Oculté mi rostro entre los omóplatos de Edward. No quería ver como se hacían daño. Ellos también eran parte de mi familia. Seth había desplazado a su hermana, liberando el camino. Los brazos de Edward me acomodaron con maestría sobre su espalda una vez más, y empezó a correr de nuevo, dejando a Leah y a Seth luchando atrás.

En cuanto entramos a la reserva me sentí extraña. Parecía que fuese un lugar nuevo, diferente. El silencio reinaba entre los árboles. Había sido mi segundo hogar tanto tiempo, y ahora después de meses, regresar allí era de lo más raro. La atmósfera era distinta. Parecía que el aire estaba cargado de tensión y amargura. Vi el mercedes de Carlisle estacionado frente a la casa de Billy para que Charlie no sospechara nada si aparecía por ahí.

Camine con prisa hacia la puerta de la pequeña casa de los Black. Edward me siguió el paso. Vacilé un instante antes de golpear la puerta. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que esa fuera la última vez que lo vería. Miedo a haber llegado demasiado tarde. Después de tres golpes fuertes, la figura de Sue Clearwater apareció, dándonos la bienvenida con una sonrisa amarga.

-pasen, muchachos. Les daré un poco de té. ¿Edward tu…?- preguntó Sue con amabilidad, haciendo referencia a la condición vampírica de mi acompañante.

-no gracias, Sue.- respondió respetuoso.

Entramos detrás de ella. En el pequeño living de la casa, estaba la manada incompleta sentada alrededor de la mesa de madera, que parecía a punto de romperse. Embry estaba más alto que la última vez, y Sam parecía más sabio y fuerte que antes. A su lado estaba Jared, con el gesto imperturbable por la pena. Colin y Brady estaban cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, con expresiones demasiado tristes que me obligaron a desviar la mirada. Vi a Quil, que parecía haber desarrollado unos músculos fuertes y su altura se asemejaba ahora a la de Jared. Me asombré. Ya se había transformado. Pensé de nuevo en lo inevitable: Jacob estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo. No quería que sufriera por la transformación, y ahora también esta lo había alcanzado. Las suturas en mi corazón se aflojaron más con el recuerdo del rostro de Jacob.

-hola.- dije como saludo. Toda la manada levantó la vista para observarme. Me sentí repentinamente incómoda. Más aún de lo que ya estaba. En sus ojos estaba reflejado el enojo, la tristeza y la acusación. El único en responder fue Sam.

-hola, Bella. Edward.- cabeceó mirando a mi acompañante quien respondió con el mismo gesto. El silencio se apoderó de la sala otra vez. Emily apareció desde la cocina con una bandeja repleta de muffins calientes, seguida de Sue, que llevaba una bandeja igual pero con tazas de té, una tetera, una jarra de jugo y vasos para todos. Nadie hablaba. La pena y la preocupación parecían haber asesinado el usual buen humor de la manada. Mi estómago se contrajo ante el dolor.

-¿qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Embry con desprecio, mirando a Edward-tú no deberías estar aquí tampoco, Bella.

Su comentario me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Entendía perfectamente su enojo. Por mi culpa su mejor amigo se había alejado de ellos tanto tiempo, abandonándolos. Pero, ¿es que no entendían mi posición? ¿A caso no comprendían lo dividida que me sentía entre los Cullen y ellos? ¿Lo mucho que los quería a todos como si fueran mi familia de sangre? Sam observó al joven licántropo con dureza.

-lo siento, chupa…Edward.-murmuró tomando un muffin y tragándolo de un bocado.

Billy apareció en el living y al verme, su rostro sabio se endureció un poco. Verlo me provocó un efecto extraño. Todo era tan diferente de la última vez que nos habíamos cruzado. Sentí una nostalgia inesperada por las épocas en donde solía visitarlos a diario, para pasar horas junto a mi sol personal, intentando no hundirme en las sombras que me habían acechado con la partida de Edward. Una ráfaga de dolor se extendió por mi cuerpo, desarmando definitivamente la sutura. Ahora el agujero en mi corazón con el nombre de Jacob, ardía en carne viva. Me abracé a mi misma para intentar mantener unidas las piezas. La única diferencia con la última vez, era que ahora, Edward también me abrazó, ayudando a que mi corazón no se desgajara.

Miré a los ojos eternamente sabios de Billy, en busca de respuestas. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna por la conmoción. Por suerte o desgracia, el habló primero.

-Bella, Charlie no sabe que estás aquí.-su voz grave me recordó a la de un abuelo que regaña a su nieto.

-luego lo llamaré.-respondí con algo de rudeza- Billy, quiero verlo.

-¿crees poder soportarlo?- dijo sereno y algo desafiante. Su expresión demostraba que las cosas no estaban marchando bien.

-Si, Billy.-respondí con el mismo tono en que me había preguntado. La mirada del mejor amigo de mi padre se posó en Edward por un minuto que pareció una eternidad.

-tú quédate afuera, por favor. No creo que ayude a su estado verte. Lo siento.

-lo entiendo.-dijo mi novio paciente y cortés como siempre.-te esperaré afuera. Tómate tu tiempo, Bella. No hay apuro alguno.- agregó mirándome con ojos comprensivos y algo tristes. Sentí como la culpa clavaba una estaca en mi ya maltrecho corazón.

-gracias.-le dije y después le di un beso corto en los labios como modo de agradecimiento. Él sonrió y salió por la puerta de madera dejándome con la manada.

Tomé asiento en una silla cerca de Jared, que a pesar de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, parecía un poco más relajado ahora que Edward se había ido. Tomé un muffin solo para tener algo que hacer. No tenía hambre, pero el silencio mortal me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿alguien sabe dónde están Leah y Seth?- preguntó amable Sue, sin poder borrar el tono de preocupación. Al parecer había algo que tenía a los lobos y a sus familiares alerta. Y no sabía que era.

-voy a buscarlos- dijo Sam, levantándose de su asiento. Pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta para abrirla, los hermanos Clearwater aparecieron a través de ella, chocando con el macho alfa. Ambos estaban vestidos y descalzos. Leah me lanzó una mirada fría que preferí ignorar, mientras que Seth se abalanzó sobre mí para saludarme.

-hola, Bella. Lamento que los haya recibido así, es una salvaje. Después se queja de Embry- dijo sonriendo mientras me palmeaba la espalda. Aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Estaba preocupado. Todos lo estábamos. No pude evitar devolverle una imitación de su sonrisa cálida.

-Leah será quejosa, Seth, pero al menos no es traidora como tú.- comentó Embry con acidez.

-Yo no soy ningún traidor.

-¿entonces por qué saludas al enemigo con tanta alegría?

Miré la punta de mis pies incapaz de reaccionar. Parecía como si miles de dagas revolvieran el hueco de mi corazón. Seth se inclinó sobre la mesa para enfrentarse a Embry.

-ella no es el enemigo.

-Jaco está muriéndose por su culpa. ¿Eso es amistad, Seth?

Sabía que en algún punto, Embry tenía razón. Yo a Jacob lo había herido, torturado y pisoteado hasta que no quedó una célula en buen estado. Esa no era la definición de amistad. Pero yo también lo quería. Y ese era el principal problema.

-No es la culpa de Bella y lo sabes. Recuerda lo que nos pidió Jacob.

-¡al diablo con lo que él dijo!

-Deténganse ambos en este instante- la voz profunda y serena de Sam cruzó la sala. Embry y Seth comenzaron a respirar profundamente, hasta dejar de temblar. Deseé que la tierra me tragara en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía seguir provocando problemas?

-lo siento, Bella-agregó el líder de la manada mirándome.

-está bien- fue lo mejor que pude responder. Me merecía cada insulto y maltrato por parte de la manada.

La puerta de la habitación de Jacob se abrió dejando salir a Carlisle. Su rostro era imperturbable como siempre. Me incorporé, mirándole en busca de respuestas, pero enseguida noté que todos los presentes tenían mi misma apariencia. Todos estábamos ansiosos y preocupados por saber el diagnóstico. Me senté y el doctor Cullen empezó a hablar.

-Jacob se encuentra muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre. Todavía no está fuera de riesgo, así que les ruego que colaboren con su reposo. No lo atormenten a preguntas, lo mejor será que descase la mayor parte del tiempo. No quiere ser trasladado al hospital de Forks, aunque lo creo conveniente dado lo delicado de su estado. Voy a estar siguiendo su evolución. Me mantendré cerca- dijo mirando a Billy, mientras trataba con su profesionalismo de infundirle calma. Él cabeceó un "gracias" como respuesta.

-Bella, ha dicho que quiere verte ahora. Por favor, no lo hagas hablar mucho, ¿de acuerdo?- agregó amable Carlisle, mirándome con un poco de pena y tristeza. Asentí. Me levanté y caminé intentando no parecer desesperada, hacia la habitación de Jacob. Entré sin golpear. Y lo vi.

Su habitación estaba igual que la última vez. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado allí, excepto por el enorme hombre que estaba sobre la cama cubierto de vendajes y conectado a un suero. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con esa expresión serena que tanto adoraba. Intenté resistir las lágrimas, aunque algunas se escaparon de mis ojos. Jacob tenía el pelo largo y revuelto sobre las sienes, y algunos moretones cubrían su piel cobriza. Los vendajes rodeaban su torso por completo y estaban manchados en sangre, al igual que los de la cabeza. Traté de no gritar para no perturbarlo. Se veía tan tranquilo y vulnerable. Se veía como mi Jake, como el amigo que había perdido. Tomé asiento en el piso, y apoyé la cabeza sobre la cama, mientras lo observaba. Recién me daba cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No pude continuar conteniendo el llanto.

-¿cada vez que hablemos vas a llorar?- preguntó con voz débil. Parecía la voz de otra persona. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude para mirarle. Sus ojos negros parecían cansados.

-no quise despertarte….lo siento-

-no hay problema.-respondió sonriendo a medias.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunté en voz baja. Sentía que si hablaba en un tono normal, iba a perturbar alguna especie de regla.

-¿puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí?

-claro que sí.-respondí sonriendo para ocultar el dolor que se había apoderadote todo mi cuerpo. No soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera. Se veía tan vulnerable, y frágil a pesar de sus enormes músculos.

-gracias. ¿Recibiste mi nota?-dijo con la voz forzada y los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotando su energía para conversar conmigo y no era justo.

-Jake, duerme, hablaremos de eso después. Carlisle dijo que debía descansar…

-está bien.

En otras circunstancias, se hubiera burlado de mí por intentar que cumpla las órdenes del médico, pero al parecer estaba demasiado débil y agotado para reaccionar. Me asusté un poco más.

-¿estarás aquí cuando despierte o vas a desaparecer?

-aquí estaré, Jake.- cerró los ojos, y el miedo de no volver a ver su mirada vivaz de nuevo, se apoderó de mi, haciéndome temblar.

Le tomé la mano, que estaba un poco más fría de los usuales 40 grados, y empecé a llorar en silencio. Al parecer, no me escuchó y continuó sumido en el sueño. No me importaba si habíamos discutido, ni si lo había herido antes. En ese instante lo único que deseaba era verlo bien, saludable, enojado si era preciso, porque eso sería una prueba de que estaba mejor. Necesitaba creer que estaría bien. Que no iba a dejarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Jake aún seguía dormido. Miré su pecho cubierto de vendas que se movía al compás de su respiración. La sangre estaba seca, y tenía un color más oscuro. Me mareé un poco. Despacio, solté su mano para ir con Edward. Me había quedado dormida y me sentía fatal por todo esto. Salí de la habitación, dejándolo solo, hundido en su mundo de sueños. Cuando entré al living la imagen no había cambiado mucho. Embry y Quil estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo jugo y comiendo sin ganas unos muffins. Sam estaba sobre el marco de la ventana junto a Jared, y Colin y Brady dormían profundamente en el sillón de los Black, que de tanto peso parecía que iba a desarmarse en cualquier segundo. Vi a Leah en la cocina, llorando junto a Emily que la abrazaba mientras Sue le acariciaba el cabello oscuro con ternura. Miré por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo.

-¿cómo está?- preguntó Seth al verme. Estaba en un rincón sentado, mirando con expresión ausente las luchas en la televisión.

-ahora duerme.

-genial- respondió sonriéndome con calidez. Era el único, a demás de Sam, Sue y Emily que me trataba con amabilidad.

Salí de la casa con el abrigo puesto. Empezaba a hacer frío. Edward estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, en posición relajada. Estaba quieto y perfecto como una estatua, observando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Me acerqué a él con paso rápido. Al verme, sonrió con algo de tristeza. Seguro mi estado era deplorable. Me senté junto a él, mientras me abrazaba inclinándome sobre su costado.

-perdón la tardanza…me dormí.

-Esta bien, Bella.- respondió con dulzura y ningún rencor. Lo abracé por la cintura con fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo. El agujero en mi corazón era profundo pero las piezas aún seguían unidas gracias a Edward. Respiré su aroma intentando calmarme. No podía ser más comprensivo y perfecto. Esto le dolía tanto como a mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba descargar toda mi impotencia, y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Me sentí tonta y vulnerable, pero Edward sólo me acunó contra su pecho, y besó mi cabeza.

-tranquila, todo estará bien.-susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo con dulzura infinita.

-gracias por todo esto.- dije entre sollozos.

-lo hago porque te amo, Bella. Es lo correcto.- sonreí al escucharlo.

-yo también te amo, no lo olvides, por favor.

-no lo haré.- respondió con su voz aterciopelada envolviéndome mientras me besaba la frente y sonreía.

-Jacob me pidió que me quedara con él. Es solo hasta que este mejor.- dije con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas pro el dolor que debía causarle a Edward verme así. Su mano nívea acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, recogiendo las lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, Bella. Vendré a verte aquí. He hablado con Sam y no lo considera un problema. Entramos en una suerte de pacto nuevo por esto.

-gracias- dije besándolo. Era increíble lo que Edward me hacía sentir. Saber que aún estaría ahí para mí, que no estaba enojado por mi decisión de acompañar a Jacob, que me comprendía…eso era en lo que se basaban las relaciones humanas: el intercambio permanente de apoyo. El estar ahí para el otro.

-no me agradezcas-respondió sonriendo triste y besándome otra vez- será mejor que entres, hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes. Volveré mañana a primera hora. No creo que Leah soporte que me quede aquí.

-está bien.- dije a pesar que deseaba que se quedara junto a mí toda al noche. Lo abracé una vez más con fuerza, para que un poco de su esencia se quedara conmigo haciéndome compañía. Después de besarme con dulzura, desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque. Me fue inevitable sentir otra vez, que una parte de mí se alejaba con él y que una parte de él se quedaba conmigo. Volví a abrazarme para mantener pegadas las piezas de mi corazón, y regresé a la casa.

* * *

**_y?_**

**_dejen opinioneees :)_**

**_porfiiiis_**

**_prometo que no se va a convertir en un fic de Jacob y Bella, es solo que creo que él es parte de su vida. pero habrá muchos momentos más de Edward y Bella. por supuesto! es a ellos a quienes está dedicado el fic :) opineeeen!!  
_**


	13. El invasor

**_holaaa :)_**

**_gracias a los que opinan! y dejen maaaas reviews :) :D_**

* * *

Había estado recostada junto a Jacob por horas sin dormir siquiera diez minutos de corrido. Cada vez que mi mente estaba a punto de entregarse al sueño, el miedo de despertar y verle muerto se apoderaba de mi conciencia, obligándome a mantenerme alerta. No podía tolerar la idea de no ver más la luz en sus ojos oscuros. El simple hecho de pensar que podía desaparecer _definitivamente_ de mi vida en cualquier instante me daba escalofríos. La distancia física podía acortarse, pero el velo de la muerte no. Si Jacob moría, estaba segura que una parte de mí, lo haría con él.

Cada vez que una pesadilla me asaltaba de sorpresa, apretaba con más fuerza su mano, prácticamente segura de que no lo sentía. ¿Por qué su cuerpo seguía tan frío? No estaba ni por asomo cerca a la temperatura de Edward, pero a su vez, estaba helado para la habitual. Miré a mi alrededor entre la penumbra de su cuarto. El reloj de la mesa de luz marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Vislumbré una frazada sobre una silla y la tomé. Con cuidado, la coloqué sobre el enorme cuerpo que yacía en la cama, casi inmóvil. Se veía completamente indefenso. Sentí como el agujero en mi pecho ardía con fuerza. Me abracé una vez más mientras lloraba en silencio para no perturbarlo. Pensaba que ya no me quedaban lágrimas en el cuerpo. Me senté en el suelo junto a la cama, y le tomé la mano otra vez. Le había prometido a Jacob que estaría a su lado cuando despertara. Pero, ¿si no lo hacía? Alejé la idea de mi cabeza. _Va a estar bien. No va a morir_. Jacob era fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Podía recibir golpes duros y no tener un rasguño, pero el golpe emocional que yo le había dado, había sido más duro que cualquier otro para él. Intenté pensar en otra cosa para alejar la culpa que estaba minando mi ser con violencia.

Comencé a recordar aquellos días nublados en los que venía a la Push a visitar a Jacob. Siempre me arrancaba una sonrisa. Sin él no hubiera logrado sobrevivir mucho tiempo más. Él había logrado que mi corazón dejara de sangrar, que abandonara al zombi en que me había convertido. El sonido de su risa estaba grabado en mi memoria. Me acordé de la vez en que habíamos ido al cine con Mike, y de cómo después Jacob se había enterado de que cargaba con el legado de sus antepasados. También recordé la vez en que me había dicho que todo hubiera funcionado a la perfección entre los dos. Y no lo dudaba. _"Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella. Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar..." _ me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué existía esa magia que arruinaba el curso natural de las cosas? Ya había tomado mi decisión y no me arrepentía. Solo me parecía demasiado injusto para Jacob. Él merecía algo mejor que esto. Era demasiado bueno para desperdiciar su vida pensando en mí.

Un torrente de emociones me sorprendió junto al recuerdo de la pelea contra los neófitos. Apreté la mano de Jacob. En esa oportunidad, había sentido la incertidumbre de no saber si había muerto o no. Pero ahora era peor. Casi no había dudas. Era muy probable que muriera. Y no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

-no me dejes, por favor…-susurré en voz casi inaudible. Empecé a llorar sin consuelo.-Me prometiste que siempre estarías tras bambalinas, ¿recuerdas?

Apoyé la frente sobre el colchón y dejé que el llanto se apoderara de mí. No tenía sentido luchar. Lo único que podía hacer era rogarle al universo que le diera la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Me aferré con fuerza a la esperanza de que Jacob se recuperaría y de que encontraría la manera de ser feliz.

A las seis de la madrugada sentía los músculos agarrotados a causa de la posición. Pero no me importaba. Iba a quedarme ahí hasta que Jacob despertara. De repente como respuesta a mis plegarias, su cuerpo se movió despacio y sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Había sobrevivido a la primera noche. Enfocó sus ojos marrones en los míos mientras sonreía con su calidez habitual.

-te quedaste- su voz débil golpeó mi pecho con fuerza.

-claro que sí.-respondí casi incapaz de hablar a causa de la emoción de verle despierto. Levantó su mano y la apoyó en mi mejilla.

-gracias, Bella.

No pude aguantar más. Rompí a llorar y lo abracé con cuidado de no mover ninguna venda. Necesitaba ese abrazo más que nada en ese instante. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo mientras sonreía.

-te extrañé tanto, Jake.

-no llores, cielo. Aquí estoy.

Mi corazón dejó de despedazarse, aunque el agujero aún estaba ardiendo. Respiré su aroma intentado llenar mis pulmones de el.

-increíble. Siempre soy la que llora y tú siempre el que me consuela.-dije sonriendo a medias. Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-al parecer, es mi especialidad. No sirvo para otra cosa.

-no digas eso Jacob.- le reproché con cariño- sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Sin ti no se que haría…

-yo creo que tu vida sería más fácil sin mí.

-mi vida es complicada por si misma, Jake, tu no tienes nada que ver.

Sonrió con más tristeza que antes, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Parecía como si estuviera verificando algo, revisando cada rincón de mi cara.

-sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba- agregó de repente, ensimismado. Algo se movió en mi interior. No quería volver a discutir sobre nosotros. No quería lastimarlo aún más; no era el momento. Me dolía demasiado hablar de ese tema.

-y tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- respondí con una sonrisa amable.

-exacto, y al parecer tu también- dijo con algo de alivio en la voz, que era frágil y pausada. Sabía a lo que se refería. Inspiré esperando el comentario inevitable.

-esperaba encontrarme con una chupasangres y sin embargo me encuentro con la Bella Swan de siempre. _Mi _Bella.

Sonreí resignada. Si verme así le hacía bien y lo ayudaba a mejorar me alegraba. Pero a su vez, no quería darle falsas esperanzas de nuevo. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

-estaba tan preocupada por ti… ¿qué sucedió?-pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-un problema algo tonto en el bosque. Nada más.- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Pero yo lo conocía bien, y en sus ojos vi que estaba ocultándome algo.

-¿algo tonto? Jake perdiste litros de sangre y...

-nada grave-

-eres tan testarudo.-dije algo molesta, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle. ¿Cómo enfadarse con él en ese estado?

-lo dice la reina de la testarudez.- replicó sonriendo como siempre. De repente un alarido de dolor salió de la garganta de Jacob, al tiempo que un chorro de sangre manchaba con rapidez absoluta la venda que estaba en su torso.

-¡Jake, no!

Todo empezó a darme vueltas en cuanto el olor a óxido y sal llegó a mi nariz. Pero no podía desmayarme. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Intenté pensar en olores agradables mientras corría hacia a puerta de la habitación. Empecé a gritar, pidiendo ayuda con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Jake se está desangrando!- mi voz desesperada hizo eco en el pequeño pasillo. La vista se me nublaba por las lágrimas y el mareo. En menos de un minuto, la manada entera estaba entrando a la habitación. Si continuaba sangrando no llegaríamos al hospital. No podía morir. Tenía que hacer algo. Recordé que en mi campera tenía el móvil que Alice me había dado. Desesperada marqué el número que apareció primero en mi mente.

-se está desangrando… haz algo por favor. ¡Se está muriendo!- dije entre sollozos, vomitando las palabras.

-tranquila, Bella. Carlisle está en camino. No tardará más de un minuto.- la voz de Edward impasible, paciente, tranquila no me calmó esta vez. Estaba por perder a Jacob para siempre. No podía resistirlo sola.

- quiero que vengas, por favor.-le rogué.

-enseguida estaré allí. Mantén la calma, por favor.-respondió con dulzura, cortando la comunicación.

El miedo se había apoderado de mí con más vigor que antes. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Me abracé a mi misma otra vez, aunque pude sentir como las piezas de mi corazón empezaban a caerse a pedazos. La voz de Emily me sobresaltó. Tenía los ojos llorosos como yo.

-¡trae una toalla rápido!-

Corrí hacia el baño, y tomé tres toallas grandes. No tenía más energía en el cuerpo, Mis piernas agarrotadas de dolor, casi no me respondían. Pero debía seguir avanzando por Jacob. No podía dejarme. No podía perderlo para siempre. No así. Le entregué a Emily las toallas, quien se las pasó a Sam. Este hizo un torniquete con velocidad y maestría absoluta, alrededor de la cintura, mientras Jacob gritaba de dolor. El algodón de las toallas se manchó de un rojo intenso en menos de un minuto, y en ese instante, Jacob dejó de quejarse. Leah lanzó un alarido de terror, y Emily y Sue empezaron a llorar.

-¡despierta! ¡No te mueras!- grité desesperada mientras empujaba al resto de los presentes y me lanzaba sobre su cuerpo. Ya nada importaba.- ¡no puedes dejarme así! ¡Jake, por favor!

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mojando todo. Aferré el cuerpo de Jacob con fuerza. Carlisle estaba por llegar, iba a curarlo y todo volvería a la normalidad…No podía continuar engañándome. Él era mi alma gemela en ese mundo, yo también lo amaba y perderlo me dolía más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Sentí como un par de brazos fuertes me tomaban por la cintura y me sacaban de la habitación. Luché contra la presa pero no pude soltarme. Estaba demasiado débil. Solo pude emitir un alarido de frustración, enojo, tristeza profunda. Acababan de desgarrar mi corazón pedazo a pedazo con miles de dagas. Y dolía como el mismo infierno. Demasiado.

-Bella, tranquila.-la voz sedosa de Edward me envolvió. Me abrazó con dulzura, sosteniéndome firme contra su pecho. Pero no podía sentir nada. Apreté con fuerza mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de reunir los pedazos de mi corazón. Pero no funcionaba. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto incesante. Me sentía devastada, cómo si una parte de mi alma se hubiera esfumado, dejándome vacía. El dolor me recordó un poco al que había sentido en la ocasión que Edward se fue. Empecé a temblar mientras los escalofríos de horror se esparcían por mi cuerpo.

-Carlisle acaba de entrar. No todo está perdido.- susurró Edward despacio, con ternura y comprensión, mientras acariciaba mi pelo. Lo abracé más fuerte aún, mojando todo su sweater.

-es demasiado tarde…-logré articular entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes. Edward reforzó el abrazo.

-Jamás es demasiado tarde, Bella...debes tener fe.

-¡¿cómo voy a tener fe si lo vi morir en mis brazos, Edward!?-respondí devastada, presa de la agonía. Levanté la vista para encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos ambarinos destilaban tristeza y compasión. Bajé la vista enfocándola en el suelo del living de los Black. Todo me dolía demasiado. Incluso mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Por qué me había convertido en alguien tan despreciable? Había roto mi promesa. Estaba haciendo sufrir a Edward. Pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando el dolor era tan grande que superaba los límites de lo racional. Odiaba herir a Edward. En ese instante deseé haber leído la nota que Jacob me había dejado hacía mucho tiempo en mi habitación.

¿Y si había regresado por mí, y había tenido el accidente en el camino? Tal vez, si hubiera leído la nota, podría haberlo detenido. Y capaz así no estaría muerto. La culpa se sumó al torrente de emociones dolorosas que me golpeaban.

-aún hay esperanza, Bella.

-¿quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? ¡Se fue, Edward! ¡Aunque me duela demasiado, Jake murió!- grité, llorando con furia. Mi cuerpo volvía a convulsionarse. Decirlo en voz alta, fue como lanzarme un balde de agua fría encima. Me paralicé esperando el golpe. Haberlo pronunciado, era admitir su muerte. Era aceptar que me había dejado para siempre.

-¡Bella, no ha muerto! Carlisle me está diciendo que aún pueden salvarlo- Edward me sujetaba el rostro con suavidad, mirándome con ternura. Tardé en reaccionar. El contacto de su piel con la mía, me devolvió a la realidad. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos de nuevo.

-¿qué?- murmuré, incrédula. No quería ilusionarme.

-van a llevarlo al hospital. Carlisle cree que llegaran a tiempo para hacerle las transfusiones necesarias. Ahí vienen.

De repente, aparecieron Sam, Embry y Quil cargando a un Jacob inconsciente en los brazos. Sue, Emily y Leah iban detrás de ellos, junto a Carlisle, Colin, Brady, Jared y Seth. Parecían demasiado grandes para caber todos juntos por el pasillo, pero sin embargo pasaron sin dificultad. No todo estaba perdido. Tenía razón. En cuanto reaccioné, estaba en los brazos de Edward, que me cargaba con velocidad hacía el lugar donde estaba su volvo.

-vayan en el, es más rápido.- dijo con rapidez mirando a Sam, quien asintió. Cargaron a Jacob en el asiento trasero, y con Jared al volante, el auto salió disparado como una flecha plateada entre la espesura de la carretera. Carlisle desapareció entre los árboles gigantes de la reserva, corriendo a gran velocidad. Estaría en el hospital antes que el volvo.

A pesar de que aún su vida estaba en peligro, la simple posibilidad de que sobreviviera me hizo sonreír. Sin dejar de llorar, abracé a Edward por el cuello, agradecida de que estuviera junto a mí.

-gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto significa todo esto para mí.- le dije entre sollozos. Sentí como sonreía mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-debes descansar un poco, Bella. Por favor. Vas a desmayarte en cualquier instante…- agregó con voz musical y comprensiva. Sabía que negarlo era inútil. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía a las órdenes que le enviaba mi cerebro. Asentí.

-pero quiero estar despierta cuando Jacob se recupere. Se lo prometí.-dije con voz débil y quebrada.

-haremos esto. Tú duerme un rato y en cuanto tenga noticias de Jacob juro que te despertaré. Voy a llevarte a la mansión; está más cerca del hospital.

-está bien…-respondí, vencida por el cansancio, mientras me acunaba en su pecho amplio.

-te amo, Edward.

No iba a permitir que olvidara todo lo que era para mí. Edward había sido la luz que me había mantenido en una pieza, mientras las sombras me rodeaban. Sonrió ante mi comentario. Le di un beso fugaz en sus labios duros y fríos.

-yo más de lo que crees, Bella.-respondió antes de sujetarme con fuerza entre sus brazos, y echarse a correr por el bosque.

Mientras dormí en su compañía, no tuve pesadillas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, intentando mantenerse en un punto neutro entre el sueño profundo y la conciencia. La mano fría de Edward me rozó la mejilla, mientras me hablaba al oído con voz aterciopelada.

-amor…Jacob está conciente.

Abrí los ojos con toda la rapidez que fui capaz. Sonreí.

-¿hace mucho? Tengo que verlo. Le dije que…

-ahora mismo te llevaré al hospital. Pero antes tu madre y Charlie quieren hablarte. Se preocuparon mucho cuando te vieron en este estado- explicó Edward paciente y con suavidad. Mi cerebro reaccionó.

-Oh dios mío. ¿Qué le has dicho a Charlie?-pregunté escandalizada. Tenía que saber la excusa para poder mentir correctamente.

-acordamos con la manada decirle que un oso atacó el campamento en donde estaba y lo hirió. Supuestamente Seth estaba con él, así que tenemos un "testigo".

-esta bien, pero quiero saber que fue lo que en verdad sucedió, Edward.

-acabo de decírtelo.-respondió con calma y la expresión imperturbable.

Genial. Más secretos.

-sé que estás mintiendo. Dime que pasó. No voy a salir corriendo. -dije resignada. Odiaba que me ocultaran cosas. Sobretodo él. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave que no me lo decía? Si pude soportar tanto dolor, no significaría ningún cambio saber la causa del accidente de Jacob.

-no empieces, por favor, Bella. No es nada para preocuparse.

Su insistencia en mantener oculta la causa solo me puso más nerviosa. Y de pronto, escuché el clic en mi cabeza. Edward tenía una tendencia a mentirme _solo cuando se trataba de mi seguridad. _Es decir que podía estar en peligro, de nuevo.

-tiene que ver conmigo.- era una afirmación. Los ojos de Edward parecían tensos de repente. Sus labios eran una fina línea perfectamente tallada. Su silencio fue la mejor respuesta. Reí con resignación y cansancio. ¿Es que acaso nunca se iba a terminar?

-¿ahora qué? ¿Duendes mutantes que quieren mi sangre?

Al parecer no vio la gracia en mi comentario. Su rostro perfecto estaba serio.

-no es nada grave, Bella. Vamos a solucionarlo.

-¿¡nada grave!? Lo que sea que me este buscando casi mata a Jacob, Edward. ¡Dime ahora que es!

-es alguien como _nosotros._-respondió tranquilo con voz profunda y formal. ¿Un vampiro buscándome? Pero si Victoria y James estaban muertos y los Volturi no tendrían por qué venir, ¿quién era el que me estaba buscando? ¿Y por qué le había hecho daño a Jacob? ¿Se habrían enfrentado a duelo en el bosque? ¿El invasor habría tratado de entrar a Forks por mí y Jacob se lo había impedido? Pero si toda la manada estaba con Jacob… ¿quién estaba cuidando los límites del bosque ahora? A juzgar por su cara, había notado el pánico en mis ojos. Tenía que aprender a ocultar mis emociones.

-no te asustes, de verdad, vamos a averiguar quién es y qué quiere.-dijo recuperando la expresión compasiva de antes, mientras me aferraba con fuerza, aplastándome contra su cuerpo. Le devolví el abrazo, intentando no temblar.

-vamos al hospital. –dije en voz baja. No tenía energía para hablar mucho y necesitaba despejar mi mente. ¿Por qué los monstruos míticos estaban encaprichados conmigo?

-esta bien. Les diré a tus padres que pueden encontrarte allí. Ve abajo. Alice está en el porshe esperando para llevarte al hospital.

-gracias.-dije mientras él me daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación.

Prácticamente corrí hacía el porshe amarillo canario y entré sin saldar a Alice. Sin perder su hermosura habitual, se la veía preocupada y algo tiesa. El motor arrancó con un suave ronroneo y salimos disparados por la carretera a gran velocidad, dejando atrás la casa de los Cullen. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra los cristales del auto, insistente. Alice no me hablaba, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿estás bien?

-si, Bella. ¿Tú como te encuentras?- respondió con cortesía mecánica. Estaba extraña. Algo le molestaba y no lograba darme cuenta que era.

-bien.- dije aclarando mi garganta, que por culpa del llanto anterior estaba seca y áspera.- ¿estás molesta?

Me miró con sorpresa.

-¿por qué debería estarlo?

-¿por qué hay un vampiro nuevo acechándome?-aventuré riendo para quitarle importancia. Por supuesto, no le vio la gracia. Después de todo era familia de Edward.

-estoy frustrada porque no lo vi venir. Es todo. No sé que sucede con mis poderes últimamente.- su voz sonaba avergonzada, como si estuviera confesando una debilidad imperdonable.

-no es tu culpa…debe ser por el stress de la boda. Tal vez tus poderes se revolucionaron o algo así por eso.-bromeé en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa. Funcionó.

-eres imposible, Bella- dijo riendo y mirándome con cariño-llegamos. Es la habitación 203.

-gracias por traerme- Le sonreí y salí a toda prisa del vehículo.

Golpeé impaciente la puerta de la habitación dos veces. Era un hospital y no podía hacer mucho ruido. En cuanto entré al edificio, recodé aquella vez en que yo había estado allí, y Edward a mi lado. ¿Por qué no había venido? Tal vez porque sabía que no iba a ser bienvenido entre los lobos. La puerta se abrió al segundo golpe de mi mano. La cara de Sam se mostraba tranquila, relajada. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Eso significaba que Jacob estaba fuera de peligro. Estaba segura. Podía sentirlo.

-adelante, Bella- dijo el macho alfa. Entré chorreando agua. Junto a la cama de Jacob estaban Leah y Embry. Colin, Brady y Jared no estaban allí. Debían haberse quedado en la reserva por orden de Carlisle. Ningún paciente podría descansar con tanta gente alrededor haciendo ruido. Sue y Emily estaban sirviendo café en vasos de plástico. La atmósfera parecía tranquila y armoniosa. Al verme, Jacob iluminó la sala con su sonrisa blanca.

-¡Bella!- dijo con alegría.-recuerdo que estaba hablando contigo y de repente todo se volvió negro.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así jamás, Jacob Black- dije mientras me acercaba a él y le acariciaba la mejilla con mi mano. Su temperatura corporal había subido. Una ola de alivio me inundó el cuerpo. Quise abrazarlo, peor temía desconectar alguno de los cientos de cables que tenía conectados.

-¿qué dijo Carlisle?- pregunté curiosa.

-el doctor Colmillos cree que debo estar aquí varios días.-puso los ojos en blanco- no es necesario.

-Jake, no te atrevas a desobedecerle.

-pero odio los hospitales. ¡Y estoy perfecto!

-si, perfecto para una fiesta de Halloween. Te darían el premio a la mejor momia.- le reproché. Con la cantidad de vendajes que tenía encima, no lograba entender como podía moverse. Mi comentario lo hizo reír. El sonido de su risa me reconfortó.

-Bella… ¿Dónde está Edward?

La pregunta me sorprendió. Vi como Leah se acomodaba en su silla para poder escuchar atenta mi respuesta.

-eh…no lo sé. En su casa…creo.

-¿no te ha acompañado?- preguntó extrañado con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro. Empezaba a entender el sentido de la conversación, y no pude evitar enojarme un poco.-increíble que te haya dejado sola _conmigo._

-Jacob…

-lo lamento. Es que solo pensé que en todo este tiempo en el que estuve lejos...las cosas entre ambos podrían haber cambiado…ya sabes…

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba lastimarlo más. Pero no iba a darle lugar a la ilusión. Vi a Leah levantarse y abandonar la habitación.

-lo sigo amando como antes, o aún más, Jake. Lo siento.- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. No podía ver de nuevo el dolor en su mirada.

-está bien. No esperaba nada diferente, a demás de tu anillo nuevo.- agregó intentando controlar su voz.

-ya hemos hablado de esto, Jake.-suspiré- no quiero lastimarte más.

-disculpa, he sido un idiota. Me alegra verte de nuevo, amiga.- dijo sonriendo sincero, marcando la última palabra sin burla ni sorna. Sonreí.

-lo mismo digo, Jake. Me agrada tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Después de todo, parecía que había entendido mi relación con Edward. Agradecí al universo por su comprensión y por no habérmelo arrebatado, mientras lo abrazaba despacio para no causarle dolor.

-te quiero, Bella.

-yo también, Jake-Contuve las lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro- voy a salir a hablar con Charlie y Reneé. Después regreso.

Salí de la habitación con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**_y?_**

**_espero lo hayan disfrutado. :)_**

**_besos enormes a todos!_**

**_hasta a semana que viene! :)_**


	14. Competencias

_**holaaaa**_

_**perdon el retraso de un dia! pasa que estaba dandole los toques finales y después me cortaron la luz y no pude subir ¬¬**_

_**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: si esta vez no hay diez reviews nuevos, no actualizo, porque hay mucha gente que lee y no firma. no les cuesta nada! porfis! :)**_

_** les suplico que firmen y opinen!**_

_**gracias a los que siempre se toman dos minutos para dejar una firmita :)**_

* * *

**Competencias.**

Después de pasar dos horas en el hospital acompañando a Jacob entre risas, decidí que era tiempo de regresar a la casa de los Cullen para buscar a Edward. Un segundo. Ahora _esa_ era _mi _casa también. Se sentía extraño no volver a la vivienda de Charlie, pero supuse que era parte del cambio. Todo el mundo pasa por esa experiencia, aunque claro no todas las muchachas se casan con un vampiro y se mudan con su familia.

Abandoné la habitación con la promesa de visitarlo al día siguiente, y bajé las escaleras del hospital para salir. El olor a desinfectante me estaba quemando la nariz, aunque debido al tiempo que había estado allí, me estaba acostumbrando. En cuanto atravesé las puertas del edificio, reconocí al volvo plateado entre los autos de la playa de estacionamiento pegada al hospital. Con el corazón saltando de alegría apresuré el paso para acercarme rápido. Me sentía una de las peores personas del mundo. Necesitaba ver a Edward y recompensarlo por todo lo que le había hecho. Aún me parecía extraña la idea de que soportara todo el dolor y los obstáculos por mí. Porque me amaba. Esa razón, a pesar de que me la había dicho varias veces, todavía me aceleraba el pulso. Llegué junto a su auto, que, sorpresivamente, tenía todas las ventanas cerradas. Golpeé con mi puño la del conductor esperando que su rostro perfecto apareciera. En vez de eso, la puerta del copiloto se abrió. Di la vuelta al auto, y me senté. La calefacción estaba puesta y mi cuerpo la agradeció. La lluvia repentina había traído una gran baja en la temperatura. Giré la cabeza para saludarlo, pero en vez de eso, el perfecto rostro de Emmett me sonrió, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes blancos.

-deberías ver tu cara, Bella- comentó riendo fuerte, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor de los chistes.

-¿dónde está Edward? ¿Y por qué estás en su auto?-pregunté frustrada.

-él y Jasper secuestraron mi _jeep_. Vine porque debo cumplir órdenes.

Una sonrisa infantil apareció en su rostro marmóreo mientras encendía el motor, que ronroneó suavemente. Sentí como el enojo empezaba a encoger mi estómago y a obligarme a apretar mis puños. Intenté controlar mi voz.

-¿y qué te ordenó exactamente?- pregunté tratando controlarme.

- "No la dejes sola o te la verás conmigo".

-¿acaso piensa que voy a tener un accidente cada vez que esté sola? ¿Todo esto es por culpa de quien sea que me está buscando? Pues seriamente dudo que ese vampiro hubiera intentado matarme aquí, sabiendo que hay una manada casi completa de licántropos a pocos metros de mí.-dije completamente furiosa- podría haberme llamado por lo menos para avisarme que no vendría. ¿Y por qué no vino Alice? ¿Y dónde está Edward, Emmett?

Ya habíamos tomado la carretera y a juzgar por la expresión de Emmett, acababa de hablar rápido y bastante fuerte. Rió, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un chiste realmente gracioso. Estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio.

-deberías calmarte, Bella. Edward me asesinará si mueres por un colapso nervioso bajo mi custodia.

-si eso sucede, déjale claro que fue por su culpa. A ver si puede vivir con eso-murmuré regodeándome en lo genial que había sido mi idea. Edward y su sobreprotección me ponían nerviosa. Si de él dependiera, tendría que caminar por la calle rodeada de guarda espaldas presidenciales y una muralla de vidrio antibalas por si acaso.- ¿vas a responder mis preguntas o no?

-Alice está con ellos, por eso no vino. ¿Contenta?- dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco y reprimiendo una sonrisa. Por lo visto, mi enojo parecía entretenerlo. Cosa que me puso más molesta.

-¡¿y dónde diablos están?!

-en el bosque rastreando al intruso.- respondió Emmett con la tranquilidad propia de alguien que habla del clima.

-¿¡qué!?Se han vuelto todos locos!?-Grité con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.- ¿¡no han visto lo que le hizo esa cosa a Jacob?!

-esa cosa es un vampiro, Bella. Me ofendes- dijo prácticamente riendo.

-¡¿cómo estás tan tranquilo si tus hermanos están en peligro?!

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-son tres vampiros contra uno. No sucederá nada. Eres demasiado desconfiada ¿sabes?

-y ustedes demasiado imprudentes.-respondí obstinada, intentando controlar la furia que latía en mi interior.

Iba a matar a Edward. ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner en peligro a sus hermanos y a su propia vida por mí otra vez? ¿Es que tenía que cargar con la culpa de ponerlos al límite de la muerte por toda la eternidad? Si le sucedía algo a Alice o Jasper jamás me lo perdonaría. Y si Edward no volvía…

La voz de Emmett me alejó de mis conjeturas.

-relájate…Llegamos a casa.

Entré a la mansión hecha una furia. En cualquier instante empezaría a echar humo por las orejas. Todo estaba vacío, sin embargo Emmett llamó a Carlisle en un tono de voz normal. El doctor apareció por las escaleras, elegante y sofisticado como siempre. Verlo me recordó todo lo que había hecho por Jacob, y lo que acaba de suceder quedó oculto por unos instantes, latente en mi cabeza.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con voz grave y preocupada mientras lucía sus dientes perfectos con una sonrisa.

Histérica y preocupada por tus hijos.

-bien…eh este…gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Jake- dije avergonzada y un poco conmocionada por el recuerdo. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo de vuelta. Me acerqué a donde estaba y lo abracé, sin poder evitarlo. Carlisle me devolvió el abrazo con ternura. Su cuerpo era tan duro como el de los demás vampiros.

-un placer, Bella. Me alegra que esté mejorando.

-no se pongan melosos, por favor- acotó Emmett a nuestro lado, riendo como un niño. Verlo me recordó que todavía el resto de los Cullen no había regresado.

-voy a ver a Rose. ¿Dónde está?

-en el garage revisando su auto. Esme está con ella. Creo que intenta aprender algo de mecánica. –respondió su "padre" con amabilidad.

Emmett abandonó la habitación y Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del living, blanco e inmaculado. Tanto, que parecía nuevo. Miré el reloj en la pared que marcaba las cinco de la tarde y empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Hacía más de tres horas que me había despedido de Edward y que, por lo tanto no tenía noticias de ellos.

-estás preocupada- afirmó Carlisle con comprensión en la voz.

-es que no puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que me persigue?-sonaba muy tonta, pero la forma en la que Carlisle me trataba, me hacía sentir entendida y contenida. Soltó una risa seca.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Todo estará bien. Somos fuertes.

-es que no soporto la idea de que continúen arriesgándose por mí.

- haríamos lo mismo si fuera cualquier otro de nosotros el que estuviera en problemas. Eres parte de la familia.

Sentí al nudo formarse en mi garganta. No estaba acostumbrada a que él demostrara tanto aprecio. Por más que me habían dicho varias veces que me consideraban parte del clan, ahora todo parecía reforzado pro el hecho de que me había casado con Edward. Se me humedecieron los ojos. Antes de que pudiera responderle, escuché como la puerta de la casa se abría y se cerraba. Me levanté ansiosa por verlo a salvo, y allí estaba. Caminaba hacía nosotros seguido de Jasper y Alice, que tenía una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro. La cara perfecta de Edward parecía impasible, sin embargo pude ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos dorados.

-¿dónde estaban? ¿Enloquecieron de repente? ¡Estaba preocupada!- mi voz tembló un poco al verlos y contuve las ganas de abrazarlo y respirar su aroma.

-cálmate, Bella. No ha sucedido nada.- dijo cansinamente. Lo miré con recelo.

-define nada.

-fuimos por la zona en donde habían atacado a Jacob para buscar pistas del agresor.

-eres pésimo rastreador, Edward.- dije apretando los dientes ante su tranquilidad. Él me lo había dicho la vez que intentó atrapar a Victoria y siguió una pista falsa hasta Brasil.

Rió por lo bajo.

-lo sé, por eso mismo Jasper vino conmigo. Y Alice podía ayudar con sus visiones.

-no le veo la gracia.

-creemos tener un indicio del intruso. Mejor dicho, la intrusa. Es una hembra. Y no está sola. Había varias huellas cerca.-explicó Jasper con voz de profesor académico. Edward se acercó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Con un movimiento algo brusco quise apartarlo, pero no se movió.

-estoy enojada por si no lo notaste-dije mordazmente.

-no puedes estar enojada para siempre. No me ha sucedido nada.-su voz aterciopelada quería persuadirme, peor esta vez mi voluntad se mantuvo firme.

-¿eres conciente de que arriesgaste la vida de Alice y Jasper por mí otra vez?

-Bella, estamos perfectos. Ninguno sufrió daños. Ni siquiera nos encontramos.-dijo Alice intentando tranquilizarme, mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a su pareja.

-ni lo pienses.-dije mirando a Jasper, pero ya era tarde. Una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, calmando mis nervios.

-necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones, Bella.- dijo Jasper sonriendo cómplice a Alice.

-a demás me dejaste un niñero. Soy grande, Edward.- quise sonar enojada, pero el tono de mi voz fue pausado y calmo. Maldito Jasper.

-voy a matarlo. Le dije que no te contara nada...-murmuró para sí mismo con la vista perdida en la ventana.

De repente, el rostro de Alice se crispó con sorpresa. Cerró sus hermosos ojos dorados y puso una mano en su frente. La ola de calma me abandonó en cuanto Jasper tocó el hombro de Alice preocupado. Estaba teniendo una visión. Todos los presentes la miramos expectantes.

-Edward tenía razón.-dijo lacónicamente.

Miré a mi novio en busca de respuestas, pero mantenía su expresión impasible. Mi estómago se anudó al ver la chispa del entendimiento en el rostro de Jasper. Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas significativas entre ellos y luego Carlisle sonrió. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿qué viste, Alice?-pregunté intentado ocultar el terror en mi voz. Ella pareció salir del trance y me sonrió con calidez.

-no es nada grave, es decir es inesperado pero no es malo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Genial.

-si no me dicen que sucede le preguntaré a Emmett. En cuanto lo sepa me lo dirá.-dije sonando como una niña. Edward suspiró cansinamente.

-Bella, por favor.

-Edward, dímelo.

-no es el momento.

Sabiendo que la voluntad de Edward era de hierro, deje la habitación enojada. Subí escaleras arriba y me encerré en el cuarto de Alice. Me sentía tonta, preocupada y furiosa. ¿Por qué no me decía que pasaba? Alice había dicho que no era nada malo. Pero si era así, ¿por qué había lastimado a Jacob? ¿Tal vez por instinto? Los hombres lobo y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales… Me estremecí al recordar el estado en el que estaba mi mejor amigo y en como casi lo perdí para siempre. Me deje caer sobre la cama de Alice, que era realmente cómoda. Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Odiaba que Edward me ocultara cosas. ¿Serían los Vulturis que venían a buscarme para verificar si continuaba siendo humana? ¿Y hasta cuando íbamos a prolongar la transformación? Con el accidente de Jacob el viaje a Alaska había quedado en segundo plano.

Me levanté de la cama, incapaz de quedarme quieta. Iba a quedarme allí un buen rato. Empecé a recorrer con la mirada el tocador de Alice, repleto de cosméticos y cremas. Como si las necesitara. Había al menos cincuenta labiales diferentes, ordenados en fila, debajo del enorme espejo redondo que estaba colgado sobre el mueble. Al parecer, era muy ordenada con el maquillaje pero no con su ropa. Me acordé como una vez había visto su ropero abierto, y las pilas de ropa arremolinada se mezclaban entre sí. Reí ante el recuerdo.

Junto a los labiales, había máscaras de pestañas, polvos, sombras de todos los tonos y esmaltes de uñas de miles de colores. Si Alice hubiera continuado siendo mortal, hubiera sido una de esas ancianas que se pintan como una puerta y se aplican miles de cremas para prolongar su juventud. Riendo, tomé una botellita de cristal que según la etiqueta era color uva, y me senté en el suelo a pintarme las uñas para matar el tiempo. Le di dos capas para mantenerlo oscuro y prolijo. No iba a enojarse, más bien lo contrario: iba a encantarle que me ocupara de mi aspecto un poco. Después de esperar diez minutos a que se secaran, tomé el teléfono de la mesita de luz. A duras penas logré marcar el número, porque era tan sofisticado y moderno que estaba lejos de parecer un aparato común y corriente. Al segundo tono, la voz de Jacob apareció.

-¿hola?

-Jake, soy yo, Bella.

-te reconocí- dijo riendo. Parecía animado.- ¿cómo estás?

- bien- mentí-¿Tú?

-tomando unos calmantes para el dolor. Aunque creo que el doctor Colmillos se ha sobrepasado. Me siento algo drogado.

Reí ante el comentario.

-¿qué sucede, Bella?-preguntó con preocupación en la voz. Me conocía demasiado bien.

-peleé con Edward.-dije intentando sonar despreocupada y relajada.

-espero que no por mi culpa.-dijo amablemente, aunque noté el recelo en su voz.

-no, es solo que no quiere decirme qué es lo que te atacó.

-te lo diré yo si prometes no asustarte.

Su respuesta me aceleró el pulso.

-claro que no lo haré-vaciló un instante antes de responder.

-fue un vampiro.

Suspiré frustrada.

-eso ya lo sabía, Jacob.- su risa me irritó un poco. ¿Acaso era tan divertido hacerme enojar?

-lo siento, lo único que puedo decirte es que era una hembra.

-eso es demasiada información.-comenté mordazmente y poniendo los ojos en blanco. A demás ya lo sabía.

-eres demasiado curiosa.

-y tú demasiado inmaduro.-respondí tratando de devolverle el golpe. Por supuesto, se rió ante mis débiles intentos de sacarlo de quicio.- ¿sabes cuando te darán el alta?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-aún no. Me han prohibido moverme por una semana al menos. ¡Y ni hablar de entrar en fase!- suspiró algo enojado por tener que mantenerse en reposo.

-¿alguien está en la reserva?

Tenía que saber si había más personas arriesgándose por protegerme.

-¡claro que sí! Toda la manada está allí, excepto Leah y Seth. Parecen empecinados en quedarse conmigo. Están algo insoportables.

Recordé la imprimación de Leah y no pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima.

-deberías ser más considerado con ella. Se ha quedado a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-¡está siempre retándome! "Jacob, no hagas esto", "Jacob, no te muevas"- citó mi amigo imitándola a la perfección. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-eres un desconsiderado. Pobre Leah.

-al menos Seth está aquí para controlarla. Por supuesto que no lo logra- rió resignado.

La puerta de la habitación de Alice sonó con dos toque suaves.

-debo irme, Jake. Nos vemos mañana.

-hasta mañana, Bella.- dijo amable y cortó la comunicación.

Colgué el teléfono y me acerqué a la puerta de madera sin abrirla. Aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar.

-si eres Edward, vete.-dije ofendida. Volvieron a golpear tres veces, con mayor insistencia. Puse los ojos en blanco y giré la perilla para abrirle. Me sorprendí al ver a Alice allí. No pude evitar avergonzarme un poco, ya que le había usurpado la habitación.

-lamento la invasión.-dije en voz baja. Ella rió, quitándole importancia.

-no hay problema, Bella. Solo que la próxima vez que decidas arreglarte las uñas, avísame. Así puedo limártelas y darles mejor forma.

Su sonrisa me reconfortó a pesar de mi enojo. Cerré la puerta y nos sentamos en la cama. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-no te enojes con él, Bella.-soltó de repente mi dama de honor mirándome con ojos tiernos.

-dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.-repliqué cansada.

-quiere protegerte.

-no era necesario poner a Emmett de niñero. Soy mayor.-repliqué enfuruñada. Alice suspiró.

-sabes que a Edward le gusta tomar precauciones.

-pero tú dijiste que no era nada malo.-dije intentando mantener la voz firme. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de Alice funcionando a toda máquina para zafarse de contarme quién era el que me acechaba.

-too depende de donde lo mires. Por ejemplo, si miras mis cortinas con la luz del mediodía, se ven casi transparentes, pero si las ves ahora parecen oscuras como la misma noche. ¿Tú crees que debería…?

-Alice.- la interrumpí. Odiaba cuando empezaba a darle vueltas a las cosas.

-Bella, confía en mí. Tal vez te moleste un poco pero no estás en peligro.

-les encanta esa frase, ¿verdad?-resoplé con enojo-"Bella, confía en mí".

-nadie en esta familia te pondría en peligro.

-eso ya lo sé. Me preocupa que ustedes estén en peligro por mi causa.

-pues ninguno está en peligro.

-Jacob casi muere- le recordé en voz baja.

-Jacob es un licántropo.

- ¿y?

Alice suspiró como si estuviera a punto de explicarme una obviedad.

-somos enemigos naturales, Bella. Lo atacaron por instinto.

Lo sabía.

-¿es decir que cada hombre lobo que se cruce con un vampiro termina casi muerto?

-o viceversa. Ellos también son fuertes. Estamos creados para erradicarnos mutuamente.

Me tumbé sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos, frustrada. Al parecer no iba a sacarle información a ninguno de ellos. Alice estiró su mano blanca y me acarició el pelo. Desprendía un aroma dulce y exquisito. Sentí su aliento sobre mi cara.

-Bella, por favor no te enojes con Edward. Sabes que hace lo que cree mejor para ti.

-una vez me abandonó por esa estúpida idea.- se me encogió el estómago ante la mención de ese tema. Mi corazón tembló un poco, pero se mantuvo entero.

- no apruebo todo lo que hace, pero tienes que entenderlo. Eres lo más importante para él, y teme perderte.

Sentí como un poco de calor me invadía al recordar la innumerable cantidad de veces que me había dicho eso. Edward vivía pendiente de mí, casi en la misma medida que yo de él. Era mi alma gemela y no podía vivir sin él. El eco de su voz vino a mi mente con claridad. "_mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido."_

-¿dónde está?-pregunté con timidez y algo de culpa.

-en su habitación. Bueno, también es tu habitación ahora.-respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Le di un abrazo y me dirigí a su encuentro.

Entre sin golpear, decidida a disculparme. Estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Si no hubiera sabido que Edward no podía dormir, hubiera creído que estaba bajo el sueño más profundo. Reconocí el CD que estaba sonando. Debussy. Si me escuchó entrar, de lo que estaba segura, no lo demostró. Se mantuvo quieto como la más perfecta de las estatuas. Me acerqué a la cama deslizándome a su lado. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho frío y duro sintiendo su respiración acompasada. No sabía bien que decirle, por lo que me limité a besarlo en la mandíbula. Ipso facto, abrió los ojos de oro líquido y giró, centrándolos en mi mirada.

-hola-dijo con voz musical, envolviéndome en su aliento.

-hola…

Nos quedamos quietos, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía mutua. Me reconfortaba estar entre sus brazos, respirando su olor. Al parecer él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sentí su rostro entre mi pelo, acariciado con dulzura por la punta de su nariz. Dejé un beso fugaz en su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír.

-lamento haberme enojado tanto.-dije en voz baja, acurrucándome contra él.

-yo lamento haberte ocultado la verdad.-respondió con voz suave y dulce. Sonreí. No me esperaba una disculpa pro su parte.

-¿eso significa que vas a decírmela?-insinué algo nerviosa por descubrir el fondo del asunto de una vez por todas. Edward suspiró, emanando el aroma más delicioso de todos. Intenté no perder la concentración. Después de unos segundos en silencio, habló con voz lenta.

-es el clan de Denali. Y al parecer tienen nuevos integrantes.

La primera reacción de mi cuerpo fue relajarse un poco. No eran los Vulturis. Los Cullen estaban a salvo. Pero de repente recordé lo inevitable y mi cuerpo se tensó de nuevo. Tanya, la vampiresa que había demostrado interés en Edward, iba a venir. Se me achicó el estómago y la garganta se me anudó. Sabía que Edward la había rechazado, pero jamás me había contado toda la historia. A pesar de mi curiosidad y los celos que empezaban a latir en mi interior despacio, me mantuve en silencio.

-¿Bella?

-supongo que Carlisle estará contento. Es decir, son amigos de la familia, ¿no?- traté con todas mis fuerzas de que los celos no traspasaran mi voz.-lo que no comprendo es porqué atacaron a Jake.

-instinto, Bella. No sabían que había una relación entre él y nosotros.

-ah. Espero una disculpa como mínimo.

Edward rió secamente.

-ya veremos. Lo cierto es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- tú has ido a Alaska hace dos años, cuando _te fuiste.-_le dije concertándome en manejar mi tono. Su expresión se endureció un momento ante el recuerdo de ese período tan horrible para ambos-seguro has visto a todos, inclusive a esa…emm ¿Tanya se llamaba?

Al parecer, mi intento de aparentar indiferencia ante los de Denali, fue en vano, ya que Edward rió con dulzura.

-¿no estarás celosa verdad?

-si hay una persona celosa en esta habitación, esa eres tú.- repliqué, aunque mis mejillas encendidas mostraban que él tenía razón. Estaba celosa. Y eso que aún no la había visto.

-eres encantadora cuando te pones así. Tus celos son algo realmente agradable. Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos finos, estremeciéndome-sabes que eres la única para mí, Bella. Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. Nunca dudes eso.

Su voz suave y aterciopelada, me obligó a bajar las defensas. Edward acercó su cara a la mía y me besó con sus labios de hielo, quitándome el aliento. Le sonreí y volví a acurrucarme en su pecho. Suspiré. Iba a tener que hablar con Alice. Si la tal Tanya iba a verme, debía por lo menos parecerle linda, o atractiva por ser una insignificante mortal. Únicamente para demostrarle que podía ser su competencia. Claro que ni yo me tragaba mis propias palabras. ¿Qué mortal podía competir contra la belleza sublime de un vampiro?

* * *

_**y? ojala lo hayan disfrutado! hasta la semana que viene amigos lectores :) :D**_


	15. Carta blanca

_**holaaa :) mil gracias por las opiniones!**_

_**me gustaría que sigan dejando sus reviews con tanta emocion como ahora! :)**_

_**disfruten!**_

* * *

**Carta blanca.**

Mi madre me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo con fuerza. El aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno de gente, a pesar de que era domingo. Edward, Esme, Carlisle y Alice estaban con nosotros, preparados para despedir a Reneé y a Phil. Debían regresar porque el entrenador de Phil lo había llamado para decirle que había surgido un partido importante y que lo necesitaban. Me alegré con la noticia, puesto que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el banco de suplentes, aunque a pesar de eso, iba a extrañar mucho a mi madre. Me estaba acostumbrando a tenerla cerca de nuevo.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando sea, no importa si son las cuatro de la mañana. Y estás obligada a enviarme mails. Mantenme al tanto de todo, y mándale mis saludos a Jacob. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?-dijo con voz llorosa mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-Prometo hacerlo, mamá. Gracias por haber venido.

-¡No iba a perderme tu casamiento por nada del mundo! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Edward.

-No llores, mamá, ya pasó la parte dramática del vestido blanco y la fiesta…-comenté burlona para quitarle importancia. A demás, se me había empezado a anudar el estómago por la despedida.

-¡Lo siento es que voy a extrañarte demasiado!-dijo riendo sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo también, mamá.-tragué con fuerza.

-Lamento tanto no poder quedarme para tu cumpleaños. ¡No me odies por favor! Pero esto es realmente importante para Phil y…

-Mamá está bien. No te preocupes- reí ante su reacción sobreexagerada- Te quiero.

Después de intercambiar abrazos con los Cullen, Reneé y Phil se alejaron por la plataforma, ya que acababan de anunciar su vuelo por los altoparlantes. Suspiré intentando mantenerme tranquila, y reprimiendo las lágrimas. Ver a tantas familias que recibían personas o las despedían en el aeropuerto me puso un poco más sensible. Odiaba las despedidas. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me apretó contra su costado suavemente. Le sonreí, y él me devolvió el gesto.

Fue fácil encontrar los autos de los Cullen: resaltaban entre todos los demás vehículos, sumando el hecho de que Alice había traído su porshe color amarillo canario contra la voluntad de Edward, que tenía ganas de manejar su volvo. Esme y Carlisle subieron al mercedes negro, que estaba reluciente, y el resto fuimos en el porshe. Me senté en la parte de atrás, deseosa de estirar las piernas. Edward y Alice no subían al auto. Miré a través de los vidrios y los descubrí discutiendo. Suspiré cansinamente y bajé la ventanilla lo suficiente para que me oyeran. Hacía un frío terrible.

-Sé que ustedes no pueden resfriarse, pero yo sigo siendo humana, ¿recuerdan? Y realmente necesito una buena taza de café caliente, así que ¿podrían entrar al auto, por favor?-comenté aprovechando la oportunidad para recalcar el asunto de mi transformación. Edward dio un respingo y tomó el lugar del copiloto. Alice, reprimiendo una sonrisa, se colocó detrás del volante y arrancó el motor, que respondió con un suave ronroneo. Cerré los ojos y estiré las piernas sobre el asiento, asegurándome de no mancharlo con barro. La melodía de una canción alegre y propia de una fiesta, llegó a mis oídos. Apostaba lo que fuera a que ese CD lo había puesto Alice.

-¡Alice, vamos! no vas a torturarme con este ruido molesto que tú llamas música.

La queja de Edward fue seguida de la risa infantil de su hermana.

-Mi auto, mi música, mis reglas.

Reí para mis adentros ante el suspiro resignado de mi novio. Nunca podíamos ganarle a Alice. Nadie sabía por qué, pero ella era capaz de convencerte de hacer lo que sea. A veces me preguntaba si no tenía algún tipo de poder para controlar la voluntad de los demás. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por la alegre voz de Alice que entonaba la canción del CD con energía.

Al llegar a la mansión, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un café. Esme se había encargado de mantenerla equipada de comida y otras cosas para cubrir mis necesidades aún humanas. Estaba un poco molesta. Mejor dicho bastante. ¿Por qué continuábamos posponiéndolo? Jake ya estaba estable y en pocos días podría regresar a La Push. A demás íbamos a tener "no invitados" que seguramente me verían como una loca. Estaba cansada de tener que esperar. La visita del clan Denali era la excusa perfecta para transformarme. Si habían lastimado a un licántropo de esa manera, no quería imaginarme lo que podrían hacerme a mí, una simple humana. Convirtiéndome en un vampiro, no había posibilidades de que me lastimaran o intentaran matarme. El sonido del café listo me alejó de mis pensamientos. Volqué el líquido oscuro en una taza blanca y fui hacia el living. Me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre el sillón, estirando las piernas. Por la ventana, vi como una cortina de agua muy tupida cubría la visión del bosque. Había empezado a llover. Otra vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?-murmuró Edward con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrentado al mío. Suspiré.

-Sí-mentí, bebiendo un sorbo de café sin mirarlo. Escuché que expulsaba una risa corta.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó con su voz aterciopelada cargada de una leve preocupación. Negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo mi enojo.

-Te dije que estaba bien.

-Bella, te conozco. ¿Podrías decirme que está pasando por esa mente tan imaginativa que tienes, por favor?- comentó con dulzura. Esperé antes de contestar para molestarlo un poco, pero su rostro hermoso no se inmutó.

-Es solo que no entiendo por qué aún no me has transformado.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y vi por el rabillo del ojo que a pesar de su posición relajada, Edward había tensado la mandíbula. Bebí otro sorbo de café a la espera de su respuesta. Yo también tenía paciencia.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué no disfrutas de tu condición humana y te desesperas por convertirte en un monstruo.

Apreté la taza entre las manos en un intento de autocontrol. Era casi obvio que iba a responderme algo así. Edward nunca se rendía. Y tampoco rompía sus promesas.

-Me lo prometiste.-dije entre dientes con brusquedad, y los ojos fijos en el café, que humeaba calentándome la punta de la nariz.- Casamiento por transformación. No sé si lo recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Jamás olvido una promesa.-sonaba muy ofendido. No sé si por mi ataque sobre el casamiento o por la indignación de decirle que no estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos sigo siendo humana? ¿A caso estás retrasando el momento? ¿Es eso?- pregunté levantando un poco la voz y enfocando mis ojos en los suyos, que brillaban de enojo.

-Fue por Jacob que no pudimos viajar, Bella.- arrastraba las palabras apretando los dientes, como si le explicara a un niño que dos más dos daba cuatro. Noté el recelo en su voz y me enfurecí aún más.

-¡No fue su culpa! En todo caso, fue culpa de _tú_ amiga que Jake haya salido herido.

-Tanya no es mi amiga-respondió recalcando la negación y entrecerrando más los ojos. Ambos nos contemplamos con enojo, fulminándonos con la mirada. Bebí otro sorbo. Edward suspiró.

-Detesto discutir contigo-murmuró en voz baja y algo brusca. Continué con mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Tampoco es mi actividad favorita.

Volví a beber de mi taza. No quería ser la que rompiera el silencio. Le había explicado miles de veces el por qué de mi deseo de convertirme en un vampiro. No era tan compleja de entender la idea de "una eternidad juntos". Edward pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello cobrizo y me miró. Vi el debate en sus ojos dorados y después la resignación.

-Después de la visita del clan Denali lo haremos.-gruñó cansinamente.

-Quiero una fecha, si no es mucho pedir.

-No puedo dártela porque no se cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí.

-Es decir que si deciden quedarse dos años…

-No seas absurda, Bella.-me interrumpió con un fuerte suspiro. Entrecerré los ojos.

-No lo soy. Ya te advertí que no pienso cumplir los veinte. Mi cumpleaños es la fecha límite- le dije usando un tono bastante brusco que no daba lugar a replicas. Odiaba que mi fecha de transformación dependiese de la decisión de Tanya y su grupo de cuanto tiempo quedarse. Pero no había más opciones.-y no me interesa si hay una guerra o viene el mismo Drácula a jugar ajedrez con Carlisle. El 13 de septiembre es el límite.

-Está bien.-respondió secamente con el rostro algo ceñudo. A pesar de eso, percibí que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa ante mi comentario.

-Es un hecho-sonreí satisfecha de tener una respuesta final. Bebí el último sorbo de café.

-Eres demasiado testaruda.

-Gracias.

-Voy a buscar a Emmett.

-De acuerdo.

Edward se levantó del sillón y desapareció por las escaleras. La sensación de la batalla ganada recorrió mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de sonreír. Ahora debía preocuparme por otro pequeño gran problema. Mi aspecto. Ya había tomado la decisión de recurrir a la ayuda de Alice, así que lavé la taza vacía y subí hasta su habitación.

Entré sin golpear. Error. Alice y Jasper estaban sobre la cama intercambiando besos que me hicieron sonrojar. Agradecí que tuvieran ropa y que la situación no fuera aún más comprometida. Alejé la vista de aquella escena con rapidez recordando que esos últimos días no había pasado tiempo con Edward prácticamente. Entre las visitas al hospital y la mudanza de mis cosas desde la casa de Charlie, no había podido prestarle demasiada atención. Y lo extrañaba a pesar de su estúpido orgullo. Cerré la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y enfrenté la escalera, lista para bajar. Pero la voz de soprano de Alice me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estaba esperando!

-Pensé que estabas ocupada…-dije mirando el piso algo sonrojada todavía. Me maravillaba la conexión que tenía con Jasper.

-¡No seas tonta, Bella! Jasper estaba apunto de irse, pero al ver que tú tardabas más de lo previsto en venir, le pedí que me hiciera algo de compañía.- sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Jasper salió de la habitación.

-Suerte con ella, Bella. No tienes idea de lo que te espera detrás de esas puertas-comentó el vampiro sonriendo con malicia. Alice le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Ustedes los hombres no entienden absolutamente nada sobre las mujeres. Apresúrate a llevarte a Emmett y a Edward, por favor. Y retenlos. Esto llevará toda la tarde. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-dijo dando pequeños saltitos junto a Jasper que sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Tragué con fuerza ante la perspectiva. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

-Ah, por supuesto, piensa en otra cosa cuando estés cerca de Edward. Quiero que sea sorpresa.- su sonrisa trocó en una maliciosa.-Y dile a Rose que venga antes de irte.

Se acercó a Jasper y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-Gracias.

-De nada, mi pequeño monstruo- respondió besándola de nuevo y desapareció por las escaleras. Alice se enfocó en mí y con voz cantarina y sedosa me ordenó que entrara a la habitación.

Jasper estaba en lo cierto. No tenía idea. En el apuro anterior por cerrar la puerta de la habitación para darles privacidad, no había reparado en los detalles. Y ahora que lo hacía estaba un poco aterrorizada. Alrededor de la cama de Alice había una cantidad inmensa de bolsas con nombres impresos que sonaban extravagantes. Algunos eran incluso impronunciables. Calculé que habría más de cien bolsas allí dentro. Tragué saliva. Yo y mis ideas.

Esquivando la marea de bolsas de colores, logré llegar a la cama y me senté en el borde. Alice sonreía como si su sueño dorado estuviera realizándose frente a sus ojos. Rió ante mi cara de espanto.

-No me mires así, solo compré algunas cosas para que te pruebes.

-¿_Algunas cosas_? ¡Alice! ¡Has vaciado casi todas las tiendas del estado! O de Europa.- le reproché con asombro, a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-No seas exagerada, Bella- replicó sonriendo inocente.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ella empezó a moverse entre la inmensa cantidad de bolsas con gracia y elegancia. Dando pequeños saltitos recorría la habitación revisando el interior de las bolsas con velocidad admirable. De repente se paró en seco, y girando sobre sus talones me contempló con seriedad.

-Bella, antes de empezar, dime las cosas que tengo prohibidas, para que luego no tenga que oír quejas.-se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba resignada. Odiaba que la limitaran cuando se trataba de su arte. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante su expresión infantil.

-No tengo nada que objetar…

-Vamos, Bella. Estoy hablando en serio. Dime.¿nada de polleras muy cortas?¿o tacos altos? ¿O…

-Alice. Tienes carta blanca.-le dije mientras reía con fuerza- Soy tu maniquí.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara de duende.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó con cautela.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Juro que Tanya va a arrepentirse de haberse cruzado en tu camino- su voz aguda retumbó en mis oídos y sonreí de nuevo ante su entusiasmo.Se me encogió un poco el estómago al recordar los estándares que debía cubrir para presentar una digna competencia. Alice continuó saltando por toda la habitación, atestada de bolsas y cajas. Conté la cantidad que había y eran más de veinte pares de zapatos. Suspiré mientras rogaba no haberme equivocado ante la decisión de implorarle ayuda a mi dama de honor.

-¿Hace cuánto sabes que iba a venir a pedirte ayuda?-pregunté curiosa. Me estaba mareando con tanto movimiento.

-Tres días. ¡Casi no me das tiempo para prepararme!

-Menos mal-Alice rió. No quería imaginar lo que hubiera podido comprar con más de tres días de antelación.

-Bella, estás en excelentes manos- dijo destilando auto confianza-¡Edward va a morirse cuando termine contigo!

-espero que no del espanto.

-muy graciosa.-respondió contagiándome su risa. Terminó de revolver entre unas bolsas color naranja, sacando un bollo de tela color verde agua. La miré con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Desvístete! ¿Qué esperas?

-Pero no me gusta ese color…

-Los maniquís no se quejan.- puse los ojos en blanco. Ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

-Bueno, pero…

-Carta blanca.- dijo como respuesta final sonriéndome. Suspiré y comencé a desvestirme. Apenas terminé de quitarme la ropa, Alice ya estaba a mi lado con la prenda preparada. Me ayudó a ponérmela. Era un vestido largo hasta la rodilla, de mangas cortas con un escote algo pronunciado. Definitivamente no era mi estilo. Me enfrentó al espejo oval, se colocó detrás de mí, espiando mi reflejo sobre mi hombro derecho. La vi colocar una mueca de asco.

-Este color es un no definitivo. Te hace ver más pálida. Sácatelo.

Obedecí sin quejarme, y apoyé el vestido sobre la cama. A juzgar por la suavidad de la tela debía ser costoso. Seguro demasiado para mi bolsillo. Mientras continuaba revolviendo entre los paquetes, vi su aparato de música, que era casi tan sofisticado como el de Edward. Intenté decodificar como encenderlo, pero fue imposible.

-Alice, ¿cómo se enciende esta cosa?

-El botón verde del costado derecho.- respondió sin mirarme, concentrada al máximo en su búsqueda. Lo presioné y una música rápida y alegre inundó la habitación.

-¡esta!

-¿Dejo esta canción?-pregunté confundida ante su grito.

-¿A quién le importa eso, Bella? ¡Encontré la remera que buscaba! Pruébatela.

Me lanzó la prenda color amarillo canario a pesar de mi mirada de horror. En cuanto pasé la cabeza por el cuello de la remera, Alice me arrojó un jean color negro. Era un poco ajustado, pero me gustaba más que el vestido aguamarina. Me dio un par de zapatos clásicos, también amarillos, con un taco de más de cinco centímetros. Cuando los agarré la miré escéptica.

-Ehh…gracias por todo, Alice, pero yo no puedo usar estas cosas.

-Dijiste que no había limitaciones. Así que póntelos.- respondió autoritaria poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pero voy a caerme!

-¿Qué clase de cambio quieres si no me dejas ponerte nada?-preguntó cansinamente. La ignoré.

-¿Viste bien su altura? ¡Son asesinos!

-Bella, ahora mismo.

El tono de su voz generalmente amable, se parecía al del comandante de un ejército. Le saqué la lengua y me coloqué los zancos. Después me paré con su ayuda y miré al espejo otra vez, esperando el veredicto. Los tacos hacían que mis piernas se vieran largas y el corte del pantalón marcaba mi cintura.

-Quítate todo. Sólo conservaremos la idea de usar tacos. ¡te sientan geniales!

-Pero son horriblemente incómodos.

-Hay que sufrir a veces por la belleza, Bella. A demás, Tanya es casi tan alta como Rosalie...-agregó para provocarme, con una sonrisa en la cara. Y lo logró.

-Está bien. Los tacos se quedan.

Después de revolver las ciento doce bolsas que había contado y probarme miles de combinaciones, estaba exhausta. Habían pasado más de tres horas en las cuales me había puesto y quitado de todo sin parar. No entendía como a Alice le gustaba tanto eso de comprar y probarse ropa. ¡Era realmente agotador!

-¡Ya sé! Mi esperanza reside en este vestido.-rió de una forma que se me antojó un poco sádica.- ¡Es este! ¡Estoy segura!

La miré tendida desde la cama y volví a cerrar los ojos. La escuché resoplar y reprimí una sonrisa.

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy segura que este es el elegido! ¡Levántate!-casi podía verla saltando junto a mí con el rostro tomado por la emoción.

Le obedecí, a pesar del cansancio. De todo lo que me había probado había varios conjuntos que a mi juicio resultaban geniales, pero para Alice eran lindos nada más. Ella estaba buscando algo más, sobretodo para el día de llegada de las visitas. Me puse el bollo de color azul índigo, como ella había dicho, y descubrí mientras lo acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo que era un vestido. Tenía tirantes de tela delgada, con un escote pronunciado que terminaba en el lugar justo para dar un efecto muy sensual, y llegaba un dedo sobre las rodillas. Iba a voltear para contemplar mi reflejo pero Alice dio un gritito deteniéndome.

-¡Espera a ponerte los zapatos!

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, colocándome los zapatos. Eran casi tan altos como todos los anteriores que me había probado. Tenían tiras finas que sujetaban los tobillos enroscándose de una manera muy linda, y eran sin punta, de color azul también. Alice me tomó por los hombros y enfrentó mi cuerpo al espejo. Estaba realmente cambiada. Y era un cambio positivo.

-¡Me encanta! ¿Qué opinas?- dijo con cautela y curiosidad mientras aplaudía de la emoción.

-Me gusta mucho, Alice.

-¡Al fin el maniquí dice algo más que una queja!- se burló riendo, y no pude evitar imitarla- Tanya va a hacerse cenizas de la envidia.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su comentario, aunque todavía no lograba asimilar la idea de que alguien como esa vampiresa se sintiera afectada por mi aspecto. Era como si Rosalie dijera que comparada conmigo era fea. Reí sola, al descubrirme teniendo esos pensamientos. Aún no había visto a Tanya. La puerta sonó con tres golpes suaves y Rosalie apareció, imponente y hermosa como siempre.

-Lamento la tardanza, estaba con Esme jugando canasta. Y queríamos terminar el partido

-Si claro, Rose. ¿Y cómo terminó el juego?- preguntó suspicaz Alice, enarcando una ceja.

-Ganó Esme- dijo rápidamente la aludida mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Claro, y Emmett observaba el juego ¿verdad?...Lástima que Esme está con Carlisle de caza. No puedes mentirle a alguien que ve el futuro, cielo.

-Él me retuvo. No fue mi culpa. Y si lo has visto, lo sabes -alegó en su defensa la rubia mientras las tres empezábamos a reír. –Ahora se fue con los chicos.

-¿A dónde le dijiste a Jasper que los lleve?-pregunté intrigada.

-A hacer competencias en el bosque. Sabes que no pueden resistirse a apostar contra ellos mismos así que Jasper organizó un pequeño torneo fraternal de caza.

-Eres un genio, Alice.-festejó Rosalie sonriendo.

-Admiro tu mente criminal-comenté riendo con fuerza. Alice hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, desbordando elegancia.

-¡gran trabajo! Estás despampanante, Bella.

-Gracias, Rose-respondí sonrojándome un poco.

-llegaste en el momento indicado. ¡Debemos probarle el maquillaje! Y tal vez llevarla a la peluquería…- agregó pensativa Alice. Las miré aterrada ante la perspectiva.

-Chicas, creo que mejor…

-Carta blanca, Bella.-me recordó con voz aguda e infantil.-siéntate ahí.

Maldije haberle otorgado semejante poder sobre mi persona mientras me sentaba en un banco de madera que estaba frente al tocador. La superficie estaba repleta de cosméticos de todos los colores existentes. Las manos expertas de ambas atacaron los labiales y las sombras con velocidad. Mientras Alice se encargaba de mi rostro, Rosalie se ocupaba de mi pelo. Me sentía como una muñeca entre las manos de dos niñas de ocho años.

Después de diferentes pruebas de maquillaje y peinados que parecieran "casuales pero elaborados a la vez" en palabras de Alice, me liberaron para que pudiera tomar un baño. Me sentó de maravillas. Estaba demasiado cansada y el agua había relajado mis músculos. Al terminar, me coloqué mi remera de franela holgada y un jogging viejo que adoraba para dormir. No iba a usar esos camisones de seda de los que tanto hablaban Alice y Rosalie. Mis prendas eran mucho más cómodas, podría apostarlo, aunque nada atractivas. Pero Edward ya las conocía.

Bajé las escaleras y me preparé un sándwich con queso, tomate y jamón, y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja que había exprimido Esme esa mañana. Siempre estaban atentos a que la heladera estuviese llena para mi uso. La casa estaba vacía. Carlisle y Esme habían llamado para avisar que llegarían tarde, pero los muchachos no habían vuelto aún. Al parecer, Jasper se había tomado muy enserio eso de retenerlos.

Despreocupada volví a subir las escaleras, entrando a la habitación de Edward que ahora también era la mía. Me sentí tan tonta siendo la única que usaba las camas para dormir allí. Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando miré el reloj. A pesar de estar muy cansada, tenía deseos de leer algo. Busqué en una de las cajas de cartón que había traído desde lo de Charlie, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Me consolé pensando que por lo menos, vivía en el mismo pueblo que yo y que podía ir a visitarlo en cualquier momento. Me debatí por dos minutos sobre cuál libro releer. Finalmente decidí que sería _Cumbres borrascosas_. Volví a la cama, apoyé la espalda sobre el cabezal y estiré las piernas. Empecé por mi capítulo favorito y continué leyendo casi hasta el final, a pesar de que los párpados me pesaban.

De repente, sentí que me quitaban el libro de las manos, que sin fuerzas lo dejaban ir. Abrí los ojos bostezando, y vi a Edward que, cuidadoso, estaba cerrando mi libro, listo para apagar la luz. Me había quedado dormida leyendo. Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo con los ojos casi cerrados. Sentí que se hundía el lugar vacío a mi lado y me cubrían con las sábanas. Casi podía oír su respiración innecesaria. Abrí los ojos, adaptándolos a la oscuridad y gracias a la leve luz lunar que ingresaba por el ventanal, pude verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave el rostro angelical. Estaba dentro de la cama acostado como cualquier otro humano, muy cerca de mí. Incluso, su pecho se movía acompasadamente. Podía apostar que se estaba sintiendo el ser más humano de todo el universo en ese instante. Le pasé mi brazo libre sobre la cintura, y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho. Inspiró mi aroma y colocó su brazo sobre mi costado, manteniéndome a su lado. Sonrió.

-No quise despertarte…-susurró, tratando de no romper demasiado el silencio.

-Te extrañé- le dije con somnolencia y los ojos cerrados. Su aroma me envolvió y lo aspiré aún más.

-Yo también… ¿quieres que te cante así puedes dormir?- ofreció con dulzura infinita en so voz de terciopelo. Asentí sin despegarme de su pecho musculoso y frío. La melodía de mi nana brotó de los labios de Edward con ternura. Sentí que había caído bajo un hechizo, y rendida, me entregué al sueño.

Abrí los ojos y sentí a Edward a mi lado. Adoraba despertarme junto a él. Me estiré, alargando los brazos y bostezando. A juzgar por la luz solar que inundaba la habitación, era cerca del mediodía.

-Buenos días.-murmuró acercándose para rozar sus labios con los míos por un instante que me pareció muy corto.

-Hola… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Al parecer estabas agotada. ¿Alice te torturó mucho?-preguntó burlón, pero aún algo reticente.

-No fue tan terrible. Aprendí mucho sobre ropa y maquillaje.-su risa me contagió. Cómo adoraba escucharlo reír.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo lo tuyo con Emmett y Jasper?

-Bien, gané dos de cuatro desafíos. Jasper es un genio ideando competencias. Aunque hubiera ganado el resto, si no hubierse estado preocupado por ti.

-Edward, me dejaste con tu hermana, no con el diablo. No era nada para preocuparse.

-A veces se parecen mucho.-comentó con su risa cristalina, golpeando mi cara con su aliento.

-eres demasiado cruel con ella.- me acerqué a su rostro perfecto y lo besé de nuevo sin poder resistirme. Me devolvió el beso con energía. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, estaban de un tono dorado sublime. Al parecer se había alimentado bien. Sin previo aviso, Alice irrumpió en la habitación, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Conoces la palabra "privacidad", Alice?-dijo Edward mordazmente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

-Quería decirles que en exactamente dos horas, diez minutos y quince segundos, el clan Denali va a estar en la puerta de la mansión.

Se me anudó la garganta y sentí que el estómago se me achicaba. Pero intenté mantener el rostro sereno. Era el momento de poner en marcha el plan de mi gran cambio de imagen. Alice me miró significativamente y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿por qué estás pensando en el catálogo de zapatos que compraste hace dos días?- preguntó atento. Reí ante lo cuidadosa que era Alice.

-Porque Bella tiene que ver unos zapatos rojos que son increíbles. ¿Vienes conmigo? ¡No puedo aguantar más a que los veas!

-Claro, vamos-dije con alegría fingida, dándole a Edward un beso corto en los labios y siguiendo a mi amiga.

-Aquí hay algo mal-dijo Edward suspicaz tomándome de la muñeca y prohibiéndome salir. Alice tomó mi mano libre y tiró despacio.

-Bella, dile por favor que vienes por tu voluntad.-suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es cierto. Ayer charlábamos de eso justamente. Necesito zapatos nuevos.

-Nos vemos, Edward.- agregó Alice llevándome a su habitación, y dejando a un confundido Edward atrás. Al entrar, vi a Rosalie sentada en el banco del tocador esperando por nosotras. El vestido azul estaba tendido sobre la cama, perfectamente planchado, con los zapatos a los pies de esta.

-¡Rose! ¡A trabajar!-exclamó la pequeña vampiresa con saltitos de emoción. Ambas se lanzaron sobre mí, preparadas para transformar mi aspecto-¡nos quedan a penas una hora y media! Vaya que corren rápido.

Tragué con fuerza sin oponer resistencia. Agradecí haberme duchado la noche anterior, porque al parecer según Alice, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Las manos hábiles de Rosalie se deslizaban rápido por mi pelo, hasta que logró armar un peinado casual que la convencía. Con un gritito de aprobación por parte de mi dama de honor, se retiró de la habitación diciendo "mi trabajo está hecho" y dejándome a merced de una fanatizada Alice. Después de un tiempo que milagrosamente me pareció corto, estaba lista.

-Soy un genio. ¡Me fascinas!-se felicitó riendo. La imité, no sé si por diversión o nervios. Faltaban quince minutos.-ahora la prueba final.

-¿Prueba final?-pregunté sorprendida y algo asustada.

-¡Relájate! Son solo Emmett y Jasper. Quiero una opinión masculina. Ya regreso.

Sin darme siquiera tiempo a respirar e inspirar varias veces, ella ya estaba de vuelta seguida de los dos vampiros. Me hizo una seña para que me levantara. Debía estar más sonrojada que nunca. Ambos me miraron con expresión calculadora, solo para hacerme sufrir. Alice, en el medio, esperaba expectante una respuesta.

-Te has lucido, Alice. Estás maravillosa, Bella.- comentó Jasper con un gesto amable de cabeza. Le sonreí y murmuré un leve "gracias."

-¿Emmett?- dijo Alice al borde de la histeria.

-Tanya va a ponerse muy nerviosa al ver a Edward con una simple human tan atractiva. ¡Estoy ansioso por ver la sorpresa en su cara!- exclamó el aludido riendo con voz ronca. Le sonreí totalmente entregada a los nervios. De repente, Alice anunció con voz estridente -Llegaron.

El timbre sonó retumbando en la casa. Respiré hondo y bajamos las escaleras.

* * *

_**qué les pareció?**_

_**nos leemos la semana que viene! :)**_

_**besos a todos! y gracias de nuevo :)**_

* * *


	16. Humana vs Vampiro

**_Holaaa :) disculpen la hora! esta mañana no llegué a subirlo :)_**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D me hacen muy feliz :) todos son bienvenidos:)_**

**_POR FAVOR NO DEJEN NINGUN SPOILER DE BREAKING DAWN EN LAS FIRMAS LES SUPLICO! :) GRACIAS!_**

* * *

**Humana vs. Vampiro**

Lo primero que noté cuando bajamos las escaleras, fue que Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Edward ya estaban allí. Emmett se posicionó junto a su pareja y Alice y Jasper los imitaron. Edward se acercó a mí, con la mirada cargada de sorpresa. Se quedó quieto, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos dorados. Escuché a Alice lanzar una risita corta.

-Sabía que algo andaba mal-murmuró negando con la cabeza. Enarqué una ceja y tomé la mano que me ofrecía. Nos detuvimos junto a Emmett y Rosalie. Carlisle me sonrió con calidez al igual que Esme, y giró la manija de la puerta. Tragué con dificultad, y sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba por los nervios. Apreté la mano de Edward con fuerza. Él se inclinó dándome un beso corto en los labios para infundirme seguridad.

-Tranquila, amor.

Me reconforté en la manera que pronunció su apodo favorito. Hacía unos días que no me decía así. Me obligué a sonreír y levanté la vista cuando los visitantes atravesaron la puerta. Frente a nosotros había siete vampiros. Cinco mujeres y dos hombres. Eran todos tan hermosos como los Cullen, y tenían los ojos de la misma tonalidad dorada. Buena señal. Había olvidado que eran vegetarianos. Sutilmente, Edward se colocó un poco delante de mí, cubriéndome con su espalda por si acaso.

Una de las vampiresas se acercó a Carlisle y le dio un fuerte abrazo, a lo que el doctor respondió con alegría. Hizo lo mismo con Esme y al separarse enfocó sus hermosos ojos almendrados en Edward.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos. ¡Los extrañaba a todos!- comentó con voz sedosa y aterciopelada. Interpreté el sentido de sus palabras a la perfección. Había a un solo vampiro que había extrañado más que a ningún otro.

Agradecí los tacos que Alice me había obligado a usar. Tanya era alta y esbelta, con la piel tersa, sin imperfecciones y el rostro inmaculado que era propio de una diosa de la mitología. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda, delineando sus rasgos perfectos. Su abrumadora belleza me recordó a la primera vez que había visto a Rosalie. No estaba intimidada. Estaba completamente aterrada.

Saludó al resto de los Cullen uno por uno, moviéndose con gracia y elegancia. Todos respondieron con amabilidad, excepto Rosalie, quien utilizó su mejor sonrisa falsa, y un tono dulce que empalagaba, para saludarla. Algo me decía que ella y la recién llegada no eran muy cercanas. Dejó a Edward para el final. En cuanto se acercó a nosotros, él me tomó por la cintura con posesión y yo olvidé respirar.

-Edward, te eché de menos.-suspiró, mientras rodeaba el cuello marmóreo de mi novio con brazos largos. Vi como Alice ponía los ojos en blanco y Rosalie resoplaba. Edward la alejó con cortesía en cuanto pudo y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Tanya, quería presentarte a Bella, mi esposa.

Me sentí un poco más valiente al escuchar mi nombre con su voz aterciopelada y grave._ Yo_ era su esposa. No ella. Me había elegido a mí. ¿Verdad? Los ojos almendrados de mi rival se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sonreía intentado ocultar el desprecio en su rostro.

-Qué sorpresa- comentó-No pensé que te gustaba jugar con la comida, cielo.- lanzó una risa musical que me pareció hermosa, mientras tragaba con fuerza.-Era una broma. Tranquila, Bella, somos vegetarianos también.

La forma en que me miraba era realmente intimidante. Sus ojos destilaban celos y desprecio, como si se estuviera dirigiendo al mismo Hitler. No podía leer la mente, pero sí a las personas. Y lo que se cruzaba por la mente de Tanya no era nada bueno o noble. Estaba segura. Le sonreí de vuelta, y venciendo mi nerviosismo, tomé el rostro de Edward dándole un beso corto y despacio en los labios. Él sonrió y casi pude ver la expresión de enojo de Tanya en mi cabeza.

-Felicitaciones, Edward. Bella.

-Gracias- dije con el rubor en las mejillas. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acercó al resto de su clan.

Dos vampiresas se acercaron y saludaron entre abrazos a los Cullen. Al parecer todos las conocían. Debían ser miembros del clan original. En cuanto fue mi turno, me dieron la mano, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de mi. Ambas eran muy hermosas, y tenían un cierto parecido a Tanya. Una era castaña y tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete impecable, y la otra poseía el cabello de un rubio más claro que el de Rosalie, suelto y largo hasta los hombros. Los dos vampiros machos que estaban presentes permanecieron quietos cerca de la entrada junto a las vampiresas que restaban.

-la otra rubia es Katrina y la castaña Irina. Ambas hermanas de Tanya- susurró Edward en mí oído tan rápido que si no hubiera estado pendiente de su presencia, no lo hubiera escuchado. Asentí mientras su mano continuaba en mi cintura.

-¿Y quiénes son sus nuevos acompañantes?-indagó Carlisle en un tono amable y cortés. Tanya le sonrió con franqueza. Los desconocidos se acercaron al doctor y a su esposa, saludándolos con un apretón de manos. El primero en hablar fue un vampiro alto y fornido de cabellos negros cual carbón, que llevaba corto y prolijo enmarcando su rostro cincelado en piedra.

-Me llamo Eleazar, y ella es mi pareja, Carmen- dijo con voz profunda mientras la susodicha saludó a los dueños de casa y les sonrió con simpatía. El sol que entraba por la ventana, le arrancaba destellos de luz a su piel pétrea.

-Gracias por darnos hospedaje- dijo con un acento particular en el habla. Me recordó a las películas de Almodóvar. Estaba casi segura que era española.

-Los amigos son siempre bienvenidos.-afirmó Esme sonriendo. Tanya le devolvió el gesto y le hizo señas a los dos vampiros que faltaban. La muchacha avanzó decidida y saludó con alegría. Si bien todos los vampiros se veían jóvenes, ella parecía una adolescente. No tendría más de diecisiete años cuando la convirtieron.

-Ella es Kate. Está con nosotros hace cuatro años ya. Edward, tú la has visto en tu última visita.-dijo Tanya sonriendo con intención y mirándome fijo. Edward se tensó levemente y luego suspiró. Recordar ese período de nuestras vidas dolía mucho.

-La recuerdo.

De repente, su brazo de hierro me empujó detrás de su espalda cubriéndome por completo la visión. Intenté espiar sobre su hombro y tuve éxito gracias a los zapatos. No estaba sucediendo nada. Los invitados miraban la escena confundidos, al igual que los Cullen. ¿Por qué Edward se había puesto a la defensiva?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté presa entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Joe es el miembro más reciente. Y está pensando que hueles delicioso.

Tragué con fuerza y me abracé a la cintura de mi protector en una actitud infantil. Seguro Tanya estaba encantada ante mi valentía. Carlisle le lanzó a Edward una mirada significativa, y él relajó la posición de su cuerpo, pero me mantuvo detrás. Joe miraba al piso avergonzado con los puños apretados.

-No tienes por qué alterarte, cielo-explicó Tanya con un apodo que me pareció innecesario-Joe es nuevo, pero posee un autocontrol que reduciría el tuyo a cenizas.

Enarqué una ceja. Si había alguien que personificaba el autocontrol, ese era Edward. La idea de que alguien tuviera una voluntad mayor que la suya me parecía inconcebible. El vampiro llamado Joe, alto, y con cabello pelirrojo abundante, se acercó a Edward. Tenía la mandíbula algo tensa y los ojos de un tono caramelo un poco más oscuro que el resto.

-Lo lamento. No voy a hacerle daño a la chica.- dijo con voz dulce y melodiosa. Edward lo miró a los ojos unos segundos.

-Espero que ni siquiera lo pienses otra vez.

La amenaza en la voz aterciopelada de Edward era palpable. Joe asintió, y noté que estaba realmente avergonzado. Me sentí un poco culpable por haberle causado ese efecto, pero supuse que no era mi responsabilidad poseer una sangre "tan deliciosa".

-¿Qué les parece jugar un partido de béisbol como bienvenida? Lloverá en cualquier momento- ofreció Esme para distender el ambiente tenso. Por suerte, Jasper ya estaba ocupándose del asunto porque una oleada de calma me embargó y a juzgar por la expresión, a Edward también. Los invitados accedieron entusiasmados y todos abandonamos la mansión.

Había dos equipos: el clan Cullen contra el clan de Denali. Todos menos Edward accedieron a jugar. Esme hacía de árbitro, por supuesto, y el resto ocupaba los demás puestos. Me quedé cerca de la zona de juego para poder observar, junto a mi novio que no se separaba ni un instante de mí, cosa que me pareció genial. No quería perderlo de vista. Me costó un poco acomodarme sobre el pasto a causa del vestido corto y los tacos, aunque terminé sentada sobre el regazo de Edward después de varios intentos. Me rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes la cintura, haciéndome sentir segura. Todo el aquelarre de Tanya, incluida ella, estaban bateando con cada trueno y corriendo la pelota a gran velocidad. Elevé la vista al cielo viendo como una tormenta inmensa se estaba preparando para golpear a Forks. Edward estaba silencioso y pensativo. Torcí mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qúe sucede?-preguntó al ver que estaba contemplándolo sin pronunciar palabra. Una sonrisa pequeña cruzó su rostro.

-Nada…me gusta mirarte-le dije comentando la obviedad de mi situación. Su risa me envolvió y su aliento golpeó mi cara, acelerándome el pulso.

-Eres increíble.-murmuró antes de acercarse y besarme con dulzura. Profundicé el beso y él me correspondió. Sus labios fríos me hacían estremecer. La voz de Alice nos obligó a separarnos, aunque me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Siempre tan oportuna, Alice.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero te reclaman en el campo de juego yo necesito descansar un poco-fruncí el ceño. ¿Descansar? Los vampiros no se cansaban nunca-No voy a dejarla sola-agregó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward colocó la misma expresión que yo, aunque se levantó y se acercó al resto de los jugadores.

-Alice, explícate.-le ordené en cuanto se sentó con la gracia de una bailarina a mi lado.

-No pude quedarme. Tanya estaba comparando mis lanzamientos con los de Edward todo el tiempo y sinceramente me harta eso. Decidí salir del juego unos minutos porque sino iba a ponerme algo…fastidiosa.-culminó su explicación con una sonrisa impecable. De repente su cara amable se contorsionó en una expresión ausente.

-¡Alice!- mi llamado fue tapado por un trueno y ella se mantuvo en trance. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, pestañeó y enfocó sus ojos dorados en los míos. Parecía que hubiese visto mi propia muerte. Su rostro estaba cruzado por el asombro y la confusión.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?-pregunté sin poder evitar el nudo en mi estómago. Sacudió la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir a comprar un vestido verde que encontré ayer. ¡Vi que se agotaba en dos horas!-hablaba rápido y casi sin mover la boca. Parecía nerviosa. Se puso de pie y empezó a hacerle señas a su hermano. Edward estuvo a mi lado antes de que pudiera comprender la excusa de mi amiga.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!- se despidió la pequeña vampiresa mientras corría hacia su porshe. Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho pétreo y frío.

-¿Has podido leer en su mente lo que vio?- pregunté curiosa.

-No. Sólo estaba pensando en un vestido verde de gala. Era lo único que había en su cabeza.-respondió pensativo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente. Estaba segura de que Alice estaba mintiendo. Algo extraño había cruzado su mente. Y al parecer, nada bueno.

El resto del día, los vampiros continuaron jugando béisbol excepto por Edward que me siguió a la casa. Tenía mucho frío y el hecho de que había comenzado a llover no ayudaba mucho. Subí a la habitación a cambiarme y él me siguió. De repente caí en la cuenta de que estábamos solos. Iba a ducharme pero se me ocurrió que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo de una manera mejor. Me sonrojé al descubrirme pensando en esas cosas.

Edward estaba enfrentado a su equipo de música, completamente empapado. Después de unos minutos de mirar las interminables filas de CD's, se decidió por una melodía clásica y dulce. Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Él me enfrentó y en ese instante antes de que pudiera hablar, apreté mis labios contra los suyos, completamente sonrojada. No respondió en el primer instante a causa de la sorpresa, pero en cuanto reaccionó su boca empezó a jugar con la mía, helándome por completo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos sin separarme de él y empecé a jugar con su pelo. Él recorría mi espalda con su tacto de seda causando que varios escalofríos de placer me embargaran. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Deslicé mis dedos por su pecho perfecto y empecé a desabotonar su camisa húmeda. Edward besaba mi mandíbula mientras yo le quitaba la prenda. Con lentitud y ternura infinita, me detuvo.

-Bella…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté confusa mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Edward rió.

-Nos van a interrumpir-respondió con la voz cargada de resignación. Le miré confundida.

-No ves el futuro- repliqué.

-Pero leo la mente que está subiendo la escalera.

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación sonó con dos golpes. Puse los ojos en blanco. Fui a abrirla y Edward me siguió el paso. Mientras giraba la manija, la boca de mi novio empezó a cubrir mi cuello de besos. Lo miré confundida aunque no iba a quejarme por supuesto. Él rió.

-Prefiero que nos vea.

La cara cincelada de Tanya pretendía ocultar cualquier atisbo de emoción, pero en sus ojos dorados vi, por un segundo, como su interior se retorcía de celos. En cuanto pestañeé, su expresión había mutado en una sonrisa amable y un par de ojos sorprendidos.

-Al parecer estaban ocupados-comentó riendo para quitarle importancia. Su vista no se separaba del torso de Edward. Recordé que le había quitado la camisa por lo que mis mejillas se encendieron con violencia. Él me abrazó por la cintura.

-Exacto. ¿Precisabas algo?- dijo Edward con su hermosa voz.

-Deseaba hablar contigo a solas.-respondió Tanya seductora, ignorando mi presencia por completo. En mi interior sentí que algo ardía con vivacidad. Edward soltó una risa seca e irónica.

-Lo que quieras decirme, Bella puede oírlo.

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron suspicaces y la sensación de ardor se intensificó. Apoyé mis manos sobre los antebrazos de Edward que rodeaban mi cintura en un intento torpe de delimitar mi territorio. Tanya me dedicó una mirada de lástima muy sutil.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward?- murmuró con voz insinuante. Me recordó al ronroneo de un gato. Odiaba como pronunciaba su nombre.

-Puedo ver lo que estás pensando y no funcionará, Tanya- dijo Edward en un tono calmo. Noté la sonrisa que se trasparentaba en la voz. Miré a la vampiresa expectante. Una puntada de inconformismo cruzó sus ojos almendrados por una fracción de segundo.

- Ella no es como tú, cielo. Aunque si estás tan seguro de que no va a…

-Vete, por favor. Pierdes tu tiempo.-la voz de Edward fue filosa y concisa. Tanya me dedicó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a bajar la escalera contorneando su silueta felina. Tenía ganas de golpearla. ¿Por qué demonios era tan atractiva y osada?

Cerré la puerta con más ímpetu del necesario. Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez. Envidia, por no ser tan atractiva ni tan desvergonzada. Tristeza por saber que aún faltaba mucho para convertirme en vampiro, si es que corría con la suerte de embellecerme un poco. Pero sobre todo sentí miedo, de que por alguna razón que no entraba en mi cabeza, algo sucediera y ella me quitara a la razón de mi existencia. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Tanya en mente que Edward había anticipado que no funcionaría? Casi podía oír los engranajes funcionando a toda máquina en mi cabeza.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación, alejándome de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos de color caramelo brillaban, reflejando mi rostro surcado por la concentración.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?-solté algo violenta. No estaba enojada con Edward, claro que no. ¿Cómo estarlo? Estaba enojada con la vampiresa desvergonzada que tenía un interés más que obvio en _mí_ pareja. _Mí_ novio. _Mí_ esposo. _Mí _vampiro.

-Quería inventar hechos inexistentes e imposibles para que tú te enojes conmigo y me abandones. Así ella tendría el camino libre para arrojarse sobre mí.-explicó todo con voz cansada.

-¿Y qué estaba por decirte?

-No es necesario que lo sepas, Bella. No tiene importancia.

-Edward, dímelo. Me gustaría saber como funciona su cabeza. Para estar alerta.-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de conservar la calma. Él me observó un minuto y pasó sus dedos níveos por su cabello cobrizo.

-Promete que no vas a empezar a fantasear.

-Lo juro- murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Iba a decirte que en mi última visita yo había ido a buscarla porque la extrañaba y que al verla, nos besamos y…-hizo una pausa significativa y no necesité más palabras. Maldita Tanya. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su derrota? Entendía a la perfección que debía ser frustrante que alguien como Edward, te cambiase por una humana simplona y torpe como yo. Pero, ¿no dicen acaso que la vida es injusta?

-Entendí el concepto.-dije sonrojada por el enojo. Edward rió antes de envolverme con sus brazos.

-Me fascinas cuando te pones celosa-apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras sus ojos dorados penetraban en los míos- No confíes en las palabras de Tanya. Eres lo único que me importa.

-Voy a tenerlo en cuenta a menos que quiera enloquecer.

-Tonta, Bella.-murmuró sonriendo divertido, antes de sellar mi boca con sus labios, haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo. Estaba segura de algo: no iba a permitir que Tanya se interpusiera entre Edward y yo. Costase lo que costase.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sorpresivamente sin problemas. El resto de los vampiros de Denali, eran muy amables y divertidos, aunque la que llamaba más la atención era Kate, la más joven, que poseía una energía similar a la de Alice. Era pequeña, simpática y saltarina. ¿Por qué la habrían convertido a tan temprana edad? Tenía ganas de preguntarle eso y muchas cosas más. ¿Le había sido difícil controlar la sed? ¿Había dolido mucho la transformación? ¿No extrañaba su vida humana? Pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para interrogarla sobre un tema tan importante. Lo que más me había preocupado era la ausencia de Alice. Ella solía pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado, intentando convencerme para hacer compras y conversando sobre los tópicos más variados. Sin embargo, ella había desaparecido durante la semana y las pocas veces que la veía en la casa y me acercaba a hablarle, ella respondía con velocidad a mis preguntas y con alguna excusa se alejaba. Me estaba evitando, pero ¿por qué?.

Con una taza de café entre las manos, subí a mi habitación escoltada por Emmett. Al parecer todos los Cullen tenían como orden no dejarme sola ni un instante. Edward había ido de cacería, al igual que Jasper y Esme, por lo tnato mis niñeros de turno eran Carlisle, que estaba cn los invitados jugando poker en el living, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Ahora que estás a salvo de las garras de Tanya, voy a buscar a Rose.- anunció el oso de la familia en cuanto estuvimos en la puerta del cuarto. Puse los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a responderle, pero en cuanto parpadeé, el vampiro había desaparecido. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escuché la voz de melodiosa de Alice. Provenía de su habitación y estaba varias octavas más altas de lo normal. Me acerqué a la entrada de su habitación para escuchar mejor. Sonaba realmente enojada y frustrada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacerle eso? Quería decírselo pero no pude…es demasiado -indagó enojada e indignada, dirigiéndose a un descocido. Hubo una pausa y esperé hasta que el interlocutor respondió. Se me heló la sangre.

-No entiendo de que hablas, Alice.- la voz confundida de Edward era clara y suave.

-¡Lo vi! Es decir, ¿tú amas a Bella?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar ni un segundo. Sonreí involuntariamente. ¿Por qué discutían?

-Más que a nada en este mundo. Pero no entiendo a lo que apuntas.

-Te vi besando a Tanya. Y en la visión, tú eras el que la buscaba y comenzaba el juego. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacerle algo así a Bella?- la voz de Alice se quebró con la frustración. A mi se me detuvo el corazón. No quería escuchar más. Las visiones de Alice siempre eran certeras. Nunca se equivocaba, pero esto tenía que ser un error. Edward jamás me haría eso. Aunque a juzgar por la visión si. Me estómago se contrajo, los ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y un grito ahogado salió de mi boca. Llorando, bajé las escaleras de la mansión, pero no llegué a la mitad del trayecto, cuando Edward me tomó del brazo.

-¡Déjame ir!-grité desesperada. Sentía que mi corazón volvía a deshacerse.

-No lo haré. Bella- dijo con voz triste y melancólica. Sus ojos brillaban confundidos y pude ver el dolor que sentía- no sabemos por qué Alice tuvo esa visión, pero yo jamás te haría eso.

- Alice, jamás se equivoca- repliqué con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-¿No confías en mí?-preguntó con la voz más hermosa y desesperada de todas.

-Claro que lo hago, pero también confío en las habilidades de Alice y… lo siento, tengo que irme.

No me retuvo. Corrí hacia mi auto, mojándome por culpa de la lluvia que penetraba en mis huesos como miles de agujas heladas. Entré, encendí el motor y comencé a manejar por la carretera tan rápido como el motor lo permitía. Me sentía confundida y terriblemente triste e impotente. ¿Cómo luchar contra el futuro? Me dolía el pecho. Las suturas de mi corazón parecían tironear, deseando aflojarse para dejar caer las piezas. Me sentía miserable.

* * *

**_ahora se pone todo un poco más complicado. cada vez se pondrá más a prueba el amor de Edward y Bella. que opinan? :) espero hayan disfrutado/llorado o lo que sea :P!_**

**_nos leemos la semana que viene! :)_**

**_gracias de nuevo _**


	17. El ilusionista

**_holaa!_**

**_disculpen la hora! es que no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo._**

**_espero que lo disfruten y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D_**

_**NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN PORFIS QUE NO LO LEI :)**_

* * *

**El ilusionista**

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cuando estacioné. Abandoné el auto y golpeé la puerta de la casa de los Black. Leah me abrió y no pude evitar el nudo de culpa. Pero necesitaba mi sol.

-¿Está Jacob?-pregunté. Sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada fría y poco amigable. No me respondió, así que entré a la casa sin pedir permiso. Billy me vio desde el living con ojos inexpresivos.

-Está en su habitación.-dijo con voz grave. Le sonreí por cortesía y corrí hacia el cuarto de mi amigo. Abrí la puerta sin golpear. Jacob estaba sobre la cama leyendo una revista de motos y al verme entrar, se incorporó con rapidez.

No pude retener las lágrimas ni un segundo más en cuanto su cuerpo cálido entró en contacto con el mío. Sus brazos fuertes me rodeaban mientras mojaba su camiseta gris con el llanto. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras Jacob acariciaba mi espalda con paciencia y dulzura. Guió mi cuerpo hasta su cama sin soltarme, y nos sentamos. Cada vez que pensaba que el llanto iba a detenerse, la punzada de dolor aparecía en mi pecho, llamando a las lágrimas. Nadie nos interrumpió y él no preguntó absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo callado, acompañándome con su presencia que alejaba las sombras.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-pregunté con la voz áspera de tanto llorar. Él me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi frente con labios cálidos.

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias- me aferré a su torso como si mi vida dependiese de ello. El contacto prolongado entre ambos, me estaba haciendo transpirar, aunque al principio fue agradable dado que afuera hacía un frío propio del ártico. Pero no me importó. Lo único que necesitaba en ese instante era a Jacob. Él era el único que podía ayudarme a evitar el desmoronamiento de mi interior.

-¿Qué sucedió, Bella? ¿Charlie está bien?-preguntó con la voz ronca cargada de preocupación. Asentí contra su pecho. -¿Entonces qué es lo que...-dejo de hablar en cuanto lo miré. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó su mirada oscura, que se convirtió en una llena de enojo.

-Edward… ¿Qué hizo?

Me aferré a su enorme torso con fuerza otra vez. Inspiré ya que contar lo que acababa de pasar en voz alta, era reafirmar que había sucedido. Y dolía demasiado.

-Alice tuvo una visión…-dije con voz temblorosa tratando no llorar más- lo vio besando a Tanya…

-¿Quién es Tanya?-preguntó confuso Jacob, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar un poco.

-La vampiresa que te atacó y que tuvo un interés obsesivo en Edward desde siempre. Su aquelarre es amigo de la familia Cullen…-las últimas palabras se ahogaron en el llanto que acababa de regresar. Me sentía tan impotente y estúpida. Jacob continuó abrazándome, aunque se separó un poco de mí. Su cuerpo temblaba de autocontrol, pero no estaba asustada. Él jamás me haría daño.

-¿Estás bien, Jake?

-Voy a matarlo.- respondió entre dientes. Me soltó y apretó la cabecera de la cama con una de sus manos de hierro. Escuché un "crack" que me asustó un poco. Algunas astillas cayeron al piso desde su palma. Miró mis ojos, depositando todo el poder de su mirada en la mía.

-¡Jake!-grité para tratar de ayudarle.

-Un minuto…-pidió, intentando concentrarse al máximo en mantenerse humano. Me quedé callada. Después de un instante, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, dejando un leve eco en las manos.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpó claramente avergonzado-No puedo creerlo. Es decir, ¡te casaste hace menos de un mes! ¿Y ya está engañándote? Es un imbécil.

-Técnicamente no ha engañado aún…-aventuré en un intento tonto e inútil de defender lo indefendible.

-¡Pero la chupasangre adivina lo vio! Es decir que va a hacerlo. Voy a matarlo.-repitió con más vehemencia. Lo abracé sin saber que decir. Me devolvió el gesto y me sentí más segura junto a su cuerpo. Respiré su aroma que era parecido al del bosque.

-No puedo entenderlo.-dijo Jacob mientras besaba mi pelo.

-Yo sí.

-Entonces, explícame si eres tan amable.

-Tanya es hermosa, ¿De acuerdo? Ella puede ofrecerle muchas cosas. Yo en cambio, no puedo darle nada de valor. Era tan obvio que…

-Detente ahí mismo.- Jacob me interrumpió.-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-pregunté confusa.

-Bella, eres maravillosa. Si ese idiota chupasangre iba a engañarte, no tiene la menor idea de la mujer que tiene al lado ni de lo que se pierde. Tú eres lo mejor que le pasó a ese idiota en toda su maldita existencia y si no lo ve, ¡que se vaya al diablo!

Me obligué a sonreír. Sus palabras eran alentadoras y sinceras. Sabía que yo también lo amaba y me odié por no poder devolverle a él una cuarta parte del amor que sentía por mí. De no haber estado bajo el hechizo de Edward Cullen, lo hubiera besado, aclarándole que yo le correspondía. Lo abracé de nuevo.

-Gracias.-dije con voz débil apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho duro y caliente.

-Es la verdad, Bella.

-¿Qué hace Leah aquí?-pregunté, para cambiar el tema. No tenía sentido revolver emociones que deberían estar enterradas hace tiempo.

-Billy la llamó para que me ayudara a cambiar los vendajes.-suspiró cansinamente.-Como si no pudiera hacerlo solo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Nada que no pueda soportar.-comentó riendo para quitarle importancia. Intenté alejarme de él porque tal vez mi abrazo apretaba los puntos de la sutura y no quería molestarlo más. Pero no pude hacerlo porque me retuvo en sus brazos.

-No te separes…extrañaba tus abrazos.

-Yo también, Jake.

Una sonrisa honesta apareció en mi rostro, confirmándome una vez más, que Jacob era un sol realmente brillante, capaz de alejar cualquier sombra que me acechara.

Después de dos horas en silencio compartiendo la compañía mutua, los párpados me pesaban. No quería dormirme, tenía miedo de soñar con Edward. Miedo de caer presa de la angustia y la desesperación. Jacob acariciaba mi cabello con su mano, con una delicadeza impropia para alguien tan enorme. Nos habíamos recostado en su cama que parecía demasiado pequeña para los dos. Estaba tendida a su lado, apoyada contra su costado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea, Bella.

-¿Por qué me dejaste esa nota?-dije, mientras escuchaba el repiqueteo de sus latidos.

-Deseaba hablar contigo…constatar si continuabas siendo…humana- respondió con voz pausada, pronunciando las palabras con lentitud. No quería nombrar a Edward porque sabía que el dolor era de por sí, insoportable.

-Al parecer voy a continuar siéndolo.-comenté tratando de quitarle importancia. No tuve éxito ya que sentí al nudo formarse en mi garganta. Si Edward y yo habíamos terminado definitivamente…si él y yo tomábamos diferentes caminos, la vida que tenía planeada habría muerto. No habría un "felices para siempre" propio de un cuento de hadas. Mi existencia se reduciría a ser una humana infeliz, incapaz de amar a otro hombre por culpa de la estela de luz cegadora que Edward había dejado en mi cielo. "No llores" me dije fácil, diez veces. Tragué con fuerza. "Jacob no merece todo esto."

-¿Y eso sería demasiado horrible?-indagó con un sarcasmo casi imperceptible en la voz-¿Quedarte con tu familia y tus amigos que realmente se preocupan por ti?

-Pensé que podría tener las dos cosas, combinarlas…mi vida como vampiro-me sorprendí por la facilidad con la que pronuncié esa palabra- y mi vida como humana….

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre tendrás que renunciar a algo. Honestamente, sabes que prefiero que te mantengas humana…así no me vería obligado a renunciar a ti.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, Jacob. Siempre serás mi amigo-repliqué mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas otra vez. Las palabras de Jacob me golpearon como mil dagas en el pecho. Sabía que él no se refería a nuestra amistad pero tuve que disimular.

-Creo que eso es lo que más me duele.-dijo suspirando con calma y resignación.-Igualmente, siempre estaré esperando, como tú segunda opción. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Asentí y cerré los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Como por arte de magia, las pesadillas no se presentaron, y supe que era mérito de Jacob.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en la cama de Jake sola. ¿Dónde estaba? Me levanté, aún con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta y fui hacia la cocina. Billy no estaba tampoco por lo que empecé a preocuparme.

-¡Bella! al fin despertaste.-dijo el hombre lobo mientras atravesaba la puerta.-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el garage arreglando mi moto. Seth quiso usarla en mi ausencia y la estampó contra un árbol.-explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Solté una risita.

-Estuve pensando en lo que pasó anoche.-agregó con voz profunda y ojos tristes. Me abracé a mi misma tratando de que el agujero en el pecho doliera menos.

-¿Sí?

-Tú lo amas de verdad.

No era una pregunta. Por más que doliera, por más que me hiciera daño, siempre iba a amar a Edward. Asentí, sin comprender a que se refería.

-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…-Jacob suspiró y apretó la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano, que se torció un poco-Si tanto lo amas, pelea por él.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté desorientada y sorprendida.

-Bella, si es amor lo que sientes por él, y sé que lo es, vuelve a la casa y demuéstrale a Edward que eres mucho mejor que esa chupasangre.-sus hombros empezaron a temblar y por ese instante sentí su dolor como si fuera mío.

-Pero, Jake..Alice lo vio. No puedo luchar contra el futuro…-repliqué mientras me acercaba a él.

-Sí, puedes. ¿No me dijiste una vez que la adivina basaba sus predicciones en las decisiones que las personas tomaban?

Asentí, aún confundida. Jacob suspiró con fuerza, tratando de controlar los temblores.

-¡Entonces vuelve y haz que Edward decida quedarse contigo! Pelea, Bella.

Entendí a la perfección su punto. Tenía que dar batalla. Al irme de la mansión le había dejado el camino libre a Tanya. Si lograba torcer la voluntad de Edward, tal vez había una chance para que ganara la guerra.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque sé lo que es dar pelea por alguien que amas, Bella. Vale la pena.- me miró y sus ojos oscuros eran casi tan tristes como los míos.

-Pensé que tú no querías que yo…

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si él puede lograrlo mejor que yo, genial. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte.

-Gracias, Jake.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros con un abrazo. Él me respondió con la dulzura habitual, aunque supe que este abrazo significaba algo más. Era más parecido a una despedida. Y cómo las odiaba. Lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de dejarle en claro que él también contribuía a mi felicidad, que sin él nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir antes ni ahora, que yo también lo amaba pero de otra forma. Sabía que su sacrificio era porque me amaba tanto como Edward. El único problema era, como siempre, el mismo. Yo.

-Te llevo a su casa si quieres-ofreció sonriendo con amabilidad y ternura. Aunque sus ojos oscuros permanecían tristes y lejanos.

Llegamos realmente rápido en la moto negra de Jacob. Al bajar, tenía le pelo alborotado pero no sentía frío, dado al contacto corporal con mi estufa semi humana. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la casa cuando Edward apareció a través de ella con gesto de sorpresa. Estaba más ojeroso que la noche anterior. Me observó con sus ojos dorados por un instante que me pareció eterno.

-Volviste.-susurró con voz aterciopelada sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

-Así es.

-Y trajiste compañía.-agregó mirando a Jacob que permanecía sentado en la moto con el motor apagado, observando la escena. Sabía que con su oído de licántropo estaba escuchando todo.

-Sí. Compañía de la buena.-mi voz sonó fría y distante a pesar de que en mis entrañas, el deseo de besarle me carcomía. Jacob apareció a mi lado sin previo aviso y enfocó su mirada en Edward. Parecía amenazador.

-Voy a decirte algo, antes de volver. Y quiero que escuches bien.-dijo con voz filosa y amenazante. El rostro de Edward se crispó un poco.

-Adelante.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que creía si decides cambiarla.-la boca de Edward se tensó-y si vuelves a lastimarla, juro que no vivirás para contarlo.- el vampiro se mantuvo en silencio, y ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Jacob desvió la mirada hacía mí y me abrazó.

-Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré. Gracias, Jake.

Se alejó de nosotros dos, encendió el motor con rapidez y desapareció dentro de la espesura del bosque. Edward me miró con sus ojos dorados y eternos que desprendían arrepentimiento, dolor y tristeza.

-Jamás te haría daño.-murmuró.

-Eso espero. O Jacob va a estar realmente molesto.

-Bella, jamás besaría a Tanya. Jamás miraría a otra mujer. Solo tengo ojos y corazón para ti.

Reprimí las ganas de besarlo al recordar la visión de Alice. Sus palabras y su voz eran dulces como la miel peor no podía sucumbir. Daría pelea, peor también le haría sufrir un poco, aunque mi sufrimiento también fuese el suyo. Entré a la casa con Edward pisándome los talones. Tanya estaba en el living de la casa conversando con Joe, Irina, Esme y Rosalie. Al verme sus ojos almendrados se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Bella, has vuelto. ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con falsa inocencia. De haber tenido una fuerza superior a la humana, la hubiera golpeado.

-Fui a ver a un amigo, es todo.

-Genial-dijo sonriendo. Sentí una leve satisfacción por su sorpresa. Seguro había pensado que era una humana demasiado tonta y débil para ponerla en su lugar.

-Voy a ducharme.-anuncié sonriéndole a Esme que me miró con compasión.

-Te hace falta. Con todo respeto, hueles fatal-comentó con voz felina Tanya a mis espaldas. No le respondí.

Subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación que compartía con Edward. Sentía demasiadas cosas juntas que hacían que se me revolviese el estómago. Dejé la ropa sucia en un rincón de la habitación, fui al baño y abrí la canilla del agua caliente. Una vez que empezó a humear, me coloqué debajo del chorro de agua que salía de la ducha. El calor ayudaba a descontracturar mis músculos, que por la tensión estaban realmente anudados y doloridos. Mientras el agua corría sobre mi cuerpo, no pude evitar volver a pensar en Jacob. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? yo no podía hacerle feliz y él continuaba amándome con la misma intensidad de antes. Su consejo me había sorprendido. Se había vuelto más sabio después de su viaje, más maduro. Jacob me empujó a dar pelea solo porque sabía que sin Edward, mi universo estaba vacío, sin luna ni estrellas. Él, mi mejor amigo, ocupaba también un lugar demasiado importante en mi mundo. Era el sol que permitía la vida en mi planeta. Detestaba la idea de ver al sol menos brillante, más opaco por la tristeza. Pero no podía evitarse. Que yo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas regresar junto a Edward era algo tan inevitable como la catástrofe después de un huracán.

Envolví mi cuerpo húmedo en una toalla blanca y suave, y abandoné la ducha. Desenredé mi pelo marrón con los dedos, quitando todos los nudos y fui a la habitación a buscar la ropa. Me sobresalté al ver la figura que estaba sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bella, tranquilízate. Vine a ver como estabas.-respondió Tanya con voz felina y demasiado dulce. Estaba con un vestido rojo, ceñido y las piernas cruzadas. Traté de no asustarme.

-Estoy perfecta. Vete- mentí.

-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva? Es decir, no te he hecho nada.-exclamó con sorpresa.

-Deja de fingir conmigo, Tanya. Sé lo que quieres.-repliqué con las mejillas encendidas de furia. Ella solo rió de manera musical y agitó su melena rubia.

-Entonces dímelo, pequeña genio.

-Quieres a Edward.-contesté bruscamente. Su tono sarcástico me estaba sacando de quicio- y aunque te moleste, no está disponible.

-Bella, ¿crees que tú puedes competir contra alguien como yo?-dijo lanzando una risa cristalina al aire. Apreté los puños y trate de controlar las lágrimas de ira que amenazaban con salir-Edward tendrá una voluntad de hierro, pero es un _hombre_. Y la carne es débil.

Entendía perfectamente su punto. Ella, era sensual y casi perfecta. Yo, era flacucha y sobretodos las cosas humana. El tono con el que lo dijo me erizó los pelos de la nuca. La miré fijo, intentando intimidarla.

-La carne no es todo, Tanya. Hay cosas más importantes.

-Ahora me dirás que él te ama y todas esas estupideces.-rió negando con la cabeza, como un ángel infernal-Cariño, eres solo una humana. Jamás me ganarías. Te recomiendo que dejes el camino libre.

-Pues que pena para ti, pero Edward prefiere a las humanas flacuchas como yo. Sé que tu ego debe estar herido.-repliqué casi gritando- y no pienso hacértelo más fácil.

-Alice tuvo esa visión por algo, Bella.-parecía un gato regodeándose de placer antes de atrapar al ratón. Tenía razón.

-Pero el futuro puede cambiar. No está escrito.

-Sigue engañándote, Bella. Pero Edward es _mío_.-recalcó el posesivo con fuerza. Me dedicó una mirada de superioridad que hubiera intimidado a la reina de Inglaterra. Con su caminar gatuno, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Me sentía enojada, impotente, furiosa y triste. Empecé a llorar y tomé una de las almohadas que había sobre la cama. Comencé a golpearla con fuerza, descargando toda mi frustración en ella. ¿Quién se creía que era, Tanya? ¿ La Miss Universo del mundo vampírico? Sentí la necesidad de arrancarle el pelo, patearla, insultarla, empujarla por las escaleras si era necesario. Hacerla desaparecer. Lástima que los vampiros no podían morir por esas causas.

-¿Por qué destruyes esa almohada, Bella?-preguntó la voz de Edward con seriedad y confusión. Aunque noté como se trasparentaba una sonrisa.

-Tanya.-respondí como si eso fuera a justificar mi comportamiento. Caí en la cuenta que parecía una persona con problemas mentales, y me detuve, algo avergonzada. Completamente enrojecida de ira, le miré a los ojos. Brillaban tristes y divertidos a la vez.

-Ya veo.-respondió con calma, sentándose a mi lado en la cama-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-No puedo ahora, iba a cambiarme.-repliqué tratando de evitar la conversación. Tenía miedo de escuchar algo que no me agradara. A demás ninguna conversación de pareja que empezara con esas palabras terminaba bien. Él me observó con los ojos dorados cargados de tenacidad.

-Bella, de verdad quiero que hablemos. La ropa puede esperar.-su mirada vagó por mi cuerpo cubierto con la toalla de forma un poco lujuriosa. Me sonrojé. Odiaba que me convenciera tan fácil.

-Está bien-respondí con tono cansado-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De nosotros. No puedo entender por qué no confías en mí.

-Alice tuvo esa visión.-repliqué tragando saliva-No fue producto de mi imaginación el motivo, Edward.

-Bella, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Eres la única que me interesa. Si hubiera deseado tener alguna relación íntima con Tanya, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, la primera vez que la conocí. Y no hubiera esperado casi un siglo para encontrar a mi alma gemela, ya que al parecer, crees que eso significa Tanya para mí. ¿Te parece lógico que haya insistido tanto para que seas mi esposa y luego en menos de un mes de matrimonio, te engañe? ¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de hacerte algo así? -su voz era torturada y triste.

A pesar de estar mirando la punta de mis pies descalzos, sentí como sus ojos dorados me penetraban. Cada palabra que pronunciaba tenía sentido. Toda la explicación. Pero aún así, Alice…

-Creo que no, pero…

Un golpe similar al choque de dos autos interrumpió la conversación. Edward se puso de pie y salió disparado de la habitación, convirtiéndose en una mancha borrosa. ¿Qué había sucedido abajo? No tenía tiempo de cambiarme, y menos si alguno de los Cullen necesitaba ayuda. Aunque no creía ser muy útil en ese caso, sujeté más fuerte el nudo de la toalla y bajé tan rápido como pude. Desde las escaleras pude presenciar la horrible escena que estaba teniendo lugar. Alice estaba sobre el vampiro llamado Joe, tratando de hincarle los dientes mientras él intentaba defenderse. Se movían con tal rapidez que no podía decodificar lo que estaba pasando en la pelea. De repente, Emmett sujetó a la pequeña Alice con fuerza entre sus brazos de hierro, mientras Eleazar hacía lo mismo con el vampiro pelirrojo. Edward observaba la escena con furia, tratando de contener el impulso de golpear a Joe. Podía percibirlo. Levantó la vista hacia mí.

-Quédate ahí.

Asentí con la cabeza, presa del miedo, rogando que Alice estuviese bien. Emmett continuaba sosteniéndola mientras Jasper le colocaba una mano en el hombro. Iba a tratar de calmarla, eso era seguro. Los gritos agudos de mi dama de honor me calmaron un poco. No estaba herida.

-¡No me toques, Jasper! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!- gritaba a todo pulmón y pensé que si yo estuviese en el lugar de Joe, estaría realmente aterrorizada. Jamás la había visto tan agresiva y fuera de si. El vampiro pelirrojo la miraba con furia.

-¿Qué sucedió, Alice? Cálmate.- preguntó Edward, ansioso.

-¡Es un idiota! ¡Fue él!

- Alice, tranquila. ¿Quieres explicarnos, por favor?-ofreció Rosalie atenta a los movimientos del resto del aquelarre de Denali. Tanya estaba en una esquina, mirando al suelo. Sus hermanas, Kate y Carmen miraban perplejas la situación.

-¡Él puso esa visión en mi mente! ¡Él fue el que me engañó! Eres un…- Alice forcejeaba en los brazos de Emmett y por un instante creí que se haría daño.

-¿Él hizo que me vieras besando a…

-¡Sí, Edward! ¿Acaso eres sordo?-contestó la pequeña vampira resoplando de furia- ¡Suéltame, Emmett! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Por su culpa tampoco vi venir a todo su aquelarre!

Las palabras de Alice tardaron en procesarse en mi cerebro. Había sido todo una treta. Una manipulación. Edward jamás había pensado engañarme. Era todo una mentira, un espejismo. En mi interior, las ganas de asesinar yo misma a Joe y a Tanya ardía con fuerza. Deseé que Emmett la soltara en ese instante. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí y luego en Edward. Observó con aparente calma a Alicey a Joe varias veces, y de golpe cuando nadie lo esperaba, se agazapó como un león a punto de atacar y saltó sobre Joe. Para su fortuna, Jasper y Carlisle lo atraparon en pleno salto, y no pudo llegar a tocar al ilusionista.

-¡Tanya, has caído realmente bajo!-gritó Edward mientras trataba de soltarse de la presa de los brazos de Carlisle y Jasper. La aludida miró sorprendida al vampiro.

-Edward, yo juro que no tenía idea.

-¡Deja de mentir!-dijo Alice en voz tan alta que me tuve que tapar los oídos.-Todo esto era parte del plan para quedarte con Edward. ¡Me das asco!- forcejeó una vez más sin éxito.- ¡eres tan ridícula! ¡Él no te quiere y nunca lo hizo! ¡Suéltame ahora, Emmett!

Era cierto. Yo había ganado. Él me pertenecía. Carlisle miró a Tanya en busca de respuestas, con el rostro perfecto surcado por la decepción. A su lado Esme poseía la misma expresión de lástima, decepción y un leve desprecio.

-Lamento que esto termine así, pero les voy a pedir vuelvan a Alaska, por favor.-dijo el doctor en un tono sereno y desalentador.-Ahora.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta. El resto de los integrantes del aquelarre la siguieron. Antes de atravesar la salida, miró hacia la escalera y enfocó sus ojos eternos en mí.

-Ganaste.-murmuró con voz lacónica y ojos duros como la piedra. Le sonreí, con satisfacción verdadera al verla irse de vuelta, derrotada y humillada.

* * *

**_y?? qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado. :)_**

**_dejen reviews :) los quiero lectores! hasta la semana viene! :)_**


	18. Engaños

**_hola! :) gracias por los reviews! me encanta que lo estén disfrutando :)_**

**_son las 3 de mañana, y antes de acostarme decidí subir el capítulo _**

**_espero les guste :)_**

**_NO DEJEN SPOILERS DEBREAKING DAWN PORQUE NO LO LEI! GRACIAS :)_**

* * *

**Engaños.**

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. La sensación de triunfo era algo increíblemente delicioso. Me sentía poderosa, sorprendida y enojada. ¡Pobre Alice! Había sido engañada de una forma cruel. Al igual que Edward. Al igual que yo. Al igual que todos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice se materializó a mi lado con el bello rostro surcado por el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella. Yo no…

-Está bien, Alice. No fue tu culpa.-le sonreí para infundirle confianza. Se sentía fatal y podía notarlo a leguas. Giró sobre si misma y como una flecha salió disparada hacia Edward, deteniéndose frente a él.

-Lamento todo esto. Perdóname, por favor- suplicó la pequeña vampiro avergonzada, mirándolo a los ojos topacio con tristeza. Edward la abrazó suspirando. Alice sonrió.

-Te engañaron, Alice. No hay nada que perdonar.

-Gracias-respondió ella asegurando el abrazo. Sonreí inevitablemente. Me encantaba verlos interactuar como verdaderos hermanos. Edward y ella compartían una relación íntima muy particular, estaban conectados de verdad. Esme se veía orgullosa por la reacción de sus hijos adoptivos, y triste y dolida a la vez por la traición del aquelarre que había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?-comentó Emmett mirándome suspicaz. Le devolví una mirada confusa y ceñuda. Lanzó una risa gutural y melodiosa.-Estás en toalla, Bella.

El rubor acudió a mis mejillas, invocado como por arte de magia. Estaba casi desnuda frente a la familia de mi novio. Dios mío. Alice lanzó una risita divertida y Rose golpeó a Emmett con el codo en las costillas. Di media vuelta y subí a la habitación, sosteniendo la toalla con fuerza. Cerré la puerta y busqué mi conjunto habitual: un par de jeans y una remera de algodón. Era temprano aún. En cuanto terminé de vestirme, Edward apareció por la puerta de madera. Su expresión era indescifrable, mezcla de alivio y enojo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y él me imitó. Le debía una gran disculpa. Había desconfiado de sus sentimientos, con pruebas, si, pero igual me sentía fatal. La culpa se extendía en mi interior, quemándome las entrañas. Él no pronunció palabra y el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

-Edward-comencé. Levantó su mirada eterna y la enfocó en mí. Las palabras se agolpaban en mi cabeza, queriendo salir. Pero lo único que logré pronunciar fue-Lo siento mucho.

El precioso semblante del ángel seguía imperturbable, con sus ojos topacio enfocados en un punto de la pared. Retorcí mis dedos, impaciente por su respuesta. Rogaba que reaccionara de la forma de siempre, sin enojos ni rencores. Pero por otra parte, sabía que tal vez era demasiado. Ya había desconfiado de él centenares de veces y esto podría ser la gota que rebalsaría el vaso. No aparté la vista de él ni un instante. Tenía que enfrentarme a lo que sea que sucediera. Dar batalla.

-Está bien, Bella. Tenías motivos racionales para sospechar de mis intenciones-respondió con voz inexpresiva y la vista aún perdida.

-No está bien, Edward. Dilo-le presioné con amargura. Aún con años de clases de actuación, jamás podría haber ocultado el estado desarmado de mi ser.

-No entiendo que quieres que diga.-replicó lacónicamente sin mirarme. Estaba dolido y triste, lo sabía. Se sentía traicionado. Su dolor no hacía más que acrecentar el mío. Empecé a desesperarme.

-Lo que sientes. Dímelo.

-No quiero herirte más de lo que estás.

-Deja de protegerme, Edward. Te lo suplico.-dije insistente, con resignación y temor en la voz. No importaba mi estado si el ángel se encontraba tan maltrecho. Apostaba que su silencioso corazón tenía un agujero parecido al del mío. Suspiró con fuerza antes de responder.

-Me duele que tu fe en mi palabra sea tan débil, Bella-exclamó levantando la mirada y enfocándola en mi rostro. Sus ojos contenían una tristeza profunda y sincera. Había deshecho el muro de eterna estabilidad, haciendo que su expresión se contorsionara de dolor. No podía soportar verlo así. Mi cuerpo absorbía su sufrimiento como si fuese el propio. La daga no tardó en clavarse en mi corazón, tratando de romper las suturas de nuevo.

-Supongo que reaccionaste de la manera lógica para un ser humano. Entre los de tu especie, las promesas parecen vencer a corto plazo-agregó pensativo y melancólico Edward, sin pestañear ni una vez.

-Confío en ti-solté, en un intento desesperado de que recuperara la alegría.-Fue un momento de debilidad...la visión, Tanya, todo comenzó a enredarse en mi cabeza y…

- Tranquila, Bella. Lo entiendo.-me interrumpió con dulzura.

Sentí el nudo en la garganta y supe que empezaría a llorar. Traté de reprimir la necesidad, pero fue imposible. Edward capturó una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar, que se deslizó suave y terso por mi mejilla. Había pasado solo un día sin él, pero el contacto de su piel gélida fue recibido con la desesperación que correspondería a semanas. Lo había extrañado tanto…

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó eternamente dulce, con sus ojos topacio brillando de preocupación.

-Porque tengo miedo de que _tú_ pierdas la fe en _mí_…y te vayas.-dije mientras la congoja aparecía, junto a imágenes borrosas del bosque. Sentía pánico. No iba a soportar perderlo de nuevo. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi corazón podrían resistirlo otra vez.

-Eso jamás va a suceder-afirmó en un susurro mientras sus brazos de piedra me rodeaban, acunándome contra su pecho frío.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije sollozando y respirando su aroma. Para mi alegría, sentí a su mandíbula tensarse en una sonrisa. Lo abracé por la cintura, tratando de fundirme en él.

- Eres vital para mi existencia. Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir otra vez.

-¿Y si aparece alguien que me remplace?- agregué temblando por el llanto y el miedo. Colocó un dedo níveo en mi barbilla y me obligó a sumergirme en la intensidad arrolladora de sus ojos dorados.

-No existe nadie en este mundo capaz de influirme como lo haces tú, Bella. Sería como querer reemplazar una adicción por otra. Es _imposible_. Jamás podré a amar a otra con la misma intensidad. Eres la única a la que me interesa incluir en mi futuro.

La honestidad que destilaban sus ojos me dio confianza para sostenerle la mirada, y sellar su boca con la mía. Fue un beso salado por las lágrimas, pero no menos dulce que los habituales. Adoraba tenerlo cerca. Todo lo que había dicho se aplicaba a él desde mi perspectiva. Edward era el único que importaba para mí. Sus manos gentiles, acariciaban mi pelo, mientras mis dedos jugaban con el suyo. Su boca buscaba con urgencia la mía y no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Deslicé mis dedos por su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla. No se resistió. Me quitó la remera con suavidad y volví a besarlo, apasionada. Me entregué por segunda vez al mar de sensaciones al que Edward me había lanzado, segura y feliz.

Después de tres horas y una ducha, Edward me tomó en brazos y bajó la escalera con la velocidad propia de un rayo. Cerré los ojos para no marearme, como había aprendido después de tantos otros paseos. Pensé que habían pasado apenas segundos, pero cuando los abrí, estábamos en medio del extenso jardín de la casa. Los árboles, bañados por la tenue luz del sol que se ocultaba, marcaban el límite con el bosque mientras el sonido del arroyo invadía la atmósfera. Me dejó en el suelo, a su lado.

-Dijiste que íbamos a ver una película.-comenté mirándolo con sospecha-Y no hay ningún reproductor de DVD ni un televisor cerca.

-Si te decía la verdad, no ibas a venir-explicó con la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. La luz del sol poniente arrancaba destellos delicados de su piel pálida.

-Esto tiene que ver con un regalo.- entrecerré los ojos. La chispa en sus ojos dorados confirmó mi teoría.-Edward, te he dicho que no quería…

-No lo arruines, por favor.-suplicó con voz aterciopelada y mirada demasiada persuasiva. Suspiré.

-No voy a aceptarlo.

-Me lo debes. Pórtate bien.-apuntaló. Después de semejante acto de desconfianza, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acceder.

-Eres un manipulador tramposo.

-Eso es un sí. Genial.-sonrió exhibiendo sus dentadura perfecta y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Si los abro y encuentro un auto nuevo, voy a matarte.-dije con los párpados cerrados. Lo único que escuché fue mi sonido favorito: su risa cristalina. Tomó mi mano izquierda, colocó algo en ella con sus dedos helados, y los apartó de mí. Tenía una textura suave.

-Puedes abrirlos.

Con temor e intriga, despegué los párpados y observé lo que estaba sosteniendo. Un sobre blanco inmaculado centelleaba en un tono perla bajo la luz del sol. Los ojos dorados de Edward brillaban ansiosos. El sobre estaba plano, y al parecer, no tenía una llave dentro. Curiosa, abrí el sobre y al leer el interior, debí haber puesto una mueca de sorpresa algo notoria, dado que la risa de Edward resonó en mis oídos.

-Hubiera preferido el auto. ¡Esto es el doble de caro!-le reproché sin salir del asombro. Dentro del sobre había una lista detallada de todo lo incluido en el regalo. Hotel cinco estrellas, chofer privado, incluso un recorrido exclusivo por las atracciones principales de la ciudad luz. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cansinamente.

-Prohibiste autos, no viajes.-me recordó en un tono triunfante.- no íbamos a tener una luna de miel de verdad, por lo que París me pareció la opción ideal.

-Estás loco, Edward.

-Se que te gustará. Imagínate caminando por las calles repletas de luces, subiendo a la torre Eiffel conmigo, disfrutando de la exquisita _patisserie_ francesa…-su voz había pintado las imágenes en mi mente con claridad, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Pronunciaba el francés casi tan bien como un nativo, y podía apostar que él ya había visitado Francia varias veces. En sus brazos era más fácil aceptar las incoherencias que proponía.

-Pero dijiste que iríamos a Alaska a transformarme, después de que los de Denali se fueran. Y estos pasajes tienen fecha de…-examiné los boletos en mis manos- ¡Es en dos días! ¡Edward!

-Bella, por favor. Vayamos a París, tengamos una luna de miel como Dios manda y luego iremos a Alaska. Son solo diez días. No llegará ni por asomo a la fecha de tu cumpleaños.-explicó con cansancio disfrazado mientras colmaba mi cuello de besos. Traté de no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Era una tarea bastante ardua.

-No.

-Por favor...-dijo suplicante, esta vez atrapando mi labio inferior con los suyos. ¿Por qué era tan persuasivo? Continué besándole pero él se encargó de separarse para dejarme con la necesidad de más. Sus ojos demandaban una respuesta.

-Está bien. Pero juro que si dos días después del viaje a Francia sigo siendo humana, vas a arrepentirte de veras, Edward Cullen.-exigí derrotada mientras sus labios gélidos volvían a besarme. Podría haber estado así por horas.

Pasamos el resto del día viendo una película romántica que a mi me hizo llorar. A juicio de Edward había sido buena, pero se había perdido la mitad porque "estaba muy ocupado contemplándome". Mientras Edward buscaba una película más para ver en la extensa videoteca del cuarto de Emmett que cubría todo tipo de géneros, fui hasta el teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob. Me atendió enseguida.

-Hola.

-Soy yo Jake.-dije sonriendo al escuchar su cálida voz.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó conciente de mi cambio de humor.

-Bien. Genial, de hecho. Las cosas se solucionaron.

-¿Estás feliz?-dijo con sinceridad.

-Sí. Muy feliz.-respondí sin poder evitar una pequeña puntada de culpa al expresarle aquello. Al hablar una sonrisa se trasparentó en su voz.

-Entonces yo también lo estoy. Cuéntame más.-pidió. Mientras le narraba toda la historia del amigo ilusionista de Tanya y como habían engañado a Alice, supe que había demandado más información solo por compromiso. Jacob odiaba escucharme hablar de los Cullen porque le dolía mucho. Y podía entenderlo. Pero su amor por mí era intenso y esa era la única razón para soportar aquello. Resumí la historia y después de prometerle una visita al día siguiente, colgué para mirar la próxima película. Agradecí que fuese un drama, así podía llorar con una excusa menos importante que la pena por el destino de Jacob.

A pesar de sentirme algo abatida por pensar en la mala suerte con la que corría mi mejor amigo, esa noche dormí perfectamente, gracias al sabor de la batalla ganada. A la mañana, desperté en brazos de Edward. Me encantaba el aroma dulce que emanaba. Acurruqué mi cuerpo contra su pecho pétreo y él me envolvió con su brazo.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó como cada mañana. Asentí.

-¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras dormía?-comenté haciéndole reír. Su pecho vibró.

-No mucho, solo releí por novena vez la guía de París que Carlisle me dio. No quiero que te pierdas nada.-explicó orgulloso. Le di un beso corto en los labios y al mirarlo a los ojos, noté que algo andaba mal. El color dorado había sido reemplazado por un tono oscuro, casi negro.

-Edward, estás famélico.-le marqué con un tono que me recordó a mi madre.

-Estoy bien, Bella.

-Si claro, y yo soy rubia.-le espeté y él volvió a reír.

- Enserio, estoy perfecto.

-Deja los actos heroicos de lado y ve a cazar con Jasper. Ayer escuché que estaban organizando una salida.-le ofrecí, animándole a alimentarse. Sus ojos estaban realmente oscuros.

-No, lo haré, Bella. A demás irán todos de cacería y no voy a dejarte sola-sonaba tan obstinado como yo. Ahora no había peligro, y si lo hubiera, Alice lo habría visto. Los de Denali habían regresado y a juzgar por la velocidad vampírica, ya estarían más que instalados en Alaska. No sucedería nada si me quedaba sola en la casa. Recordé mi visita a La Push y supe que era la coartada perfecta.

-No estaré sola. Le dije a Jake ayer que iría a visitarlo. Si quieres puedes recogerme luego, cuando regreses.-dije sonriendo triunfante. Pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante la expectativa de dejarme al cuidado de una manada de licántropos.

-Está bien. Pero llévate el móvil, así podré localizarte en caso de que pierda la cabeza preocupándome por ti.

Le di un beso de despedida, y Edward abandonó la habitación. Me vestí con un jean y una remera nueva que aún no había estrenado, y bajé las escaleras. Toda la familia estaba en la puerta lista para salir.

-¡Apresúrate, Edward! O la tormenta espantará a los osos.-se quejó Emmett haciendo alusión a la enorme masa oscura que estaba vertiéndose sobre Forks. Edward le gruñó con suavidad y volvió a besarme con ternura.

-Llámame si me necesitas. Y no dejes la reserva.

-No seas paranoico, no va a pasar nada-dile cansinamente.

-Soy precavido nada más.-replicó sonriente.

-¡Edward!-gritó Emmett desde afuera.

-Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.-murmuró besándome con más intensidad.- ¡Enseguida salgo!-gritó.-Te amo, Bella.

-Yo también- dije y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

Quise partir para la reserva antes de la que la tormenta se desquitara sobre el pueblo, pero me fue imposible. En cuanto había terminado de abrigarme para salir, la lluvia comenzó a caer a baldazos del cielo oscuro.

-Demonios.-murmuré mientras tomaba asiento en el enorme sillón blanco del living y encendía la televisión. No le presté atención a la programación mientras marcaba el número de los Black.

-Diga.

-Jake, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás?- dije como saludo.

-Algo mojado-comentó riendo- ¿Tú?

-Seca y atrapada en la casa.-su comentario me hizo reír.- Con está lluvia no voy a poder conducir hasta la reserva. Lo siento.

-No hay problema, cielo. No quiero que tengas un accidente, y conociendo tu suerte, mejor quedarte en casa.-sugirió, provocándome una nueva risa-Puedes venir mañana.

-Olvidé contarte ayer…-me mordí el labio inferior.-Edward compró dos pasajes a París de sorpresa. Y el avión sale mañana.

-Oh. Vaya.-sonaba sorprendido. Tardó un minuto en responder.

-Si. Vaya.

-Si que las piensa todas, ¿eh?- comentó lanzando una risa seca.

-Está loco. Le dije que no quería nada y menos algo tan caro.-ignoré lo que dijo y traté de desviar la conversación.

-Bueno, pues si algún día quieres ir a la playa y hacer una fogata nocturna, avísame. Sé que es diversión de pobres. Supongo que nada se compara con París…

-Acepto encantada.-dije con rapidez-me gusta la diversión de pobres.

Su risa me reconfortó. No estaba enojado, pero sabía que le dolía. Y no poder evitarle sufrir me hacía sentir impotente y triste. Ahuyenté esos pensamientos con otros positivos.

-Bella, debo colgar. Billy quiere que verifique la marea, para prever inundaciones en la zona baja de la reserva.-dijo con voz cansina y aburrida.-Llámame al regreso, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Jake. Abrígate. Te quiero.

-Yo también, Bella.-contestó y luego colgó.

La lluvia parecía una cortina transparente y uniforme. Jamás había visto una tormenta semejante. Y eso que vivía en el pueblo que tenía fama mundial por el índice de precipitaciones. Estaban dando un programa de cocina poco interesante, por lo que después de aprender a cocinar la carne al horno con una salsa nueva, fui a hacerme un café. La casa estaba templada, acorde a mi temperatura. Tuve que quitarme el saco más grueso porque me daba calor. Estaba revolviendo el café humeante, cuando una voz aterciopelada me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

-¿Me extrañaste?

No podía darle crédito a mis oídos. El miedo comenzó a recorrer mis venas, y me sentí paralizada. Tragué con dificultad, y giré sobre mi misma. Allí, frente a mí en la cocina de los Cullen, estaba Tanya. A pesar de estar mojada de pies a cabeza, lucía bellísima como una modelo. Me observaba con ojos amedrentadores y burlones.

-Tendrían que estar en Alaska.

-Soy la única que ha decidido quedarse unos días más…Forks tiene algo _atractivo._

-Edward no está.-dije como toda respuesta. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-Y Carlisle tampoco.

-Por eso mismo vine, Bella-explicó con una dulzura falsa en la voz que me hizo retroceder, a pesar de estar alejada de ella. Di un paso atrás y me topé con la mesada de mármol. Me aferré al borde para detener el temblor de mis manos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. No temas, cielo.-sonrió socarronamente, recordándome al gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. El impulso de salir corriendo de la habitación fluía por mis venas, y mi intuición decía que huyera, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Me quedé quieta y firme, mirándola a los ojos, que estaban negros como el ébano. A juzgar por su expresión, se había dado cuenta que estaba aterrada. Podía oler el miedo emanar de mí.

-Pues aquí estoy.-dije manteniendo la voz lo más estable posible.

-Creo que no te han quedado en claro algunas cosas.-comenzó con voz persuasiva, felina y demasiado dulce. "_Corre_" pensé, pero mis pies no se movieron. Un trueno hizo eco en la casa y me sobresalté. Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí mientras continuaba hablando. Traté de mirar y calcular con cuidado la distancia entre mi posición actual y la puerta. Demasiado lejos.-Primera de todas, no me gusta que me hagan quedar mal delante de mis amigos.-dio tres pasos más mientras sus ojos oscuros recorrían mi garganta con deseo.-Segundo, no me gusta la competencia-"_Sal de ahí_" gritó mi conciencia, pero no pude mover un músculo.-Y tercero…odio perder, y nunca lo hice. No va a ser la excepción, Bella.-finalizó su parlamento con una sonrisa felina que provocó un escalofrío de horror en mi cuerpo. Estaba atrapada.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando hacerme, Alice lo verá. Ya deben estar por llegar para sacarte de aquí.-me aferré con desesperación a esa excusa, rogando que Edward tirara la puerta abajo y la hiciera añicos. Pero no sucedió nada.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonta para dejar ese detalle al azar? Joe está cerca, cielo. Alice no tendrá esa visión. Nadie te verá morir.

No otra vez. Por más que quisiera evitarlo y por más veces que trataran de salvarme, la muerte continuaba acechándome, insistente. Las desesperadas ganas de huir y correr, revolvían mi estómago pero mi cerebro no enviaba las señales al cuerpo. Tenía los músculos paralizados y agarrotados. Tanya se relamía con cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba con mi olor. Parecía un gato a punto de devorar un ratón indefenso. Yo.

-Si me matas, Edward se suicidará. Ya lo intentó una vez en la que pensó que estaba muerta. Y no podrás quedarte con él.-solté en un tono agudo que pensé jamás alcanzar. Estaba aterrorizada. La vampiresa pareció ponderar esa opción. Se mantuvo callada y pensativa, con los ojos hambrientos y febriles fijos en mí. De golpe, pareció poseerla algún tipo de demonio. Se acercó más a mí, sujetándome por las muñecas con su fuerza sobrehumana, y ya no podía huir. Estaba atrapada. Las aletas de la nariz perfecta de Tanya estaban dilatadas, aspirando al máximo el olor de mi sangre, mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios, como un catador que huele el vino antes de disfrutarlo. Quise gritar, pero mis pulmones no parecían encontrar el aire suficiente. Solo logré soltar un grito ahogado.

Todo pasó tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta al principio. Tanya colocó su boca helada en mi garganta y con fuerza presionó sus dientes filosos sobre ella. Sentí el dolor de la mordida y como ella succionaba para beber más sangre, mientras su ponzoña se mezclaba en mi cuerpo. El olor a óxido y sal llegó a mi nariz y el mareo comenzó. Me sentí débil de repente, y la imagen de la puerta de la casa empezó a desfigurarse hasta convertirse en una mancha. Me estaba muriendo. Luché con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban para alejarla y gritar, pero fue en vano. Los ojos se me cerraron, aunque aún podía escuchar todo. La succión de la boca famélica de Tanya sobre mi piel, los truenos y el repiqueteo de la tormenta en los ventanales. Un golpe seco y fuerte como el choque de dos rocas. La presión sobre mi garganta desapareció. Los golpes continuaban mientras luchaba por no hundirme en la inconciencia. En lo único que pude pensar fue en el hermoso rostro de Edward, que apareció ante mí con claridad absoluta. Tenía que avisarle…tenía que venir…

Los golpes fuertes cesaron y de pronto la voz más hermosa y melodiosa de todas llegó a mis oídos.

-¡Carlisle!-gritó el ángel desesperado mientras me sostenía en brazos. ¿Ya había muerto? De golpe y sin previo aviso sentí como el fuego comenzaba a quemarme las entrañas y a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Sin saber como, mis pulmones profirieron un grito de dolor desgarrador. Sentía que estaba en medio de una hoguera siendo quemada a fuego vivo. Esto no podía ser el cielo. Dolía demasiado. Volví a gritar tan fuerte como pude.

-¡Bella!-volvió a decir mi protector con la agonía y la exasperación en la voz.

-Edward, ¡hazlo ya!-dijo la voz del doctor, casi tan desesperado como la voz anterior. La quemazón era insoportable. Debía estar chamuscándose todo mi cuerpo, incinerándose vivo. Podía sentir las llamas envolviendo mis extremidades. Volví a gritar.

-Pero no sé si…-exclamó de nuevo la única voz que tenía sentido en la agonía.

-Perdió litros de sangre y la que le queda está demasiado contaminada de ponzoña. ¡Morirá sino actúas! –ordenó autoritario el doctor mientras el fuego corría a toda velocidad por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Sentí algo frío sobre mi garganta de nuevo, y mi piel agradeció el contacto. A pesar de lo helado de los labios del ángel, mi cuerpo continuaba ardiendo, haciéndome agonizar de dolor. La presión que él ejercía era dulce, firme y desesperada. Grité tanto como pude, mientras varios pares de manos de hielo me sostenían las piernas, los brazos y la cabeza. Sentí que las llamas que emanaba mi cuerpo las derretía. De repente, todo se oscureció y no pude escuchar nada más.

* * *

**_y? sorprendidos? no les gustó? o sí? diganme :)_**

**_besos! hasta la semana que viene!_**


	19. Nueva naturaleza

**_holaaa :) gracias por las firmas de siempre! son los mejores!_**

**_les reconozco que este capítulo no me convence mucho : lo hice apurada, sinceramente no tuve mucho tiempo para dedicarle. Espero puedan entender y lo disfruten igual _**

**_gracias de nuevo :)_**

_**NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN PORQUE NO LO LEÍ TODAVÍA, GRACIAS :D**_

* * *

**Nueva naturaleza**

Lo primero que sentí cuando abrí los ojos fue un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo de mi cuello. A medida que recuperaba la conciencia, comenzaba a notar puntadas electrizantes por todo el cuerpo. Eran como miles de dagas ardientes que se clavaban una y otra vez en mí. Las llamas volvieron a aparecer y empecé a gritar por la agonía.

-¡Me estoy incendiando!-exclamé a todo pulmón lo más fuerte que pude mientras me retorcía sobre la cama. Algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Dolía demasiado.

-Resiste, Bella…-murmuró la voz aterciopelada de Edward mientras me atrapaba en sus férreos brazos. Me aplastó contra su cuerpo de hielo y sentí que el dolor de las quemaduras disminuía levemente. Pero a más prolongado era el contacto entre nosotros, más se intensificaba la sensación de estar derritiéndolo. Mi temperatura debía ser parecida o aún más elevada que la de un hombre lobo. Volví a proferir un aullido de dolor, rogando que me ayudaran a detener el fuego.

Los brazos de Edward me acunaban contra su pecho pétreo, en una presa irrompible. Casi podía sentir que las pocas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos se evaporaban en cuanto tocaban mis mejillas.

-¡No puedo!-grité desesperada, rendida ante la agonía.- ¡Quiero morir!

-No digas eso…dos días más, Bella. Resiste-susurró torturado en mí oído. Al insoportable dolor físico, se le sumó el emocional. La culpa y la tristeza de Edward me atravesaban el pecho con fuerza. Su sufrimiento era el mío y viceversa. Continué gimiendo, tratando en vano de reprimir las oleadas de dolores punzantes. Él permaneció junto a mí sin soltarme de sus brazos, incluso cuando mis gritos habían alcanzado una altura estridente.

-Carlisle-llamó Edward transformando su hermosa y torturada voz en un grito innecesario. Escuché con perfección los pasos del doctor, que en menos de un segundo estuvo a nuestro lado.

-Tiene demasiado dolor. ¿Puedes inyectarle morfina?-suplicó desesperado Edward. Mientras me mordía la lengua para reprimir el nuevo grito de agonía, pude ver en mi cabeza sus ojos dorados cargados con la más profunda tristeza.

-Aquí está.

Reconocí la voz de Alice que al parecer había traído el maletín de Carlisle antes de que se lo pidiera.

-Gracias.

El dolor era tan inmenso que no me negué a que me clavaran una aguja. No sentí el pinchazo. No era nada comparado con las olas de puntadas y las llamaradas que invadían mi cuerpo.

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa que me aliviara. Respiré su aroma, memoricé la sensación de su piel sobre la mía, de su boca en mi frente. Las pocas veces que mis ojos lo permitieron lo observé, sabiendo que él era lo único que me mantendría viva, mi razón para resistir y no entregarme al dolor. La morfina hizo efecto, prácticamente anulando mi sufrimiento. Me sentía mareada y abombada. Mientras mi nana brotaba de los labios eternos de Edward, caí en un sueño profundo.

La claridad sobre mis párpados, anunció que el sol había salido. No me había percatado de que había comenzado un nuevo día. Para mi fortuna, el dolor se había esfumado y supuse que era por la morfina. Aunque tal vez se habían excedido en la dosis. Me costaba abrir los ojos y movilizarme. Estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo helado de Edward, quien acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad. Me dolía el tórax por la fuerza ejercida por los gritos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó envolviéndome con su voz de seda. Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo níveo. Sonaba preocupado y abatido.

-Drogada-respondí, hablando con dificultad. Edward soltó una risa seca y sin vida que me reconfortó un poco. Era mi sonido preferido en todo el mundo. Quise sonreír, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Intenté abrazarlo con fuerza, pero mis brazos estaban demasiado flojos para obedecer. Él entendió mis intenciones y me apretó contra su cuerpo de piedra.

No pude dormirme de nuevo. Me sentía suspendida en un estado perdido entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Escuchaba todo a mí alrededor. Absolutamente todo. Los pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación, el crujido de las bisagras cuando entraba alguien a comprobar mi estado, el rozamiento de las cortinas que se movían con un poco de viento. El repiqueteo de la lluvia, martillando la ventana, la respiración innecesaria de Edward y el raspado de las hojas de los árboles de afuera. Cada sonido llegaba a mis oídos con claridad absoluta. Era de lo más extraño.

Continué sorprendiéndome cuando percibí los olores con una intensidad que nunca antes poseí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sin embargo, podía identificar cada aroma. Las rosas que estaban en un florero cerca del equipo de música, el olor a las sábanas limpias y el perfume peculiar de cada persona que se internaba en la habitación para verme. De todos esos, la esencia que estaba más concentrada y fuerte en mi nariz, era dulce, suave y fresca. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Edward. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ese letargo, perdida entre el sueño y la conciencia. La luz a través de la ventana volvió a anunciar un nuevo amanecer.

Abrí los ojos y la luz intensa del nuevo día me dio de lleno en la cara. Pero no me molestó. Mantuve los ojos abiertos como si la claridad no existiera. En mi interior, sentí como se revolvía una fuerza que me era ajena, y a la vez muy propia. Todo era muy extraño. Me incorporé de la cama, y observé a Edward. Estaba insoportablemente hermoso, como un ángel agonizante. Sus ojos dorados cargados de tristeza, mutaron a asombrados al verme de pie. Aunque no pudo ocultar su dolor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó con cautela, calculador, sin sacarme los ojos de encima. Se colocó a mi lado y le sonreí.

-Extraña, pero en el buen sentido.-enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos, que parecían confundidos.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No, me siento realmente bien-respondí. Edward permaneció observándome con cuidado, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Parecía desconfiado y rezagado, como un animal cuando se acerca a un desconocido.

-¿Tú estás bien?-dije preocupada al verlo reaccionar así. Asintió con la cabeza y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Las imágenes de los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. Tanya había regresado a la casa y me había atacado. Después había sentido mucho dolor, y me había desvanecido. Vi el reflejo de mis ojos brillando con la chispa del entendimiento, en los de Edward. A juzgar por su expresión, mi rostro debía estar confundido y asombrado.

-Tanya estaba aquí-exclamé intentando reorganizar mi mente.

-Ya se ha ido.-replicó él con voz pausada y calma. Aún estaba reticente a acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió, Edward?- indagué temerosa de la respuesta.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella-murmuró abalanzándose sobre mí y envolviéndome en un abrazo. Su aroma, cien veces más intenso, me envolvió. Después de unos minutos, respiró hondo y levantó la vista para mirarme y comenzar a hablar.

-Tanya volvió a buscarte, llevada por los celos. Planeó cada movimiento con astucia.-rió resignado, sin alegría y con los ojos torturados-Alice no pudo anticipársele porque Joe colocó una visión falsa en su mente. Lo siento tanto.-repitió besando mi frente. No sentí la diferencia de temperatura. Me mantuve inmóvil.-No debí dejarte sola…

-Cuéntame más, por favor.-pedí ansiosa por terminar de entender el rompecabezas de imágenes que tenía en la cabeza.

-Joe estaba fuera de la casa, concentrado en mantener la mente de Alice vacía de visiones verdaderas. Pero en cuanto Tanya perdió el control y…te atacó, el olor de tu sangre lo sumió en la tentación y no pudo contenerse…-Suspiró una vez más. Sus ojos dorados eran agonizantes y devastadores-Se enfrentó a Tanya y ambos lucharon, debatiéndose tu cuerpo.-cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía causarle una puntada de dolor.-En ese instante en el que Joe perdió la concentración, Alice tuvo la visión de Tanya matándote en la cocina…-levanté la mano, acariciándole la mejilla para infundirle valor. Era indudable que sentía una culpa inmensa.-Después de encargarnos de ambos, te encontramos prácticamente desangrada, arrastrándote en el piso de la cocina. No teníamos muchas opciones. Tanya había succionado muchos litros de sangre, contaminando casi todo tu cuerpo. Era imposible llevarte al hospital a tiempo para una transfusión, incluso corriendo por el bosque…_por poco te pierdo, Bella…_-murmuró agonizando de dolor. Después de un instante, recuperó la compostura suficiente para seguir hablando.

-No estaba dispuesto a perderte de nuevo y la única opción válida era completar la transformación…-dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire, mientras sus ojos dorados me desarmaban, expresando su dolor.

-¿Tú has…?-comencé a hablar pero no pude continuar pro la sorpresa.

-Sí. Aproveché la herida que Tanya te había hecho y contaminé con mi ponzoña la poca sangre limpia que te quedaba..._Tuve tanto miedo, Bella_…

-Gracias.-le dije abrazándolo por la cintura. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué deberías agradecerme?

-Por haberme salvado la vida otra vez. Gracias.

Apoyó su mano debajo de mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas se unieran. Sus ojos dorados parecían un poco más aliviados ahora que había confesado sus actos. Casi pude notar una chispa de alegría en ellos.

-Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no perderte. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas-hablaba en voz baja y suave; era tan dulce como una canción de cuna. Le sonreí, y por primera vez, no me sonrojé ante su actitud. Nunca más iba a hacerlo. Mis mejillas permanecieron estables, sin un atisbo de calor en ellas.

-¿Quieres…verte?-ofreció cauteloso de no ponerme incómoda. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mi reflejo, pero sin embargo, asentí.

Me guió hasta el espejo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación y me enfrentó a el. Mi estómago se revolvió de ansiedad y nervios mientras la mano de Edward permanecía en mi cintura. Levanté la vista del piso y la enfoqué con brutalidad en el espejo. Increíble.

Mi piel era aún más blanca que antes, igual al mármol. Toqué mi rostro con mis manos níveas y noté que era tersa, suave y firme. Parecía inmaculada y perfectamente lisa. Mis ojos estaban oscuros como el carbón, a tal punto que me fue difícil distinguir el iris. Recorrí mi cuerpo en el reflejo y no pude evitar alegrarme al ver que no era más una muchacha desgarbada. Tenía la cintura afinada, el estómago plano y duro como el acero, y los músculos de las piernas estaban tonificados y macizos al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Y aun así me veía grácil y elegante. Mi cabello castaño resaltaba con intensidad renovada en contraste con la piel nívea. Me gustaba en lo que me había convertido a pesar de tener miedo.

-Estoy…

-tan hermosa como siempre-me interrumpió Edward al oído. Sabía que lo decía para no darme ni la más mínima oportunidad de acomplejarme. Giré para enfrentarlo.

Me incliné sobre él y vacilé antes de besarlo. Él aprovechó mi tardanza, y acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Su aliento no me heló como era costumbre, pero me inundó la cabeza. Sus labios jugaban con destreza sobre los míos, al igual que su lengua. No estaba ejerciendo el autocontrol. Y me encantaba. Ya no tendría que reprimir su fuerza cada vez que me tocara. Edward era libre y eso me hacía más que feliz. Continuó repartiendo besos por mi cuello, y jugando con mis labios, hasta que tuve que respirar. A pesar de que no era necesario, tenía el reflejo de la hiperventilación incorporado aún. Estaba agitada como si aún permaneciera siendo humana.

La puerta de la habitación sonó con tres golpes fuertes. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-No ahora…-murmuró resignado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía, la voz aguda y cristalina de Alice llegó a mis oídos con claridad duplicada.

-¡Te escuché, Edward! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Déjanos ver, vampiro tramposo! ¡No eres el único ansioso por ver a Bella, ¿sabes?!

Riendo ante el entusiasmo de Alice, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con Edward pegado a los talones. La cara de duende de mi dama de honor se iluminó aún más, si era posible, al verme.

-¡Estás preciosa!-exclamó dando saltitos. Miré al suelo y supe que me sonrojaría de tener sangre.

-Siempre lo ha estado.-gruñó Edward a la defensiva. Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya sabes que no quise decir eso, siempre me has parecido muy bonita, Bella- explicó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Pero ahora… ¡Mike Newton va a colapsar al verte!

Un gruñido brotó del pecho de Edward, y Alice le sacó la lengua. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, dando grititos de emoción. Su comentario me recordó que debía enfrentarme a mis amigos, a mi familia y a Jacob. Oh no. Él no lo sabía. Se me anudó el estómago. El solo hecho de imaginar el dolor en sus ojos cálidos me partía el corazón. Edward me tomó la mano para imitar a Alice. En la planta baja, estaban el resto de los Cullen sentados en los sillones. Me sentía tan avergonzada de ser expuesta así. Pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar, mientras Esme se aproximaba a mí y me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo maternal.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas sobrevivido, Bella-exclamó en mi oído. La emoción recorrió mi cuerpo y de haber sido humana, hubiera llorado. Otra cosa más que jamás podría volver a hacer.

-Bienvenida, Bella-dijo Carlisle con calidez y los ojos cautelosos.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Gracias…no, en absoluto.-respondí volviendo a tomar a Edward de la mano.

-¿Te sientes diferente?

-Si…pero supongo que es lo normal-expliqué. Era un poco absurdo hablar de cosas normales en lo que respectaba a vampiros.

-Deberíamos ir de cacería.-sugirió Edward respetuoso. Carlisle asintió con energía.

-Tienes razón… ¿No sientes sed?

Se me encogió el estómago al pensar en beber sangre. Tenía miedo de que mis recién adquiridos instintos me poseyeran y me obligaran a lastimar a alguien…o incluso matarlo; y la simple idea de asesinar a un animal para alimentarme me daba náuseas. Era repulsivo.

-No.-respondí cortante para reprimir los mareos. Carlisle me contempló pensativo.

-Talvez necesites oler la sangre para despertar el apetito.-sugirió en voz baja. Deseé no haberlo escuchado.

-Me marea el olor a sangre...-comenté automáticamente. El doctor rió con dulzura.

-No creo que tu nueva naturaleza reaccione de esa manera, Bella.-explicó con paciencia y comprensión.-Necesitas cazar, para alimentarte y renovar fuerzas. Es muy extraño que no sientas sed todavía…sobretodo en tu primer día como neófita-agregó con lentitud, pensativo.-Ya veremos que sucede.

-Podemos ir a las montañas-dijo entusiasmado Emmett.-Hay unos osos merodeando por la zona y los campistas estarían agradecidos de sacárselos de encima.

Tragué con fuerza ante la perspectiva y apreté la mano de Edward. Jasper pareció notar mi espanto enseguida, a juzgar por su comentario.

-Es preferible ir a los bosques del oeste, las presas son más fáciles de cazar y no hay osos.

-Eres un cobarde-comentó Emmett cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-Tú la estás asustando con tus benditos osos.-contraatacó el vampiro rubio con calma. Alice asintió a su lado. Rosalie se mantenía en silencio.

-El oeste es una buena opción.-declaró Carlisle.-Vamos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el exterior de la casa. Mi estómago continuaba revuelto por los nervios. No podía creer que ya no era humana. Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente a toda velocidad, y Edward lo notó enseguida.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Podría haberle contemplado por horas.

-Tengo miedo…

-No dejaré que te suceda nada, amor mío.-alegó como si fuese lo más obvio del universo.

-Es que tengo miedo de que mi instinto me obligue a lastimar a un humano...a alguien que quiero o incluso a matarlo... y…

-Tranquila, Bella. No lo permitiré. Te lo juro- dijo interrumpiéndome mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos eternas. Le di un beso corto en los labios.

-Te quiero-susurré antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-Yo también.

Cuando llegamos al borde del bosque que rodeaba el jardín de la casa, no dividimos en parejas. De a una, empezaron a desaparecer, internándose en la espesura. Miré a Edward confusa.

-¿Tengo que correr?-pregunté haciéndolo reír.

-Puedes hacerlo-me animó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro perfecto.

-Soy un desastre para el deporte.

-Es tu segunda naturaleza, Bella. Inténtalo, te gustará.-repitió alegre.-Solo sígueme.

Y dicho eso, desapareció en el bosque. Le grité para que me esperara pero no respondió. Vacilé dos minutos antes de lanzarme a toda carrera detrás de él. Empecé corriendo como lo hubiera hecho en la vida cotidiana, y de repente mis pies empezaron a moverse con más rapidez que nunca. Sentía que podía volar. Los árboles pasaban a mi lado como manchones de distintas tonalidades de verde. El aire revolvía mi cabello, y me llenaba los pulmones. La sensación de libertad que experimenté, fue única. Divisé a Edward a pocos metros de mí y aceleré aún más. Me sentía como un coche de la fórmula uno. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo había pasado, dejándolo a pocos pasos de mí. Sonreí con esa leve hazaña. Mi olfato estaba muy desarrollado, de modo que los olores del bosque se infiltraban en i cabeza con violencia e intensidad. Seguí el camino que me marcaba el olor de los Cullen hasta que llegamos a un claro y nos detuvimos. En cuanto frené, Edward se me unió al lado con dos segundos de diferencia.

-¡Genial! ¡Eres más rápida que Edward!-festejó Emmett con suficiencia. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-Suerte de principiante.-murmuró burlón y besó mi frente. Luego se dirigió a Emmett.

-Espera a que te supere en las pulseadas.

-Eso jamás sucederá. Eres un debilucho-dijo con sorna Emmett, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Me refería a Bella.

Sonreí divertida por la situación. Emmett movió los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, y le murmuró algo a Jasper en el oído. El vampiro rubio rió.

-Apostaré a favor de Bella, lo siento.

-¿Qué clase de hermano eres?-exclamó indignado el oso de la familia. Estallamos en carcajadas, y me sorprendí al oír la mía. Era menos áspera que la anterior y mucho más musical.

-Cazaremos en grupos-anunció Carlisle-Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Esme, irán hacia el norte. Y Edward, Alice, Bella y yo iremos al sur. Nos encontramos aquí en una hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, y después de desearme suerte, emprendimos el camino hacia mi primera cacería.

* * *

**_y? ojalá no se hayan aburrido. En el capítulo que viene van a pasar cosas difíciles, y van a haber problemas serios. Así que manténganse atentos! :) :P besos enormes y mil gracias de nuevo :) me hacen muy feliz :) _**


	20. Reglas del juego

**holaaaa perdón la hora! son las 5 de la tarde pero no lo había podido terminar. :( espero lo disfruten! gracias por las firmas hermosas :) sigan así!**

**_NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN PORQUE TODAVÍA NO LO LEÍ, Y SE ME ARRUINARÍA EL LIBRO GRACIAS :)_**

* * *

**R****eglas del juego**

El olor húmedo del bosque penetraba mi nariz con intensidad. Mientras corría detrás de Edward, mi cuerpo se movía ágilmente con gracia que jamás pensé poseer. En vez de estamparme contra los árboles añejos, atravesaba sus ramas, esquivándolas con delicadeza. A medida que ganaba velocidad, empecé a acostumbrarme a los borrones de matices verduscos que eran los árboles, y comencé a identificar lo que había a mi alrededor. Incluso vislumbré a la pequeña Alice, que se desplazaba junto a mí con la gracia de una gacela. Jamás había tenido problemas de visión mientras era humana, pero ahora mi vista era precisa y aguda como la de un águila.

Nos detuvimos de repente en medio de la espesura. Observé a Edward con curiosidad. Me hizo una seña de silencio con su dedo mientras su boca continuaba curvada en una sonrisa torcida. Parecía estar emocionado ante la perspectiva. Carlisle movió la cabeza con sutileza señalando un sector entre los árboles espesos y enormes. Sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Escuché con claridad el crujir de las hojas mientras algún animal que no podía ver aún, caminaba sobre ellas. Me tensé y Edward tomó mi mano entre sus dedos con dulzura. La presión que ejerció sobre la mía fue suave y firme y noté que aún seguía controlando su fuerza al tocarme por puro hábito. Su mirada dulce me infundió valor.

Frente a nosotros, apareció un grupo de tres ciervos de rasgos finos y delicados con un pelaje marrón claro que se camuflaba a la perfección entre los troncos de los árboles. Eran de tamaño mediano, deberían llegarme un poco más arriba de la cintura. Podía oír sus respiraciones relajadas y los latidos de sus corazones. Pum, pum, pum. Tenían un aroma similar al del bosque, a hojas secas y a humedad pero después de prestar más atención, descubrí que esa cortina olfativa ocultaba un olor mucho más delicioso. Era fresco y bastante dulce, aunque no llegaba ni por asomo a la dulzura de los Cullen. Tenía un olor extraño, y a la vez sumamente llamativo.

Carlisle intercambió una mirada rápida con Alice, la cual asintió con suavidad. Su pequeño cuerpo se agazapó con la elegancia de una bailarina, y de repente saltó sin hacer ni un solo ruido. El ciervo no debió sentir absolutamente nada cuando Alice rompió su cuello con un suave crac. Me estremecí ante la escena. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de asesinar a alguien con facilidad pero jamás hubiera pensado que la vería. Los otros dos ciervos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar de Carlisle y Edward que los habían tomado por sorpresa con la velocidad de la luz. Alice mordió el cuello largo de su presa y comenzó a succionar con dulzura la sangre. Si cualquier otra persona ajena al mundo mitológico la veía, juraría que estaba dándole un beso en el cuello. Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar y cerré los ojos. Sentí como Edward se acercaba a mí y rozaba mis mejillas duras con sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con dulzura. Su voz repicó en mis oídos como campanas. Negué con fuerza.

-No quiero hacerlo-dije abriendo los ojos y sumergiéndome en los suyos.

-¿No sientes sed aún?-su voz sonaba confusa y sorprendida. Moví la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Qué extraño…-murmuró. Sus ojos parecían dos lagunas doradas impenetrables-Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté temerosa. Me guió con su brazo y en cuanto entendí al lugar que me llevaba me detuve en seco. Pensé que iba a arrastrarme como siempre con su fuerza sobrehumana pero en cambio, se quedó quieto en cuanto me detuve y le arrebaté mi mano de su presa. Me observó cauteloso. Increíble. Tenía la misma fuerza que él o incluso más.

-No voy a hacerlo, Edward.

-Bella, si no te alimentas puede resultar peor después…-explicó con paciencia y los ojos atentos a mis movimientos. Parecía cuidadoso de no irritarme, precavido de no pronunciar ninguna palabra equivocada. Negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Me marea la sangre.

-Solo inténtalo, por favor. Estoy preocupado por tu salud…-me suplicó con su hermosa voz y la mirada más persuasiva que consiguió colocar. Suspiré fuerte.

-De acuerdo.-accedí no muy convencida. Me sonrió dulce, obligándome a seguirle el paso. Nos detuvimos junto al cadáver del ciervo que él había cazado y no pude evitar una mueca de asco. Junto a nosotros, Alice continuaba alimentándose y Carlisle nos observaba desde la copa de un árbol al que había subido sin que me diera cuenta. Parecía concentrado y pensativo. Edward me observó.

-Déjate llevar, Bella. Entrégate a tus instintos.

-Tú primero.-respondí aterrorizada y asqueada ante la idea de beber sangre del cuello de un animal inocente.

-Está bien.-respondió paciente. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo exánime del ciervo y apoyó sus gélidos labios sobre el cuello aterciopelado del animal. Se veía tan delicado y amable que en ningún instante pareció que estuviese bebiendo cada gota de sangre que podía. Cuando separó su boca y enfocó su mirada dorada en mí, noté un tinte rojizo casi imperceptible en sus dientes inmaculados. Tragué con fuerza y traté de contener la respiración para no percibir el olor a óxido. Después recordé que no era necesario que respirara.

-Es fácil. Tu instinto reaccionará solo-me animó.

No muy convencida, traté de imitar sus movimientos. Miré con un poco de repulsión la porción de cuello que tenía la marca en forma de medialuna de los dientes de Edward. Si continuaba pensando jamás lo haría, así que en un impulso por acabar rápido con la situación, encastré mi dentadura en la medialuna.

-Succiona-ordenó Edward suavemente y obedecí. En cuanto la primera gota de sangre cálida llegó a mi paladar, no sentí nauseas. Había algo dentro de mí que la pedía desesperadamente. Era como si no hubiese comido por cuatro días y con el primer bocado se abriese mi estómago. Continué succionando por la abertura hasta sentirme saciada. En cuanto salí de esa especie de trance, me separé bruscamente del animal, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Edward enfocó mis ojos en su rostro con las manos y sonrió satisfecho.

-Mucho mejor.-susurró antes de besarme con ternura en los labios. Edward tenía un sabor dulce como la miel que me encantaba. De pronto, Carlisle descendió de la copa del abeto en el que estaba y aterrizó grácil como un gato a nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?-preguntó amable y cortés.

-Bien, mucho mejor que antes.

-¿No sientes la necesidad de beber más?-dijo para asegurarse.

-No. Me siento bien.

Me sonrió de forma paternal. Alice saltó a mi lado con agilidad y me sobresalté un poco.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que haya sucedido al fin! Ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra para renovar tu guardarropa-comentó divertida con su voz musical. A juzgar por su mirada dorada e intensa, lo decía enserio. Edward gruñó con suavidad.

-Deja de arruinar la diversión, aguafiestas-le dijo Alice con un mohín.

-No quiero que Bella sufra. Menos que menos ahora que carga con esto.-explicó con un tono de tortura en la voz que me causó una puntada de dolor. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de haberme convertido. No quería que la transformación pesara sobre mis hombros; él iba a seguir empeñado en hacerme tener la vida más normal y humana posible. Lo sabía. No soportaba verlo así, tan sufrido y torturado.

-Deja el dramatismo, Edward- dijo Alice de repente con voz alegre-Los demás están de camino al claro del cual partimos. En exactamente once minutos llegarán ahí.

-De acuerdo. Vamos-ordenó Carlisle con firmeza y dulzura. Estaba segura de que quería dispersar el leve momento de tensión que acaba de tener lugar allí.

Volvimos a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque, experimentando la misma libertad de antes. El borrón que pertenecía a Edward no se separó de mí en todo el recorrido. Nos unimos al resto con precisión absoluta en el tiempo justo que Alice había indicado.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera cacería?-preguntó burlón Emmett mientras pasaba un brazo fuerte y musculoso por mis hombros.

-Bien…

-Imagino que no has dejado puma con cabeza-agregó riendo al tiempo que Edward gruñía.-Estabas famélica.

-Cazamos ciervos. Hay que empezar por algo más fácil, a menos que quieras matarla de un susto.-explicó Alice con voz profesional. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¡Tonterías! Yo cacé un oso la primera vez-sonrió luciendo sus dientes perfectos y marcando sus hoyuelos con orgullo.

-Porque eras más salvaje que el oso.-explicó Jasper ganándose un guiño de Alice.

-¿Están todos en mi contra hoy?-se quejó Emmett con la expresión de un niño pequeño, haciendo reír a Esme y a Rosalie. Las imité.

-Va a llover en exactamente cuatro minutos y medio.-dijo Alice inexpresiva. No hacía falta ser psíquico para notarlo. Las nubes se arremolinaban furiosas sobre Forks, de un color gris oscuro bastante aterrador. Era el día perfecto para contar historias de miedo y monstruos mitológicos. El efecto de los truenos que sonaban haciendo eco entre los árboles sumado a la voz de un buen narrador, le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Me reí al pensar en lo absurdo que era sentirme asustada. Ahora formaba parte de ese mundo de criaturas mágicas.

Emprendimos el regreso corriendo por el bosque a una velocidad increíble. Mi cuerpo se movía liviano y grácil entre la foresta. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, la lluvia ya había empezado, lanzando una cortina de agua sobre el pueblo. Con las gotas cayendo frenéticas sobre nosotros, debíamos parecer salidos de la ducha. La humedad intensificaba su aroma y los del bosque. Podía sentir el pasto y la tierra embarrada. Edward estaba a mi lado, como de costumbre. Su pelo estaba empapado al igual que su camisa, que definían los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda. Me contemplaba con la sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba, penetrándome con sus ojos de oro. Ser un vampiro me permitía ahorrarme la humillación de teñir mis mejillas de rojo y lo agradecí completamente.

Entramos a la casa con prisa para evitar continuar mojándonos, a pesar de que nos era imposible atrapar alguna enfermedad. Esme y Carlisle fueron a la oficina del doctor subiendo las escaleras, mientras que Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, abandonaron el living y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de desaparecer por la escalera, Alice me guiñó un ojo y lanzó una risita tonta.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme al baño para secarme el pelo con una toalla limpia, cuando Edward me tomó por la muñeca. Extendió una toalla blanca hacía mí y la tomé con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Gracias.

-Un placer-respondió como un caballero de mediados de siglo, sonriendo. Aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, Edward.

-¿No te sientes débil o confusa o…?

-No. Estoy perfectamente bien-repliqué con un suspiro cansino.-Te preocupas demasiado por mí.

-Eres lo único que me importa, Bella.-dijo como toda respuesta. Miré al suelo por puro reflejo de mi anterior naturaleza para evitar que el viera mi sonrojo inexistente. Con su dedo níveo debajo de mi mentón, levantó mi rostro para deleitarme una vez más, con sus ojos que brillaban atentos, cautelosos y dulces.

-Tú no estás bien-no era una pregunta. Podía verlo a leguas. Acaricié su perfecto rostro marmóreo con mi mano, y me sorprendió tontamente, verla del mismo tono pálido que su piel. Me costaba acostumbrarme aún a mi nueva apariencia. Había pasado muchos años con mi imagen anterior grabada en la cabeza de tantas veces que estuve frente al espejo o viéndome en fotos. Edward suspiró y la tristeza se apoderó de su semblante angelical.

-Bella, no me malinterpretes, pero no quería que las cosas sucedieran así.-explicó con la voz más dulce y agonizante de todas. Sentí un estremecimiento de dolor.

-No puedes planearlo todo-dije en voz baja mientras rozaba su mejilla con mis dedos.

-Volví a ponerte en peligro…-exclamó con pesar-Si no hubiera sido por mi culpa, Tanya jamás hubiera regresado…y esto jamás hubiera sucedido.

Bajó la vista y la enfocó en un punto perdido. No podía continuar culpándose por lago que no podía deshacerse. A demás, él había sido el héroe de la historia, el me había salvado de la muerte…otra vez.

-Mírame, Edward.-le ordené firme y suave. Mi voz sonaba igual que antes, solo que más melodiosa. Levantó sus hermosos ojos desdichados y me observó. Era terrible presenciar tanta tristeza. Sostuve con mis manos níveas su hermosa cara.

-La única culpa que tienes es haberme rescatado.-frunció el ceño confundido-Me refiero a que no tienes que responsabilizarte por todo esto. Las cosas sucedieron así y punto. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Estoy bien, a salvo y todo te lo debo a ti.- me estremeció la verdad de mis propias palabras.

-Eres increíble.-murmuró con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios-Juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, Bella.

Sus dorados ojos honestos me desarmaban. Podría haberlo contemplado por años, sin siquiera moverme de mi lugar.

-Sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

Selló su promesa con un beso dulce y firme. Reaccioné como de costumbre, entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo, y reclamando sus besos con premura. Los labios de Edward se movían con destreza sobre los míos, sin represión. Sentí su libertad mientras me besaba apasionado como nunca antes lo había hecho. No estaba controlándose siquiera un poco. Si hubiera sabido como eran los besos del verdadero Edward, del que no tenía autocontrol, me hubiera convertido mucho tiempo antes. Era una sensación maravillosa.

La voz de Emmett me obligó a separarme contra mi voluntad de Edward. Bajaba las escaleras con ropa limpia y seca seguido de Alice y Jasper. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa parecida a la de un niño.

-Hagámoslo.-murmuró enérgico mirándome.

Le dediqué una mirada confundida y después observé a Edward que puso los ojos en blanco y luego comenzó a reír.

-Vas a perder-anunció cantarina Alice. Emmett la fulminó con la mirada.

-No siempre tienes razón, ¿sabes?

-No es saludable y racional discutir con una vidente sobre el futuro, Emmett-dijo Jasper burlón. Él lo ignoró y Alice le dio un beso corto en los labios a su pareja.

-¿Alguien me explica por favor?-pedí curiosa.

-Antes de explicártelo, déjame hacer algo-dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada y persuasiva. Se acercó a Jasper y a Alice.

-Un _lamborgini _ a que gana Bella.-exclamó mi novio con malicia. Parecía disfrutar cada segundo de la situación.

-Te apoyo.-aprobó Jasper.

-Hecho- dijo dando saltitos mi dama de honor.- ¿Has oído, Emmett?

-Sí, monstruito. ¿Saben algo? Como hermanos son una decepción.

Emmett tomó asiento en uno de los sillones blancos con confianza. Se remangó la remera blanca manga larga que tenía puesta, dejando a la vista sus fuertes y fornidos antebrazos. Apoyó el codo en la mesita de café que había en medio de los sillones y me hizo señas. Me acerqué aún sin comprender. De pronto escuché el clic en mi cabeza. La pulseada. Tenía que jugar contra Emmett, el miembro del clan Cullen que era popular por su fuerza bruta. Confiaba demasiado en ella y era lógico. Si quería, él podría romperme los dedos de la mano con solo un suave apretón. Me senté enfrentada a él, convencida de que no me haría daño. En última instancia, Edward estaría ahí para darle una buena golpiza. Entrelacé mi mano derecha con la suya. Tenía una palma enorme. Alice tomó el bollo de dedos y al grito de "ahora" nos soltó.

Primero, Emmett comenzó a derribar mi brazo con facilidad hasta que reaccioné. Casi sin proponérmelo, sin siquiera ejercer fuerza, empecé a torcer el brazo de Emmett en la dirección opuesta. Su rostro de niño gigante se contorsionó por la frustración, la sorpresa y la decepción. Trató de luchar contra mí con toda su voluntad. Sentí un poco de lástima al ver las caras expectantes y triunfantes del resto de sus hermanos y decidí ayudarlo. Dejé de ejercer presión y le lancé una mirada significativa que captó con rapidez. Tumbó mi brazo contra la superficie de la mesa que tembló. Alice estaba estupefacta.

-Te advertí que era más fuerte que un neófito-exclamó pagado de si mismo mirando a Jasper. Estaba tan perplejo como su compañera y como mi novio.

-¿Hicieron trampa, Edward?-inquirió pensativo Jasper alegando tener la habilidad de leer mentes de Edward como un as bajo la manga.

-Lo único que está pasando por su mente en este instante es una canción de victoria, bastante infantil, a decir verdad.

-Eso sucede por no tener fe en mi-dijo resuelto riendo por lo bajo.-Me deben un lamborgini.

Dicho esto, sonrió y desapareció por las escaleras. Alice continuaba pensativa y me miraba con recelo. Le sonreí inocente. Iba a descubrirlo luego. Reí bajito mientras Edward me tomaba por la cintura. De pronto, el sonido de un motor ruidoso en la puerta de entrada nos sorprendió a todos. Salimos a ver que sucedía. Todavía llovía. Mi corazón inmóvil dio un vuelco. Jacob.

Estaba parado frente a su moto con la expresión más triste y atónita que jamás había visto. Clavó sus ojos oscuros y cálidos en mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Negó varias veces en silencio.

-No puede ser verdad.-murmuró por lo bajo, aunque pude oírle como si estuviese gritando. Estaba a pocos metros de él, pero una oleada de un olor desagradable me embargó. Dejé de respirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chucho?-preguntó Alice brusca. La miré con reproche.

-Venía a comprobar si era cierto.-explicó con voz profunda y madura. Un escalofrío de dolor me tomó por sorpresa.

-Podemos explicarlo-intervino Edward paciente y cauteloso. A Jacob le empezaron a temblar las manos. Lo ignoró y me miró de nuevo con la más profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué siempre lo lastimaba?

-Bella…-susurró en trance, con los ojos abiertos por la decepción y la incredulidad. Se mantuvo en silencio. Me acerqué a él, desesperada.

-Sigo siendo yo, Jake…

Traté de abrazarlo pero no me dejó. Con un movimiento brusco alejó mis brazos. Eso me dolió más que cualquier golpe. Mi corazón de hielo ardía de dolor. Cada puntada dolía con la intensidad habitual. Me envolví en mis propios brazos para mantenerlo unido por puro reflejo. Edward apareció junto a mí con enojo en su semblante imperturbable.

-Me parece que ese trato fue innecesario.-dijo con voz fría como la nieve.

-Lo hiciste para atarla a ti, ¿Verdad?-gritó Jacob con los ojos oscuros ardiendo de furia.-Caíste tan bajo, chupasangre…

-No te atrevas a insinuar que yo la convertí por un motivo tan estúpido-replicó con la indignación a flor de piel. Su voz aún permanecía controlada, pero no por mucho tiempo más

-No tengo que obligarla a que se quede conmigo, a diferencia de ti.

-¡Edward!-le reproche. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a ella?-propuso Jacob con voz ronca y fuerte, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba cada vez más. Alice y Jasper iban a intervenir pero Edward los detuvo con un gesto de su mano blanca.

-No te gustará la respuesta, cachorro.-replicó venenoso Edward con mirada amenazadora. Estaba atónita.

-Arreglemos esto como hombres, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

-Ya quisieras.

-¡No!

Mi grito de horror fue apagado por los alaridos de Jacob que en un segundo había desaparecido en el bosque y reaparecido en su forma animal. El lobo aulló perverso y Edward se agazapó como un león a punto de atacar. Saltaron el uno contra el otro provocando un gran estruendo.

-¡Basta!-volví a gritar horrorizada pero ninguno hizo caso. El lobo trataba de morder la yugular del vampiro y viceversa. Empecé a temblar de pánico. Si uno de los dos llegaba a morir a manos del otro…

Sin pensarlo ni un instante, me interpuse en medio de la lucha, sintiendo la piel de Edward y el pelaje de Jacob bajo mis palmas. Los empujé a uno con cada brazo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz para separarlos. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí ante el resultado. Jacob estaba tumbado a los pies de un árbol, bastante mareado a juzgar por la expresión del lobo. Edward estaba sobre la hierba respirando agitado, a varios metros del lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la lucha. Lo había logrado.

Todos me contemplaban atónitos. Ni yo misma lo creía, pero al parecer sí tenía la fuerza de un neófito.

-¡Son dos idiotas!-grité a todo pulmón mientras la lluvia mojaba mis prendas. ¿Cómo se les ocurría pelear de esa manera tan estúpida por algo que ya estaba decidido hacía tiempo?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado Jacob. Había aparecido a mi lado en forma de hombre, con el torso desnudo usando sus jeans. Alice y Jasper estaban junto a Edward.

-Eres un idiota.-repetí gritando. De haber podido llorar lo hubiera estado haciendo sin dudas.-Iba a decírtelo, pero aún no estaba lista.

-Pensé que cambiarías de opinión.-fue su respuesta.-Ahora el tratado se ha roto.

Me estremecí de nuevo al recordar todas las consecuencias que acarreaba mi transformación.

-¡Pero fue un accidente, Jake! A demás, iban a morderme tarde o temprano. ¡Yo me entregué por pura voluntad!

-Bella, reglas son reglas. No puedes cambiarlas.

-¡Siempre hay una excepción a las reglas, Jake!- le espeté con la mirada cargada de angustia. Él me devolvió una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza.

-Díganle a Carlisle que hable con Sam.-murmuró Jacob y después dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la espesura.

-¡Espera! No te vayas…-dije con voz elevada, venciendo al nudo de mi garganta.

-Lo siento, así son las cosas ahora, Bella…las nuevas reglas del juego.

Y dicho esto, desapareció corriendo entre los árboles altos que rodeaban el jardín, dejando a mi corazón desarmado y adormecido de dolor.

* * *

**_y? digaanme :) se pone complicada la cosa muchachas. por si no saben, un lamborgini es un auto muuuy caro jajajaaj _**

**_No le quedan muchos capitulso al fic les voy avisando. Masoenos para octubre va a estar terminado porque sale en español Breaking Dawn y on tiene sentido seguir escribiendolo con el libro original ahí jajaaj :) igual hasat octubre falta, asi que mientras esperemos juntas :)_**


	21. NOTA AUTORA

Hola lectores! :) cómo andan? espero que muy bien! les aviso que **hoy no voy a poder actualizar el fic y les pido mil disculpas!** estoy tapada de cosas para la facultad y no tuve tiempo de escribir un buen capítulo. Y hacer uno rápido sin revisarlo ni nada, me parece una falta de respeto hacia ustedes. **Lo que les propongo es subirlo en unos dias. Supongo que el miércoles como fecha límite espero tenerlo listo antes :) **Les llegara el mail avisándoles :) La semana que viene retomamos el ritmo normal, es decir que el proximo viernes habrá capitulo como siempre :) **Gracias** por seguir ahí apoyandome a continuar escrbiendo! disfruto mucho leyend sus opiniones! Sepan que sin ustedes no existiría este fic :P :) **gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia :) los quiero mucho :)**

**_Dani._** :)


	22. Aires de guerra

**holaaa :) MIL disculpas por no haber subido ayer. Realmente se me complicó mucho. Gracias por la comprensión. Acá está el capítulo 21. :) En alguna semana voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos para compensarlos por el viernes pasado.. graicas de nuevo por todo el apoyo y la comprensión. :) DISFRUTEN. **

**_NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN PORQUE NO LO LEI TODAVIA :) GRACIAS._**

* * *

**Aires de guerra.**

Me sentía entumecida, congelada. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a mí alrededor. Solo era conciente de las gotas de lluvia que repiqueteaban contra mi piel. Todo iba a cambiar. Mejor dicho, todo había cambiado. Sin embargo, no podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo. Resistirse a los cambios formaba parte de la naturaleza humana, y aunque ya no lo fuera, mis instintos humanos estaban prácticamente intactos.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el punto en donde Jacob había desaparecido. El bosque parecía atemorizante y más oscuro que antes. Tal vez porque mi vida se había oscurecido por la huída y el rechazo de mi sol personal. Edward colocó su palma en mi hombro, y me habló con dulzura y firmeza.

-Bella. Entremos…-

-Eres un idiota.-murmuré enojada. Las emociones se convocaban, estremeciendo mi cuerpo. Giré para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos dorados desbordaban de incomprensión.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?

-Bella, yo...

-¡¿No entiendes que es difícil para él?!-grité desesperada. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alice abría la boca con algo de indignación. La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y sus ojos brillaron con un leve enojo contenido.

-¿Crees que para mí si lo es?-replicó suspirando.

-No dije eso.-expliqué intentado controlarme un poco, sin mucho éxito. Sabía que para él había sido complicado, pero Jacob era más vulnerable. Y eso tenía que entenderlo.-Me pareció innecesaria tu provocación, Edward. Te comportaste como un niño caprichoso.

Rió indignado y con sorna. Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Me parece que el único caprichoso e infantil fue Jacob, Bella.-se cruzó de brazos- Te recuerdo que él comenzó la discusión.

-¡Y tú le seguiste el juego!

-¡Él me provocó!

-¡Eres un inmaduro!- grité a todo pulmón. No podía creer que le había dicho inmaduro a Edward, la personificación de la ética y la razón.

Nos miramos un instante, con enojo contenido, destilando furia. Me temblaban los labios y supe que de haber podido, estaría llorando de impotencia. Edward no tenía idea de lo mal que me sentía al perder a mi mejor amigo para siempre. El hueco en mi corazón de hielo vibró con fuerza. Me abracé a mi misma para mantenerlo unido por pura costumbre. Entonces, Edward habló, destilando veneno.

-Si lo defiendes tanto, ¿Por qué no corres tras él?

Pestañeé incrédula de lo que acababa de oír. Una estaca penetró mi corazón inmóvil, revolviendo la herida. No podía soportarlo.

-Si eso quieres.-repliqué al borde de un llanto que jamás acudiría a mis ojos. Giré, enfrenté al bosque y empecé a correr internándome en la espesura. Lo último que escuché antes de alejarme de la casa de los Cullen, fue el grito desgarrador de Edward que imploraba: "¡No, Bella!".

Los pinos pasaban a mi lado como manchas de tonalidades verduscas infinitas. El olor a pasto y vegetación húmeda penetraba mi nariz intensamente mientras la lluvia se las arreglaba para filtrarse entre las copas de los árboles, mojándolo todo. Me sentía miserable, adolorida y desarmada. Esta vez no era Edward el que me dejaba, sino yo la que me alejaba de él. Era una sensación de lo más extraña y aterradora. Pero necesitaba alejarme para despejar mi mente y poner en orden mis pensamientos. La única preocupación que tenía en ese instante era explicarle todo a mi mejor amigo. Intentaba captar el aroma de Jacob, y de pronto una ráfaga de un olor fuerte y desagradable me invadió. Era inconfundible. Seguí el rastro con rapidez y destreza, esquivando troncos caídos por la tormenta y rocas que entorpecían el paso.

En cuanto llegué a la zona cercana a la reserva, intenté vislumbrar su pelaje rojizo por algún lado. No estaba. Maldije de todas las maneras posibles, mientras el eco del grito de Edward me taladraba el corazón. Tenía que ser fuerte aunque ya no supiera de donde sacar fuerzas.

De pronto, algo se movió entre los árboles. Con mi oído agudizado, percibí como el barro rozaba las pisadas del extraño. Su respiración acompasada me erizó los pelos de la nuca. Había caído en la cuenta de que estaba sola en medio del bosque con algo acechándome. Inspiré para calmarme, aunque no funcionó. Podía escuchar los latidos acompasados del corazón del desconocido. Pum pum, pum pum. Miré hacia todos lados, tratando de identificarlo desesperada.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí un golpe en mi espalda que me derribó. El olor fuerte y desagradable a licántropo inundó mi cabeza. Dejé de respirar. Era un aroma insoportable. El pelaje del atacante se separó de mí y despareció. No pude verlo. Me levanté temblando como una hoja del suelo embarrado. Me sobresalté al ver a Seth Clearwater parado frente a mí.

-¿Bella?-preguntó sorprendido frunciendo la nariz.

-Hola Seth- respondí aún temblando. Miré al suelo porque no podía soportar la incredulidad en su mirada.

-Guau.-dijo-Estás linda.

Le miré sorprendida, clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿No vas a indignarte y odiarme?

-No-replicó quitándole importancia al asunto de mi transformación con la mano-Soy amigo de Edward, ¿Por qué no lo sería de ti?

Las palabras del joven Seth me conmovieron. ¿Era el acaso la muestra de que la amistad entre vampiros y hombres lobo era posible? Era tierno de su parte mostrar tanta amabilidad. ¿Por qué Jacob no podía reaccionar así? Preferí acallar la voz de mi cabeza que lo explicaba.

-Gracias.-respondí con una sonrisa suave.- ¿Podrías decirme donde está Jacob?

Pronunciar su nombre me dolía lo indecible. Y escuchar el nombre de Edward agudizó el dolor. Seth asintió comprensivo. Parecía incómodo.

-Creo que esta en el acantilado, donde practicamos saltos…

Genial. Sabía a la perfección donde estaba ese lugar.

-¿Sabes llegar?

-Si, gracias, Seth.

Retomé mi carrera con más velocidad que antes. Pensé que jamás alcanzaría semejante agilidad, pero mis pies se movían delicados sin tropezar. Al parecer, mi torpeza había sido dejada atrás con mi naturaleza humana. O al menos eso creía. Sentí inmediatamente el cambio de terreno debajo de mis pies. La tierra húmeda fue reemplazada por arena empapada. El olor a agua salada fue captado por mi nariz con rapidez y no pude evitar recordar aquella tarde cuando me lancé del acantilado para escuchar _su voz_. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Agradecí que mi sentido de visión fuera parecido al de Legolas en "El señor de los anillos". Vislumbré una figura solitaria sentada en la punta del acantilado. Jacob.

Cuando llegué a su lado, no se movió. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Me quedé quieta, en silencio, prestando atención a los latidos de su corazón destrozado. Clavó sus ojos en mí. Estaban mojados del llanto. Se me encogió el estómago.

-¿Qué quieres?-exclamó mientras enfocaba su vista en una roca mediana que pasaba de mano en mano.

-Hablar.-repliqué suspirando.

-Habla entonces.

-Las cosas no iban a suceder así, Jake…-empecé a explicar atolondradamente pero él me interrumpió.

-Pero pasaron así, Bella.

-Pero no era la intención. Fue un accidente. Tanya llegó y…-se m anudó la garganta por puro reflejo de mi desesperación. ¿Por qué no entendía?

-Ya sé la historia.

-¿Y cómo la sabes?-pregunté confundida. Nadie había hablado con él.

-Mientras venías, Carlisle telefoneó a Sam. Cuando el entró en fase, supe todo lo que había sucedido.-murmuró con el dolor en su voz. Me resultaba insoportable verlo tan triste. Me abracé de nuevo. La herida empezaba a latir.

-Ah.

-No puedo creerlo…-susurró mientras apretaba la piedra y la hacía añicos. Me sobresalté un poco y él lo notó.-No voy a hacerte daño, Bella.

-Ya lo sé. Solo tengo miedo que te lastimes.-dije explicándole lo obvio.

-Creo que a estas alturas estoy tan maltrecho que no notaría la diferencia.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo mis dientes filosos. Tragué con fuerza.

-Sabías que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, Jake…

-Edward es un egoísta.-soltó como respuesta, suspirando mientras sus manos temblaban un poco. Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, Bella. Eso es.

-No lo entiendo, Jacob.-repliqué un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¿Acaso eres ciega?-gritó con una risa seca- Te convirtió en una…chupasangre…-pronunció el término con desdén-Te alejó de toda tu familia.,Charlie, Renee, Phil…de tus amigos, de tu vida, ¡maldita sea!- golpeó con su puño de acero el suelo y la roca en la que estaba sentado tembló. Las suturas de mi corazón temblaron también en cuanto pronunció a mis padres.- ¡Todo para quedarse contigo! Es un im…

-¡Detente ahí mismo, Jacob Black!-le interrumpí al borde de la histeria.- ¡Él me salvó la vida! ¡Hubiera muerto si no me hubiera convertido!

-Te prefiero muerta que_ así_-pronunció cada palabra destilando veneno.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! Pensé que esta discusión ya la habíamos tenido.- grité a todo pulmón, mientras el ruido de las olas golpeando el acantilado hacían eco. Me quedé inmóvil. Sus palabras me penetraban como dardos a un blanco. Cada una de ellas dolía, como si estuviese clavada con precisión en las zonas adecuadas. Jacob tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, pasando los dedos de piel cobriza por su pelo negro y corto.

-No quise decir eso…yo…lo siento.

-Está bien.-respondí bruscamente.

-¿Eres conciente de las consecuencias?-preguntó con la voz cargada de preocupación.

-Algo…no del todo aún. Todo pasó muy rápido.

-El tratado se acabó, Bella. Tendremos que _matarlos._

Se me anudó la garganta mientras se m retorcían las entrañas. No podía suceder eso. No podían pelar. Nadie tenía que morir. La única persona que debería estar muerta era yo, pero no iba a permitir que una guerra iniciara por mi culpa. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de arruinar la vida de los demás?

-Eso no va a pasar, Jacob. Nos iremos. Cuanto antes.

-¿Piensas que todo se soluciona tan fácil?-rió sin ganas-Bella, no entiendes…

-Explícame entonces.

-Ellos tenían prohibido cazar humanos en Forks. Rompieron la regla.

-¡Deja de ser tan testarudo!-dije desesperada- Fue para salvarme la vida. No fue para alimentarse.

-Tanya te mordió en el territorio del tratado.

-Jacob, sé comprensivo, por favor.-supliqué.

-No depende de mí-respondió taciturno.

Asentí, rogándole al cielo que Sam entendiera. Que la guerra no empezara. Traté de confiar en que los lobos y los vampiros habían logrado forjar lazos diferentes después de la lucha contra los neófitos. Tenía que creer que era posible el perdón y la convivencia. Tenía que hacerlo. De repente, se escuchó un aullido proveniente del bosque.

-Carlisle está hablando con Sam en la casa, en este instante.-anunció Jacob, alejándome de mis pensamientos.-Ese es Seth.

-De acuerdo.

-Debo irme, Bella.

-Está bien-dije. Su voz parecía una despedida definitiva, en vez de un hasta luego.

-Espero que todo resulte bien, de verdad.-suspiró mirándome con ternura.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Jake.-dije mientras su cuerpo enorme se internaba en la espesura, seguido de un aullido tan triste que me dio escalofríos.

Cuando regresé a la mansión, la encontré casi vacía. La única presencia era la de Edward y Emmett, que estaban sentados en el sillón conversando. No presté atención a lo que decían. En cuanto me aproximé, se quedaron en silencio. Resultaba bastante obvio que estaban hablando de mí. Me sentía terrible por haber tratado tan mal a Edward y por la forma en la que había lastimado a Jacob. ¿Acaso era una mercenaria? Siempre destruía a los que me rodeaban. Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras la vista de Edward continuaba perdida en un punto fijo de la pared.

-Voy a...ver a Rose.-se excusó Emmett y abandonó la habitación, dejándonos solos. Él se mantuvo quieto, inmutable, perfecto como una estatua de Miguel Ángel, sentado en el sillón blanco. Me acerqué y me derribé a su lado. De pronto, suspiró, largo y profundo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó en voz baja sin quitarle la vista a la pared. Trató de sonar despreocupado, pero lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Bien... ¿Tú?

-Bien ahora que veo que estás a salvo -respondió con voz aterciopelada sin mirarme ni una vez. Sentí la puntada de culpa.

-Hablé con Jacob. Tenemos que irnos-expliqué apresuradamente. Iba a continuar hablando, pero él me interrumpió con suavidad y firmeza.

-Carlisle está en La Push hablando con Sam.

-Pero, van a perseguirlos y matarlos, Edward. ¡No puedo permitir que….

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos de hierro y el roce de su piel me tranquilizó al instante. Habíamos estado separados horas, pero parecían meses. Jamás iba a tener suficiente de su tacto.

-Tranquilízate, Bella.- su voz me envolvió como de costumbre, hipnotizando mis sentidos. Internarme en sus ojos topacio me conectó aún más con su tristeza. Parecía inseguro, cauto.-Nadie va a matar a nadie. Carlisle está allí con Jasper, Esme y Alice tratando de llegar a un acuerdo. Sam es un ser muy racional. Tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No me preocupo por mí.-tragué con fuerza sin poder separar mis ojos de su mirada avasallante.-Tengo miedo por ustedes, por los lobos, por…

-Tranquila-repitió con seriedad.-Todos estaremos bien.

Asentí. No tenía más remedio que confiar en la palabra de Edward. Sentía como la culpa por mi maltrato se revolvía en mi interior. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Yo le clavaba un puñal y él se lo quitaba del pecho y me trataba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Lamento haberte maltratado antes.-dijo de repente mirándome con ternura y tristeza. Me sorprendí. No esperaba esa reacción.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco me porte muy bien contigo.-respondí y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero aún continuaba preocupado.

-Entiendo lo que Jacob significa para ti y lamento haberlo atacado así. Le debo una disculpa.

-Él también te debe una-aseguré-ambos se comportaron como dos idiotas.

-Así es.-coincidió. Pensé que iba a poner más resistencia ante mi comentario. Sus manos continuaban en contacto con mis mejillas. Su mirada se perdió en mis ojos, como si su mente estuviera lejos de ahí.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Entiendes lo desesperante que es para mí ahora?-murmuró penetrándome con su mirada dorada. Le miré confundida.-Me refiero a no poder leerte la mente. Me gustaría saber que es lo que está pasando en este instante por tu cabecita retorcida.

-No es nada que ya no sepas.

-Dímelo, por favor.

-Pienso en lo difícil que es todo y en las estúpidas consecuencias de mi transformación.-confesé un poco temerosa de su reacción. Permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Te arrepientes?-demandó en un tono sutil y agonizante.

-¡No! Nunca pienses eso.-me apresuré en aclarar-es solo que me gustaría que algunas situaciones se solucionaran de otra manera. Por ejemplo el tratado.

-Entiendo.-murmuró con los ojos pensativos.-Lo del tratado irá bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No lo estoy. Tengo fe, Bella.- dijo como toda respuesta. Suspiré. Él podía estar muy seguro, pero yo me sentía aterrada ante la perspectiva de una guerra. El miedo recorría mis huesos, electrizando cada célula de mi cuerpo, sin dejar terreno libre. La sola idea de ver como dos partes de mí se despedazan aniquilándose, se me hacía espeluznante. Sería como ver a Reneé y a Charlie disparándose con armas de fuego para decidir mi custodia. Me sentía atrapada en medio de ambos bandos. No quería que nadie muriera.

-Tengo miedo, Edward-susurré mientras me abrazaba a su pecho pétreo. Mi cuerpo, tan duro como el suyo, se amoldo a la perfección. Acarició mi espalda con su tacto sedoso y suave.

-Te preocupas demasiado.-dijo con su boca contra mi pelo. La voz aterciopelada de Edward pretendía calmarme, pero ocultaba una nota débil de prevención.

-Tengo miedo de perderlos.-solté sin pensar, sollozando sin lágrimas. Era una sensación extraña y molesta el tener la necesidad de llorar y no poder derramar _ni_ _una sola lágrima._

-Jamás me perderás, Bella. En lo que a mi respecta. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tratando de memorizar la sensación de seguridad que me transmitía.

-Un poco más despacio, amor-me dijo amable-Recuerda que eres mas fuerte que yo por un año.

-Lo siento-dije avergonzada liberándolo levemente de la presión de mis brazos.

-Está bien.-murmuró dulce como siempre besando mi cabeza.-Todo va a solucionarse, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero-contesté mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba, en vano, dormirme. Jamás podría entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo otra vez.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió con fuerza y por ella aparecieron los familiares que faltaban. Traté de decodificar la expresión de Carlisle, pero no pude. Alice entró como una ráfaga de viento y subió a su habitación, seguida de Jasper. Esme tomó asiento enfrente de nosotros.

-Bella, cielo, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, Esme. Gracias.

-Deberías cambiarte para estar más cómoda.-sugirió dulce como de costumbre. Asentí y subí recelosa la escalera. Carlisle le lanzó una mirada significativa a Edward. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que mi cambio de ropa era una excusa para sacarme de allí.

Cambié mis prendas húmedas por un jean y una remera seca y regresé a la sala. Me hubiera detenido a mitad e camino a escuchar la conversación, pero no me pareció adecuado. Sea l oque sea iban a contármelo, ¿Verdad? Volví a sentarme en mi lugar original, y el rostro marmóreo de Carlisle se enserio.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.-dijo con voz profesional.

-De acuerdo-acepté temerosa, mientras tomaba la mano de Edward. Me devolvió un apretón suave.

-Hablamos con Sam.-tragué con fuerza- expusimos nuestro punto de vista y después de un largo debate, decidieron que…nos perdonarán la vida.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamé entusiasmada mientras mi corazón daba un vuelco de alegría. No habría guerra. Nadie iba a asesinar a nadie. Pero algo andaba mal, dado que era la única persona sonriente en la habitación. Esme me observaba con lástima, mientras Carlisle le lanzaba una mirada significativa a Edward.

-Pero hay una condición.-explicó el doctor con voz pausada. Suspiró.-Tenemos que irnos de Forks cuanto antes. Nos dieron dos días de plazo para abandonar el pueblo.

-¿Qué?-repliqué sin poder darle crédito a mis oídos.-Pero si nos han perdonado, no entiendo…

-Es una forma de retribuirles el favor. Eso han dicho.-dijo Carlisle con los ojos tristes.-Lo lamento. No pudimos negarnos. No queremos muertes innecesarias.

Asentí comprendiendo todo a la perfección. Había pasado la mitad de mi vida renegando contra ese pueblo y ahora que me lo querían quitar, sentía que me estaban robando una pertenencia de lo más preciada. Me invadió la nostalgia de los años de mi infancia, los juegos con Charlie… tendría que dejar a mi padre atrás. Mi pasado atrás. A Jacob, a mis amigos. Sabía que antes existía la posibilidad de irnos a Alaska, pero ahora todo estaba demasiado cerca. Todo era demasiado real y pronto. Nos dieron un toque de queda, una amenaza. Sabía lo que implicaba pasarse del plazo de 48 horas y quedarse en Forks. Y no iba a permitirlo. Pro permanecer junto a Edward, continuaría pagando cualquier precio.

Edward me abrazó contra su cuerpo, y me sentí muy tonta por querer llorar. En ese instante, maldije en lo más profundo de mi fuero interno, la imposibilidad de derramar lágrimas para sentirme mejor.

* * *

**_y? espero que haya valido la pena. :) opinen como siempre! los quiero mucho, gracias :)_**

**_hasta el viernes que viene!!_**


	23. Suicidio

_**holaaa perdon que no subi el viernes, mi computadora falló todo el día practicamente y no andaba bien el servidor de internet. :( espero sepan entender! como siempre :) gracias por las firmaS! ojala disfurten este capitulo. falta poco para el final!**_

_**NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN PORQUE TODAVIA NO LO LEI GRACIAS :)**_

* * *

**Suicidio**

No iba a negar que tuviera miedo. Estaba en el volvo junto a Edward de camino a la casa de Charlie. Carlisle había dicho que era peligroso ir a despedirme de él. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, dado que me iría de Forks para siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras mi vista continuaba perdida entre los árboles.

-¿Estás segura de poder soportarlo?

La voz aterciopelada y preocupada de Edward me quitó de mi ensimismamiento. Su voz llegó a mis oídos amplificada.

-Sí.

Sin mirarlo, sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Suspiró hondo.

-Bella, es muy arriesgado. Podría despertarse tu apetito y acabarías con la vida de…

-No voy a irme sin decirle adiós, Edward-lo interrumpí con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas. La sola idea de asesinar a mi propio padre, me daba náuseas.

Llegamos en menos de veinte minutos a mi antiguo hogar. Se me anudó el estómago inevitablemente. Sentí una puntada en el pecho. La caminata hasta la puerta de Charlie fue una de las más largas de mi vida. Sentía un peso tremendo en mi cuerpo, y supe que se debía a la importancia de las consecuencias. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, cuando Edward apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

-No respires.-obedecí y luego me dio un beso corto en los labios-Estoy contigo.

Le sonreí con ternura, inspiré por última vez y golpeé. Charlie apareció a través de la puerta, y al vernos una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro redondeado.

-¡Bella! Te he echado de menos-dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Se me anudó la garganta. Mi partida iba a destrozarlo.

-Yo también, papá.

-¡Estás helada!-comentó sorprendido-El clima aquí está totalmente loco. ¡Anunciaban quince grados!-miró a Edward y le tendió la mano cordial.

-Hola, Edward.

-Buenos días, Charlie-respondió calmado y pausado.

Entramos y sentí al instante el contraste de temperaturas entre el calor del ambiente y mi cuerpo. Nos sentamos en el living los tres, y cuando Charlie ofreció servirnos algo, me adelanté a sus deseos y preparé el café. Mientras bebíamos, agradecí que Charlie no fuera tan observador como Reneé. El maquillaje que Alice me había puesto para cubrir las ojeras era realmente útil, al igual que los lentes de contacto marrones. Pero casi un ciego podría notar mi acrecentada palidez.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. A mi lado, Edward se tensó muy sutilmente.-Estás muy pálida…y luces cansada.

-Estoy perfecta, es solo que con todo el stress de la boda no pude dormir bien.-repliqué sonriendo para infundirle tranquilidad. -Esas fiestas siempre estresan a las personas-comentó al pasar y bebió un sorbo de café.- ¿Cómo están tus padres, Edward?

-Muy bien.-respondió con amabilidad y diplomacia. Aunque su rostro se ensombrecía progresivamente. Teníamos que decirle algo al respecto…

Como siempre, Edward me había lanzado a los tiburones. Le lancé una mirada reprobatoria, mientras Charlie miraba confuso mi rostro.

-¿Bella?

-¿Recuerdas que iremos a Darthmouth?-comencé, tratando de que sonara lo menos duro posible. Asintió.-Bueno, pues iremos unos meses antes para habituarnos al clima y al lugar…

-Pero las clases empiezan en unos meses, Bella.-dijo Charlie confundido.-A demás tu cumpleaños está cerca y podríamos…

De repente, la voz de Charlie desapareció debajo del pitido de mis oídos. No estaba prestándole más atención a lo que decía, por más que podía verle mover la boca. Había algo más llamativo. Me sentía poseída por una especie de aroma fuerte, dulce y delicioso que emanaba de mi padre. Inspiré una bocanada de aire profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de ese exquisito olor. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Era fuerte y extravagante. Me empezó a arder la garganta, mientras el sabor a ponzoña se esparcía por mi boca. Me sentía a punto de probar la fruta más deliciosa del mundo…estaba tan cerca…

-¡Bella, no!-gritó la única voz que tenía sentido en medio del trance en el que había entrado. En cuanto abrí los ojos, vi a Emmett y a Edward sujetándome con fuerza mientras mi padre yacía desmayado sobre el sillón. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sangre, la sangre de Charlie. La quería ahora, en ese mismo instante.

-¡Suéltenme!-grité tratando de abalanzarme en vano sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del jefe de policía. Otros pares de brazos me atraparon por las piernas. Carlisle y Jasper.

-¡Saquémosla afuera!-ordenó la voz del doctor mientras mi garganta ardía de deseos de saborear el dulce néctar que me negaban.

Me llevaron al patio trasero que daba al bosque y me tumbaron sobre el pasto húmedo, vertiendo el peso de sus cuatros cuerpos sobre mí. Me sentía sedienta. La necesidad de beber la sangre que acababa de oler revolvía mi interior. De pronto, las manos de Edward me tomaron el rostro, enfocando sus ojos eternos en los míos.

-¡Bella, puedes controlarlo!- su aliento me envolvió.-Inspira.

Luché contra el animal que se había despertado en mi interior. Tomé una bocanada de aire, y luego otra y paulatinamente, mientras la voz del ángel protector me daba ánimo, la sed fue desapareciendo. Sentía que me había despertado de una pesadilla, saliendo del trance. Estaba rodeada de los Cullen tirada en el patio de la casa de Charlie. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De repente, las imágenes se agolparon en mi mente a la velocidad de un rayo y lo comprendí todo.

-Edward-murmuré llevándome una mano a la boca-Charlie…

Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por las lágrimas invisibles que jamás acudirían a darme consuelo. Mis guardianes me liberaron, y me lancé sobre Edward abrazándolo. Me había convertido en un monstruo.

-Él está bien, amor. Respira.-dijo bajo en mi oído, acariciando mi cabeza. Estaba temblando.

-¿Él…él me vio?

-No, Jasper logró desmayarlo a tiempo, antes de que notara algo extraño.

Guié mi vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el ex comandante y lo miré con gratitud.

-Gracias.

Una oleada de calma me atravesó, inundando cada hueso, cada articulación. Jasper sonrió amablemente.

-De nada, Bella.

Volvía sumergir mi cabeza en el pecho durote Edward. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo entero. Bueno, persona ya no se aplicaba a mí. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese intentado matar a mi propio padre? Mi cuerpo temblaba, vacío entre los gentiles brazos de Edward. Sabía que me lo habían advertido. Sabía que mi trasformación traería consecuencias desagradables. Pero jamás me hubiera imaginado semejante espanto.

La mano de Edward acariciaba mi cabello con ternura, y a mí alrededor, escuchaba los comentarios del resto de la familia.

-Va a despertar en veinte minutos-anunció Alice musicalmente.- ¿Qué haremos?

-Podemos decirle mañana.-sugirió Emmett- los chuchos nos dieron dos días.

El dolor aumentó en mi pecho, y Edward besó mi frente. Volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo.

-Bien pensado, Emmett. Sería muy normal que Charlie despertara y no viera a nadie.-comentó Rosalie con desdén. Podía notar que estaba furiosa y sabía por qué. Yo continuaba arruinando su vida, la hacía cada segundo más complicada.

-Jasper-anunció la voz profesional y calma de Carlisle.- ¿Puedes mantenerlo dormido por una hora más?

-Creo que sí.

-Estupendo. Así Bella podrá restablecerse y anunciarle nuestra partida.

Levanté la vista clavándola en el doctor, que se alzaba leonino en medio del resto. Me miró compasivo.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?-murmuré resignada. Tenía que enfrentarme a mi destino. Yo había elegido esto, nadie me había obligado. Así que, ¿Por qué me sentía tan miserable?

-Lo acostaremos en el sillón, le dirás que se desmayó y por eso me has llamado a mí.-explicó con paciencia.- ¿Crees poder hacerlo, Bella?

Asentí con fuerza. No quedaban más opciones. Estábamos atrapados entre la espada y la pared. Había descubierto que era una excelente mentirosa con experiencias pasadas. No había otro camino que seguir. Era como participar de un juego de mesa. Ya habíamos tirado los dados, y el juego recién había comenzado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión confusa de su cara se acrecentó aún más.

-¿Bella?-preguntó con desesperación en la voz, intentando levantarse del sillón.

-Aquí estoy papá. Quédate quieto, o vas a marearte.-le dije con la voz más clama que logré colocar. Me tomó la mano.-¡Carlisle!

-Sigues helada.-murmuró con los ojos cerrados.-Tendré que revisar la calefacción.

-Sabes que siempre me costó entrar en calor-le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Charlie?-preguntó el doctor Cullen con tono calmo adquirido por la experiencia.

-Mareado, y me duele la cabeza. ¡Qué haces aquí?

-Bella llamó. ¿Puedes sentarte?-pidió Carlisle mientras mi padre obedecía despacio. Me alejé un poco de él y fijé la vista en mi ángel que estaba en un rincón de la casa, observándome. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón con el estetoscopio.

-Todo en orden, Charlie.-anunció con una sonrisa en el rostro juvenil.

-Pero yo estaba perfecto, no entiendo porque me desvanecí…

-Fue una acumulación de stress. Solo procura tratar de relajarte. ¿Mucho trabajo en la comisaría?

-Bastante, están habiendo algunos asesinatos en los bosques.

Se me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Edward tensó la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras Carlisle mantenía la máscara de tranquilidad impasible.

-Que horrible. ¿A que crees que se deba?

-No lo sabemos, pero tengan cuidado. Se que a ti y a tu familia les gusta acampar, pero manténganse alejados por un tiempo. Hasta ahora los muertos fueron campistas.-explicó mi padre usando el tono de voz correspondiente al jefe Swan.

-Tal vez algún oso los atacó.-aventuró Carlisle con disimulo.

-Oh no. Un oso no sería tan sutil. Es muy extraño.

-Bueno, pues suerte en la investigación y gracias por el consejo.-Carlisle le sonrió a Charlie estrechándole la mano y después de despedirse de Edward y de mí, salió por la puerta a reunirse con los otros que esperaban entre los árboles.

Edward trajo café recién hecho de la cocina, y lo sirvió en las tazas. Ahora sentía la obligación de quedarme en Forks. Si no fueron osos los asesinos de los campistas, estaba segura que fueron vampiros. Y no de los buenos. No iba a dejar a Charlie a merced de la muerte. Aunque al mismo tiempo, yo era una amenaza para él.

-Charlie, Bella quería decirte algo.-comenzó Edward sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me lanzó una mirada significativa.

-De acuerdo… ¿Está todo en orden, Bells?-preguntó bebiendo un sorbo.

-Sí papá-respondí sonriéndole, pero luego mi rostro se ensombreció- Venía a despedirme…

Charlie se tensó en su asiento y suspiró. Fijó su vista en la punta de los pies, y yo lo imiité.

-No voy a convencerte de que te quedes para tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?-se limitó a decir. Adoraba que Charlie no hiciera tantas preguntas.

-No, papá. Pero prometo enviarte cartas y venir a visitarte en las vacaciones. O podrían ser mails.

-No soy buen amigo de la tecnología. Las cartas están bien.-se incorporó despacio y antes de que me diera cuenta me abrazó. Le devolví el gesto regulando mi nueva fuerza.

-Voy a extrañarte, pequeña.

-No seas dramático, el tiempo pasa rápido.-murmuré para tapar la atmósfera triste que había aparecido. Él rió.

-Es cierto.

Me soltó y observó a Edward fijamente. Hubiera deseado poder leer la mente en ese instante.

-¿Irán juntos?-le preguntó serio y suspirando.

-Así es. Carlisle y el resto de la familia también vendrán. Le ofrecieron un puesto cerca de la universidad.-respondió Edward sonriendo amable.

-Me alegro muchacho.

Charlie estaba realmente sensible. Abrazó a Edward también. Sentí un poco de culpa.

-Cuídense ambos.

-Lo haremos, Charlie.-aseguró Edward.

Decirle el último adiós a mi padre fue algo muy duro. Me dolía el pecho. En donde estaba mi corazón silencioso, el dolor permanecía latente. Cada puntada reafirmaba la anterior. Abandoné la casa seguida de Edward y nos internamos en el bosque al encuentro con los demás Cullen.

Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, con las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco rugoso. Carlisle y Esme conversaban en un costado y Alice no cesaba de caminar. Daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar con el rostro ceñudo y serio.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-preguntó Esme maternalmente. Asentí y le agradecí la preocupación.

-Ya están todos al tanto de las nuevas muertes. ¿Alguna hipótesis?-dijo Carlisle profesional y preocupado.

-¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por estos pueblerinos?-soltó agresiva Rosalie. La miré sorprendida. Edward bufó.-Vamos a irnos en…

-Tu solidaridad me conmueve, Rose-replicó Edward destilando veneno.

-Aquí el egoísta eres tú. Nos pusiste en peligro a todos _por ella otra vez._

Se me anudó el estómago. Lo sabía. Estaba molesta conmigo y tenía razón, aunque me doliera admitirlo. Clavé mis ojos en la tierra húmeda debajo de mis pies. Me sentía insignificante.

-No tienes derecho a tratarla así. Ya hablamos esto demasiadas veces. Sabías que iba a suceder.-me defendió mi novio con firmeza, gruñendo un poco.

-No discutan.-ordenó Jasper con un tono autoritario.-Parecen niños. Hay cosas más importantes en juego.

-Lo siento-murmuró Edward entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oh.-exclamó Alice suavemente. Tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles. Sus ojos se dilataron con la sorpresa. Enfocó su mirada dorada en mí.-Oh no.

El ambiente se tensó un poco más. Todos observábamos a la vidente cautelosos y expectantes. Refregó sus ojos con los dedos delicados de su mano y volvió a mirarme.

¿Qué viste?-preguntó Edward intentando mantener la voz controlada y apretándome ipso facto contra su cuerpo.

-Vienen.-respondió aún en trance. El miedo se apoderó de mí y se hizo presente en forma de escalofrío por mi columna.

-Oh no.-repitió Alice con voz preocupada y tenue. Jasper se acercó a ella y sin tocarla, murmuró.

-¿Quiénes vienen, Alice?

La voz de Jasper pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó varias veces, posó sus delicados ojos en su pareja, luego en mí y finalmente los reposó sobre Carlisle. Antes de que articulara un solo sonido, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Me aferré a Edward con fuerza, deseando estar equivocada.

-Los Vulturis.-respondió ella con los ojos muy abiertos.-Y vienen_ todos_ ellos.

-¿Por qué las caras largas? Nada sucederá, es solo un chequeo.-comentó Emmett con una sonrisa amigable y relajada. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada penetrante y seria.

-Describe la visión, por favor-pidió Carlisle. Sentí la necesidad de que la tierra me tragara.

-Ellos vienen por el Norte a toda velocidad. Se mueven rápido. Llegarán aquí mañana a primera hora.-comenzó Alice un poco incómoda. Otro escalofrío apareció.

-Podemos irnos antes-sugirió Jasper pensativo. Alice lo interrumpió tajante.

-Debemos quedarnos en Forks.

-¿No sería un tanto suicida?-indagó Emmett. Todos lo observaron.- los chuchos nos dieron un ultimátum. No porque no pueda partirles el cuello a todos ellos, pero luchar contra Vulturis y lobos al mismo tiempo…

-¿Luchar?-pregunté con voz temblorosa. No otra vez. Edward reforzó su abrazo.

-Vienen a buscarte a ti, Bella.-anunció Alice con la mirada triste-Parecían determinados a llevarte con ellos, costase lo que costase.

-No lo harán-exclamó Edward con fuerza. Me estremecí.

-Huyamos. Nos seguirán.-propuso Esme aterrada ante la perspectiva.

-No.-dijo Alice firmemente-Vi lo que sucedía si nos íbamos…iban a secuestrar a Charlie para obligarnos a volver y…

Dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire y me observó con pena. Se me anudó la garganta. Yo iba a alejarme de él para mantenerle a salvo y lo único que estaba logrando era todo lo opuesto.

-Pero la guerra con los lobos empezará si nos quedamos-comenzó Jasper dubitativo y calmado.

-Van a _asesinarnos_ a todos si nos quedamos.-terminó Rosalie con la voz aguda por la histeria.- ¡Sería un suicidio!

-Podríamos hablar con los lobos por un nuevo tratado…-sugirió nuevamente Jasper.

-¿Y crees que aceptarían? ¡Abran los ojos! ¡Nos odian! ¡Somos enemigos naturales! Ya cooperaron con nosotros y Sam dejó muy en claro las consecuencias que teníamos que enfrentar si nos quedábamos en Forks. A demás los Vulturis nos matarían y luego acabarían con los lobos también. ¡Y todos saben que son capaces de hacerlo! No vale la pena arriesgar tantas vidas a cambio de una sola.

-¡Rosalie!-le espetó Carlisle con voz autoritaria. La diosa rubia le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de retirarse de la discusión apoyándose contra un tronco rocoso, cruzada de brazos. La entendía a la perfección y era verdad. No tenía ningún sentido, pero a su vez no podía abandonar a mi padre. No iba a permitir que lo dañaran.

-Ustedes váyanse. Yo me quedaré aquí.-dije con la voz lo más firme que pude.

-Yo me quedaré contigo.

-No, Edward. Me quieren a mí. Voy a entregarme. No voy a dejar que nadie muera por mi causa.

-No tienes idea lo que estás diciendo, Bella.

-¡No voy a permitir que te quedes y mueras por mí! No...-le grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Me uniré a sus filas con tal de no perderte.

-Daremos batalla.-afirmó Jasper con seguridad.-No podemos abandonarlos a la merced de los Vulturis.

Se refería a los licántropos. Todos éramos concientes de que ellos atacarían a los lobos y los asesinarían a sangre fría, sin piedad. Y para un ex comandante del ejército, traicionar a quien había sido tu aliado, era inconcebible. Pero a su vez, era terriblemente injusto que los Cullen continuaran sacrificándose por mí, una estúpida y necia persona. O lo que fuera.

-¡No! Váyanse, se los suplico. ¡Rosalie tiene razón!-rogué con toda la energía que pude-Ya hicieron demasiado por mí.

-¿Piensas que llegados a este punto vamos a abandonarte?-comentó Jasper con dulzura y firmeza.-Entiendo lo que sientes mejor que nadie, Bella y no estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero…

-Somos familia. Nos cuidamos entre todos. Fin de la discusión-dijo Alice mirándome con ternura.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-coincidió Emmett sonriéndome y dándome un abrazo. Cuando me soltó, Edward me besó en los labios de forma corta y suave.

-Jamás te dejaremos sola.

-Gracias-murmuré mirándolos a todos. Jamás habría suficientes palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hacían pro mí. Estaban firmando su propia sentencia de muerte, únicamente para no dejarme sola. Me defendían con fiereza, como siempre.

-Tenemos que hablar con Sam y la manada.-dijo Carlisle comenzando a trazar un plan. De pronto, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, los abrió con terror.

-No hay tiempo. Llegarán en veinte minutos al prado que está en el este. -anunció atemorizada- tendríamos que interceptarlos.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas algo de las técnicas que expliqué en la lucha contra los neófitos?-preguntó Jasper serio. No recordaba todo a la perfección pero si algunos consejos. Asentí aterrorizada.

-Estupendo. Tal vez tengamos un enfrentamiento y a más seamos, mejor.

Vi a Carlisle persignarse, y de no haber estado tan aterrada, me hubiera dado risa la ironía. En mi fuero interno, recé en todos los idiomas que sabía y a todos los dioses existentes para salir con la menor cantidad de bajas posible de la lucha. Aunque era demasiado probable que alguno de nosotros muriera. Se me anudó la garganta al visualizar el cuerpo de Edward despedazado y esparcido por el bosque. Alejé estos pensamientos y eché a correr, dirigiéndome hacia la muerte acompañada de mi familia.

* * *

_**y?? opinenn dejen muchos reviews que me hacen super feliz! :D besos enoormes :) y disculpas otra vez!**_


	24. Despedidas

_**holaaa perdon por no ubir ayer y hacerlo hoy tan tarde! mi computadora anda cada vez peor. les ruego disculpen :( **_

_**espero compensarlos con el capitulo, aunque no me ha convencido mucho...**_

_**NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN QUE AÚN NO LO LEÍ. GRACIAS! :)**_

* * *

Mientras esperábamos en el claro, podía percibir la atmósfera tensa que nos envolvía. Rosalie estaba junto a Emmett, susurrándole cosas al oído. A pesar de que ahora era capaz de entender sus murmullos veloces a la perfección, los ignoré. Parecía algo privado e íntimo. En cuanto terminó, Emmett la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello rubio y abundante.

-Todo saldrá bien, Rose.-le dijo con voz grave y dulce. Ella negó con la cabeza y la escondió en el pecho amplio de él.

Me estremecí. Dirigí la vista hacia Carlisle y Esme, que se alejaron un poco más del grupo intercambiando palabras de aliento y caricias. Ver el horror en las facciones amorosas de Esme me rasguñó el corazón. Tragué con fuerza. A pocos metros, estaban Alice y Jasper. El único contacto existente entre ambos eran sus manos entrelazadas. Y sin embargo, me pareció un gesto mucho más íntimo que los abrazos de los demás. Alice tenía la vista perdida en la espesura y parecía tensa.

-No voy a permitir que _nada_ te suceda.-murmuró Jasper en su oído. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

Edward notó mi estremecimiento y me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el gesto, desesperada por acallar mi dolor. Sus dedos finos se deslizaron por mi pelo, y después por mi mejilla. De pronto, caí en la cuenta de que tal vez sería esa la última vez que lo vería con vida. Las convulsiones empezaron a hacer eco en mi cuerpo, pero ni una sola lágrima cayó de mis ojos dorados. Tenía la necesidad de llorar a mares, descargar todo el miedo que me había atrapado. Pero ya no podía llorar. La simple idea de ver a Edward muerto, me hizo reforzar el abrazo para mantener mi corazón unido. Entre tanto caos, solo estaba segura de una cosa. Si Edward moría en batalla, yo le seguiría tan pronto pudiese. Vivir sin él me resultaba insoportable.

-Tranquila, amor-dijo con su voz aterciopelada intentando sonar seguro. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien y podía notar el miedo que lo aquejaba. –No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime.

-No estoy preocupada por mí.-le respondí aterrorizada.

-Todos estaremos bien.

-Somos minoría, Edward.-dije desesperanzada ante la perspectiva.

-Aún no sabemos si ellos van a desear enfrentarse o no. Tal vez con verte convertida ya sea suficiente…-murmuró más para si mismo que para mí. Supe que trataba de auto convencerse de que eso sería lo que pasaría.

-Te amo.-le dije abrupta. Sus ojos brillaron con mayor dulzura y ternura de la que había visto jamás. Me regaló una de mis sonrisas preferidas.

-Yo también.-me dio un beso corto en los labios que tenía el amargo sabor de la despedida. Lo prolongué cuanto pude.-Ten fe, Bella.

Asentí. Era lo único que me quedaba. Y según había oído decir tantas veces, la esperanza y la fe eran lo último que se perdían. Me aferré con desesperación a esa idea. La voz de Carlisle resonó como un silbido entre los árboles.

-¿Están cerca?

-Dos minutos.-respondió Alice. Su rostro de duende estaba un poco ensombrecido.

-Formen grupos para no poner la atención en ninguno.-ordenó sereno el doctor Cullen. En cuanto terminó de hablar, cada miembro del clan se posicionó. Alice y Jasper se acercaron a nosotros, y Emmett y Rosalie a Carlisle y Esme. Ambos grupos estaban cerca. Escuché a la tierra raspar con el rozar de las pisadas. Las hojas gruñían. Ya estaban a punto de aparecer. Alice extendió su brazo pálido y señaló un punto entre los árboles.

-Por ahí.

En cuanto ubicó su pequeño brazo junto a su cuerpo, las figuras espectrales de los Vulturis aparecieron frente a nosotros. Los recuerdos de Volterra se agolparon en mi mente. Respiré hondo intentando mantener la calma. Tenían las capas negras que caían con sutileza sobre sus cuerpos frágiles a la vista. Había venido la familia completa. Y parte de la guardia también. Edward me apretó la mano.

-¡Mi querido amigo, Carlisle!-exclamó cantarín y amable Aro. Lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Era imposible olvidar su rostro apergaminado y translucido. El doctor avanzó unos pasos hacia él y le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Aro?

-¡Muy bien!-respondió sonriendo.-Marco, no seas maleducado y ven a saludar a nuestro viejo amigo.-le reprochó con dulzura.-Cayo se quedó en Volterra en representación nuestra.

El vampiro se aproximó a Carlisle y le hizo un gesto reverencial. El doctor lo imitó.

-¿Esperaban nuestra visita?-inquirió amable Aro. Carlisle iba a responder pero el líder de los vulturis lo interrumpió-¡Qué tonta ha sido mi pregunta! Con la maravillosa habilidad de la pequeña Alice, era sabido que nos esperaban…

La miró con aprecio, y le sonrió como un abuelo le sonríe a su nieto. Sentí nauseas. A su lado, Jasper se tensó un poco.

-Así es.-coincidió Carlisle, desviando la atención de Alice.

-Antes que lo olvidé, lamentamos el incidente con los campistas. Hicimos un mal cálculo de reservas para el viaje.-exclamó el vampiro con rostro sonriente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sentí asco de estar hablando con ellos. Carlisle asintió solemne.

-¿El joven que está a tu lado es el famoso Jasper, cariño?-preguntó Aro, enfocándose de nuevo en la vampiresa. Alice mantuvo el rostro de duende serio.

-Sí. Es él.- Jasper hizo un gesto de cabeza.

Supuse que Aro había visto a Jasper en los recuerdos de Alice la vez que estuvimos en Volterra. Me sorprendió su memoria.

-¿Un ex comandante, verdad?-el rubio asintió-Impresionante…-continuó Aro. Jasper se mantuvo firme y serio junto a su pareja.-Tengo curiosidad… ¿Puedo?-preguntó levantando su mano blanca y transparente. Jasper observó a Alice por el rabillo del ojo y luego le tendió su mano. Mientras Aro revisaba los recuerdos de Jasper, sus miradas permanecieron fijas, uno en el otro. Lo soltó con delicadeza después de unos segundos.

-Has pasado muchas cosas, Jasper. Muy valiente-exclamó sorprendido- ¡Al parecer el autocontrol corre en esta familia!-luego rió de su propio comentario.-Y tu habilidad es realmente interesante…-mantuvo el rostro pálido y arrugado amable.

Marco se acercó a Aro, y le tendió la mano.

-Mira esto.

-¡Impresionante!-exclamó anonadado el vampiro-Tienen lazos muy intensos todos…realmente es increíble…sobretodo porque ninguno era familiar de otro en su vida humana. A demás de que los vampiros no suelen convivir amistosamente en aquelarres tan numerosos como el suyo. ¡Felicitaciones Carlisle!

-Gracias-murmuró cortés el doctor.

-Basta de charla. Queremos ver a la chica-dijo algo molesto Marco. Aro le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Se me anudó el estómago. La mandíbula de Edward se tensó un poco.

-Lo que mi bruto hermano quiere decir, es si podríamos intercambiar unas palabras con la _tua cantante _–explicó Aro observando a Edward a los ojos. Deseé que la tierra se abriera al medio y me tragara. Odiaba que centraran la atención en mí, sobretodo un grupo de vampiros enormemente numerosos. Pero cuanto antes acabara su inspección, más rápido terminaría esto.

-Claro.-dijo Edward a regañadientes. Me adelanté un poco del grupo, y observé los ojos de un rojo intenso de Aro.

-¡Cumpliste tu palabra!-festejó alegre-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella querida?

-Bien.-respondí tratando sonar despreocupada. Odiaba la forma en la que me contemplaba.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero te ves preciosa.- Edward gruñó bajito. Alice le apretó el brazo.

-Gracias.

-Ve al grano, Aro.-ordenó Marco a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa la impaciencia de mi compañero, Bella, pero todos estamos sumamente curiosos…-dijo hablando con calma-¿Puedo?

Temerosa, asentí y le tendí mi mano. A pesar de ser un vampiro, mi piel aún contrastaba con la palidez y transparencia de la de él. Sus ojos rojos me penetraban con fuerza. Sostuve la mirada en un arrebato de valentía. La expresión complacida de Aro mutó en una de desorientación.

-Interesante…

Regresé a mi lugar. Edward sonrió levemente. Le dediqué una mirada confusa.

-Aún eres inmune a sus poderes.-explicó en un susurró prácticamente inaudible y veloz.

-¿Jane?

-Si, Maestro.-respondió una voz aniñada. Los ojos grandes y rojos de la pequeña Jane brillaban con intensidad.

-Quisiera saber si Bella continúa siendo inmune a ti…

-¡No!-gritó Edward.

-Será solo un momento-exclamó maliciosa Jane.

-He dicho no.-replicó Edward. Jane parecía molesta. Enfocó su vista en él y sin ningún toque, Edward cayó al suelo embarrado, contorsionándose de dolor. Gruñidos desesperados brotaban de su boca. Jane sonreía satisfecha.

-¡Basta!-grité con fuerza. No podía soportarlo. Alice intentó sujetarme pero con mi fuerza superior no lo logró. Me lancé sobre él, como si de alguna manera pudiera detener su sufrimiento. Y en cuanto mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el suyo, dejó de moverse. Levantó su mirada dorada y triste y la enfocó en mí.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuré.

-Sí. No siento más nada. El dolor se desvaneció…-dijo perplejo Edward. Ambos miramos a Jane. Estaba observándonos con enojo y furia. Parecía concentrada a más no poder en infligirnos dolor. Sin embargo no sentimos nada. Ni una sola puntada.

-No…no puedo hacerlo-dijo atónita. Aro abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Increíble!-dijo aplaudiendo de emoción. Edward y yo nos incorporamos.- ¿Vieron eso?

-No lo entiendo...-comentó Jane frustrada.

-Inténtalo con el grandote de ahí, Jane-ordenó emocionado Aro. No. Emmett no. Él la observó desafiante. Jamás mostraría debilidad. Jane clavó sus ojos sedientos en él, e ipso facto, Emmett comenzó a gritar de agonía.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Gritó Rosalie. Gruñó con fuerza mostrando los dientes.Carlisle la tomó entre sus brazos, apresándola.-¿¡Cómo puedes permitir que le hagan eso!? ¡Basta!

Jane se regocijaba al ver que no había nada malo con su don. Emmett continuaba retorciéndose en el barro, pegando alaridos de dolor. No podía quedarme ahí parada sin hacer nada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo?

-¡Tócalo, Bella!-susurró Alice con velocidad en mi oído. Una sonrisa se trasparentó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hazlo ya!

Me acerqué rápido a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda. Otra vez. En cuanto entré en contacto con él, dejó de retorcerse de dolor. Me sonrió agradecido.

-Genial-dijo exponiendo sus dientes blancos. Observé a los demás. Todos tenían el rostro surcado por la sorpresa y el alivio.

-¡Aro, no lo entiendo!-volvió a decir Jane.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Bella, es increíble el don que posees!-exclamó Aro feliz. -¿Marco? ¿Lo has visto?

¿Tenía un don? yo misma estaba sorprendida. El otro vampiro asintió sorprendido. El rostro de Aro volvió a arrugarse más por la concentración.

-Me preguntó que tan poderoso será…Alec, ven aquí, por favor.-la figura se acercó con sigilo.-Carlisle, lo lamento tanto. Sabes que jamás querría herirlos…

El doctor se tensó. Alice pareció entrar en trance por un segundo.

-No, Aro por favor.-pidió desesperada.

-Alice, cariño si todo sale como lo estoy pensando, no va a suceder nada.-le respondió el antiguo volturi.

-Te lo suplico. Ya has visto su habilidad.

-Aro, no.-Edward se unió a los pedidos de su hermana.-querías que Bella fuera un vampiro y ahí lo tienes. Ya está hecho.

-Edward, debo saber hasta donde llegan sus habilidades.

-¡La acaba de descubrir! No puedes pretender que logré lo que…

-Silencio-dijo autoritario Aro. Edward no tuvo más opción que callar. Intercambió una mirada de dolor con Alice. ¿Qué es lo que debía prevenir?

-Bella, ¿Podrías por favor tomar de la mano a Esme, Jasper y Emmett? Como una cadena.-obedecí con mi pulso tembloroso. Los cuatro nos miramos desconcertados.

-Aro, te lo suplico.-esta vez fue Carlisle el que habló. Jamás lo había escuchado tan desesperado y fuera de sí. ¿Qué iban a hacernos?-Son lo único que tenemos.

-Lo siento, amigo mío. Pero _debo_ saber…Alec, ahora.

-Un placer, maestro.

Cerré los ojos por puro reflejo mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Emmett y Esme. Los alaridos de Edward y Alice eran todo lo que podía oír. Abrí los ojos y los enfoqué en el gemelo de Jane. Lucía tan atónito como su hermana. No había pasado nada.

-¡Bella, esto es increíble!

Edward se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Parecía realmente aliviado.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Los hubieran matado a todos. Alec pude asesinar a las personas en segundos, infligiendo mucho dolor.-explicó mientras sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza, fundiéndome en él.-pero tú los salvaste. Gracias.

-¿Yo hice eso?-estaba atónita. Él me observó con dulzura.

- Al parecer tienes una suerte de escudo y puedes extenderlo a otras personas. Eres prácticamente indestructible.

Empecé a reír. No sé si debido a los nervios o a la ironía. Edward había pasado años diciendo que era demasiado frágil y ahora de pronto, era _indestructible._ Me sonaba de lo más extraño y ridículo. Había pasado de ser víctima a heroína. A mí alrededor, Alice y Jasper intercambiaban miradas de contención y amor. Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaban fuertemente, al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

-Me temo que una habilidad como la tuya no puede ser ignorada, Bella querida-dijo Aro con toda intención. Me tensé al igual que Edward.-Imagino que vendrás a Volterra con nosotros…ocuparás un puesto de honor.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí-dije, y la voz me tembló un poco. Fue inevitable recordar que debíamos abandonar Forks.

-Pero deben partir de aquí, lo vi en los recuerdos de Jasper.

Demonios.

-No estoy interesada, gracias.-repetí. Edward apretó mi mano.

-Prénsalo un segundo, cariño-comenzó Aro-Con un poco de entrenamiento, tu habilidad podría mejorar un ochenta por ciento… pero que digo, ¡un cien por ciento! Podrías proteger a toda la guardia…ni siquiera necesitaríamos guardia- el resto de los vampiros italianos presentes apretaron los dientes. Jane parecía a punto de explotar.-Imagina extender tu escudo protector sobre toda Volterra…

-Ha dicho que no.-intervino Edward un poco irritado.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea magnífica!-acotó Marco.-Podríamos probar si es también inmune a los ataques físicos. Cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Qué excelente pregunta!-accedió Aro.

-¡No!-gruñó Edward de nuevo.

-Si van a luchar contra ella, lo harán contra todos.-agregó Alice con determinación. Sus palabras me conmovieron.

-Tenemos que experimentar, cariño.-dijo Aro como toda respuesta.-Guardias.

Las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos se quitaron las capas negras, mostrando las pieles pálidas y tersas que contrastaban con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Aro subió a la copa de un árbol junto a Marco. Parecía un niño que acababa de entrar a un teatro a presenciar su show favorito. Entre los guardias reconocí a Dimitri. Todos se agazaparon como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Eran al menos veinte. Al parecer, las filas de los volturis habían crecido considerablemente desde nuestra última visita. Aro aplaudió una vez y como una suerte de señal, los italianos saltaron sobre nosotros.

Jane se dirigió directo hacia mí. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Me tumbó al suelo con fuerza. Edward gruñó a mi lado. Empujé a la vampiresa con mis piernas, estampándola contra un árbol. Mientras se recuperaba del golpe, pude ver rápidamente lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Emmett luchaba contra cinco a la vez, revoleándolos por los aires; Rosalie acababa de arrancarle la cabeza a uno, lanzándola a varios metros del resto de su cuerpo. Continuó desmembrando al vampiro, salvaje. Alice esquivaba con maestría los movimientos de su atacante, y Jasper descuartizaba al segundo vampiro. Carlisle y Esme habían desaparecido de mi vista.

-¡Ataquen a Edward!-ordenó cantarín Aro.

-¡NO!-grité mientras diez vampiros se abalanzaban sobre él. Corrí con toda la velocidad posible, y llegué a tiempo para interponerme entre él y los atacantes.

Comencé a gritar de dolor mientras varios vampiros clavaban sus dientes filosos en mis brazos y mis piernas. Empuje algunos para librarme y Edward hizo lo mismo. Ahora mi perspectiva había cambiado. Entre el caos de alrededor, vi a Emmett contra un árbol…sin un brazo. Le habían arrancado un brazo. Me estremecí. Intenté apartar a los atacantes que me mordían, pero su peso era demasiado para mí. A pesar de mi fuerza de neófita, ellos eran doce contra uno. Rosalie trataba de mantenerse unida, repartiendo golpes y mordidas. Íbamos a perder. Estaba segura. Uno de los vampiros mordedores, acercó su boca a mi cuello, y midió la distancia para dar su tarascón y arrancarme la cabeza. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Un enorme lobo color marrón óxido lo empujó contra el barro, alejándolo de mí. El lobo lo despedazó en segundos. Tres vampiros arremetieron contra él y el corazón me dio un vuelco al oírlo gritar de dolor.

-¡Jake, no!-

Fui hacia donde estaba y sin pensarlo dos segundos más, le arranqué la cabeza a uno de los vampiros. Los otros dos me observaron atónitos. Seguro no era lo común que un vampiro defienda a un hombre lobo. Jasper aprovechó ese segundo de distracción y decapitó a los dos con fuerza. Vi humo cerca de la pelea. Una figura pequeña tiraba trozos de cuerpos al fuego, que iba cambiando su color. Jake aulló de nuevo. Vislumbré a otros licántropos entre los vampiros. Reconocí a Leah, Sam, Seth y Embry. Todos repartían mordidas y despedazaban enemigos. El número de vampiros había decrecido. Quedaban siete, entre ellos Alec y Jane. De pronto, el cuerpo de Jacob dejó de moverse. Debía haberse desmayado. El olor me quemaba la nariz.

-Jake, muévete. Tenemos que salir de aquí.-le ordené desesperada. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo empujé cerca de un árbol que estaba apartado de la zona de combate. Escuché la voz de Aro sobre el ruido de dientes y golpes.

-Deténganse ahora.

Todos los vampiros cesaron de luchar, y los lobos huyeron, desapareciendo entre la vegetación. Menos Jacob que continuaba tumbado a los pies del enorme abeto. El rostro del líder de los Vulturis, parecía inmutable. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Jamás había visto a un aquelarre tan fuerte…-murmuró confundido.-No sabía que había licántropos en Forks.

Carlisle subió ágilmente a la copa del árbol en donde se encontraba Aro, y le tendió la mano. Después de un roce de segundos que parecieron horas, Aro habló.

-Lo entiendo. Aún así me parece totalmente extraño y reprobable.-comentó con una sonrisa suave de mera cortesía-Igual en tu caso, amigo mío, nada es normal. Me refiero desde tu alimentación a tus amistades.

-Somos diferentes.-accedió Carlisle con la voz temblorosa. Tenía el rostro manchado de barro y la camisa desgajada.

-Supongo Bella, que tu don funciona solo a nivel mental…Muy útil de todos modos.

No respondí. Me limité a observarlo con dureza.

-¿Vendrás a Volterra?

-No.-dije apretando el pelaje de Jacob entre mis dedos helados.

-Es una oportunidad única. No tienes opción.-dijo sonriéndome de una forma que se me antojó perversa.

-¡No lo haré!-grité con fuerza y determinación.

-No quiero llevarte por la fuerza. Todo sería más sencillo si dijeras que sí.

-Aro, no creo que estés en condiciones de amenazar a nadie, con todo respeto-interrumpió Edward.-Somos mayoría ahora, y no creo que te apetezca tener más bajas en tus filas.

Era cierto. Sólo habían sobrevivido Jane, Alec, dos guardias más, Marco y Aro.

-Muy cierto, Edward, muy cierto-accedió el vampiro de piel de pergamino.-¡Es una pena! Podrían pasarla muy bien en Volterra. Pero bueno, supongo que volveremos en unos años para constatar como evoluciona la fantástica habilidad de Bella.

-Me parece bien.-dijo a regañadientes Edward.

-¡Visítennos si cambian de opinión!-comentó Aro con gracia, mientras bajaba del árbol.-Hasta pronto, entonces.

Y dicho esto, los pocos vampiros italianos que había sobrevivido a la batalla y que no estaban ardiendo en la hoguera que Alice había preparado, desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

* * *

**_y? espero les haya gustado. falta muy poco para el final! besitos, nos vemos la semana que viene!gracias por leer! y dejar reviews! :)  
_**


	25. El sacrificio del sol

**Primero que nada no me alcanzan las palabras para pedirles disculpas por ausentarme dos semanas. :( Estuve con muchas cosas de la facultad,estudiando a máas no poder y no le pude dedicar el tiempo necesario. Mis más profundas disculpas. :( como dije una vez, no me gusta subir algo así nomás, sin elaboración o revisión. Así que después de un tiempo de deliberar el mejor final para este fic, creo que logré el resultado que quería. espero satisfacerlos. :)Me costó mucho despegarme del fic y terminarlo, me encariñe de más con los personajes y con ustedes, pero creo que hice todo mi ezfuerzo para escribir un buen final. Muchas gracias por haber ocmpartido estos meses conmigo, por el apoyo y los hermosos reviews. son los mejores lectores que podía pedir. :) Gracias a todos desde Buenos Aires. :)** **Disfruten el capítulo final. **

**Nos leemos abajo! ( los guiones vacíos son para que quede el espacio nada más)**

**NO DEJEN SPOILERS DE AMANECER. ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO SIN HABER LEIDO EL LIBRO, ASI QUE SI LLEGO A HABER ADIVINADO ALGO, ES UNA MERA COINCIDENCIA :) RESPETEN A LOS QUE NO QUIEREN SABER NADA COMO YO QUE LO VOY A LEER AHORA :)** GRACIAS :)

* * *

**El sacrificio del sol**

Se habían ido. Habíamos ganado. Sin embargo no sentía una pizca de satisfacción o alivio. Mis dedos de hielo se deslizaban por el pelaje suave y rojizo de Jacob. El enorme lobo estaba tumbado sobre el barro, empapado por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a cubrirnos.

La temperatura de su cuerpo parecía tan baja como la mía y lo noté al ver que nuestro contacto no me sobresaltaba por la diferencia de calor y frío. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en escuchar el latido de su corazón cálido, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo, pero no logré percibir absolutamente nada. Su corazón estaba tan silencioso como el de un vampiro. Ni un solo latido hizo eco en mis oídos. No podía estar pasando.

-Bella…-murmuró Edward a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Le quité la vista de encima al lobo para enfrentarme con sus ojos dorados. Destilaban compasión y tristeza. Al parecer a él también le dolía la perdida. Con el rabillo del ojo capté a la figura de Carlisle persignándose y elevando la mirada al cielo. _No._ Negué con la cabeza, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. La garganta se me anudó, los ojos me escocían, pero a pesar de tener todos los síntomas previos, ni una sola lágrima acudió.

Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse con el llanto imaginario; parecían espasmos. Edward me abrazó con fuerza levantándome del suelo y no me resistí. A pesar de poseer mil veces más fuerza que cualquiera de los vampiros presentes, sentía como si me hubieran cortado el suministro de energía. Mientras Edward me apartaba del cuerpo inerte de mi mejor amigo, percibí como varias figuras atravesaban los árboles y se lanzaban alrededor de Jacob. Era el resto de la manada superviviente. Estaban Sam, Embry, Quil (que sostenía su brazo partido con la otra mano), Leah, Jared, Paul y Seth.

El dolor plasmado en la cara de este último, solo intensificó el mío. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, las manos le temblaban y parecía a punto de consumirse, cuando estalló en llanto. El sonido llegó amplificado a mis oídos agudos. Un sonido desgarrador, hiriente y profundo. Oculté mi cara en el pecho de Edward sin ser capaz de ver más. No podía soportarlo. Escuché algunas pisadas, y luego aullidos desamparados en lo profundo del bosque. Algunos debían haber entrado en fase. Edward acariciaba mi espalda con dulzura, y Alice hacía lo mismo con mi cabeza. Logré vislumbrar como Carlisle le suturaba el brazo perdido a Emmett con velocidad. Cerré los ojos.

Todos podrían creer entenderme en ese instante, pero los únicos que en verdad comprenderían serían Seth, Charlie, Billy, y Leah. Ella estaba imprimada de mi mejor amigo, y ahora él había…no podía pensarlo, porque hacerlo era constatar el hecho. Iba a dolerle incluso más que a mí gracias a esa ley lobuna. Y el joven Seth… él sentía una adoración profunda por Jake, lo idolatraba. Incluso parecía haberlo escogido como un modelo a seguir…Y Charlie…¿Cómo reaccionaría? Jake era un hijo para él…ni hablar de Billy….

Todo se agolpaba en mi cabeza a una velocidad inconcebible. Los espasmos retornaron a mi cuerpo con violencia, y Edward reforzó el abrazo. En mi fuero interno lo agradecí, pues sería la única forma de mantener mi corazón en una sola pieza. De pronto me sentí un poco más calmada, y supe sin siquiera mirar que había sido gracias a Jasper. Pero no quería que nadie me tranquilizara. Necesitaba con desesperación descargar toda la agonía que no me daba ni un respiro. Pero no tenía energía para producir un solo sonido. M sentía confundida, flotando en una suerte de espacio insensible. Como si una burbuja de irrealidad me envolviera. Parecía como si mi propio cerebro me estuviera protegiendo del dolor.

-Volvamos a casa.-dijo Edward en un murmullo bajo. Lo observé confusa. ¿Irnos?

-No quiero dejarlo aquí.-respondí haciendo un esfuerzo gigante por pronunciar bien las palabras. Me acarició el rostro con la más infinita dulzura.

-Sam me ha pedido que nos vayamos para poder darle la sepultura correcta…-su voz fue casi un silbido tan bajo que solo lo oí gracias a mi cercanía y condición. Asentí aunque no tenía ni la más mínima gana de alejarme de él. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, mientras Edward me tomaba en brazos para regresar. No quería ver más. Podía correr por mi misma de vuelta a casa, pero no me sentía capaz de coordinar ni un solo movimiento. Edward se propulsó con fuerza y se internó en el bosque. El dolor era demasiado grande. En ese instante, deseé ser humana solo para poder llorar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con Edward. A petición mía, nadie vino a consolarme. Mi esposo también obedeció mi pedido. Quería estar sola. Me tumbé sobre la enorme cama matrimonial de colcha dorada, y me hice un ovillo casi perfecto mientras observaba a través de la ventana como la lluvia caía con fuerza, golpeando al cristal. El sol parecía negado a aparecer entre las nubes tormentosas. La ironía me hubiera hecho reír en otras circunstancias. Mi sol personal se había extinguido por mi causa, dejándome en medio de la tormenta sin un ápice de su luz que alejaba las sombras. Los ojos me ardían con violencia. Apreté mis rodillas contra mi pecho pétreo para mantener el corazón unido, pero era tarde. El agujero con el nombre de Jacob ardía como si le hubieran echado gasolina y prendido fuego. A pesar de que no latía, cada punzada de dolor era demasiado perceptible. Un relámpago cruzó veloz el cielo, iluminando las copas de los árboles de las lindes. ¿Es qué acaso iba a lograr ser completamente feliz? ¿Había sido necesario su sacrificio? Tal vez yo hubiera podido defenderme de algún modo y entonces él no estaría…me obligué a decirlo en voz alta.

-…_muerto._-la voz salió de entre mis dientes cubierta en dolor. Los espasmos aparecieron de nuevo y me entregué a su ataque. Ya no tenía sentido luchar contra ellos. La realidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo con violencia, y sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima. Jacob había muerto. _No iba a regresar._ Nunca más iba verle sonreír, con aquellos dientes refulgentes en contraste con la piel oscura. Nunca más iba a regalarme uno de sus abrazos que todo lo abarcaban con su calor. Nunca más iba a escucharlo insultar y despotricar contra los vampiros. Nunca más estaría a mi lado en caso que necesitara alejar las sombras. Nunca más volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo.

Conforme los pensamientos avanzaban a toda velocidad como piezas que encajan en un rompecabezas, los espasmos se hacían más violentos zamarreándome con potencia. Y la culpa también crecía. Había intentado protegerlo, pero no había tenido éxito. Había fallado. Desde que le conocí, no había echo otra cosa que hacerle daño, hasta terminar asesinándolo. Si había algún monstruo peor que yo quería conocerlo, así me haría pagar todo el daño que yo había hecho.

Escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría con los pasos cautelosos correspondientes a Edward. Sentí como su peso hundía el colchón a mis espaldas. Deslizó su mano dulcemente por mi cabello. Nos quedamos en silencio por algunas horas. Al ser inmortales el tiempo carecía de significado. Las imágenes del rostro de Jacob inundaron mi cabeza con lo recuerdos en los que participaba. La figura de Jacob evolucionaba de tamaño entre recuerdo y recuerdo. Vi al niño de piel oscura y broncínea en La Push, contándome la historia de los fríos, y después vi al muchacho musculoso y fuerte que aparentaba más de sus dieciséis años. Nos vi en su garage conversando y riendo. Jake iluminándome con su sonrisa brillante, dándome calor y alejando las sombras del período más oscuro de mi vida. Lo vi en mi habitación intentando que dedujera su licantropía. Lo vi con rostro triste y desafiante con toda claridad. Recordé la vez que nos besamos y la cantidad infinita de veces en las que discutimos. Y la última imagen fue la del lobo rojizo saltando sobre mi atacante para salvarme la vida…

Me incorporé de un salto veloz con Edward pegado a mis talones. Sentía tanta tristeza y furia que no podía contenerla más. Apoyé mi mano sobre en cabezal de hierro, convirtiéndolo en polvo al instante en que ejercí presión.

-Maldición…-me quejé. El agujero en mi corazón quemaba, revuelto por miles de dagas. Tomé aire para evitar los espasmos sin éxito. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos con firmeza. Apoyé mi cabeza n su pecho pétreo, y le devolví el gesto cuidando de no lastimarlo. No iba a soportar otra pérdida.

-Lo siento, amor.-susurró con voz aterciopelada y compasiva. Aspiré su aroma para intentar tranquilizarme. Esperó unos minutos antes de continuar, despegando sus labios de mi frente-Era una gran persona. Sé que el dolor es insoportable y odio no poder hacer nada al respecto…pero tu corazón va a sanar. Te lo prometo. Haré cuanto esté a mi mano…

¿Cómo podía ser tan comprensivo? Por milésima vez me sorprendí de que Edward entendiera mi situación, de que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, él continuaba firme y leal junto a mí. Reafirmé el abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Ay.

-Lo siento-murmuré avergonzada. Tal vez lo había presionado un poco demasiado.

-Está bien-sonrió deslumbrándome con su belleza.

-Gracias.

No tenía más palabras para expresarle todo lo que hacía por mí. No había manera de que lograra pagarle por cada gesto de dulzura, cada entendimiento, cada sonrisa…

-Eres mi vida, Bella.-dijo como toda respuesta. Me incliné hacia él y lo besé tratando de trasmitirle mi agradecimiento. Después lo abracé de nuevo, con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sin cesar y con mi corazón un poco menos dolorido por su contacto. Aunque sabía que el agujero hecho por la partida definitiva de Jacob, tardaría en mucho tiempo en dejar de sangrar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CATORCE MESES DESPUÉS**

_La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.-_ Gabriel García Márquez

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Es necesario?-pregunté con voz resignada mientras Alice terminaba de abrocharme el cierre invisible del vestido de un verde marino muy lindo. Hacía juego con unos zapatos de tacos altos de un color similar. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Es el cumpleaños de Charlie, Bella. Pórtate bien.

-Solo para que lo recuerdes, a él tampoco le agradan las celebraciones a lo grande.

-Parece algo genético.-murmuró soltando una risita musical.-Listo.

- Gracias-le dije mirándome al espejo y contemplando mi vampírica hermosura. Era algo a lo que no me acostumbraba a pesar del paso del tiempo. Mis músculos definidos, mi piel firme, sedosa y pálida en contraste con mi cabello oscuro, y mis ojos de un tono dorado como el topacio líquido.

-Póntelas, están por llegar.-ordenó con alegría incontenible Alice, dándome una cajita pequeña con lentes de contacto. Le sonreí y luego obedecí. A pesar de la cantidad de base que mi torturadora personal había puesto sobre mi piel, era prácticamente imposible ocultar el color marfileño. Agradecí haber visto a Charlie la cantidad suficiente de veces para lograr acostumbrarlo a mi nuevo aspecto. Él no sabía nada sobre nuestra condición de vampiros, y tampoco era un hombre que se cuestionara los cambios demasiado. Edward me había dicho que mi padre pensaba que mi nueva apariencia se debía no solo a la intervención de Alice, sino a un cambio hormonal femenino. Gracias a dios se le había ocurrido esa excusa, y se aferraba a ella con uñas y dientes.

Bajamos la escalera de la mansión, y no me sorprendí al ver el decorado. Había guirnaldas y faroles de papel por doquier, iluminándolo todo y creando una atmósfera muy agradable. Una mesa extremadamente grande cubierta de un mantel blanco con velas, reposaba en medio del comedor. La vajilla era de plata si no me equivocaba, y las copas de un fino cristal. Alice bailoteó hacia uno de los tantos floreros con calas para acomodarlo. Demasiado perfeccionista. Escuché los motores de los autos afuera apagarse y estacionar, mientras Edward me tomaba la mano caballerosamente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Era la reacción que acompañaba todos sus roces.

Esme y Carlisle abrieron la puerta y recibieron a los invitados. Charlie estaba usando un traje oscuro regalado por Alice. No parecía muy cómodo con todo ese revuelo por su cumpleaños, pero igual sonreía. No le sentaba nada mal el conjunto. Me era imposible no reír ante la expresión de éxtasis de mi dama de honor.

-Fanfarrona-dijo Edward en un murmullo muy bajo, sonriendo levemente. Supuse que le había leído la mente a su hermana. Detrás de Charlie, aparecieron dos compañeros de la comisaría con sus respectivas esposas, Sam, Sue Clearwater, Seth y Billy Black. Me sorprendí ante la fortaleza que mostraba aquel hombre sabio. Había perdido a su hijo y sin embargo no parecía guardarle rencor a mí o a mi nueva familia. El rostro sonriente de Jacob se dibujó un instante en mi mente paral luego desvanecerse. Lo extrañaba tanto…

-Bienvenidos-exclamó Carlisle en tono cortés-Gracias por venir.

Sam asintió ¿sonriendo? al igual que Billy. Estuve tan concentrada en el rostro de este último, que no había notado la presencia de Emily y Karen. Karen era el objeto de la imprimación de Seth, era una muchacha de piel broncínea y ojos azules, debido a la mezcla entre su madre quileute y su padre inglés. Seth la había conocido en uno de sus viajes desde Inglaterra, cuando ella fue a visitar a su madre a La Push. Tenía veinte años y era a decir verdad, preciosa. A demás de simpática y dulce. Estaban juntos hacía un año, ella había decidido mudarse a la reserva. Tanto Seth como ella parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Se sonreían y lanzaban miradas cómplices permanentemente. Era casi imposible huir del aura de cariño que emanaban.

-¡Todo está hermoso!-dijo Karen maravillada.-Felicidades, Bella.

-No es producto mío, sino de Alice-respondí sonriendo y señalándola con la cabeza. Se acercó dando saltitos hacia nosotras.

-Estupendo trabajo Alice, ¡Me encanta!

-Gracias, si algún día necesitas algo me avisas- dijo la vampiro con simpatía guiñándole un ojo. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero ella y Karen se llevaban de maravillas. Karen sonrió.

Después de dar los saludos y felicitaciones correspondientes al cumpleañero, fuimos a la mesa. Mientras los licántropos y los humanos presentes comían disfrutando cada bocado, los vampiros armábamos la perfecta obra de teatro que correspondía a la cena. Los mejores imitadores eran Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y yo. No podía decirse lo mismo de Emmett y Jasper que tragaban bocados sin respirar para que no se notara el sabor. Claro que ningún ojo humano podía notarlo, pero Seth si lo hizo y empezó a reír por lo bajo. Charlie conversaba animadamente con todos. No podía creer que después de tantas dificultades, estábamos todos reunidos, tanto licántropos como vampiros, para festejar algo tan natural como un cumpleaños. Había pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de mi sol personal, y por más increíble que fuera, parecía que las piezas de mi corazón empezaban a acomodarse y a encajar. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, todos lo hacíamos. Lancé una mirada fugaz hacia los quileute que estaban en la mesa. Recordé el día del funeral de Jacob, sin poder reprimirlo. Le habíamos pedido permiso al líder de la manada para asistir prometiendo que nos iríamos después del velatorio. No sólo nos permitió presenciarlo y acompañarlos, sino que también, después de discutirlo con los sabios, decidió que podíamos permanecer en Forks. No había comprendido el motivo, pero Edward se había encargado de explicármelo: nosotros nos habíamos quedado para proteger cuanto pudimos de los Vulturis, inclusive a ellos. Y esta era la manera de mostrar su agradecimiento, si bien habíamos sufrido una pérdida demasiado importante. Esta nueva relación extraña surgida entre ambas especies, hizo que el tratado quedara anulado, aunque mantendrían la vigilancia. Al parecer los lobos habían aprendido a confiar en los Cullen, y ahora un nuevo compañerismo los unía, incentivado por Seth y Charlie. Me alegré al ver que también mi nueva familia había conquistado a mi padre. Recordé la sensación de tristeza infinita por la extinción de mi sol, mezclada con el alivio de poder permanecer en el pueblo junto a mi padre y mis amigos. Con un entrenamiento exhaustivo, logré controlar mi sed, y así pasar tiempo con los humanos que me importaban, entre los que contaba a Charlie, Reneé, Ben y Angela.

Terminamos de cenar, entre risas y charlas amenas, y nos dirigimos hacia el living para observar a Charlie abrir sus regalos y beber café.

-Queremos contarles algo…aprovechando que estamos reunidos casi todos.-dijo Seth con una cálida y amplia sonrisa que me fue imposible no comparar con la de Jake. Conforme Seth se desarrollaba, más se parecía a mi mejor amigo. Físicamente aparentaba alrededor de veintitrés años, aunque solo tenía casi diecisiete. Vislumbré como apretaba la mano de Karen sentada a su derecha, mientras el corazón de ella latía con prisa.

-¿Ahora?-dijo Karen con las mejillas encendidas. Me recordó a mis reacciones humanas. Edward les sonrió con ternura a ambos y me observó dulcemente. Tramposo. Con su don ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.

-Estamos embarazados-dijo Seth orgulloso. Una alegría inmensa me invadió el cuerpo. Aunque eran demasiado jóvenes. Noté como este pensamiento cruzaba la mente de mi padre, quien igual sonrió. El resto empezó a reír y a festejar tanto vampiros como licántropos, abrazando a los futuros padres. Sue empezó a llorar de emoción y estrechó a su hijo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?-murmuró entre lágrimas, mientras Seth ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Queríamos que fuera sorpresa.

-Sabía que no estabas engordando-dijo mirando a Karen con cariño y abrazándola.

-Voy a ser abuela!-expresó triunfal y luego se lanzó en brazos de Charlie, quien rió con fuerza. Al parecer a ella no le preocupaba la edad de su hijo, todo lo contrario. Debía reconocer que después de la partida de Jacob, él parecía haber madurado de golpe, calzándose los pantalones del hombre de la casa sin perder su buen sentido del humor. Sería un gran padre.

De pronto, mi atención se centró en la conversación que mantenían entre susurros mi padre y Sue.

-No creo que ahora sea lo mejor…-decía Charlie avergonzado mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

-¿Por qué no? Charlie, este momento es igual de bueno que cualquier otro.-replicó ella.

-Es que no sé como lo tomará Bella…-

Me tensé un poco al escuchar mi nombre. ¿Qué es lo que podría tomarme a mal? Sobretodo viniendo de ellos. Mi preocupación quedó reducida a polvo en cuanto Edward me tomó por la cintura.

-Te va a encantar la nueva noticia-susurró para luego depositar un beso suave y dulce en mi mejilla.

-Si tú lo dices-le respondí, besándolo fugazmente en los labios, sin importarme que todos estuvieran allí. Él me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Está bien.-sentenció Charlie resignado y con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?-le pregunté ansiosa por que compartiera la noticia.

-Emm…yo…nosotros…-balbuceó sin llegar a decir nada, aún más incómodo por el silencio expectante de los invitados.

-Charlie-dijo Sue, mirándolo y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo mi padre aún enrojecido. Edward reprimió una sonrisa, al igual que Alice.-Sue y yo estamos juntos.

En cuanto terminó la ración, clavó sus ojos cafés en mí, esperando mi reacción. Todos esperaron mi reacción y la de Seth allí presente. Me apresuré a acercarme a Charlie y abrazarlo.

-¡Es estupendo, papá!-exclamé encantada.-Felicidades

-Gracias, cielo-respondió sonriente. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme una noticia tan increíble? Edward había estado en lo cierto: me encantó enterarme de que mi padre empezaba a rehacer su vida. Estuve tanto tiempo preocupada por dejarle solo, que no había notado la posibilidad de que Sue lo acompañara. Sentía que el pecho iba a estallarme de alegría.

-Gracias, Sue-le dije también abrazándola. Ella no esperaba l gesto, pero sonrió con dulzura.-Ahora no estaré preocupada porque muera en un incendio por intentar cocinar algo.-rematé con una broma haciéndolos reír. No quería ponerme melosa.

-Serás un gran abuelo Charlie-dijo Seth palmeándole el hombro. Sonreí, feliz de verlos tan contentos. Al menos Seth le daría a Charlie algo que yo jamás podría darle, un nieto. ¿Acaso podían las cosas estar saliendo mejor? Parecía como si el mismo universo se hubiera complotado para recompensarnos a todos después de tanto sufrimiento. No podía estar más agradecida.

-Seremos hermanos, Bells-exclamó sonriente Seth pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Le sonreí. Él funcionaba como una compensación pequeña a la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Me ayudaba a no olvidar los buenos momentos que había compartido con mi Jacob.

Edward me dedicó una de sus sonrisas pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Mientras todos comenzaban a abrir los regalos, él desapareció por la escalera con la excusa de haberse olvidado un regalo en la planta alta. Lo seguí, mientras Charlie agradecía las veinte camisas nuevas, regalo de Alice y Rose.

Estaba en nuestra habitación, mirando por la ventana en la negrura de la noche, taciturno. La luz de la luna le arrancaba destellos a su piel de mármol. Tenía el rostro triste y apagado. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura desde atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupada.

-Solo necesitaba despejar la mente-respondió amable. No le creí.

-¿En que pensabas?

Suspiró antes de contestar, y enfocó su mirada dorada en el marco de la ventana.

-En que jamás podré darte un hijo. Jamás podré hacer que sientas ese regocijo, esa felicidad como lo hace Karen…

-Mírame-le ordené, haciendo que girase, mientras yo colocaba una mano en cada una de sus mejillas perfectas.-Soy feliz así.

-Pero, Bella…

-Nada de peros, Edward. Eres lo único que necesito. No me arrepiento de nada.-me observó durante un largo rato a los ojos, con fijeza y dulzura, admiración y sorpresa. No había nada más cierto en mis palabras. Él me completaba, él era la pieza que faltaba para sentirme plena. Toda mi vida se reducía a él.

-No puedo creer que me quieras.-murmuró sonriendo tiernamente, aún con ojos torturados.

-Te amo, Edward. Acostúmbrate- le dije sonriendo. Él me regaló mi sonrisa favorita antes de besarme.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, creo.-su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, embriagándome.

-Toda una eternidad-afirmé, sellando mis labios con los suyos. No había nada negro en nuestro futuro. Ningún problema aparecería. Estaba segura. Solo estábamos Edward, yo y la eternidad para compartir.

* * *

**y? espero les haya gustado y haya cubierto sus expectativas :) Les propongo que digan si desean un epílogo o algo así. Solo dejenlo en su review junto a la opinión del capítulo. espero verlos pronto! Gracias gracias y más gracias por el apoyo :) Cada uno de ustedes se merece un Cullen de regalo. Gracias :)** **Un beso enorme, Dani.** :)


	26. Nota autora 2

Amigos lectores! Tanto tiempo. Muchos de ustedes me pidieron que avisara si llegaba a escribir algo mas, asi que aca estoy cumpliendo el pedido  Quería comentarles que decidi publicar un fic de los merodeadores que tenía archivado en mi computadora hace dos años. Lo leí ayer y tome la decisión de compartirlo a ver que piensan. Si quieren pueden pasar a leer.  mil gracias por haberme acompañado con El Alba. Son maravillosos.

Espero que todos anden más que bien.

Un beso enorme, Dani 


End file.
